Till You Make It
by valforeverblue
Summary: A story about what doors Kristina opens when she develops a friendship with Elizabeth. With the help of Johnny & Ethan, each woman will help the other through life, loss and the discovery of love.
1. Path of Avoidance

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for giving 'Till You Make It' a try. This is my first fan-fic and I have to say that I'm really excited and nervous about it. I don't know how long the story will be but my hope is to keep you interested all the way to the end. It will be a challenge but I will do my best to be as true as I can to the characters. There will be some who will be a bit more mature then what they are on the show or behave in the manner they once used too before they were changed for the better/worst.

I am an Elizabeth and Kristina fan therefore please do not bash them. I am upset that Lexi Ainsworth has been let go and I could go on and on about how disappointed I am with General Hospital for that and so many other things but I wont. Even though she will be recasted Lexi is my Kristina. I am also a Liason and Ethina fan; that being said it does not mean they will end up together in my story.

_To fellow Liason shippers:_ I may not be a Jasam fan but will admit that I do enjoy Sam's scenes with Alexis, Kristina and Molly. They are so great together. I ask that you all _please_ be considerate of those who are Sam fans.

_To Jasam shippers:_ My sincere thanks for giving 'Till You Make It' a try. I hope the journey I have for Kristina and Elizabeth will be enough to keep you interested. I will try to be fair to Sam in this fic and ask that you also be considerate to us Liason fans.

**Things you need to know before reading this story:**

_Storylines_ – In this fic, not all the storylines from 2009 to current will have occurred. Some I may change to have happened a bit earlier or later and other's completely cut.

_Kristina_ –She knows nothing of Sam's past or Elizabeth's relationship with Jason and Ric. Instead of inviting Ethan over under the false pretenses of helping with homework, she invites him over to open up honestly about her feelings for him. There was no dare to let her kiss him. He turned her down and she has been hiding from him since.

_Elizabeth_ –She turned down Lucky's proposal back in 2009 and her affair with Nikolas did not happen; therefore no Aidan. After they came up with that plan to get Lucky & Rebecca jealous they quickly dismissed it. She keeps to herself and has been living a quiet life with Cameron & Jake.

_Others –_Ethan has not cut his hair yet and he knows nothing more of Elizabeth and Jason's history other than they dated briefly. Luke never hit Jake or any other child though he is still heavily drinking. Lulu is still working at Crimson. Jason and Sam are together but they are not engaged. Steven is still Chief of Staff at General Hospital. Spinelli did get shot by Lisa (who is dead) but after his surgery he was still the same person and Maxie has devoted a lot of her time helping him recuperate which has put a heavy strain on her relationship with Matt. Franco still kidnapped a baby but the little boy was an unknown child. Lucky saved him and returned him to his parents. Franco has not made an appearance since.

**Summary:** This story is about what doors Kristina Davis opens when she develops a friendship with Elizabeth Webber. With the help of Johnny Zacchara & Ethan Lovett, each woman will help the other through life, the pains of loss and the discovery of love.

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended. I don't own General Hospital or their character's; except the few new ones I will be introducing to help support the storylines. I also don't own the song 'Till 'Ya Make It' by Jamie Lyn Noon in which the title of this story comes from.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Path of Avoidance <strong>

Kristina Corinthos Davis stood hiding outside of Kelly's, debating on whether to go inside or not. She had always enjoyed coming to the Diner because it was a place she knew she would run into just about anybody she knew; one in particular. Ironically that was the reason why she hesitated to go in now. _He was there._ She couldn't see his face, his back was to her as he talked to her grandpa Mike but she knew it was him. Normally Kristina would've eagerly run in just to spend whatever time she could have with him but that changed when he turned her down a few weeks ago. Not to say that he hadn't been telling her for awhile now that he had no romantic interest in her, but Kristina did not take him serious; she was so sure he was lying. Apparently he wasn't. Of course he was sweet, gentle and apologetic about it but that didn't make the pain any lesser.

Her heart had still been broken by Ethan Lovett.

That night after he left she cried herself to sleep. Each day after she has spent most of her time alone thinking of all the times she foolishly behaved trying to get Ethan's attention. They made her cringe in embarrassment. Molly was the only one who knew of what had happened. Her younger sister encouraged her to move on, saying that Ethan probably wasn't the right man for her. It did nothing to ease the pain. Instead she just smiled and pretended that she was okay. No, she knew she wasn't ready to face him yet. Kristina was still unsure how to behave around Ethan. Would she feel uncomfortable in his presence, now really believing that he didn't feel anything for her? He was a good guy and she knew he would be his usual charming self but it would still be there between them. With one last look inside, Kristina turned around and began walking back to her car.

It was a warm Tuesday morning and now that school was over there wasn't a lot for Kristina to do. The only friend she truly had and enjoyed spending time with, she had just walked away from. It made her sad to realize that she had no real friends; she could lie to herself and say it was because she never allowed anybody close enough to her. Though that part is true the real truth was that nobody ever tried, except for Keifer, and look where that got her; inner scars for a lifetime. No, nobody really wanted to know the real Kristina for fear of her family. Not that she could blame anybody; after all her father was a Mobster, her mother was an Attorney who ran her boyfriend down, her older sister was dating her father's enforcer, one brother just got out of Pentonville for murder and the other was a detective bent on sending their father to prison.

Not exactly a hallmark family here.

With a sigh, Kristina pushed those thoughts back as she climbed back into her car. Though she was craving for a cup of coffee, going back home did not appeal to her one bit. She had cooped herself up there too long now and needed to get out. Since the Diner was out of the question there was nothing more she could do but drive to the nearest Starbucks but along the way a small café caught her attention. The small sign read 'Java Junkie' and outside sat tables with umbrella's nestled between thick bushes giving an almost hidden appearance.

The small building seemed to call out to her so she decided to give it a try. When she walked inside, Kristina instantly fell in love with the atmosphere. The feeling reminded her somewhat of Kelly's; not the look, but if she had to describe the place then she would say it looked a bit like the coffee shop in that old Friends sitcom Kristina had seen a few episodes of, only bigger and not so lit up. There were several comfy looking couches and armchairs that she couldn't wait to sink into.

"Good Morning. What can I get for you today?" A pleasant voice asked her. Kristina's eyes just about popped out when she saw the man behind the counter. _Wow_, was the only expression she could come up with as she drank in his blond hair and green eyes. He was absolutely gorgeous and when he offered her another smile she saw he had dimples. "Did you need another minute?" He asked making her realize that she was still standing there ogling him.

"I'm sorry, um, a regular coffee and a blueberry muffin please."

"Would you like that for here or bagged to go?"

"Here is fine."

"Sure thing cutie."

Kristina felt a blush and was thankful the guy had turned around. It only took a minute to get her items and pay. After thanking him, she looked around to choose a spot to sit in and was very surprised to see a familiar face sitting on a smaller sofa set against the back wall. Elizabeth Webber offered a small smile when their eyes met. Seeing the expression on the woman's face, Kristina could see that Elizabeth was just as surprised to see her there as she was. Not wanting to be rude, Kristina walked over.

"Hi." She offered the small petite woman.

"Hi Kristina."

"I wasn't expecting to see anybody familiar." She admitted.

"That is why I love coming here."

Kristina nodded her head in understanding. Elizabeth was a regular customer at Kelly's and she often saw her picking up orders, but never stayed. She never wondered about that or about the woman herself. She knew who she was and where she worked but not much else. Thinking about it now, she wondered why that was. It was obvious her whole family knew her, but nobody really talked too or about the woman; at least around Kristina.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Kristina asked.

"No, not at all."

"So how long have you been coming here?" She seated herself on the opposite end of the sofa.

"A few years now." Elizabeth answered. "I have to say I'm surprised to see you here."

"Yeah. I love it at Kelly's, but…" Kristina trailed off.

"Avoiding somebody." It wasn't a question but Kristina nodded her head. "I understand. It's why I've been coming here, except I've been avoiding a whole town." Elizabeth chuckled before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Why?" Seeing the hesitant look on her face; Kristina back-tracked. "I don't mean to be so nosy and I would totally understand if you don't answer."

"You're not nosy. It's more like how to answer that. It isn't just one thing; it's a whole history of things involving so many people." Elizabeth drew her right leg under herself and turned her body to face her. "I guess you can say I got tired of the harassment by certain people, especially when my boys were with me. I can tolerate a lot but my boys shouldn't have too."

"You have two boys, right?" Kristina asked, picturing the older curly brown haired boy and the younger blonde haired, blue eyed cutie.

"Yeah." Elizabeth's voice softened. "Cameron and Jake."

The two of them fell into silence, each sipping from their coffee; enjoying the soft jazz music that played overhead. Kristina had just taken her second bite of her muffin when the guy from the counter walked over to them. "Anything else I can get you Elizabeth?"

"No, I'm good Kevin. Thanks."

"What about you cutie?" His eyes fell on her.

Elizabeth let out a small chuckle in which Kevin replied by sticking out his tongue. "Hey, you keep turning me down so don't start acting jealous when I turn my attention to another woman."

"You wish I was." Elizabeth threw back at him.

"I really do." He sighed dramatically.

"I take it he does this a lot?." Kristina asked, smiling at the two.

"Hey, I am only human, and I am hoping that one day that special person will flirt back and we will fall in love and get married and have little mini-me's running around."

"Heaven help us all when they are on the loose."

"See, now I am going to have to make sure they give you _special_ attention." Kevin flashed Elizabeth a devilish smile. "But first I have to find my other half."

"One day Kevin." Elizabeth assured him, a huge smile on her face.

"I am hoping. I admit I do have doubts. I mean if a beautiful woman like you could still be single than what chance do I have?" Kristina knew it was a joke, a continuation of the banter the two were having, but she saw the hurt that flashed in the other woman's eyes. Elizabeth ducked her head down for a brief second and when she looked back up she was laughing; all traces of sadness gone, but Kristina had seen it and wondered if that was what she now looked like when she thought of Ethan. She felt a kinship with this woman and found herself wanting to open up. She had a feeling Elizabeth would understand.

"Was there anything else I can get for you?" Kevin asked her directly.

"I am fine. Thanks." Kristina answered back.

"Okay. Let me know if you ladies change your mind." He smiled then walked back to the counter.

"Elizabeth…" Kristina began but paused. Could she really ask a woman she didn't know to listen to her whine about a one-sided love that went wrong?

"I'm listening." Elizabeth was encouraging her.

"I don't know what to do." She whispered honestly, the pain evident; even to her own ears.

"Are you in some kind of trouble Kristina?"

"No, no nothing like that." Taking a deep breath she looked straight into Elizabeth's eyes before continuing. "I don't know how to stop loving somebody who doesn't love me back." She was surprised to feel the tears pooling in her eyes. "I have nobody to talk too. The person I always turn to is the same person who broke my heart and it hurts, it hurts so much and I don't know how to make it stop or how I am going to ever face him again or if we even still have a friendship. I just don't know what to do and nobody wants to help or understand what I'm going through because they disapproved from..." Kristina stopped when Elizabeth pulled her in for a hug.

"Breathe Kristina." Elizabeth instructed running soothing circles on her back.

"I'm sorry to unload like this on you." She pulled back from Elizabeth's embrace and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Look at what I've done." Kristina exclaimed when she saw that her tears had stained the woman's shirt.

"Don't worry about it. They're just tears and the shirt can be washed. Remember I have two young boys, so you should see my other shirts." This brought out a smile. "I want to say it's not good to hold things in but that would make me a hypocrite since I am still holding in a lot myself."

"What do I do about…?" Kristina stopped midsentence when it dawned on her that Elizabeth knew Ethan. She once was married to his brother, making him uncle to her boys. Suddenly she didn't think talking to Elizabeth was a good idea after all. Most likely she would tell her the same things everybody else did.

"About Ethan." Elizabeth finished for her softly, surprising the young girl. "I have seen you two together quite a bit and so I'm assuming. Am I right?"

"Yeah."

"I promise I won't judge. That is the last thing I would ever do. If anything I understand better than you know."

"What do you mean?"

Elizabeth stalled for a few seconds before saying anything. "I was seventeen when I started spending time with a guy that was older than me. Of course I fell for him and my family and friends and even people I didn't really know were constantly telling me that he was no good, that he was dangerous and too old for me."

"That is exactly what everybody tells me. So, what happened?"

"I would like to say that we overcame all odds and are living our happily ever after but that didn't happen."

"What went wrong?" Kristina asked, not knowing if she really wanted to know.

"We made so many mistakes, especially me, and at one point we were even at odds with each other but somehow we got past all that and remained friends. Than about six years ago our lives came together once again and I was sure that this time we would get it right. It wasn't easy and there were so many things that kept getting between us. Then he proposed and in that moment I was the happiest I had ever been. I remember thinking…finally." Elizabeth let out a long sigh and bowed her head down. Kristina could feel the woman's pain and instinctively grabbed her hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It didn't end well." Kristina wasn't asking, but Elizabeth shook her head in answer. "What happened?"

"A phone call happened and I just knew. I fought, even though he kept pushing me away and when things got too close to my boys, I once again gave into fear and that was that." There was something in Elizabeth's voice that got her attention.

"You sound like you regret it."

"Regret, no. Angry, yes." This surprised Kristina.

"Why angry?"

"Because he never fought for me; he gave me all these excuses that apparently didn't apply to others, only to me. It took me awhile but I finally understood."

"What?"

"That he was never in love with me."

"I am so sorry Elizabeth." Kristina could feel the tears pool her own eyes when she saw the devastation on Elizabeth's face. She knew that look because it was the same one she wore on her own face. "How did you get over it?"

"I devoted all my time on my boys and myself for the past two and a half years."

"Will it ever stop hurting?"

"It will hurt like hell for awhile but eventually you move on; but you never forget. There are no words of comfort that I, or anybody else could give you that will make you feel better. Time heals all wounds. It may be an old saying, but it's true."

"Thank you Elizabeth." When she tried to shrug it off Kristina stopped her. "No, I mean it. You have no idea how good it feels that I was able to talk a little about this to somebody who not only understands but isn't giving me the third degree."

"Please feel free to talk to me anytime."

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes, I do."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She gave Kristina a warm smile. "Well, I better get going or I will be late to work and I don't want Epiphany mad at me."

"I understand. She was always nice to me when I was in the hospital, but to be honest, that woman scares me." She joined her in laughter as she stood up and gathered her purse.

"She scares me too." Elizabeth admitted with a smile and began walking away. She took only a few steps when she stopped and turned back around. "I do have one suggestion. Sometimes keeping busy helps you not think so much on whatever problems you have. Find something to do, whether it is a part time job, volunteering somewhere or simply hanging out with friends. I guarantee it will help some."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks again." With a nod Elizabeth walked out. Kristina sat back and thought about the woman she just spent the past thirty minutes with. She found herself curious about her and the man who broke her heart. It didn't sound like she was talking about Lucky Spencer. She wondered who he was and if it really was over between them. Elizabeth said she doesn't believe that he was ever in love with her, but Kristina doubted that. He had to have if he proposed. It didn't escape her notice that she neglected to give her a name, which suggests that it may be someone she knew.

Normally she would have gone too Ethan about this and ask him what he knew about Elizabeth Webber but she couldn't do that, not with the wound his rejection gave her still fresh. But there was somebody else who could help her out, who had the capability to find out everything she wanted to know and Elizabeth did say that keeping busy would help keep her mind off of her heartbreak. Sure, it wasn't exactly a job or volunteering anywhere; more like a project, but it would do. Suddenly she found herself smiling and for the first time in the past two weeks she was looking forward to the day.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Webber locked the door from inside an empty hospital room and released a long tired sigh. The morning had been hectic. Thanks to traffic, she made it to work ten minutes late where an angry Epiphany stood glaring at her but instead of laying into her, as she always did when any of her nurses were late, she ordered her to hurry and change. There was a major accident from the very traffic that made her late. Their ER was short nurses and would soon be filled with injured people; she was needed immediately. Elizabeth wasted no time stripping out of her regular clothes and into her scrubs before throwing herself into her work. This gave her no time to think about her talk with one Kristina Corinthos Davis or the topic of said conversation. And that was a good thing. But now she had an hour break and as she stretched out on the bed she knew there was nothing to keep her mind occupied from going to it now.<p>

She was surprised to see the young girl walking into the café she now was a regular at. Elizabeth discovered the place one day when she couldn't force herself to walk into Kelly's for the second time. The first time it happened was when she stood outside the entrance watching in disbelief as Jason, Lucky and Sam all stood at the counter talking. She didn't know what they were discussing but she could see no hostility between them. When she saw they were getting ready to leave, she quickly hid and listened to them as they walked away; she realized that the three of them were working together. She was confused on how she should feel knowing all the hell Lucky gave her about endangering her and the boys by spending anytime with Jason and now here he was doing that very same thing. The next day she made it all the way inside only to immediately turn around and flee when she saw Jason lean down and gently kiss Sam on the lips. Seeing the loving gaze he gave her shattered Elizabeth's heart.

Somehow she made it to her car and drove herself to work but when she stood in front of her locker, her mind replayed that moment and she broke down right then and there. One of the nurses tried to help but seeing how inconsolable she was, called for help. It was Epiphany who was there for her, who understood when she deciphered the words that Elizabeth chanted over and over.

"He went back to her."

Epiphany immediately pulled her into a hug and rocked her gently like Elizabeth did so many times with her boys. She encouraged her to let it all out, that it would do her good and stayed by her side the entire time. When her sobs ended she was left with smeared mascara, puffy eyes and a headache but she would always remember what Epiphany told her after ordering her to take the day off.

"You go home and you cry it all out, hold nothing back. Before your boys get home you get yourself together and take care of those precious Angels and thank God for them in your life. They will help you past this. And when you go to bed tonight you make a vow that you will never shed another tear for Jason Morgan. The man's a damn fool."

That was exactly what Elizabeth did. She drove home and as soon as she closed the front door she slid to the floor and cried for the life they would never live. The wedding they would never have. The trip to Italy they would never make. The family they would never be. The father their son would never know. She didn't know how long she stayed in that same spot before she forced herself off the floor and into the bathroom where she drew herself a bath. Minutes after sinking into the warm water she got lost in memories and the tears came again. Elizabeth could not stop crying as moments of their time together played in her mind. It was well after one in the afternoon when Elizabeth curled up on her bed and fell into an exhausted sleep. The ringing of her telephone woke her up. On the other end was Epiphany acting as an alarm; her boys would be home in an hour.

"Thank you so much Epiphany."

"You are welcome. You got to be strong Elizabeth and you got to hold on, till you make it." The tone in her voice changed. "Now, I will see you tomorrow nurse Webber, nine sharp."

When her grandmother dropped her boys off Elizabeth thanked her for everything she had ever done and invited her to join them for dinner. Seeing how happy this made her Grandmother, she made another promise to herself; to spend more time with her Grams. They enjoyed a nice evening and she would always treasure those twice a week dinners the four of them had. Six month ago Audrey Hardy passed away in her sleep. The entire town of Port Charles mourned the loss. Elizabeth was so thankful for her brother Steven; he was her rock during that time, though he was hurting himself. Cameron and Jake didn't understand death; all they knew was that they would never get to see their great grandmother again.

Time passed and life moved on, but Elizabeth felt at a standstill. She enjoyed her time with her boys, but she was lonely. Nikolas was out of town a lot on business and when he was home he spent time with his girlfriend Brook Lynn. Patrick and Robin were occupied with the mess that was Lisa Niles and Steven found himself in a good relationship with Olivia Falconeri. The house was left to Elizabeth but her brother was the one to move in to their grandmother's home. Steven tried several times to encourage her to move in but it didn't feel right for her to do. Elizabeth had moved so many times with Cameron that she liked that they had stability. The house she lived in was paid for thanks to Jason and Cam and Jake loved their rooms. Though there were many painful memories for Elizabeth, her boys were more important and this was home for the three of them.

Many of her co-workers, especially Epiphany, used to constantly encourage her to get out more and start dating. So when one of the new doctors in pediatrics asked her out, Elizabeth said yes. Jeffrey Taylor was nice looking, successful and very good with kids. The first date was pleasant and it felt good to have an adult conversation. The second date was a little awkward when he began talking about his ex-wife after the subject of past relationships came up. It was clear that he was still very much in love with her. After the third date the two of them agreed that there was no reason for a fourth one; they parted on friendly terms and Elizabeth turned in for the night disappointed. She went on a few other ones but nothing ever came of them and after awhile, she stopped looking and others stopped pushing. When the time was right and the right person comes along, than it would happen. She hoped.

Thinking back to the conversation this morning with Kristina, Elizabeth was surprised she enjoyed their brief time together. She was young and had a lot to learn, but now that Kristina was about to begin her first year of college, she had high hopes for the girl. She knew it would be tough for her. After all she is the daughter of a mobster and a powerful lawyer. In a way Kristina reminded her of herself; back when she was younger than what Kristina was now, before she lost herself completely in the saga that was Lucky Spencer.

_Lucky_

Elizabeth let out a long sigh every time she thought of him. She would never forget that he was her first love and she would always be thankful for his presence during the most difficult time of her life, but the boy and girl they were back than were nowhere near the man and woman they are today. They grew apart and because they tried going back over and over to try and recreate what they once had, it destroyed so much between them. He was still in her life, but barely, especially since he distanced himself after she turned down his proposal. She could still remember all the expressions that crossed his face when she told him she could not marry him. Lucky had sprung it on her with his entire family around them and she could feel the walls closing in. That wasn't how somebody was supposed to feel when the person you love asks you to marry them. Elizabeth couldn't help but think of another proposal; in a penthouse - immediately she stopped herself from going any further but it did clear her head and she knew that marrying Lucky again would be a mistake. He was angry that she not only turned him down; but that she did it in front of his family in the very home they once shared.

Now he was dating a woman named Siobhan and any conversations they had were mostly about Cameron and Jake. But even those were getting fewer and further apart which was sad because from what Elizabeth could see, traces of the old Lucky were noticeable. He was back to that adventurous person he used to be. For awhile now he has cancelled more and more of his weekends with the boys and hearing all the gossip around the hub at work and reading headlines in the newspaper, it wasn't hard to figure out why. It seems that Lucky, Jason, Sam and Dante were a four man crew out to save the day. Instead of letting it get to her, she channeled all her focus on Cameron and Jake and made sure they were happy and felt loved.

Turning her body to lay on her stomach, Elizabeth closed her eyes and hoped for sleep to come. It wouldn't be a long nap, she only had an hour lunch, but that little bit would help her get through the rest of the day. She couldn't stop her mind from drifting back to Kristina and her relationship with Ethan. The girl was hurting, that was plain to see; though he had turned her down, she wondered if there was more to their story. Whatever was going on between them and anything else in her life, she had to remember that Kristina was Sonny's daughter, Sam's sister and friends to both Maxi and Carly; basically people who at one time or another she has had 'differences' with. Elizabeth had a drama free life going for herself, something she didn't want to lose. So she couldn't afford to let her guard down once. No matter how much she liked the girl.

* * *

><p>Johnny Zacchara sat in his armchair, not really listening to anything his father was saying. The old man was going on and on about the injustice of Lisa's death; that she wasn't as smart as he thought if she had <em>allowed<em> herself to get killed. Johnny tuned him out and was lost in his own thoughts. He knew what kind of woman Lisa Niles was, had always known, but chose to ignore it because she reminded him of his sister and felt that helping her would make up for not being able to save Claudia; that and not wanting to be alone. Loosing Olivia was hard but seeing how happy she was with Steven Webber has helped him with that loss. He would always love her but he and his life were too messed up for any serious relationship; hence the Lisa fiasco. Her death had him re-thinking a lot of things that needed to change in his life.

Many citizens in Port Charles now looked at Johnny with disgust for his part in helping Lisa and his constant attacks on Sonny Corinthos. To be truthful he was tired himself and began to question if this vendetta he had was still worth pursuing; not that he would forgive and forget his sister's death or how she was murdered. Still it disturbed him that the only person who appears to be on his side cheering him on is his father. This brought out old fears that he would end up turning out exactly like him.

His relationship with Ethan had strained some when Lisa used an unknowing Kristina on her quest to take down Patrick and Robin Drake. It bothered Johnny too, but he couldn't see past the company and warmth Lisa's body provided and if anything had happened to Kristina, he knew he would never have forgiven himself. She was a good kid, one who he related a lot too and who has been kind to him and the memory of his sister; even after all Claudia had done to her family. Thinking of how he reminded Ethan that Kristina had lied before and suggested she could be doing the same thing again made him cringe.

Not one of his finest moments.

"Are you even listening John? What am I asking that for? Of course he's not...because you never do." His father broke him out of his thoughts, but before he could reply back with a retort, somebody knocked at his door. Johnny stood up and walked over to answer it and was surprised not only to see the very girl he was thinking of on the other side but also the awkward smile she was giving him. That was uncharacteristic of her.

"Kristina. What are you doing here?" Seeing the expression on her face fall slightly, Johnny could have kicked himself for sounding like he didn't want her there. "Come on in. How are you?" He tried again.

"I'm good." Kristina answered as she walked in, but stopped when she saw his father sitting watching them. "Oh, I um...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you and your father. I can always come back another time."

"You're not a bother. You know you are always welcomed here." Johnny reminded her as he closed his door and steered her to the couch next to him since his father had moved and now took the place in his armchair.

"You are no bother Miss Corinthos." Anthony threw in, offering her a smile. This made Johnny narrow his eyes. _What was the old coot up to?_

"Um...you can call me Kristina…Mr. Zacchara." Johnny could tell his father made her nervous. He didn't blame her one bit.

"Thank you Kristina. I will." Johnny did not know what was going on in his father's mind but he had a feeling that he would not like it. Later on he would have to talk to him and warn him that Kristina was off limits.

"Is everything okay Krissy?" Johnny asked, not just to steer her away from having a conversation with his father, but because he sensed something from her; sadness maybe?

"Actually, I need your help. It's not anything major, I promise."

"Why don't you tell me what you need and I will see if it's something I can help you with." He encouraged, a little leery. Kristina could come up with some crazy plans.

"I need some information on somebody that..."

"Is somebody bothering you?" Concern filled him immediately.

"No nothing like that. I met somebody at this new coffee shop today…"

"Not Kelly's?" Surprise evident in his voice.

"I wasn't in the mood to run into anybody." Kristina answered.

Johnny promised himself he would get the story from her later, when they weren't in the presence of his father, or anybody else. "So, what you are saying is you met a guy and don't want to go to your father about him."

"Wrong again and would you stop making assumptions and let me finish." She scolded him. His father snickered.

"I am sorry. Please continue." He smirked at her cute scowl. She may be a tiny little thing but she sure had a temper.

"I want to know everything about Elizabeth Webber." Kristina surprised the hell out of Johnny. "Do you know her?"

"Personally, no, but I do know who she is." He admitted, picturing the woman. "Why the interest in her?"

"To avoid running into…somebody, I stopped by this new coffee place. Elizabeth was there and I joined her. She seems like a real nice person and she helped me with something that was troubling me."

"I still don't understand why you want information on her."

"I think I may have brought up some painful memories for her of a man she once loved. She was sad and she seems very lonely. I want to help her but for me to do that I need the name of the guy."

Anthony snorted at this but Johnny ignored him. They both knew who the man was and this had the ability to get very messy. "How would knowing his name help?"

"Once I know who he is then maybe I can help them get back together."

"What makes you think there is anything to salvage between them?"

"There may not be, Elizabeth believes that he never loved her."

"Clearly you don't believe that."

"Honestly, I don't know. She could be right for all I know."

"Then why continue?" Johnny was confused why this mattered to her.

"I have free time, why not?" Translation - it would keep her mind off of whatever it was that had her down, Johnny guessed.

"It's not good prying into other people's personal life. You may end up doing more damage than good." Johnny tried to persuade her away from pursuing this any further. "Why don't you find something else that you could do to help keep you busy? I know I have some free time, we could make plans." Johnny knew he was grasping at straws but anything was better than her finding out the truth.

"You know something." Her unwavering gaze settled on him. "What are you keeping from me? Do you know who the guy is?" Johnny tried to come up with something, anything, but his mind was drawing a blank.

"Oh John boy you should see the expression on your face." His father was clearly enjoying his discomfort. "Why not tell her the truth?"

"You know who he is Mr. Zacchara?"

"I make it a habit to know everything about my enemies my dear."

"Elizabeth Webber is your enemy?" Kristina exclaimed shockingly.

"No, I have no quarrels with the lovely nurse. Though there was a time when I thought I may. Take it from me; Ms. Webber is correct in her assessment. Believe me, his actions have proved that."

"Pop…"

"You know I tell the truth John."

"We don't know anything."

"Oh, don't we?" Johnny hated to admit that his father was right, but that was not their business.

"Kristina, listen to me. Drop this, okay."

"I will find out either through you or someone else." He could see the determination and curiosity in Kristina's eyes but her knowing had the probability to lead to other things, like some of what Sam had done in the past. That was something he didn't want her learning.

"You don't know what cans you will be opening up. I know you Krissy. The more you learn, the more questions you will have and the more secrets will be unveiled that are not your business. For your sake and your sake alone - drop this."

"The name Johnny." _Damn stubborn girl!_ But he was stubborn too and he would not be the one to tell her anything.

"Jason Morgan." Johnny wanted to strangle his father.

The room fell into silence and Johnny could do nothing but look at the disbelief expression that crossed Kristina's face. There was nothing he could do now; she knew and there was no going back. This was bound to get ugly and all he could do was make sure he was there for her.

"I have to go. I am sorry I bothered you." Kristina jumped up and rushed to the door.

Johnny ran after her to the lobby where he closed his front door behind him to give them some privacy. "Wait, Kristina!" He stopped her before she could get away. "Promise me you won't do anything rash. Take the time to let it all sink in and if you decide you still want to know more, than you can come to me and I will tell you what I can." Kristina nodded her head but Johnny wasn't satisfied with that. He needed to hear the words. "Promise me."

"I promise." Her voice was soft and laced with pain.

"One more thing..." Johnny continued, knowing this was something that had to be said. "I know you're upset by this but you need to know that Elizabeth is not a villain here. I understand your loyalty to your family, and I commend you on that but Elizabeth is not your enemy. She is what she appears to be."

"Okay." Kristina replied and turned around to continue on. Suddenly she swung back around and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Thank you."

"Anytime, I am here for you. Remember that." Johnny waited till Kristina was gone before walking back inside to deal with his father. Something piqued the man's interest and if Kristina was involved than it was not a good thing. "I don't know what has popped into that twisted mind of yours old man but you will not go anywhere near that girl. Do I make myself clear?"

"Why John, I am offended."

"Come off it."

"What makes you think…?"

"I know you and I am telling you, no."

"Let me assure you that I have no desire to hurt the lovely Kristina Corinthos." Johnny narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "I think it is good that she has you to turn to for help." Not once did he relax, if anything he tensed even more with worry. "You two seem close." He seemed to be skirting around. "She trusts you and I see the feeling is mutual."

"I consider her a friend and she has been through a lot. I will do anything to protect her" Johnny made sure his father got his point.

"That's good. I appreciate the kindness she just showed me." Johnny waited, knowing something was about to come. "She sure is a beautiful girl?" He didn't have to wait long.

Johnny let out a laugh and shook his head. "Stop right there. Kristina and I are just friends who have a lot in common. She is just eighteen and going to be starting college."

"Suuure she's young and she's seen a lot in her life. Maybe it made her a little stronger, but enough to deal with everything she will soon be discovering? This may have her at odds with her family and who will be there to help take care of her."

"Oh so let me get this straight. You are only thinking of her well being out of - what - the kindness of your heart?" Johnny scoffed as he poured himself a drink and threw it back in one gulp.

"I am always looking at the big picture, especially when it comes to you John. All I'm merely suggesting is that you don't be so quick to dismiss the lovely young lady simply because of age. That girl has potential; imagine the woman she will one day be."

"You are one crazy son of a bitch."

"Crazy or not, I am right. With her at your side…" Anthony smiled, a dreamy faraway look in his eyes. "Oh, the possibilities."

Johnny decided he heard enough. He pulled out his gun, secured it properly and tucked it in the back of his pants before grabbing his car keys and walking out in the middle of his father's fantasy. Yes, his father was right; having the daughter of Sonny Corinthos by his side would be a smart move in his line of work; not to mention the best revenge. But he would never, could never do that to her. On the other hand, if Sonny ever tried to coerce her to marry somebody from one of the families for the sake of business, then all bets were off. Kristina would be safer with him than anybody else. With her safety on his mind, Johnny pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

"Hello." Ethan answered on the third ring.

"We need to talk. It's about Kristina. Are you at the Haunted Star?"

"I'm here." The Aussie replied.

"I am on my way."

* * *

><p>Kristina could think of no place to go to sort out the confusion going on in her mind. Instead she sat in her car in front of the park watching as children ran around playing and thought how growing up really sucked. How simple things were when you're little with no worries in the world. To think it was only going to get worse as you get older. Her parents and sister were proof of that.<p>

_Jason Morgan_

It was still so hard to wrap her brain around that. When Johnny tried to convince her to let it go, she didn't understand. For a brief second a part of her wondered if maybe it was her father and he was just trying to protect her. Not ever would she have guessed her sister's boyfriend. When she heard Jason's name, many not so pleasant things crossed her mind about Elizabeth Webber and immediately she geared herself up to protect her sister. When Johnny warned her not to make a villain of Elizabeth, it made her feel shame since that was exactly what she was going to do. It didn't matter how nice she was to Kristina or that not once had she felt any maliciousness from the other woman. Yet she was ready to battle with her.

One thing for sure, Kristina needed to not act irrational and be clearheaded about this. Taking a few deep breaths she closed her eyes and quieted her mind for just a minute. When she felt herself relax some, she adjusted her seat back; brought both her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. Resting her chin on her knees she started thinking of how this could be true. There were no memories that she could recall of Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber ever being together. Even when Jason and Sam were apart those years, he had remained alone.

"_I was seventeen when I started spending time with a guy that was older than me." _Parts of their morning conversation came back making her realize that this went far back even before Sam. _"Than about six years ago our lives came together once again and I was sure that this time we would get it right." _Six years ago, the same time her sister and Jason were apart. _"It took me awhile but I finally understood "_

"_What?"_

"_That he was never in love with me."_

Kristina could still feel Elizabeth's pain when she spoke those words, remembering it now brought tears to her own eyes. Johnny was right; this was bound to open up doors that she shouldn't be opening. Doing so would disrupt her sister's happiness and that was the last thing she ever wanted to do. Sam was great, and she loved her big sister. The love that she shared with Jason made it so hard to believe that he ever loved anybody else. Then she thought of her father and Brenda's long turbulent relationship. _No, no. _Kristina refused to go down that road. It simply may be that Jason and Elizabeth were lonely and came together because of the comfort of their history.

"_I devoted all my time on my boys and myself for the past two and a half years." _

What about the first three? Were they together that long? Why did she not know this? Finding out that it was Jason that broke Elizabeth's heart brought out more questions that Kristina knew she could not ignore; something else Johnny was right about. With all her heart she wanted to just let this go and forget, but she knew herself; knew that, clearly, that would not be the case. The mission was now tweaked and her reasons for doing so may have changed but she still planned on finding out everything she knew about Elizabeth Webber and her relationship with Jason. She made a call to Johnny.

"Hey Kristina." Johnny answered. "How are you doing?"

"Confused. Not to mention I have a headache from too much thinking. If only I could rewind things...but I can't, neither can I drop this. I have to know Johnny." It wasn't surprising that Johnny was able to understand her on this. He asked if she was sure; Kristina was and he agreed to keep his promise. He then asked where she was at so that he could meet up with her. She told him she was at the park and thanked him before ending the call.

Sometime later the passenger door of her car opened, startling Kristina and making her jump in fear. When she saw who it was that sat beside her, she instantly relaxed. When his eyes settled on her, she remembered the last time they were together and suddenly felt embarrassed and uncomfortable. With all that was on her mind, Ethan was the last person she wanted to see right now but unless she was prepared to push him out the car and zoom off, she knew she had no choice but to have that first awkward conversation with him.

* * *

><p>There was only one thing on Ethan Lovett's mind to do today, and that was to find one Kristina Davis and deal with the issue that kept coming between them once and for all. It's been two weeks since he last seen her and though he knew she was avoiding him and the right thing for him to do was let her be, he just couldn't do that. Trust was not easy for him, especially for an ex-con man like himself, but somehow he found it with his newly discovered father and a young troubled teenage girl.<p>

With Luke, it was easy and not so surprising that he was able to bond with him. The two had so much in common; they were alike in so many ways and Ethan had come to admire the man before he discovered their relation. As for his brother and sister, that was a little different. He did love them and would always worry and be there for Lucky and Lulu, but it was different and he could never quite get in sync with them; especially with Lucky who he had a difficult start with. For awhile it was just him and Luke, and he was fine with that.

Than Kristina walked into his life and though she was young and caused him so much grief, she made an impression on him and somehow became someone Ethan could turn too. Opening up honestly to her has helped him clear his head and sometimes he would find himself seeking her out at Kelly's, knowing there was a chance she would be there. This was why it was important for him to find her and make her understand that there could never be anymore between them. They have been through too much to let their friendship end like this.

The first stop Ethan made was to the lake house where Molly informed him Kristina wasn't home. He thanked the young Davis girl and made her promise that she wouldn't tell her older sister that he was looking for her. Ethan knew if she found out than she would make it that much harder for him to pin her down. The next stop was the Diner where he made polite conversation with Mike only to be informed that he had not seen his granddaughter.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her in here for awhile."

"Thanks Mike."

There was no sign of her at the park or on the docks. Ethan even went as far as calling Dante and Sam and asking if they had seen her; both were dead ends and Ethan began to get frustrated. Kristina really had a way of getting under his skin, she was stubborn, hard-headed and at the moment still not answering her cell phone. He didn't know how many times he had called and left her a message. Not knowing where else to look, Ethan headed back to the Haunted Star where he found his father behind the bar, knocking back his usual.

"Dodge." Luke greeted. "You were out and about early."

"I was looking for somebody." Ethan was hesitant to say who. When it came to Kristina, Luke and he did not see eye to eye.

"And who is this un-named person?" The way his father was eyeing him made him wonder if he somehow knew.

"Nobody for you to…" The ringing of his cell interrupted. Ethan quickly pulled it out and answered, hoping that Kristina would be on the other end. "Hello." He answered without checking to see who it was.

"We need to talk." He was disappointed to hear Johnny Zacchara's voice, but what he said next caught his interest. "It's about Kristina. Are you at the Haunted Star?"

"I'm here." He replied back, a little upset with himself for not thinking of looking for her at Johnny's.

"I am on my way."

As he hung his cell and slipped it back inside his pocket, he could feel his father's questioning gaze on him. He chose to say nothing. Instead he walked over to the bar and grabbed himself a bottle of water. All the running around made him thirsty. Not to mention that Ethan hadn't had anything to eat today. It was already past noon and he knew he should eat but chose not too with Johnny on his way. Something in the man's voice alerted him that things may not be okay with Kristina.

"And who shall be gracing us with their presence?" His father asked in his special sarcastic way.

"Johnny is on his way over to talk to me about Kristina." Ethan decided to be honest. It wasn't like Luke would be going anywhere and no doubt his father would eavesdrop on their conversation. As predicted, he had something to say on the matter.

"You are just digging yourself deeper and deeper my boy."

"I am sure I have no idea what you are talking about." Ethan retorted back, looking him in the eye.

"Sure you don't. That jailbait is in love with you Dodge, and you are only making things worse by encouraging her."

"Kristina is eighteen and she is a friend, nothing more."

"You are no idiot, so stop acting like one. That little girl has stars in her eyes every time she looks at you. Drop her son. I know it didn't work out with Maya but there are plenty of beautiful _older_ woman out there. Kristina Corinthos is not the way to go, she will only bring you trouble."

There was nothing Ethan really could say that would make Luke understand the friendship he valued with Kristina and if she could just get past her crush then they would be okay. Johnny's arrival saved him from having to come up with saying anything.

"Johnny." Luke greeted their guest; he made it no secret his current dislike for the man. At the moment Ethan wasn't completely happy with Johnny himself for his role in his dead psychotic girlfriend's part of trying to get Kristina hooked on hydrocodone. He may have not been the one to supply it but it was hard to get past his reaction when Ethan confronted Johnny about it. It still angered him remembering how he suggested that Kristina might be lying about where she got them from. Not just angry with Johnny but with himself for doubting her for even a second. Thankfully she wasn't on them long enough for it to have a lasting effect, other than a few shakes, Kristina was okay.

"Can we talk somewhere privately?" Johnny asked when he joined them at the bar.

"Don't let me stop you two from making fools of yourself."

"Now is really not the time Luke." Ethan could see Johnny was worried and this concerned him.

"Let me guess, Kristina has become a damsel in distress and you two jackals are going to bail her out."

"We can talk outside." Ethan ignored his father and followed Johnny out, leaving behind his father who continued to warn him about the dangers of being friends with a mobster's daughter.

"Is Kristina in some kind of trouble?" Ethan wasted no time.

"Nothing like that but she is about to open up a big can of worms that has the possibility of turning her world upside down."

"Start from the beginning."

"Kristina decided to have her coffee at a new place to avoid someone…and by the expression on your face, I am going to guess it is you."

"For the past two weeks now." Ethan admitted tiredly, the sound making his accent come out thicker. "I have been trying to find her but she is doing a damn good job hiding from me and refusing to answer any of my calls. She can be frustrating sometimes."

Johnny said nothing; instead he arched his eyebrows and flashed a smirk. "And what made her want to avoid you?"

"A few weeks ago she calls me and invites me over. When I arrive a couple of candles are lit and she is pouring wine."

"Ah." Johnny nodded in understanding. "I think I know the rest. You turned her down and now she is avoiding you."

"In a nutshell."

"So you really don't have any feelings for her?"

"She is eighteen Johnny."

"Is that your only reason?"

"That is reason enough."

"You, my friend, are an idiot." Johnny shook his head at Ethan. "You are also the reason why Kristina is about to open a door she shouldn't and in the process may discover Sam's closet full of skeletons; heading down a path there is no turning back from, despite my warnings."

"What skeletons and why would she? Better question, how is it my fault?"

"Let's just say that not only did Sam McCall have a whole different life before Port Charles, she has done a few things since she has been here that will be hard for Kristina to deal with. As for how it's your fault, well because avoiding you steered her to cross path with Elizabeth Webber."

"Elizabeth?" Ethan exclaimed in surprise and confusion. "I am still not following."

"Apparently they bonded over a broken heart and Kristina wants to return the favor so she decides she wants to know the man's identity and comes to me. I refused to tell her, even went as far as pleading with her…we both know how well that doesn't work." Ethan nodded his head in agreement. "My father was there and he took it upon himself to provide her with the name."

"The guy being…?"

"I forget that you haven't been here long enough to know some histories."

"I have heard some things here and there about Elizabeth and Jason…" Ethan trailed off when it hit him.

"Bingo." Johnny confirmed.

"I always thought it was just a brief thing."

"Definitely not brief and goes way back."

"What exactly is Kristina going to find?"

"You will find out when she does. I have no doubt I will be hearing from her soon, and I promised that I would give her everything I know." As if on cue, Johnny's phone rang. "I tell you this…" Johnny began saying when he looked down at his phone and saw who was calling. "…she has timing…Hey Kristina. How are you doing?" He greeted her with a soft voice and placed the call on speaker so Ethan could hear.

"Confused. Not to mention I have a headache from too much thinking. If only I could rewind things...but I can't, neither can I drop this. I have to know Johnny."

"I figured you would, but are you sure?"

"No, but I know myself."

"Ok." Johnny gave him a speculated glance then with a smile he asked, "Where are you at?"

"I am at the park, sitting in my car. Why?" At that moment Ethan forgave Johnny for everything.

"Stay there. I am on my way."

"Okay. Thanks Johnny."

"Anytime." After hanging up he looked at Ethan. "You are going to head over to the park and work out things between the two of you. She is going to need us. The both of you meet me at my place in a few hours." Johnny pulled his car keys out of his pocket. "In the meantime I am going to pick up some files and get rid of my father for the night."

Ethan wasted no time saying goodbye to Johnny. Instead he just nodded his head and was off to the park. He had no idea what words he could say to make things right between them but he was going to try. If he wouldn't let her father, the mobster who had the capability to kill him and has attempted to do so on many occasions, stop him from being a part of Kristina's life than he would be damned if he would let her try to do the same.

It didn't take long to get to the park and like she said he found Kristina's car parked in the lot. From what he could see inside, he observed how she hugged her legs to her chest. She looked so small and fragile like that and all he wanted to do was take her hand and assure her that everything would be okay. The way Johnny made it sound, that wouldn't be the case and he knew there would be some ugly truths about to come out. All Ethan could do was to make sure he was there for her and that she knows she could count on him, no matter what.

When he slid in the passenger seat of her car, he knew he had startled her when she jumped. Ethan could've knocked and alerted her of his presence but he didn't want to take the chance of her reversing and running away. "You are stubborn and hard-headed and have had me all over town this morning looking for you."

"Ethan I…"

"No. Let me talk." He stopped her. "I am sorry that I have hurt you. That is not something I had any intentions of ever doing but we are friends. I trust you Krissy and I can talk to you about anything, including this. I value our friendship and would hate to lose that so can we _please_ get past this." Never would Ethan have thought that he would be begging to keep someone in his life. After his parents died he had to adjust from his happy home to living life on the streets where he learned how to con people and rely on nobody but himself. Now he had a father, a stepmother, two half siblings and the girl who sat beside him chewing on her lower lip, looking like she was fighting to keep her tears at bay.

"I value our friendship too." She whispered. "But…"

"No buts." With his left hand Ethan grabbed hold of her right one and angled both their bodies so they were facing each other. "Let's just forget about that night and go back to how it was. You're a beautiful sweet girl Kristina and one day some lucky guy is going to capture your heart but that man is not me."

Kristina remained quiet for a few minutes. With her head down, her dark hair became a curtain preventing him from seeing her face and trying to guess what she might be thinking. He said nothing, giving her whatever time she needed. As the silence dragged on, Ethan averted his attention to the playground and watched the children running around. Several minutes later she lifted her head and was surprised when he could not decipher anything from her eyes. It was always easy to see what she was feeling; she was young and had yet to learn how to hide her emotions, at least to him. It seems that may not be the case anymore and it made him sad to think he was the reason.

"Do you have any plans today?" The question surprised him.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I asked Johnny to get me some information and would like for you to be there with me."

"Consider me there."

"Johnny should be here…"

"Actually he's not coming. I was with him when you called. He asked us to meet him at his place in a few hours."

"Oh, okay."

"Are we fine here?"

"I am kind of hungry. All I had was a muffin for breakfast."

"You shouldn't forget to eat. Kristina, are we okay?"

"Do you mind if we stop and eat somewhere before we head over?"

"Sure." Ethan answered slowly, not understanding what was going on. "But is everything okay now?"

"I am not in the mood to run into anybody we know."

"You're not answering my..."

"How about we just go through a drive through and eat in the car."

It dawned on him then, what Kristina was doing. She was going along and forgetting that that night ever happened. This should've pleased him, should've made him breathe easier to know their friendship was not lost. So than why did he feel anything but pleased? Why did he feel like things between them would never be the same again?

With a heavy sigh Ethan went along with her and as she readjusted her seat and drove off, he chanted in his mind over and over that ignoring that night was for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Chapter 2 will be added soon. Comments, criticisms and suggestions are always welcomed.


	2. Unwanted Space

**Author's Note:** My sincere thanks to everybody who have read, saved in favorites, set to alert or commented on 'Till You Make It'. I really do appreciate it. Some of you have expressed concerns as to whether I will be continuing this story or not; rest assured I have every intentions to seeing this thing through all the way to the end. I had already pre-written three chapters when I posted the first one. For every chapter I complete a new one will be posted that way I stay two chapters ahead. I chose to do this so that I don't fall behind and you all never have too long of a wait.

I want to apologize ahead of time for any incorrect facts I may have made on any character's history. If I am unsure of something I do try to look it up because sometimes I fail to remember everything that has happened, been said or done. I also want to point out to everybody that all of the inner thoughts and dialogue will express my own personal views and takes and not necessary that of the actual character's of General Hospital. Thank you.

Happy reading and I hope you enjoy!

~Valerie~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Unwanted Space <strong>

From the armchair where he sat, Johnny observed his two guests who sat on the couch waiting to hear what was inside the files that rested on his lap. After parting with Ethan, he drove back to his penthouse with the intentions of demanding that his father hand over everything he had on Jason Morgan, Sam McCall and Elizabeth Webber. Not only did his father give him the files but he did so before Johnny could open up his mouth.

"I figured you might want them."

Than his father further surprised him by announcing he would be gone for the night. Instead of questioning anything, though he made note that he would at a later time, Johnny just sat down and began looking through them. Immediately he saw a difference. When he first began his crusade to take down Sonny Corinthos, he had his people dig up as much information as they could on him and Jason but the info he had did not compare to the one his father had on the enforcer. There was also a file Johnny had on the Webbers not directly on Elizabeth, but on her brother since he was now dating Olivia. He wanted to check the man out and make sure that the woman he once loved was with someone worthy of her. And she was. Steven Webber appeared to be a good honest man who came from a family who had ties in the community. What he wasn't expecting was the _long _history his sister had with one Jason Morgan.

Johnny had knowledge about the two after witnessing private moments between them several years back at the Black and White Ball held at Wyndemere. But it appeared that nothing more came of it and Johnny never really thought of Elizabeth again. For as long as he knew Jason, it had always been Sam, so he never looked further into his relationship with the nurse. He saw no reason too. Now Johnny wished he had after looking through the file his father had on them. He didn't know how but his father suspected more between them and because of it he discovered a secret, a weakness if you will, that could've brought Jason Morgan to his knees had it been used.

_So why hasn't he used it? _

That was another question he most definitely would be asking him, for now Johnny was trying to wrap his brain around the fact that Jason Morgan had a son. Despite being at odds with his boss, Johnny really had no quarrels with Jason. At one time he respected him and even considered him a friend, but that began fading after his sister was killed and the two ended up on opposite sides. Still, they remained somewhat civil the majority of the time they were face to face and a part of him continued to respect him. Now he was not so sure anymore if the man was able to walk away from his own son. If it was to protect him from the life he lived than maybe Johnny could understand. Not that he agreed. Still, it made no sense because he knew, has even seen, just what Jason would do to protect his loved ones. He went above and beyond the call of duty for Sonny's kids; Michael especially.

_So why wouldn't he do the same for his own?_

There was no answer he could come up with that would make him understand Jason's reasons for having nothing to do with his son. It was also none of his business, but now he wished he hadn't promised Kristina full disclosure because this was something he would not be telling her and if she were to ever find out all that he held back, she may never forgive him. "Krissy, I know you want to learn everything, and believe me, I understand." Johnny spoke directly to her. "That being said let me say that I don't agree we should be doing this. Not saying I won't, but Elizabeth's past is personal and should stay private unless she shared them with you herself."

"I don't want to know everything, just her history with Jason."

"You do realize that all I can give you are the cliff notes but they won't explain emotions or why things between them didn't work out."

"Why do I feel like you are stonewalling me Johnny?"

"Because I am." He was honest with her.

"I don't understand, why?" Kristina admitted.

"Let me ask you something before we go any further. What exactly is your goal here now? I know it had to have changed when you found out that it was Jason she was once involved with."

When Kristina didn't answer right away and looked to be struggling to find her words, Ethan stepped in. "Do you plan on ever talking to Elizabeth again?"

"We'll yeah, I did enjoy our talk."

"Okay, and are you looking to start a friendship with her?" Ethan continued. Johnny saw exactly where the Aussie was going with this and silently praised the man.

"I do find myself looking forward to seeing her again. I was able to talk freely to Elizabeth and it felt good that she understood me. Not just that but I felt a kinship with her."

"Then yes, that is definitely someone you want to be friends with." Ethan encouraged with a smile.

Johnny nodded in agreement and took over, kicking it up a notch. "So how do you think it would make Elizabeth feel knowing you looked into her past?" When she had no answer, he continued. "Sure, you can just not tell her, but then that isn't a great way to start off a friendship. Is it?"

"No."

"Jason and Elizabeth are in the past. He is with your sister and from the looks of it, things are going good. You learning their history won't accomplish anything. All it will do is put a lot of weight on your mind that you really don't need. I know initially you wanted to help her out but we both know that isn't happening now. And…"

"That's the part I'm struggling with." Kristina interrupted with a soft voice.

"How so?" Ethan asked.

"I want to help her out. I feel like I am torn in two." Kristina quickly stood up from the couch and began pacing behind it. "You know I can still feel Elizabeth's pain when she told me that he never loved her. I remember thinking that couldn't be true, I mean seriously, they were together for awhile and from the way it sounded they have been back and forth since she was like seventeen. _He proposed_, meaning he was ready to spend the rest of his life with her so come on really, how true could that be that he never loved her." Johnny could do nothing but watch with amusement as Kristina ranted all that in one breath. By the smile Ethan was trying to hide, he knew he found her tirade enjoyable as well. "And how exactly can a phone call cause a breakup?"

"A pho…" Ethan was about to interrupt but Johnny shook his head stopping him. He didn't understand himself what a phone call had to do with anything but he didn't think asking her would do any good. Kristina needed to work things out however way she chose to.

"It makes no sense, right? And another thing that bothers me is why I don't see Elizabeth at any functions or events. I know my whole family has to know her but I don't see any of them making attempts to speak to her. If she has that far back of a history with Jason then surely my father knows her, but I have never seen them talk unless it was hospital related." Suddenly Kristina stopped pacing and let out a sigh. "I know I went off track there but I am struggling here. Half of me believes Elizabeth is wrong and that at one time Jason did love her not just because he proposed but because of the type of man I know he is; the other half says _screw it_...I'm not going to play any part of Sam getting her heart broken."

The men were quiet for a few moments, allowing Kristina the time to figure out whether she wanted to continue to pursue this or not. Johnny stood up and walked over to the bar to pour himself a drink. He lifted an extra glass over his shoulder in a silent question to Ethan who responded by joining him and grabbing the offered glass. Once both had been filled, they walked back to their vacated spots, nursing their drinks.

"Okay, as much as it pains me to say this..." Kristina broke the silence. "I know going any further is not the right choice here." Johnny let out a relieved breath. "However, I do want to know why nobody really talks to Elizabeth. Can you tell me anything about that?"

"That I can do but just remember that I am going by what I learned from the files so I may or may not be completely accurate." Johnny placed his drink on the table and folded his arms across his lap. "Who would you like to start with?"

"My father."

"Sonny and Elizabeth used to be friends despite Carly's dislike towards her."

"Carly and my mother aren't exactly crazy about each other but they still manage to be somewhat civil to one other."

"That may be true love, but they each have children with your father. Elizabeth doesn't." Ethan reminded Kristina.

"That's true." Kristina agreed.

"When it comes to your father and Elizabeth I don't think Carly was the problem." Johnny continued. "I think their friendship began fizzling out when she married his brother Ric Lansing."

"Whoa, wait…" Kristina threw her hands up in surprise. "Elizabeth was what?"

"Elizabeth used to be married to Alexis's ex-husband?" Ethan was surprised as well.

"As in Molly's father?" Kristina continued.

At Johnny's nod Kristina closed her eyes and seemed took a few deep breaths before moving past that revelation. "But so was my mother, so why is it any different?"

"I am only guessing here but during the time that Elizabeth and Ric were married so was Jason and Courtney Matthews..."

"Courtney Matthews?"

"She was my aunt." Kristina explained to a confused Ethan. "She died like five years ago during an epidemic that was caused by a monkey."

"A monkey?" He sounded skeptical.

"Your father brought…"

"Say no more." Ethan held a hand up stopping her. "If Luke was involved than I am sure the story is as crazy as it was already sounding." Looking at Johnny, who was wearing a smirk, he nodded his head once. "Continue."

"As I was saying Jason married Sonny's sister, Courtney, and from what I discovered she and Elizabeth didn't exactly get along for awhile. Between that and Ric's not so subtle attempts to bring your father down, a line was drawn and Elizabeth was on the opposite side."

"But Jason and Elizabeth came around, so why didn't she and my father?"

"I have no clue. That is something only they can answer."

"Okay, what about Carly?"

"I don't think those two ever got along. When it comes to Jason, Carly has always been territorial. I don't think that will ever change."

"What makes it so different about Elizabeth? Carly was the same way with my sister but now the two are getting along okay."

"Again that is something that only they can tell you."

"What about my mother?"

"They have never been anything more than acquaintances."

"And my sister?" Johnny quickly threw back the rest of his drink to hide the grimace he knew was on his face. That was one person he was hoping she wouldn't have asked about.

"I would think that was obvious." Ethan surprised him by answering.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, you may have not known about Jason and Elizabeth, but I am sure Sam did and it probably hurt her. From what you are telling us, it sounds like Elizabeth may still be harboring some lingering feelings for him so I can understand why the two aren't exactly friends…and can you blame them?"

"I didn't think about that." Johnny was thankful for Ethan stepping in and saving him from having to come up with a lie. Who knew how Kristina would react if she ever learned the things her sister did to Elizabeth and her sons; not to mention her past. Sam was no longer that woman. He truly believed she was a changed person.

"Anybody else?" He asked when she remained quiet.

"No, that's it for now. Thank you Johnny."

"Sure."

"If I change my mind later on...?"

He hoped she never did. "These files are not going anywhere. You can come to me anytime." Johnny promised.

Kristina stood up and walked over to him. She leaned down and gave him a hug that he returned. Turning around she walked back to the couch and stood in front of Ethan. "Thank you for being here."

"Anytime love."

"I still need some space though."

"Krissy…"

"Please understand. I will call you, I promise."

Johnny watched with Ethan as Kristina grabbed her purse and walked out. He had to admit he was surprised that she held back learning anything more; even more surprised by her parting words to the man who still sat on the couch wearing a dumbfounded expression on his face. Johnny stared at Ethan and wondered what the man's true feelings for her were. His words and his actions did not always match. A part of him wondered if the attention Kristina gave him flattered him enough that he allowed it to continue when he shouldn't have. Ethan shifted his body forward giving him a clear vision of the man's eyes.

"Or maybe not." Johnny murmured. Perhaps there was something more Ethan felt for Kristina and the man was either oblivious or choosing to ignore it. Whichever one it was he better figure it out soon before it was too late.

* * *

><p>After the type of morning she had, Elizabeth was relieved to see that there were just a few more hours left in her shift. From behind a curtained space she sat in front of a patient stitching up a hand belonging to the woman who was dating Michael Corinthos. She didn't remember her name, wasn't sure if she had ever known it. The woman arrived to the ER holding a bloody left hand she had cut when she fell down holding a coffee pot. It was deep and needed five stitches but the woman stayed calm. The same thing couldn't be said for whoever was on the other end of her phone call. His worried voice carried over to her ears and Elizabeth found herself amused by the expression on the woman's face.<p>

"I am fine Michael." Elizabeth now knew who she was talking too. "No, you don't have to do that. As soon as I get home I'm taking my medicine and will probably relax for a few hours so you just continue to enjoy spending time with your mom and Josslyn. I will call you once I make it home...I promise." The call ended and the woman apologized for the interruption.

"Don't worry about it." Elizabeth assured her.

"Michael is just a little over protective."

"Oh, I remember how that felt."

"I'm Abby by the way." She introduced herself.

"Elizabeth." She responded back.

"I heard about this morning's accident, was it pretty bad?" Abby asked.

"Yeah it was, but the good news was there were no fatalities."

"Oh that is good."

"It was touch and go for a few but they pulled through."

"I don't know how you can do it."

"It's tough sometimes, especially when they involve kids like the one from this morning. The little girl was only six years old and the whole time the Doctor's were working on her she was crying for her mommy."

"Was the mother hurt too?"

Elizabeth nodded her head. "She was already being taken up to surgery and it took awhile for us to get hold of her husband; but he finally showed up and was able to calm her down. Both mother and daughter seem to be doing well."

"That's a relief to hear."

"Yeah, though it doesn't mean they are out of the woods. They are in ICU but I am staying positive for them."

"I feel bad that my clumsiness is taking time away from those who need your help more than I do."

"You're not." Elizabeth inched her head closer. "If anything, this is a welcome change from the chaotic morning I had." Elizabeth whispered.

"Oh then I am glad to give that to you." Abby laughed.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you fall?"

"I have no idea what happened really. I had just washed the coffee pot when I turned around, took a step and tripped. Over what, I couldn't even tell you; my own feet I guess.

"Ouch." Elizabeth sympathized.

"I am just thankful that the pot was empty or you would be treating me for burns too."

"Well I am glad that that wasn't the case."

"And now tonight I am going to be dealing with a hovering boyfriend."

"There is nothing wrong with that. I think it's great that he worries about you. It shows how much he cares."

"You're right; I didn't mean to sound so blasé about it. I just feel our relationship is different and slightly harder than most couples because of whom he is. And what I used to be doesn't exactly help either." Though she understood about the 'whom he is' part, Elizabeth was unsure what she meant by 'what I used to be' and wasn't going to ask her to explain. That was not any of her business. "The one good thing I see resulting from my injury is that I will be able to use it as an excuse to not have his sister over for dinner tomorrow."

"You two don't get along?" Elizabeth was a little curious why. She assumed it was Kristina Abby was referring too because she couldn't that she would ve talking about Molly.

"Not really. She hates me." This surprised Elizabeth. She couldn't imagine why Kristina would; Abby seemed like a nice person.

"I am sorry to hear that. I can imagine how hard it must be on you."

"It really has been hard. I try not to let her get to me but sometimes her words cut through...of course I don't let her know that or even show it."

"Well I hope things work out."

"Thank you."

"Sure." Elizabeth finished up with Abby's hand. "And we are done here."

"Oh good, I am hungry now and wouldn't mind picking up something to eat."

"That would be a good idea because you will want to make sure you have some food in you before taking any pills. I will be back in a few with your prescription, than you can be on your way."

"Okay. Thanks Elizabeth."

"No problem."

Fifteen minutes later Abby was waving goodbye to her as the elevator doors were closing. In front of her were a stack of charts that Elizabeth needed to take care of. Other than phone calls, things were pretty quiet around the Hub so she took advantage of this time and settled into getting them done. All that was on her mind was what to pick up for dinner because she was too tired to cook. Cameron and Jake would be thrilled by this. It wasn't often that she would do this but since they had finished the rest of their leftover's last night, then there really was no other option.

"I am beat." Matt exclaimed loudly as he tossed his chart on top of the larger pile.

"I think we can all agree with you there." Elizabeth picked up the chart and placed it with the ones she still needed to work on. "I am going to do my best to make sure my boys turn in early for the night."

"For your sake, I hope they do." With eyes closed, he leaned forward propping an elbow on the counter and placing his head in his hand.

"Are you on call tonight?" Elizabeth asked.

"No I am not and why you ask, well, that would be because I had switched with my brother so that I can treat my girlfriend to a nice evening out tonight only to have her call and cancel on me, yet again, because Spinelli needs her, also, yet again." Maxie had been cancelling a lot on Matt lately and she didn't understand why he continued putting up with it. So many times Elizabeth wanted to say something to him but held back because she knew a part of her, a big part, wanted to do so out of spite for the other woman and she respected Matt too much to do that.

"So you're flying solo tonight." She asked.

"Not exactly. Robin had just informed me that I will be having dinner with her and Emma and I was too tired to protest."

Elizabeth chuckled. "A home cooked meal; somehow I don't think it was much of a protest on your end."

"Hey, I'll have you know that I tried many times but she wouldn't accept it." Elizabeth lifted her head and quirked an eyebrow in disbelief. "Okay so it was only once but I could see that she wasn't going to take no for an answer."

"Sure."

"Don't you have patients to see Dr. Hunter?" Epiphany's voiced boomed from behind her, startling Elizabeth.

"As a matter of fact, no, I don't."

"I am sure there is something else you can find to do."

"No, I am good."

"Perhaps I am not making myself clear here Dr. Hunter so let me be straight forward; stop bothering my nurse?"

"See now I don't see it that way. While I've been standing here talking to Nurse Webber, she has been doing her job." Epiphany just glared at Matt willing him to go away but instead he flashed the woman a huge smile and even threw her a wink. Epiphany released a small chuckle and walked away shaking her head and mumbling something like 'brothers' and 'my undoing'.

"I don't know how you and Patrick do it but the two of you have a way with her."

"It's all part of the charm." Elizabeth just rolled her eyes.

Matt was paged away leaving her alone to finish up a few more charts. Elizabeth was thankful that she was able to get most of them done. She was on her last one when the phone rang. "Nurses station, Elizabeth Webber speaking."

"Elizabeth, hi, it's Olivia."

"Hey Olivia, Steven is in surgery right now but I'll tell him you called."

"Actually I was calling you."

"Oh." Elizabeth was surprised. "How can I help you?"

"Well, I was thinking that it was about time you and I get together one of these days. I've been with your brother for awhile now and would like for us to get to know each other better."

"That would be nice Olivia. I would really like that."

"Good. So I will rope Steven to take the kids for an evening and you and I can have some girl time."

"Oh, you don't have to twist my arm; I could use one."

"Is Thursday good for you?"

"Sure."

"Great! I will leave it between you siblings to decide which house he watches your boys in and we can meet up at Jake's, say at eight. I am in the mood for a beer."

"Jake's sounds good. I will see you then."

It had been so long since Elizabeth had a night out, so she was looking forward to Thursday. Instantly her mind wandered to old times when a group of them would meet up at Jake's for an impromptu night of shots. Mostly these would occur after they all had a bad day. They were fun times and though those days were gone, she would always remember them. Now she and Robin were the only two left of the group. Things between her and Lainey were never the same after she accused Elizabeth of actually hurting her own son when Jake was kidnapped. Last she heard she was now living in Washington. Kelly started dating a nice looking Attorney and when he was offered a promotion in another state, he asked Kelly to move with him. She declined but after a few month of seperation she changed her mind and packed up. The two were now engaged. Then there was her best friend whose life was cruelly cut much too short. Emily.

_God, how I miss you._

Yes, it had been too long since she had a girl's night out and Elizabeth knew she needed this. Not just for time away from her boys but to get to know the woman that captured her brother's heart. Hearing that Abby was having trouble with Kristina made her want to make sure that didn't happen between her and Olivia. Elizabeth thought it would also be nice to invite her and Steven over for dinner sometime next week and maybe Dante and Lulu as well. It had been awhile since her ex sister-in-law had visited them and she knew the boys would love to see their aunt.

It wasn't long before Elizabeth finished all her charts and after walking a final round she made her way back to the locker room to change back into her clothes. As she headed up to the daycare to pick up Cameron and Jake, she wondered how the rest of Kristina's day was going and if she would be making an appearance at the café in the morning. A part of Elizabeth hoped so.

* * *

><p>The house was quiet when Kristina got home, something she was thankful for. There was a lot for her to think about and Molly's endless chatter or her mother's neurotic rants was not something she needed to hear right now. She had no idea how long her home would remain silent but for now she would enjoy it. Kristina threw herself on the couch and stared up at the ceiling contemplating on what she would contemplate on first.<p>

Did she want to think about how hurt she was that Ethan wanted to forget that she had opened herself up and bared her heart out to him? Was that something she really could ever do? Could she keep her feelings for him hidden so they could have a friendship that he seemed to want? Maybe she should pond over the fact that Elizabeth Webber used to once be married to her mom's ex-husband. Or perhaps she should think about how Sam wasn't Jason's one and only love? Not that she discounted his relationship with Robin Scorpio but the way she saw it, that was before Sam and once he met her sister then he could never love another. Kristina could just imagine how upsetting Molly would be to hear that Jason had loved someone else. She was always romanticizing their story.

_If only you knew Molly. _

Then there was also how isolated Elizabeth seemed to be from the rest of them. Of course she was only guessing here, for all Kristina knew she may be surrounded by friends. Somehow she doubted that. It was very hard for her to make the choice to walk away from Johnny and his files, but he was right, it wasn't something she should learn if she chose to pursue a friendship. Which now leads her to her main dilemma; whether or not it was wise to have Elizabeth become a part of her life?

Releasing a long sigh, Kristina rolled up into a sitting position and hugged a pillow to her chest. She wished that she had someone she could talk to about this. Her first instinct was to call Ethan, but she wasn't ready for that yet. She needed a few more days to steel her heart before she could resume spending time with him. Johnny was the only other person she could really talk to since obviously her mother and Sam were out of the question. Pulling out her phone, she located his number but paused before hitting call.

_He's probably tired of me already._

"Tired or not…" Kristina pressed the button.

"Hey Kristina." He answered immediately.

"Hey." She greeted back. "I'm sorry for calling."

"Never apologize for that."

"Okay."

"Was there something else you wanted to know?"

"Actually I could use your advice now."

"Sure, how can I help?"

"Do you think it's a good idea for me to be friends with Elizabeth?"

"I kind of figured that's what you're calling about."

Kristina could hear the clinking sound of glass and knew Johnny was pouring himself a drink. She remembered he already had one earlier and somehow she knew that wasn't his first of the day. "Before you answer that can I say something and you not get too offended?"

A chuckle greeted her ears before he said, "You can tell me anything."

"I know things haven't been pleasant for you for awhile, I wish there was something I could do to make things better, but do you really think having so many drinks is the solution?" Nothing but silence greeted her and Kristina felt like she may have gone too far. "Not that I am saying you're an alcoholic or anything, because that's totally not the case." She tried to backpedal. "It's just that my dad does the same thing, as well as Ethan's and I don't want you to turn out like them."

"I don't want that either."

"You need to find yourself a nice woman." She found herself blurting out and could've smacked herself as soon as the words were out. "I don't mean just sex because you had that with Lisa and it didn't seem to help you…not that your sex life is my business…oh God this is coming out all wrong." There was nothing she could do to stop the embarrassed groan that escaped.

"How did we go from whether or not you should be friends with Elizabeth to my sex life?" Johnny asked; amusement evident in his voice.

"I have no idea." She admitted, still stupefied herself.

"Thinking about my sex life, have you Krissy?" He teased her.

"No." She laughed out. "I honestly don't know why that came out."

"Why don't you give it another try because I, for one, am now curious to know where you were going with this?" Kristina could hear how much he was enjoying her embarrassment. "How will finding myself a nice woman help me?"

"The way I see it, if you are with somebody you love, who makes you happy, than you'd turn to her when things become too much, instead of a drink." Now that she said it out loud, she heard how childish it sounded. "Of course what do I know?"

"It's good advice actually." Once again Kristina could hear the clinking sound of glass, but this time she believed he was putting it away. Knowing he listened to her and decided against pouring him that drink brought a huge smile to her face. "I just don't see that happening anytime soon."

"Maybe because you're not putting yourself out there, which is a shame; because you are too good looking to be shutting yourself off like that." Again, as soon as the words were out Kristina could've smacked herself. Instead she threw her head back against the sofa and began banging it a few times. "What the hell is wrong with me today?"

"I don't know but I am finding this Kristina quite enjoyable."

"Did I just say that out loud?" Johnny's laughter was answer enough for her. "Okay I am going to shut up now because my mouth seems to have a mind of its own and I am already red enough in the face."

"Can I get a picture of that?" Johnny joked. At least she hoped he was.

"No, but I can send a picture of the scowl I am now wearing." Of course this only made Johnny chuckle even more. "See, now as punishment for laughing at me it would serve you right if you ended up with another Lisa." That stopped him immediately and she wondered if that wasn't something she should've joked about. "You know I didn't really mean it, right Johnny?"

"I know. It's just that I am reminded of how I haven't apologized to you for what she did."

"It's not your fault, you didn't do it. So you have nothing to apologize for."

"I may not have but I'm still the one who helped her get away with so much knowing how obsessed she was with Patrick and Robin." Johnny cleared his throat before continuing. "But you are wrong; I do have something I need to apologize for."

"Which is?"

"For making Ethan doubt that you were telling him the truth about Lisa giving you the pills."

"He never told me that."

"Yeah well he stopped by demanding to see Lisa. When he told me why I asked him how he was sure you were telling the truth. That you were manipulative and lied once and could easily do it again."

"I..." Kristina did not know how to respond. To say that she was hurt by his words was an understatement. Was this what Johnny thought of her? Could it be true? They didn't exactly come from nowhere. She had falsely accused Ethan and forced herself in his path so many times; like inviting herself on his trip to the Dominican Republic to get his divorce. Not to mention the nuisance she made of Johnny's life coming up with that whole 'pretend were dating' fiasco that nearly killed them both.

"I've hurt you, and believe me Kristina that is the last thing I ever want to do."

"Is that what you really think?" She hated hearing how small her voice sounded.

"No it isn't."

"I would completely understand though. God knows how much of a pain in the ass I have probably become to both you and Ethan."

"You're anything but a pain in the ass."

"You can tell me the truth. I promise I can take it." That wasn't true but as flashes of all the foolish stunts she's done floated in her mind, she decided it was only fair she take whatever words he threw at her.

"Okay, here's the truth." He took a deep breath. "I chose to give Lisa the benefit of the doubt because she reminded me so much of my sister." That wasn't what she was expecting but she immediately suspected what he really meant.

"Because you think you weren't able to save Claudia, you hoped you could make up for that by helping Lisa." Johnny's silence confirmed it, but she didn't think she needed him too. Kristina somehow knew that was why he was with her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that."

"It's not that. I just have to say that I'm surprised you hit it right on the nail."

"Well if it's any consolation, I also chose to give her the benefit of the doubt. How do you think she got close enough to get me to take those pills?"

"We really are alike, aren't we?" There was something in the way he sounded when he said this.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"You said it." Johnny mumbled. Kristina didn't know if he meant for her to hear that. "Look at my life; this is not something I want for you."

"Being as that may, I have to learn to live in it because of who my father is. There is no changing that. It would really be nice if I know I can rely on you to guide me and help see me through this world we live in. We can be there for each other."

"So if I decided to do something stupid you would..."

"Slap some sense into you." Kristina answered as sweetly as she could which made Johnny laugh.

"No doubt you would do just that. But of course that means that turnabout is fair play when you come up with one of your crazy plans."

"Hey!" Kristina protested. "First of all I doubt you would ever slap me."

"You're right. I would never lay a hand to you." He agreed.

"Secondly, not all my plans are crazy."

"Oh really...? Okay, name one that played out successfully." Johnny challenged.

Kristina opened her mouth to respond, only to close it when nothing came to mind right away. She tilted her head and started thinking back only to come up empty. Well damn. "Okay, so I can't think of anything right away but you do have to admire my..."

"Stubbornness..."

"...Enthusiasm."

"Sure Krissy, whatever you say." The two joined in laughter. "So are we good?" He asked.

"Yeah, were good."

"Then how about we get back to the main reason for this phone call."

"So, do you think it's a good idea?"

"It's your life and what I or anyone say shouldn't make a difference; but what I do think is you have to decide whether or not you could actually be friends with her knowing what you know. Elizabeth seems to be nice enough and I think if you can handle her history with Jason than there is nothing wrong with it."

"I think that's exactly what I needed to hear. I guess I have some thinking to do."

"Don't stress too much over it."

"I won't" She promised. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

Somehow in-between the beginning and end of their conversation, Kristina felt a lot closer to Johnny than she ever had before. He really calmed her mind and by the time she settled into bed for the night, Kristina had decided she would set her alarm to wake up early in the morning in hopes of catching Elizabeth before she had to head into the hospital. She didn't know if she could easily let the whole thing go, but she really hoped she could because Elizabeth Webber was somebody she could see herself being friends with. Others may or may not be so keen to the idea but nobody would be able to say anything about it since they would be spending time in a café that only Johnny and Ethan knew about. Something Kristina was thankful for.

* * *

><p>Jake's was crowded with unknown faces tonight and Ethan was relieved. After the day he had, he was in no mood to hold any conversation let alone a civil one. Coleman immediately picked up on this and made no attempts to approach him for anything more than to take the keys Ethan offered over and to refill his glass when it became empty. "I plan on getting very drunk", were the only words he spoke to the man behind the bar, who simply nodded, tucked the keys in his shirt pocket and then poured him a drink.<p>

Except that after his first one was finished Ethan found he could do nothing more with the second drink but stare down at the brown liquid as he swirled it around and around in his glass. His thoughts were elsewhere, on a brown-haired, brown-eyed brat who threw him for one hell of a loop today when she asked him for space. She who turned up just about everywhere he was, who hounded him endlessly about returning her feelings. If he weren't so surprised he would've laughed that his stalker just asked him to keep a distance. But that was the problem; he didn't think of Kristina as a stalker. Despite the shaky road they once trekked on, he was pleased that they were able to look past all that and still remain friends. Now he wasn't so sure about said friendship and wondered if perhaps his father was right when he said that he walked a thin line where she was concerned.

"I really was planning on not saying anything." Coleman broke through his thoughts. "I figured you were going to get drunk and who am I to come between a man and his drink." He set his own glass down between them and leaned forward. "But then I watched as you just sat here staring down inside the glass as if it held all your answers and, well, hate to break it to you man but you won't find them in a bottle."

"Who say's I'm looking for any?"

"Oh hell we're all looking for answers; but in your case I recognize that look. So tell me, which question are you seeking an answer for tonight?" Ethan chose to say nothing. "My guess would be that this is about a woman...Ooh and by the expression on your face I'm gonna say I got it in one. Now the next question would be which lady it is that has got you looking so down?"

"I liked it better when you ignored me. Think we could back to that." Ethan laid on the sarcasm, hoping the man would let him be. Like the rest of his day, nothing went his way.

"You and that tall gorgeous doctor are now divorced so it can't be her unless you're still harboring feelings." The man studied Ethan for a brief moment. "Nah, that's not it. Maya doesn't live here anymore and the times I have seen you, you have been fine up until today. So who else could it be?" He took a swig of his drink as he took a quick glance around the bar before swinging his gaze back in his direction. "The only people I see you with are members of your family, Johnny, Sonny's daughter..." Suddenly Coleman's eyes went wide and a huge lopsided grin broke out. "That's it, isn't it?"

"You don't know anything."

"I know that the little mob princess has been harboring a crush on you for a long time now." Ethan's eyes widened in surprised. "Yeah, I know about that. We may not run in the same crowd but believe me, I know things. So what happened? Are you starting to realize that maybe...?"

"Don't go there mate." Ethan threatened.

"It's cool, I won't. So I take it you turned her down."

"I did."

"Hey man, it's about time. Sure it's flattering and all but I am sure after awhile it becomes a bother always having an unwanted shadow on you."

"But now Kristina wants space."

"Well isn't that kind of the general idea."

"No, because she's important to me."

"If that response is any indication to how you communicate with the poor girl then I think I'm beginning to understand why she remained fixated on you for so long."

Ethan chose to ignore that. "What I meant was I still want us to remain friends."

"You're acting as though you won't be."

"I feel that things won't be the same again."

"There not suppose to." Ethan shot Coleman a confused look.

"Why wouldn't they be?"

"Because up until now, everything she has said, done or how she behaved have been tied in with her feelings for you. You turning her down will change all that. Now she will have to behave differently around you."

"I really hope we can get past this."

"Give her time; she'll come around."

"I guess we will see." Ethan pulled out his wallet and paid for his drinks. "I am alright to drive so I will go ahead and take my keys back." He threw back the remainder of his drink before catching the keys Coleman tossed back at him. "Thanks."

"All part of the job."

"Annoying customers?"

"Listening to their problems and offering an outside perspective." Seeing the glint in the man's eyes he had a feeling that Coleman was about to share something with him that he wouldn't like.

"I know you mean well, but I'm not exactly in a great frame of mind to hear whatever it is that you are about to say so can we shelve it for another day?"

"Sure thing man."

"Thanks mate."

"Until next time." The man saluted him before turning his attention to the woman who had just walked up to the bar.

Once Ethan made it home he debated whether or not to call Kristina but seeing that it was close to midnight and that he agreed to give her the space she asked for, he decided against it. His ringing phone surprised him and for a second he hoped that it was her calling him. "Hello."

"I kind of figured you were up." Disappointment washed over him when he heard Johnny's voice.

"I just made it home. What's up?"

"Swing by the penthouse tomorrow afternoon. You, my friend, are going to learn everything Kristina wanted to know today."

"Why would I need to?"

"A bullet was dodged today, but we both know that won't always be. Eventually the curiosity will be too much for her and she is going to want to know the truth. She will either come to me or seek them out on her own but when that day comes, and there is no doubt in my mind it will come, then we both will need to help her get through it and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

Ethan rubbed a hand down his face and released a long tired sigh. He agreed with Johnny. Kristina won't be able to let this go. It was just a matter of when. "I was going to call her and make sure she was okay but I stopped myself."

"She is fine."

"You talked to her again?" Ethan couldn't quite keep from sounding a bit jealous and hearing the other man's chuckle he knew he had caught that.

"I did and before you ask; no it wasn't about you. We talked some of what happened earlier but mostly I was able to do something I should've done awhile back. Something I need to do with you as well."

"And that would be?"

"To apologize for my words and behavior when you confronted me about those pills Lisa gave Kristina."

"I really wanted to deck you that day." Ethan admitted.

"I am surprised you held back."

"I didn't tell Kristina any of what you said."

"So I heard. Why didn't you?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know."

"You doubted her, didn't you?"

"I did." Ethan admitted shamefully.

"Was it because of the things I said?"

"Half of it was and the other half was on me for believing that everything you said could be true."

"What did you say to her?"

"I asked if she was lying and assured her that it was okay if she was but that she had to tell me the truth."

"That must not have gone well."

"Actually Kristina took it better than I expected. She said she could understand why I would doubt her. After assuring that she was telling me the truth I believed her."

"So since you doubted her yourself you found no reason to tell her what I said."

"That would be correct."

"Well she knows everything and I apologized to her."

"Everything?" Ethan was surprised to hear this. He remembered some of the comments Johnny had made about Kristina. "How did she take it?"

"She didn't come out and say it, but I knew she was hurt by them."

"But everything is good between you two?"

"They are, and now I would like to do the same thing with you. I am sorry for my whole behavior during that time."

"Why thank you sir and apology accepted, though I had already forgiven you earlier today." Ethan admitted with a chuckle.

"Is that so, and what had I done that granted me forgiveness?"

"That would be getting me Kristina's exact whereabouts."

"Ah...giving you two the chance to talk."

"What good that did."

"Hey you have to understand where she's coming from. I should think you'd be happy now. After all she has finally accepted that you won't ever see her as anymore than a friend. That is what you wanted, right?"

"Yeah." The word came out sounding more like a question than an answer.

"You don't sound so sure."

"Yes." He stated more firmly.

"So be thankful then and give her space; she'll come around."

"You're right."

"Well I don't know about you but I am done for the night. I will see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you then."

Sleep did not come easy for Ethan. He tossed and turned replaying parts of today over and over in his head. _Because up until now, everything she has said, done or how she behaved have been __tied in with her feelings for you. _After so long of wishing Kristina would get over the school girl crush she had on him, she has begun to do so and instead of sighing in relief he found himself hating it. _You turning her down will change all that. Now she will have to behave differently around you._ What exactly would that mean? Will he no longer see the blush that stained her cheeks anytime he paid a compliment or watch as her eyes lit up whenever she saw him? Would their time together lessen now that she would no longer pop up in all the places he was? Will she still flash him that big beautiful smile of hers that was reserved for him alone or was he prone to receive the forced stiffed smiles like the one he got from her earlier?

_That is what you wanted, right?_

No it wasn't. Not if it meant he would be losing all the unique and special things that made her who she was; especially to him. He feared that once she no longer needed space, he would be meeting a different Kristina. If that happened than what kind of impact would that have between them? That last question stayed on his mind as he finally drifted off to a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you for reading. Chapter 3 will be added soon. Comments, criticisms and suggestions are always welcomed.


	3. Three Sided Conversation

**Author's Note:** I am amazed by how well this story is doing. I have been walking around like a child giddy with glee. My sincere thanks to everybody who have read, saved in favorites, set to alert or commented on 'Till You Make It'. I really do appreciate it.

This chapter is written a little differently than the first two. I wanted to write parts of this one through three different points of views. For me, it was a challenge because I have never done it this way before and I am unsure if I wrote it well enough for you all to follow. I hope so. If I failed at it, then I apologize. Know that this will not be how I will be continuing to write it; the following chapters will be exactly like the first two. Not to say that I won't attempt to try this again if I feel it's needed. Any advice on how to approve my style will be welcoming. Thank you.

Happy reading and I hope you enjoy!

Valerie

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Three Sided Conversation <strong>

"I do understand your job is important too Lucky, I'm not saying it isn't but the hospital is already short a few nurses and Epiphany needs me."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth but like I said, a new lead recently came up on a case I'm working on and everything is set for today. There is no way I can do it."

Elizabeth was beyond frustrated. She could already begin to feel a headache coming on and it was barely just six in the morning. Her alarm had just gone off but there was no need for it to, she had been up throughout the night dealing with a sick little boy. Shortly after going to bed last night Jake woke her up complaining that his stomach hurt. Elizabeth feared this would happen after being informed that one of the other children at the hospital daycare went home sick with an upset stomach. Now her son was a little feverish and there was no way he could be around other kids.

She called Epiphany hoping that she could get out of work, though she understood where Elizabeth was coming from, the answer was a no. Next she called Lucky thinking he would have no problems taking a day off to spend time with Cam and Jake. Clearly that wasn't going to happen. Normally she wouldn't have been so angry by him choosing his job over their boys, but this time she was because this wasn't just any case, it was one that had something to do with whatever Jason, Sam and Spinelli were involved with. Elizabeth had been seeing the four of them together quite a lot these days.

"If things are already set up than cant somebody else cover for you?" She tried one last time.

"That's not how it works. I've been personally involved since the beginning and seeing a different face would spook our guy. My hands are tied here." Like hell they were but she wasn't about to tell him that. Obviously there was nothing else she could say to change his mind.

"Bye." She blurted out before slamming the cordless phone down on the table. "What the heck do I do now?" Elizabeth asked herself as she sat in the armchair in her darkened living room. Jake was finally sleeping soundly and she hadn't wakened Cam yet. Times like these brought thoughts of her Gram's to mind knowing that if she were still with them today, she would've taken care of the boys for her. As much as she wanted to get lost in memories of her grandmother, Elizabeth knew now wasn't the time. She had to figure out how to get out of work without losing her job or find a baby-sitter. Both look to be an improbability.

_Unless..._

Suddenly Nikolas Cassadine came to mind. For awhile now he has been pushing her to let him hire a nanny for the boys. As always, Elizabeth would politely decline; but maybe, just maybe, he would be willing to help her find somebody for the day. She picked up her phone again and dialed his number.

"Hello." He answered in the middle of the forth ring. Elizabeth could hear in his voice that he had still been asleep and if she weren't desperate she would've felt bad for waking him up.

"Nikolas I am sorry for calling so early but I could really use your help."

"Is something wrong Elizabeth?" He sounded more alert. "Are the boys okay?"

"It's nothing like that; I didn't mean to scare you." She quickly assured him.

"What's going on? How can I help you?"

"Well it's really all very minor except that I could lose my job if I don't show up so yeah I guess it is kind of an emergency, but not a life threatening kind of emergency, more like a..."

"You're rambling Liz; its way too early for me to attempt to follow so can you just spit it out."

"Jake is sick and I couldn't get the day off." She answered quickly. "I called Lucky but he says he is working on an _important_ case and can't watch the boys so I was wondering if there was an agency you could call and hire somebody for me just for the day. I am off the next two days and Lucky has them this weekend so I should be fine."

"Assuming that brother of mine doesn't cancel on you again."

"He promised he wouldn't." Elizabeth tried to defend Lucky but it sounded weak to her own ears and judging by the grunt Nikolas made he didn't believe it as well.

"My offer to hire you a nanny still stands."

"I appreciate it, more that you know, but I really hate the idea of having somebody else living here in my home."

"She doesn't have to be a live-in nanny."

"I know, but to be honest, unless the situation is like today than I'm good with having the boys in daycare."

"But I'm sure there are days you would like a little time to yourself and when school begins for Cameron, and pretty soon Jake, you don't have to use your break to pick him up and bring him back to the hospital; the nanny would take care of that. As soon as you get home you can release her for the night."

"I admit it sounds tempting but..."

"Just give it some serious thought, okay. As for today; how about I pick them up and they can spend the day here with me, Spencer and his new nanny Rosie?"

"What happened to the old one?"

"Due to poor health she retired so I hired Ambrose."

"I thought you said her name was Rosie?"

Nikolas lightly chuckled. "My son decided that Ambrose was too difficult and unpleasant to say so to make it easy on him she suggested Rose. He thought about it and decided he much preferred Rosie instead."

"No he didn't!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Oh yes he did and let me tell you, I wanted to throttle his neck. I was sure that her first day would be her last but she just laughed, told him she would be honored and even went as far as to thank him. Spencer has taken quite a liking to her."

"That's good to hear. No chances of losing her like your last one?"

"Ms. Creswell is a nice lady in her late fifties who is very much active. She lost her husband several years back and was unable to have children of her own so she devoted her time teaching. She retired to take care of her sick husband and since his passing she found staying at home lonely and very boring so she became a nanny."

"Sounds like you like her as well."

"Not only is she great with Spencer but I she acts very grandmotherly with him and it made me realize that my son has not gotten the chance to experience that."

"Then I am glad he has her."

"So am I."

"But I wouldn't want Spencer to get sick Nikolas."

"Don't worry about it. I can set Jake up in a room filled with everything he needs to keep him occupied. That will separate him from the other two who I know will have a great time together."

Elizabeth laughed knowing how true that was and how happy Cam would be when he heard he would be spending the day with his cousin. "As long as you're sure you won't mind than I would forever be in your debt."

"That's what family is for Liz; no matter what, I am here for you all."

"In that case, yes, I will take you up on your offer. And if it's not too bothersome, can you pick them up around seven thirty so that I can still have a little bit of time to stop in and enjoy a cup of coffee before my shift starts?"

Again he chuckled. "Sure, I will see you in a little bit." He knew how fanatic she was about starting her day off right.

Thanks to Nikolas, she felt so much better. Elizabeth would have to find a way to somehow thank him for this and for being a constant in their lives. A family barbeque sounded like the perfect way for her to say thank you. She would invite him, Spencer and Rosie over the following weekend; unless Lucky canceled then she would schedule it for this coming one.

As promised, Nikolas picked up an excited Cameron and a clinging Jake on time and after double checking she had packed everything, medicine included, Elizabeth was in her car heading towards Java Junkie for her morning fix. The place was a little busier than usual making it hard for her to say anything more to Kevin but hello and asking for her usual coffee and bagel with cream cheese. The couch she regular sat on was thankfully vacant, there were a few times it wouldn't be and she found herself having to sit elsewhere. It was not the same. Elizabeth loved 'her' couch not just for its comfortableness but because of its location as well. It sat against the back left hand corner wall where there were no windows, making it a tad bit darker than the rest of the place. She had a view of the door and the large decorated window giving her ample view of all the comings and goings of the place.

When Kristina walked through the door, Elizabeth wasn't surprised. In-fact she had hoped and had a feeling she would. She watched as she greeted an already frazzled looking Kevin and pay for a coffee and muffin, then watched her turn around looking and quickly spot her. Elizabeth offered the girl a smile which Kristina returned as she made her way over to occupy the same spot she had yesterday.

"Good Morning." She greeted, sounding just as tired as Elizabeth felt.

"Good Morning." She returned.

"I hope you don't mind me joining you again?"

"Not at all." Elizabeth answered. "How are things for you today?"

"The same I guess." There was something in her voice.

"Did something else happen yesterday with Ethan?"

"Oh yeah."

"Uh oh...what happened?" She asked.

"He tracked me down and I guess it would've been okay if he hadn't have asked me...no pleaded was more like it, that we forget that night ever happened."

"As in the night you told him how you felt?" Kristina nodded. "Ouch." Elizabeth sympathized with the young girl.

"It was horrible having to pretend for those few hours we were together. I realized that it was something I couldn't do; not right away that is. I need at least a few days so I asked him to give me some space."

"That's good you did."

"Yeah." Kristina tried to sound as though she agreed but Elizabeth could hear the sadness and doubt in her voice.

"Saying and doing are two different things. Are you sure you will be able to push those feelings aside and just be friends with him?"

"If I want to keep him in my life than I have no other choice; other than me falling out of love with him - and I don't see that happening any time soon."

"So it's more serious than you just having a crush on him."

"Definitely." She answered softly. "He is my best friend. He listens to me when I go on and on about everything and nothing at all. He makes me laugh and when I'm down he always finds a way to bring a smile to my face but that's nothing compared to how happy it makes me feel to do the same for him. Anytime I get into a situation, usually something of my own doing, he is there saving me...even from myself." Elizabeth didn't need to hear any more to know that despite Kristina's age, what she felt for Ethan was genuinely real. "Oh and don't get me started on that sexy accent of his." Kristina threw Elizabeth a wink surprising her and throwing them into a fit of laughter.

"You two have brightened my hellish morning." Kevin startled the two. "Seeing as you know Elizabeth and looks like you may becoming a regular here let me formally introduce myself." He held his hand out to Kristina. "I'm Kevin Brennan."

"Kristina Davis." She answered back, shaking his offered hand.

"I was surprised by how busy the place was." Elizabeth told him, smiling at the two.

"You really have been busy." Kristina agreed. "Isn't there somebody else who can help you out?" she asked as he swerved an armchair with a high back around to face them.

"You're not going to get in trouble are you?" Elizabeth asked, amused as Kevin sank into it and moaned in pleasure.

"It's just for a few minutes and anyways it's not like the manager _slash_ owner is exactly here. That woman doesn't saunter in till well after ten and when she is here she's really not all that helpful."

"She sounds awful." Kristina commented.

"I am sure he is exaggerating a little bit." Elizabeth threw in, thinking of her own boss and how most nurses hated Epiphany because they couldn't see past her toughness.

"I wish I was, but it's the truth. Vickie would love nothing more than to sell this place but either it's been all just talk or she is having trouble finding a buyer."

"Really?" Elizabeth was very surprised and a little dismayed to hear this. "But the place is great, why would she want to sell?" It would be disheartening if she had to find a new place.

"She hasn't given us any explanations."

"Well I hope not, I enjoy coming here." Elizabeth admitted.

"So, why is there nobody here helping you?" Kristina repeated her question.

"The girl who worked mornings with me quit a few weeks ago and since then it's just been me till the second crew takes over."

"What time do you come in?" Kristina asked.

"I open up at six but arrive earlier than that to set things up and work until noon."

"A customer just walked in." Elizabeth alerted Kevin who jumped up from his seat and with a 'thanks' was back to work.

"He's nice." Kristina commented as they watched him greeting a woman..

"Yes, he is." Elizabeth agreed. "He is also very single." Elizabeth couldn't help throwing in.

Kristina shook her head and laughed. "I have enough men trouble as it is."

"Men?" She couldn't help tease Kristina. "Somebody's holding back on me."

"No, nothing like that. I am referring to my dad and my brother"

"Ah."

"Don't get me wrong, I love them." She was quick to defend.

"I never doubted it."

"But sometimes they can be over protective; not to mention my entire family tends to forget that I am eighteen."

"That's something that won't ever change. You will always be their little girl or their little sister, no matter what. Don't worry; it will lessen some as you get older."

"Was it the same way with you?"

"It was with my Grandmother. She was forever telling me what I should or shouldn't do. Now I'd give anything to have that all back."

"I know I didn't know her well, but I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. I miss her so much. I'm glad that I have my brother."

"Dr. Webber is your brother right?" Kristina asked before taking a bite of her muffin.

"Yeah."

"Are you too close?"

"We are. He's a great brother, a loving uncle and I am so thankful to have in my life. I don't know how I could've made it through these past few years without him." Elizabeth paused to take a swig of her coffee. "What about you? How is your relationship with Michael?"

"We have our bad days but despite that we are close."

"That's good." Elizabeth took a few bites of her bagel and wondered if there was anything she could try to say or do to help Kristina establish a better relationship with her brother's girlfriend. Suddenly an idea formed in her mind. "Yesterday Steven's girlfriend called and invited me to have drinks with her tomorrow night. I have to say I'm excited about it. This will give us an opportunity to get to know each other."

"You guys haven't before?"

"No, which is not good and I could kick myself for not thinking of it sooner. Steven and Olivia have been dating for awhile now and I would hate to not be friends with the woman my brother cares about."

"And being friends with her is important to you?"

"Of course."

"What if she is not good for your brother?" Elizabeth had a feeling she was referring to Abby.

"By whose standards?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it isn't my place to say who is and is not good for my brother based on what I think or how I feel about the person. Not that I haven't been guilty of doing that before but thinking of how it makes me feel when others try to run my life, well, let's just say it's made me rethink." Still seeing a little confusion on her face, Elizabeth decided to use Kristina's own situation to help explain her point. "Your family is against the idea of you and Ethan right?"

"Right."

"So if the two of you began dating then they will...?"

"Absolutely hate it."

"Knowing how they feel, would you end it with him?"

"No way! They have no say so on who I date."

"No they don't; just like you have no right to say who they should date as well."

"But what if the person they are dating has a questionable past?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't Ethan a con-artist?"

"Well yeah but he is a good guy."

"You know that, but other's may not. All they see are his _negative_ qualities and that won't change until they give him a _chance_; get to know him better. So knowing that and your own situation, I have to say I am a bit surprised to hear you ask me that." Elizabeth took a few more sips of her coffee before continuing. "Nobody should base their own standards on somebody else's relationship but their own." She could see Kristina was giving this all some thought. That was good.

"How did your day go yesterday?" Kristina changed the subject.

"It was good."

"I worried that my whining may have brought up some old wounds and believe me, that was not my intent."

"I know it wasn't and to be honest I was too busy at work to allow my mind to think of anything. Than my youngest son got sick and kept me up most of the night."

"Oh poor thing. Is he with his father?"

_Which one? The one I forced out of his life or the one who has been scarce? _"Lucky is working on a case he couldn't get away from and since I couldn't get the day off, Nikolas has graciously stepped in."

"That was nice of him. What about tomorrow?"

"I'm off the next two days and hopefully this weekend they will be with their father."

"Hopefully?"

"Lucky has been busy a lot this past year and sometimes has to cancel his weekends with them."

"I know you don't know me all that well but if you ever need a babysitter you can call me. I sometimes watch Emma for Robin and Patrick if you want to call them as a reference."

"That's really nice of you to offer. I appreciate it and will definitely take you up on that."

"Great!" Kristina seemed genuinely excited. "You know going back to Lucky cancelling, that's got to be hard on them. I know I always hated it when my father would do the same to me."

"Did he cancel a lot?"

"He still does. For their sake I hope he doesn't keep it up much longer. Trust me, it stays with you." A frown marred her expression.

"Unfortunately I learned that same lesson myself." Elizabeth thought of her own parent's lack of presence in her life.

"Personally I prefer the smiles over those sourpuss faces any day." Kevin rejoined them. "You both are way too beautiful to be frowning like that." The phone ringing prevented anybody from replying and just as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared to answer it.

"Does he join you a lot?" Kristina asked as they watched Kevin answering the phone.

"He does now that Carolyn no longer works here."

"The one who quit?"

"Yeah. And let me tell you, she really was not all that friendly; she made things hard for Kevin. After she was gone he was more relaxed and when he can he sometimes joins me."

"His manager should really hire a second person to help him out."

"I agree but so far...what?" There was a look on Kristina's face that Elizabeth couldn't identify; probably because she didn't know her as well yet.

_Yet?_

Elizabeth had to agree that this time with Kristina has been enjoyable and wouldn't mind if it occurred more often. It's been awhile since she's had girl time with another woman since Robin has been busy. Sure, Kristina was still a teenager but at times she didn't act like one and other times it was very noticeable. There was a lot about Kristina that she wanted to know more about; to help guide her through. From what little she's observed of her, Kristina didn't have a lot of friends her age which was too bad because as Elizabeth thought back of times spent with Emily, she couldn't help but feel that she was missing out on some amazing experiences. Somehow she knew that that wouldn't change. It had to be hard on Kristina to get close to anybody especially after what happened to her and knowing who her family was. That was why part of her was still hesitating. Elizabeth could only imagine what Sonny, Sam or heaven forbid Carly would say about this.

"Uh oh!" A male voice broke Elizabeth out of her musing. "I know that look." Johnny Zacchara, dressed in black and looking like the devil himself, stood leaning forward against the back of the armchair Kevin had occupied a few minutes ago, smirking down at Kristina who looked up at him in surprise. Elizabeth had to admit she was surprised herself. "That's your 'I have a plan' look which most often spells trouble since they are always crazy ones."

"I believed I disagreed with you."

"And I believed I challenged you to name one that actually worked out and you couldn't."

"Not for lack of trying."

"Ain't that the truth."

"Just because my plans don't always work doesn't mean they're crazy."

"I will remind you that you said that next time you find yourself in the middle of crazy."

"I have no doubt you will, and I'm sure a whole hell of a lot more." Though brief, Elizabeth saw that Kristina's response surprised him.

"Oh, you think you know me huh?"

"I'm beginning too."

The two seemed to be locked in a silent battle and Elizabeth watched fascinated with their exchange. This was a side of Kristina she had to admit she liked. Gone was the insecure girl who was trying to find her way in this world; instead sat a young confidant woman who was handling herself quite well with this gorgeous, yet dangerous man. A young woman who was giving it as well as she was receiving it. What was the expression her Grams used to say?

_Tit for tat!_

"What are you doing here Johnny?" Kristina asked.

"I would think that was obvious Krissy." The only response was the lift of her eyebrow. "Well you see...some smart ass told me that I needed to watch what I drink." Suddenly a huge smile broke out on Kristina's face, one which Johnny matched.

Elizabeth didn't understand what was going on; couldn't follow their conversation and was unaware of how close the two were, but one thing she knew for certain - there was something there between Johnny and Kristina. Whether it was a connection merely based on friendship or something more she did not know. The question Elizabeth wondered was; did they know it?

* * *

><p>Before going to bed last night Johnny had made two phone calls; one to Ethan for a long overdue apology and the other to Ray, his newly hired bodyguard. He ordered the man to the Penthouse early in the morning because he had a job for him to do. It was a simple task, one that would no doubt make Kristina very angry with him when she found out. And she would be finding out soon.<p>

Johnny came to a decision last night after witnessing his father having a conversation with an unknown male on the docks. Whatever the two were talking about could not be overheard from his hidden spot. But the feeling in the pit of his stomach warned him to beware. That feeling only intensified when his father called offering him a suggestion.

"You should invite Miss Corinthos to join you for dinner John."

"Kristina has already gone home Pops." Johnny didn't dare mention the conversation he had with her earlier.

"That's a shame. Well, maybe another day." That was how his father ended the call and that was when the idea first came to Johnny. The tone in his father's voice told him that the subject of Kristina would be coming up regularly between them. It was worrisome.

When Ray arrived the following morning at seven sharp, Johnny had just finished getting dressed for the day. He greeted the man and immediately got straight into business. "I need you to follow Kristina Corinthos this morning." There was no doubt in his mind that Kristina would be joining Elizabeth Webber this morning; he had gotten to know her better and even though they ended their conversation with her undecided he knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself from showing up. As a precaution he decided to take a step to ensure that Kristina revealed nothing to Elizabeth about her knowledge of her relationship with Jason during their conversation. Johnny wasn't naïve to think that he or anybody else would be able to keep her on a rein but he would try his damndest. He knew it was a long shot. "She should be home right now but soon will be heading over to a coffee shop. Your orders are to do nothing but call me with an address of this place and inform me if anything unusual occurs between her and the woman she will be sitting with."

"Do you suspect trouble from this woman sir?"

"No. I just need you to be there until I arrive. Once I'm inside than you can head back here and wait for me. You will be Miss Corinthos primary bodyguard, but let me tell you this will be no ordinary task. I will explain the details later. Kristina will be arriving back with me; I plan on introducing you two. I have written down her address and I am sure you are already aware of what she looks like."

"Yes I am sir."

"Good."

"Anything else Mr. Zacchara?"

"That's it for now."

His father returned home just as Ray was leaving, something he was thankful for. Who knew what crazy fantasy his father would begin spewing if he knew Johnny was assigning Kristina a guard. It was bad enough the old man even had one to begin with.

"You're out and about early." Johnny greeted his father. "What are you up to?"

"I could ask you the same thing John."

"I have a meeting soon."

The smile his father gave showed he did not believe Johnny. "So, how did the lovely Kristina take the news of her sister's misdeeds and whorish past?"

Johnny chose to ignore his father's derogatory statement of Sam. "Ethan and I were able to persuade her from pursuing any further."

A scowl formed on Anthony's lips. "Why do you keep that wannabe around? He barely manages the dirty work you give him."

"Ethan is a loyal friend."

"The lackey is a useless waste of space like his father and it wouldn't surprise me one bit if he followed in Luke's footsteps and becomes a drunk too."

"What exactly do you have against Ethan Pops?"

"I don't like the way he treats Kristina." He let out a loud bout of laughter. This he found amusing and could only imagine what his father was about to come up with. Johnny folded himself in his chair and gestured for his father to continue. _This should be good._ "Laugh all you want but you know it's true. He knew Miss Corinthos expressed certain feelings towards him and instead of turning her away, knowing full well that they weren't returned, he allowed it to go on, throwing bread crumbs here and there just enough to keep the hearts in her eyes. And why did he do this? I'll tell you why, because the attention she showed him made him feel like a man, when, oh boy we know that aint the truth, and when it became too much...BAM!" Anthony slammed his hand down on the table. "Do you know what that was John? That was the sound of her poor little heart being crushed. Now the big idiot with the annoying accent sits around whining...by the way, how can you stand listening to him talk? I hear his voice and want to off myself just so I don't have to anymore. Either that or wrap my hands around his windpipe and squeeze..."

One thing you could say for his father, he had a flare with words. There were a few things he agreed with the old man about, not that he would admit that to him; but the truth was Ethan could have handled things better. No matter how many times the Aussie was adamant that he had no feelings for Kristina, Johnny knew otherwise. Whether it was fear that held him back or simply that he has not realized it yet, either way he hurt her and now was the time for Ethan to get his head straight on and step up before his chance passed him by.

"You know considering that you swear you care for Kristina, it's mind-boggling that you're not listening to a thing I am saying."

"That's because when it comes to Ethan and Kristina you don't know anything."

"Maybe that's true, but I do know what I saw yesterday when you were with her."

"I think it's time you have your eyes checked out because you're seeing things old man."

"You know I had different plans for Kristina." His father walked over to tend to one of his many plants that now littered his Penthouse. "The kind that would have her regretting the role she played in your sister's miscarriage." Anthony's eyes grew hard. "For setting her father off that he went after you nearly blowing you up. And for being the reason that you were shot." Suddenly his expression shifted and gone was the coldhearted look. Instead his father was all smiles. "But now that has all changed."

That disturbing little moment was exactly why Johnny knew he was making the right decision putting Ray on Kristina. "I won't warn you again. Stay away from her and stop whatever plans you have against Sonny." No longer did he want to be in his father's presence. He gathered his things and was at the door ready to leave when there was one more warning he wanted to give his father. "Whatever fantasy you have concerning me and Kristina; whatever crazy schemes you are planning, forget it. Not happening."

"Oh, I assure you John, no crazy scheming on my part." Johnny did not like that smile on Anthony's face, but instead of saying anything more he opted to end their conversation and leave.

Johnny knew he had some time before Ray would call him with an address, allowing him the chance to stop by the warehouse and tend to a few business matters. The phone call came as he was getting back in his car. "How do things seem to be going between them?" Johnny asked as he punched in the address Ray had just given him into his GPS and began driving.

"It is going good. When Miss Corinthos arrived she did not go in right away; she sat in her car and it looked as though she were talking to herself." This made Johnny laugh. "But she could've been on the phone."

"No, believe me; you had it right the first time. No doubt she was probably talking herself into walking inside." Johnny chuckled again imagining how Kristina probably looked. "Continue."

"I headed inside and waited for Miss Corinthos to enter so I can observe the two from start. I stayed close enough to the door to make a quick exit should she have decided otherwise. Miss Corinthos had just walked through the door; she and the other woman greeted each other in a friendly manner and now are sitting together talking."

"I should be there soon."

"Yes Mr. Zacchara."

It didn't take long to arrive at the coffee shop and after finding a parking spot, Johnny entered the place. With his eyes, Ray directed him where to look for the ladies and immediately he found them sitting on a cozy two-seater sofa in the back. Elizabeth Webber was staring at Kristina who wore an expression on her face that Johnny was all too familiar with. The look spelled trouble. Johnny made his way over unobserved by anybody but Ray and leaned against the tall armchair directly in front of the women. When he made his presence known and began teasing Kristina, he was unprepared by the mannerism of her response.

When Kristina questioned him being there, knowing damn well why, he answered in a way that confirmed what she already knew; at the same time keeping Elizabeth in the dark. Obviously she wasn't happy and by the kink of her eyebrow she let him know that this was far from over. To make it up to her, Johnny openly admitted that he was taking her advice about changing his drinking habits. As he knew it would this pleased her and she let him know by flashing him a wide smile. During their phone conversation yesterday there was a brief moment when it felt like he was flirting with Kristina, but quickly Johnny dismissed the thought; chalking it up to a side effect caused by his father's insane fantasy. Now as he stared down at the huge smile adorning her face, one he returned in kind, that same thought came to mind and this time there was no dismissing it. Never before had he done this and it made him feel uneasy at how much he was actually enjoying their exchange.

Suddenly there was mischief in Kristina's eyes and very slowly she took a sip of her coffee. "They're right. You do need to change your drinking habit. This person sounds like they know what they are talking about. I think you should offer a very _generous_ thank you."

_Why the little minx thinks she can play. Okay Krissy you asked for it._

"Well I would if I were absolutely sure that's what they were talking about." Kristina's brows formed in confusion.

"What else could it have been about?" Johnny paused, waiting for exactly the right moment. When she took a slug of her coffee he answered.

"My sex life..." Suddenly half the sip she drank came spewing out and the other went down the wrong way. Kristina began coughing. Her cheeks were flushed a bright red reminding him of a part of their conversation. "Hey, what do ya' know, you're right, your face does get red. Guess I no longer need you to send me that picture." It took a few minutes for Kristina, with help from an obviously amused Elizabeth, to get herself under control. In the meantime Johnny took a moment to study the other woman who had no idea what damage she may have caused in one conversation.

Elizabeth Webber was beautiful; there was no denying that. Johnny had thought so when he first saw her in that white dress she wore at the Ball. The gown may have been dirtied and wrinkled, her hair a wet tangled mess from the rain pouring down that night but it did nothing to hide her beauty. He remembered the relief on her face seeing Jason when they had walked in the barn where they took Lulu for safety and the way the two hugged each other. It was obvious to Johnny that they loved each other. But since then it was always Sam McCall who was by Jason's side, who he was always off saving and Elizabeth was all but forgotten to Johnny. Now she was back, front and center and didn't even know it.

Yes, there was a chance that nothing would become of any of this, but Johnny knew better. Kristina may have been able to push her curiosity aside, but letting it go was a different story and eventually she will be back on his doorstep ready to open that can of worms. He certainly hoped not, and not just for Kristina's sake; but for Elizabeth's as well. From what Johnny learned, while investigating her brother, Elizabeth Webber lived a peaceful life and beginning a friendship with Kristina Corinthos Davis would not only disrupt that but may bring Jason Morgan back into her life; and if there was one thing their history told him, was that when those two were together so were their unresolved feelings.

"Thanks Kevin." Kristina accepted the water bottle the man who worked there offered her.

"You're welcome." He answered than returned to behind the counter.

"All better now?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Much, thanks." The sweet sounding response was ruined by the scowl on Kristina's face as she glared at him.

"You sure you're okay?" Johnny couldn't hold back his smirk as he moved from behind the armchair to sit in it.

"No thanks to you." She mumbled. He just widened his smile and turned towards the other woman.

"I don't think we've been formally introduced; I'm Johnny Zacchara." He offered her his hand.

"Elizabeth Webber." She placed her small one in his. "I take it you both know each other."

"We're friends." Kristina was the one to answer.

"I am sorry that I barged in on you two ladies but when Krissy informed me of this new place and that she would be coming here for a while; well, I had to check it out and make sure it was safe."

"It's just a small coffee place." Kristina argued.

"So was your dad's." He threw back. "I know you wish this wasn't part of your life Krissy; but you were the one who told me you had to learn how to live in it and since I know you don't want _anybody else_ to know about this place then I'm going to check the place out."

"I don't mean to pry..." Elizabeth interrupted looking directly at him. "But aren't you and Sonny at odds with each other?"

"We are." He admitted. "Regardless though, Kristina and I are friends and I could never hurt her."

"I don't mean to sound insensitive but how exactly does that work knowing that at anytime one of you may...um harm the other?" Elizabeth chose her words carefully. "I imagine it would hurt Kristina seeing as she cares for you both."

"Believe me, I have thought of that many times." He answered.

"I try not to think about it." Kristina admitted.

"Not to mention Sonny and I have made peace between our organizations." Johnny continued. "It doesn't mean you will find either of us sitting down sharing a drink together."

"I could imagine Sonny isn't all that happy with your friendship."

"He hates it." Kristina answered at the same time as he said, "Definitely not".

Not wanting this conversation to go any further, Johnny excused himself for a minute. "I'm going to get me a coffee. You ladies want anything else?" They turned him down and Johnny walked over to the counter. After paying he made a quick call to Ethan. "Just checking to make sure you were still stopping by this afternoon?" He said when the Aussie answered.

"I am, why, is Kristina okay?" The question amused Johnny.

"She's fine." _Let's see how he responds to this._ "We are having coffee right now."

"Why is she at your place this early?" The man sure sounds jealous for someone who claims to see Kristina as only a friend. "I mean, I assumed she would be with Elizabeth." How well he knew her too.

"She is. I crashed it." This brought a chuckle from Ethan.

"You didn't"

"I did."

"And how did she take that?"

"There was not much she could say or do with a witness." He joked.

"Sure, you're safe now, but I'd make sure your guards are around for later."

"I'll do that." Johnny answered with amusement. "I need to get back before she begins to wonder who I'm talking to. Drop by about one."

"I'll be there."

When Johnny rejoined the women, he did all he could to stop himself from groaning out loud. Apparently while he was getting coffee and talking to Ethan, Kristina got herself invited to Elizabeth's home on Saturday. This concerned him. Meeting up for coffee or bumping into each other around town and exchanging pleasantries was one thing but going to the woman's house was a whole new ball game. It meant spending time with Elizabeth's boys; one in particular, Jake. Would Kristina figure out that the boy was Jason's son?

"I hope my boys will be on good behavior." Elizabeth continued their conversation as he re-seated himself in the armchair. "They can be a handful."

"Unless Lucky comes through."

"I'm trying to stay optimistic here and hoping he doesn't cancel again." A long sigh escaped her lips. "But..." The shrug of her arms told Johnny that Detective Lucky Spencer has been pulling no-shows; and from the sounds of it, for awhile now.

Johnny wondered if Jason was aware of this. Did the enforcer keep tabs on Jake? He would like to believe that if he did then Jason would've stepped in and confronted the man who was raising his son, especially since nowadays he and Lucky were spending a lot of time together. "If Cam & Jake are home then you will get to meet them and don't forget Nikolas and Spencer will be there too."

"It's been awhile since I've seen them so I'm looking forward to that. You and Nikolas are good friends?" Kristina asked.

"The best."

"And if the boys are with their father?"

"Then it will just be us girls." Kristina tried to hide it, but Johnny saw how happy Elizabeth's answer made her.

"I have to say this place is cozy." Johnny changed the subject.

"I love it!" Kristina gushed as Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"How long have you been coming here?" He asked Elizabeth directly.

"A few years now."

"I have to admit it's nice not worrying about running into anybody I don't want to see."

"Same here. My job can be very stressful and it helps when I have a relaxed hour before my shift starts."

"You're a surgical nurse right?"

"Yeah."

"I can imagine how stressful things can get. What made you want to become one?" Johnny was making polite conversation, partly to keep Kristina from forging ahead with her own questions but also because he now found himself curious about Elizabeth.

"I wish I could say something profound like 'all my life I wanted to be' or 'it was my calling' but the truth was I needed to pay rent and bills and my paintings weren't going to do that."

"You're an artist?" Kristina asked surprised. Johnny wasn't.

"I am, though I haven't done anything recently. Now it's more a hobby than anything."

"Do you have any you could show me this weekend?" This seemed to give Elizabeth pause. He wondered why.

"A lot of them were destroyed but I have pictures of some I can show you." It was clear there was more to the story and that Kristina was about to push on it but either Elizabeth sensed the same thing or she meant it when she quickly looked at her watch and gasped. "Wow, the time really passed! I better get going before I'm late and if that were to happen Epiphany would have my head."

"We wouldn't want that, you're head is much too gorgeous." This brought a lovely blush to Elizabeth's cheeks. _Interesting. _It brought a smile to Johnny's face.

"I am off the next two days and since Jake is sick, I don't know if I will be coming here." Elizabeth began saying as she stood up and reached for her purse. Seeing the disappointed look on Kristina's face she quickly made amends. "At least not tomorrow but I am hoping I'll be here Friday. Why don't we exchange numbers and I can call you when I know for sure."

From the little bit Johnny's been able to observe of Elizabeth and the two together, he could see Kristina's draw to her. So different she was from any of the other women in her life. She was gentle and had a calming effect, something a high maintenance girl like Kristina needed. Not to say she wasn't close to her mother or sisters, but what she lacked was a female friend and although older, Elizabeth Webber seemed to fit the bill.

"So I will call you tomorrow evening and let you know how things are looking." Elizabeth said once the two had programmed numbers into their phones.

"Okay. I hope Jake feels better."

"So do I! I don't think I can go another sleepless night." With a smile on her face, Elizabeth turned to face him. "Johnny it was nice meeting you."

"Same here. I look forward to our next conversation." And there would be a next time. Johnny was sure of that.

"I...uh okay, till next time." She stumbled around her words. Turning back around to face Kristina she said, "If you need to talk about anything you can call me". With one last nod to Johnny, Elizabeth walked out with a 'see you later Kevin' thrown over her shoulder to the guy behind the counter.

The vibration of his phone alerted Johnny that his phone was ringing. Pulling it out, he saw that it was his father and chose to ignore it. After sending the call straight to voicemail he re-pocketed it and looked up to see Kristina staring at him; by the look of her eyes he knew that she would be reaming him for showing up. Ethan's words came back to him. _I'd make sure your guards are around for later. _It looked like later was now.

* * *

><p>Walking through the doors of Java Junkie was a hard thing for Kristina to do. It never crossed her mind that it would be. But after pulling into the parking lot and turning her car off, Elizabeth's past with Jason hit her again and a few questions came to mind. How would Sam feel about this? Would this upset her sister? Kristina found herself unable to move, instead she sat there holding the steering wheel in a tight grip and wondered if it were realistically possible for them to become friends. If their history had not been discovered, then in all likelihood it was a probability. Now, this would be between them. Elizabeth may not be aware, but Kristina knew and soon it would begin to eat away at her until she discovered absolutely everything.<p>

"Not that I have the right to know everything. Like Johnny said, it isn't my business and disrupting their lives is the last thing I want to do." Kristina relaxed her grip and continued. "So being friends with Elizabeth shouldn't be a problem. And it's not like the woman has been causing any problems for Sam and Jason. Obviously whatever they once had is long gone. Elizabeth said so herself." One hand fell in her lap and the other swept through her hair. "I shouldn't be making such a big deal of this. Just go inside, enjoy a nice conversation and quit making such a big deal about this." Both arms crossed her middle section and her head fell back against her seat. "But I know myself; well enough to know that I will not be able to let this go." Kristina loathed that about herself but it was more than just being curious, she had a strong feeling; like something was pushing her to delve further.

With that thought, Kristina got out of her car and made her way inside. She greeted a busy Kevin and ordered her coffee and muffin. After paying she looked around for Elizabeth and quickly found her in the exact spot as yesterday. Pleased to see the warm welcoming smile she offered Kristina, she returned one back in kind and joined her. When Elizabeth asked how she was she found herself admitting the pain she felt at Ethan's suggestion. That wasn't something she was really planning on telling her, but there was something about the woman that drew her in and made her want to tell her everything knowing she would be sympathetic and understanding.

The things Kristina admitted to Elizabeth on how she felt for Ethan was surprising. Not just because she admitted them but because for once somebody wasn't claiming they understood only to turn around and tell her how bad these feelings she was having were. That always confused her. It was also why she confided to Molly a lot; she was Kristina's own personal cheerleader. When she felt her eyes wanting to tear up, Kristina quickly commented about Ethan's sexy accent and threw in a wink, which surprised Elizabeth and soon the two were laughing and when Kevin joined them, she found herself enjoying her morning.

Sometimes ideas popped in her mind and once they've been planted it's very hard for her to push them aside. When Kristina made that comment about Kevin's manager needing to hire a second person, a thought suddenly came to her and from that thought a plan was born; one that would help her make a huge step in her life. The longer she thought of it, the bigger the picture grew and the more she liked it – so much so that her mind had been made up.

Johnny's voice brought her from her thoughts surprising her with his presence. When he made that 'I have a plan look' comment, Kristina was thankful she already had the surprise look on her face because she was sure he would've known just how true that was. When he said her ideas were usually crazy she quickly threw the comment, 'I believed I disagreed with you' at him after last night's conversation came to mind. Especially since her newest plan was not one that anybody could call crazy. Immediately Johnny came back with a response setting the two of them off into one of the most intense spar she had ever had with anybody. Something she found highly enjoyable.

Of course this gave Kristina the confidence to think she could go toe to toe with someone like Johnny Zacchara. She really should have known better. Rising to the challenge he went in for the kill; leaving her covered with spit up coffee and red in the face, something he made sure to comment on. While she tried to compose herself, he introduced himself to Elizabeth and there was a brief moment where she felt guilty knowing how much he already knew about her. This made her think of how close she came to stepping over that same line.

"What are your plans this weekend?" Kristina asked Elizabeth after Johnny excused himself to buy a cup of coffee.

"Both days I work the early shift and if Lucky doesn't cancel on the boys this weekend than I want to invite Nikolas and Spencer over for dinner on Saturday."

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah, I want to thank him for helping me today and for always being there. What about you? Any big plans this weekend?"

"I am on my own. Molly will be at a sleepover, my Mom's been really busy working on a case that sounds like it's not going well and Sam..." Kristina paused wondering if she should even bring her sister up around her. The last thing she would want to do is hurt Elizabeth – at the same time though Sam is her sister and would more than likely come up in their conversations. "...she's been busy lately with Spinelli and whatever case they are working on."

"What about Michael?"

"Since he's been living with his _girlfriend_, he hasn't been around much but he invited me over for dinner tonight."

"It sounds like you don't like her."

"That's a story for another time."

"Take time to know her and give her a chance." Kristina really didn't want to but Elizabeth's words from earlier replayed in her mind. _Nobody should base their own standards on somebody else's relationship_ _but their own._

"I can't promise a good outcome but I can try."

"That's a start." Elizabeth smiled. "So I take it that this weekend will be too soon for you to spend time with Ethan."

"I honestly don't know but I think I want to give it a try." Kristina admitted.

"You know what; join us on Saturday for dinner." Elizabeth surprised her with the invite.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Nikolas won't mind. After all you two are related."

"I would love that." Kristina couldn't keep the large smile from her face.

"Sounds good."

Johnny returned and began a conversation with Elizabeth in which Kristina learned that she was an artist. There was a lot about the woman that she didn't know and she found herself eager to learn more. Soon it was time for Elizabeth to head to the hospital and after they exchanged their telephone numbers, she was gone, leaving her alone with Johnny who she had not forgotten was here checking in on her. After ignoring whoever it was that was calling him, he looked up and took notice of the expression she made sure was on her face. He flashed a wide smile.

"Oh no...That's not going to work so you can just un-flash that smile and explain why you are here."

"I meant what I said. I didn't know anything about this place and wanted to check it out."

"You haven't been concerned of my whereabouts before; why now?" This seemed to have given him pause. "The truth Johnny? "

"I just wanted to make sure you remembered not to make Elizabeth an enemy." _He's lying! _There was no way Johnny could think that after their conversation last night. So, why was he lying? Would he tell her if she asked?

"Why don't you tell me what crazy plan you have concocted in that pretty little head of yours?" He asked before she could voice her questions.

"I will have you know that this time it is not so crazy." She let his lie go - for now.

"Why don't you let me the judge of that." The way he smirked said that he didn't believe her.

"I'm going to apply for a job here."

"Okay. I was not expecting that." He was surprised by this but whether it was in a good or bad way she couldn't tell.

"The girl who used to work this shift with Kevin..." Kristina continued. "That's the guy at the counter, anyways she quit and the manager hasn't gotten around to hiring anybody. It may be because she is trying to sell the place but I know I can be very persuasive. I can work six to noon and still have the days for myself and once I start college than I can switch to shifts that would accommodate my classes." Kristina paused and leaned forward, excitement bubbling over. "I can save up money and get my own place. I can finally have some independence and space and not because I will be able to do what I want; but also to gain experience from living on my own. Everybody is always telling me I need to grow up; well this is me taking that first step." She paused and when Johnny didn't say anything she smiled and added. "See, not so crazy."

That finally brought a reaction from him because he returned her smile as well as shook his head. "Okay, I have to agree. Not so crazy."

"See, I told you."

The ringing of Johnny's phone prevented him from replying back. Kristina watched as he pulled it out, looked to see who was calling and sent it to voicemail. "Avoiding somebody?" She asked.

"My father." Seeing the question on her face he explained. "I'm just a little concerned that he will start up a...project I am against. Do you have plans right away?"

"Um, no." Kristina was confused by the abrupt change in conversation.

"How about we get out of here and swing by my place. There are some things I'd like to discuss with you."

"Sure." She answered hesitantly.

"I am just going to make a quick phone call. Go ahead and start heading over. I am right behind you."

Kristina was a little confused by his behavior but chose not to call him out on it. She just nodded, picked up her purse and exited out with a friendly goodbye wave to Kevin who was busy with a customer. As she started up her car her mind began to wonder what it was that Johnny was hiding from her. And she knew he was. First lying about why he really showed up than the vague explanation he gave about whatever it was his father was up to. It didn't escape her notice how he avoided looking at her when he answered.

Whatever was going on, Kristina promised she would find a way to get it out of Johnny but right now she had more important things to worry about. Like how her parents would react to Kristina getting a job and her own place. One thing she knew for sure, it sure as hell wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you for reading. Chapter 4 will be added soon. I know Ethan wasn't in this one but he will be returning in the next one. Comments, criticisms and suggestions are always welcomed.


	4. The Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**As always, my sincere thanks to everybody who have read, saved in favorites, set to alert or commented on 'Till You Make It'. I really do appreciate it.

I also want to remind everybody that this story is based on my own personal take and views and not that of the actual characters of General Hospital, so please keep that in mind when you read inner thoughts and/or dialogue that you don't agree with. Thank you.

Happy reading and I hope you enjoy!

Valerie

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Bodyguard<strong>

"Elizabeth, do you have a minute?" Looking up from the chart she was in the middle of filling out Elizabeth was surprised to see Siobhan, Lucky's girlfriend, standing in front of her with what looked like red eyes that came from crying.

"Sure." Elizabeth placed the chart back in the tray and led the Irish woman over to the waiting area where they could sit and talk in private. It was mid-morning and the Hub was busy. "Is everything okay Siobhan?"

"Oh, not really." She tried to laugh it off but failed miserably.

"What can I do for you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Actually there is nothing you can do. I wish there was, believe me I wish there was but there isn't. Or maybe there was but it's too late now and then really, why would you? We've only had a handful of conversations and I never got the feeling you liked me all that much but I guess I'm to blame though. Oh I had my doubts but a handsome smile and a few sweet words later and I convinced myself to ignore them and now look where I'm at. You know I take that back, I forgot for a second why I am here so yes, there is something you can do for me. Well, more like a couple of things unless there isn't." At times her accent was already hard enough for Elizabeth to follow, but mixed in with her emotions and added rambling - Elizabeth was just plain lost.

"Why don't you start by telling me what is wrong then we can move on to the rambling part?" Elizabeth joked to bring a smile to the woman's sad face. Mission failed.

"To be truthful Elizabeth, I am all talked out." She released a long tired sigh sounding it. "I am flying back home to Ireland."

That took Elizabeth by surprise. With the exception of this morning, the last time she talked to Lucky and had asked how he and his relationship with Siobhan were doing he had told her everything was going good. "I honestly don't know what to say."

"That's okay. I really don't expect you to say anything. I just wanted to tell you because I wanted to ask two things of you. Well, one is more like a promise."

"Okay." Elizabeth answered slowly; unsure of what it was she may be getting herself into.

"I was hoping I could stop by your house this Saturday to say goodbye to the boys. I know I haven't been in their life long enough to make a lasting impression but they are both such little darlings and I didn't want to just up and leave like that." Respect for Siobhan just shot up in Elizabeth's book.

"That would be fine and I appreciate you thinking of them." The woman smiled her thanks and Elizabeth would have returned it had her words not just sunk in. "Wait, this is Lucky's week...end." Elizabeth leaned back against the chair and sighed. "I take it by that look of yours I will be getting a phone call from Lucky changing that."

"He is following a lead out of town this weekend with Sam and Spinelli; possibly Jason as well. To be quite honest Elizabeth I don't care anymore. Lucky has canceled on me more times than I can count and I am stuck by myself in his home with no friends or family to help ease the loneliness I feel waiting for him to walk through the door. He is always working on a case or following a lead and more and more they are involving the mob and that is not what I signed up for. I've had my fill of adventures and danger and don't really care for them anymore. But Lucky is drawn to it and I just can't be a part of it."

All Siobhan was telling her was not news to her. Elizabeth had been seeing glimpses of the old adventures man she once fell in love with returning. Lucky working alongside Jason was like a scene from the past except now he was no longer the young kid who was given only a few simple _safe_ tasks, no, now he was a man barreling ahead armed with a gun and badge. "How did Lucky take the news to you leaving?" She asked.

"That is where the promise comes in." Elizabeth knew she wouldn't like the sound of this but she remained quiet and waited for her to continue. "Lucky will be leaving early Saturday morning..."

"You don't plan on telling him." Elizabeth finished.

"Not exactly."

"I get why you're ending it. I even get why you are upset, it's justifiable, but do you really think Lucky coming home to an empty apartment is what he deserves?"

"You're right, he doesn't deserve that, but that's not what I'm doing. I'm sorry I didn't make myself clear. When I said not exactly I meant that I gave Lucky an ultimatum. If he left then I would not be here when he returned home."

"He chose to let you go." Disbelief clearly in Elizabeth's voice, though she shouldn't be so surprised. It seemed like most of the men of Port Charles were drinking from the same water.

"He didn't come out and say it but he might as well have. Instead he said I was being ridiculous and that it was important he go because Sam's life is in danger _yet again_ and when he returned he would take me out for a _nice_ dinner."

_Oh Lucky, you have screwed up_.

"I'm sorry." There wasn't anything she could say. As Siobhan had pointed out, they had never attempted to get to know each other.

"Thank you Elizabeth. I think you really mean it and I appreciate that."

"You're welcome."

"So, can you promise not to mention any of this to Lucky when he calls? A part of me is still hoping he will change his mind but the other part doesn't believe that or I wouldn't have already bought my plane ticket with the money my sister sent me."

"I don't know Siobhan..." Elizabeth hesitated.

"I know this is putting you in an awkward position and if it weren't for wanting to see the boys one last time then I wouldn't be here giving you a heads up but if Lucky finds out then he will stay for all the wrong reason and it shouldn't be different just because I bought a plane ticket. I need to know how important I really am because believe me Elizabeth I have been telling him all day and will continue to remind him until the last minute." She hated it but Elizabeth understood where Siobhan was coming from; could even sympathize with the Irish woman. The question though, was it enough to promise her not to tell Lucky. This may come back to bite her in the ass later on but something inside was telling her to do this one nice thing for the woman she never attempted to get to know.

"I promise." Elizabeth reluctantly answered and soon found herself engulfed in a hug.

"Thank you Elizabeth."

"Sure."

"What would be a good time for me to stop by Saturday?"

"My shift ends at one; anytime after that I guess. I most likely will have a few guests visiting but it should be fine."

Elizabeth remembered that one of those guests will be Nikolas and didn't know how he would react because it was a sure thing that he will question Siobhan visiting the boys. She could just _not_ invite her best friend over but thinking of how he had stepped in today and all the other times he's been there for her, Elizabeth vetoed that idea right away. She would worry about that later on; right now she could hear her name being paged.

"I'm sorry I have to get back to work." She apologized as she began standing up.

"Don't be." Siobhan stood up as well. "I am grateful to you for giving me the time."

"I really hope Lucky comes to his senses."

"As do I."

When lunch rolled around for Elizabeth she called Nikolas to check on her boys and was told that they were both doing fine. "Spence and Cam have been inseparable like I knew they would and are outside enjoying a picnic with Rosie, an event I was told I was not invited to. I do believe the boys wanted the nanny to themselves."

"I have got to meet this woman." Elizabeth replied. She was sitting in the cafeteria eating a sandwich she had just bought. This morning in her haste to get the boys ready she had forgotten to make herself a lunch.

"I don't know Liz; I think the boys may not like sharing her even with you."

"Well I am just glad she isn't overwhelmed by them."

"Stop worrying, she was perfectly happy to step in and has been taking good care of them."

"How is Jake feeling?"

"He is sleeping right now. He wasn't happy when he realized that he would be unable to join in on all the fun. I spent most of the morning keeping him occupied. Since he wasn't feeling too well he was not quite up for getting to know the new nanny."

"Oh, I hope he wasn't difficult for her." Elizabeth exclaimed, worried.

"He wasn't. He demonstrated a perfect ostrich and hid his face on my shoulder. She understood why."

"Thank you Nikolas."

"Hey..."

"I know, I know." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "That's what family is for."

"Yes it is. So, how is your day going?"

"It is going fine, though I wish it were a little busier so the day can end sooner."

"Wanting to catch up on the sleep you missed last night?"

"God yes!" Elizabeth moaned out.

"Well Cam will be tired out having exerted all his energy here so he shouldn't give you any problems for bedtime."

"Something I am ever so thankful for." Elizabeth chuckled.

"Jake may be a different story."

"His pediatrician wrote a prescription for him so that will undoubtedly knock him out too."

"Well then you are set."

"Sure sounds like it...Oh by the way. Do you and Spencer have any plans for Saturday? "

"I have a meeting mid morning but other than that our day is free. What did you have in mind?"

"I extend the invitation to Rosie as well and was hoping you all would like to come over for a nice barbeque dinner?"

"Uh huh...and who will actually be doing the barbequing?"

"Why Kelly's of course."

Nikolas broke out in laughter. "You have a perfectly good grill Liz."

"That I am still learning how to use. Lucky was always the one to handle that."

"Speaking of my brother I am guessing by your invitation that he has already called and cancelled for the weekend."

"No he hasn't, I am still hoping, but..." Elizabeth quickly changed the subject. "Actually there will be one other guest attending."

"Has Lizzie invited a date?" Nikolas teased.

"No. Kristina will be joining us."

"As in my cousin?"

"That would be her."

"I wasn't aware you two were close."

"You know the coffee shop I go to?"

"Java Junkie." Nikolas named right away. "Which is awful." Something he always had to mention every time the name came up.

"Well yesterday..." Elizabeth ignored him. "Kristina stopped in for the first time. She saw me and we instantly struck up a conversation. She came in again today."

"And after two days you just invited her over?" She could hear his curiosity.

"Like I said, we talked. Apparently her family will be busy this weekend and I don't think she wanted to be alone so I extended the invitation. I had already intended to invite you over so what was one more person. I didn't see it being a problem since she is your family."

"No it isn't. I am just surprised."

"I admit I'm surprised too. So what do you say about Saturday?

"I say, what time?"

"Well if you are adamant about me actually using that damn grill than I suggest four because you are going to help me. There is no way I am going to be held solely responsible for ruining dinner."

"I have a better idea. How about we not take a chance with the kid's lives and make it five; I will bring the food."

"Deal."

After hanging up with Nikolas she sat back in silence; her mind was anything but. Kristina, Ethan and Johnny, three people Elizabeth would never have thought would be entering her life, occupied her thoughts. And she had no doubt she would be seeing them more often. It looked like Kristina wasn't going anywhere and according to Johnny's 'I look forward to our next conversation' parting, apparently so wasn't he. Though she hadn't seen Ethan, she knew it was just a matter of time. Elizabeth wondered about him and Kristina, how they interacted and where exactly Johnny fit in. From what she knew, the two men were friends. Ethan worked for Johnny; although she didn't know how deep in he was with the mob. Seeing those three together would be very interesting and she couldn't wait for that to happen.

All these thoughts ran through her mind and as the minutes slowly ticked by, Elizabeth could feel the beginning of pressure building inside her, trying to rise to the surface. The stirring of something she hadn't felt for the past two years. It was familiar, surprising but welcoming and it set her off in a fit of laughter. A few tears of happiness trailing down her cheek. The hospital employees sitting around watched Elizabeth and wondered whether she was crazy or needed their help. Nobody stepped forward and that was fine with her. This was not something she wanted to or could explain to anybody. It was hers and hers alone.

None of them knew the mess her life had once become or how lost she was from the person she used to be. Elizabeth felt like she walked around disconnected from anything and everyone. Not her boys; never them. They were what grounded her, what reminded her how beautiful life could be regardless of all the ugly that lived in it. What exactly sparked this sudden desire, Elizabeth could not say. She leaned back against her chair and started thinking on what could have been her inspiration. Nothing seemed to be coming to mind. It could just be that she was now ready to again. Elizabeth didn't believe that and discarded the thought. She switched thinking gears and began to think of what it was that always motivated her before. The answer was easy; her emotions.

_I paint what I feel._

The day Elizabeth let the man she loved go, the day he walked away from her at the courthouse, was the last day she held a paint brush. Pencils were only used when helping Cameron with school work. No longer did Elizabeth's fingers get splinters from stretching her own canvases. The jeans she wore when she painted, the ones that were soft and frayed at the end with holes at the knees; blotches of paint splatter all over, now lay undisturbed at the bottom of her drawer. She hadn't even visited her studio.

But that was all going to change now because there was a shift, something inside her clawing to get out and all Elizabeth Webber wanted to do was paint.

* * *

><p>There was a man standing in front of the door to Johnny's Penthouse. He was unfamiliar to Kristina and from the moment she stepped off the elevator his eyes targeted in on her and had not wavered since. The man looked young, possibly middle twenties or older; his arms massively built with muscles noticeable even through the black button down shirt. The two of them stood rooted on spot, unwilling to be the first to break eye contact. The man tilted his head to the side and lightly chuckled. Apparently he found something about her amusing. She didn't appreciate it and narrowed her eyes letting him know just that. Of course this seemed to amuse him more because his hazel eyes were now expressive and twinkling with merriment.<p>

_Who the hell is this man?_

"Good morning." He broke the silence first; no hint of a Spanish accent despite his obvious Hispanic ethnicity. The man stuck his hand out to her in greeting and Kristina took a step to do the same but stopped immediately when his handsome face became distorted in anger and he snapped, "Wrong!"

Kristina looked up at him in surprise. She did not understand what 'wrong' meant. Seeing the confusion on her face made him sigh; the left of his hand moved to rest against his hip, the right of his fingers ran through his thick black hair then both arms fell back to his side. "My name is Ray." He introduced himself.

"Kristina."

"I know who you are Miss Corinthos." The first shiver of unease flitted through her stomach. "I am a new guard Mr. Zacchara hired."

Kristina felt her body relax and offered Ray a genuine smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Johnny asked that I meet him back here." She explained her reason for being there.

"Actually Mr. Zacchara had just called before you arrived. He explained that something's come up and instructed I take you to him."

"Oh." Kristina exclaimed in surprise. "Okay."

"Wrong again!" The anger was back on his face.

_What the hell was wrong with him!_

Suddenly he started stalking towards her. Fear ran down her spine but she refused to show it or be intimidated. Instead she stood tall and with a tilt of her chin, challenged him with her eyes. It worked because he stopped in his tracks; his face now expressing disbelief. The ding of the elevator signaled its arrival and startled Kristina. Ray did not flinch. The doors slid open revealing Johnny and immediately she felt safe. When he saw them he gave pause. She slowly inched closer to his side; flashing Ray a look daring him to try something now. The man throwing his head back in laughter was not the response she was expecting.

"Seriously, what the hell's your problem?" Kristina demanded, crossing her arms across her chest and tapping her left foot. Ray chose to say nothing. He just stood there staring at her with that ridiculous smile. Kristina wondered if Johnny would be opposed to her borrowing his gun.

"What's going on?" Johnny asked Ray much to Kristina's surprise. That did not settle well with her at all.

"Why are you asking him? He is the one who is threatening me."

"So you acknowledge you were being threatened?" Ray asked, no, more like demanded.

"Excuse me." She huffed out. "I believe I was talking to Johnny. I don't know who you are."

"Then why were you willing to let me get close enough that I could've hurt you." Kristina's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "Not to mention you were willing to get inside a car with me not knowing who I was." That seemed to snap Kristina back to attention.

"You told me Johnny asked you to take me to him."

"Why would you believe me?"

"Because he hired you as one of his guards."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because you said so." Her voice raised an octave higher.

Johnny jumped in. "Why the hell would you get in a car with somebody you don't know?"

"Did you not just hear me?" Kristina was aware her voice was loud but she was too upset to care.

"Let's take this inside." Johnny suggested placing his hand lightly on her back and walking her to his door where he pulled out his keys and unlocked it allowing the three of them in. Kristina threw herself on his couch, the end closest to the door. At Johnny's invite, Ray sat in the armchair, a picture of ease. This made her close her eyes and grit her teeth.

_Count to ten._

Kristina didn't open her eyes till she felt Johnny sit next to her. "Kristina I would like you to meet Ray Alvarez."

Kristina kinked her eyebrow up at him. Was he serious? That was really how he was going to start this. "We have already had the displeasure of meeting."

"He is a new hire..."

"Something else I already know."

"He will be your bodyguard."

"Excuse me." Kristina must've heard wrong.

"He will be your bodyguard" Johnny repeated again. _Apparently not._

"He most certainly will not!"

"Just hear me out."

"I don't think so Johnny. If I don't let my own father put one on me then I sure as hell am not going to let you."

"He won't be anything like one of Sonny's..."

"No."

"It's..."

"No!"

"Just..."

"NO!" Kristina yelled out.

"Ray will you excuse us for a minute." Johnny's eyes did not shift from hers.

Ray quickly made his way to the door and once he had closed it, Johnny's face softened and he grabbed hold of both Kristina's hands. "Will you at least let me explain before you dismiss the idea?"

No was on the tip of her tongue but seeing the pleading look on his face Kristina released a sigh and caved. "Alright explain."

"You know your father has many enemies."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"You're a very good way to get to Sonny."

"No, that's not it." She didn't know how but Kristina knew that Johnny was lying. He did the same thing at the coffee shop. "What don't you want to tell me?" Johnny sighed and stood up. He walked over to his mini bar and pulled a glass out. Kristina cleared her throat which stopped him. He turned around and looked at her questionably; she answered by pointing at his glass. Johnny looked down at it with confusion then understanding dawned. He released a pained groan and reluctantly put it back. "I am going to have to watch you." She watched as he pulled out a water bottle. Kristina declined hers.

"I can't guarantee I will remember every time I reach for a glass but I will try my best.

"That's all I ask. And it's not like I'm saying you can't drink ever again; just limit yourself, no matter how bad your day is going...now back to this ridiculous notion you have that I am going to agree to a bodyguard."

"I really do think you need one."

"What aren't you telling me Johnny, and please don't feed me this crap about my Dad's enemies. I want the truth." Johnny shifted his eyes away from her and seemed to be lost in thought. Kristina wondered what it was that had him worried and hoped that he would share whatever it was with her. A minute later his eyes made contact with her again.

"I want Ray on you because of my father." _Okay._ Not what she was expecting.

"Why does your father want to hurt me?" Kristina knew the Zacchara's and her Dad were enemies but she didn't think they would ever involve her.

"He doesn't."

"Okay, now I am really confused." The expression on her face showed it.

"I really don't want you to know but since you're being so damn stubborn..." He seemed reluctant to continue.

"Just like a band-aid Johnny; rip the damn thing off." She encouraged.

A few sigh's later. "My father has got this crazy idea that you and me...well, that _we_ should get together."

Her mouth dropped open in surprise then closed to make a comment but then dropped back open again. Kristina had no doubt that she looked like a fish out of water. Finally she was able to make her mouth work, but instead of using her words she found herself laughing. At what; she could not say. Maybe it was the absurdity of the notion. Johnny's chuckles joined hers. "Why does your father...what made him...I am still confused." Kristina tried using her words once the laughter faded away.

"Your guess is as good as mine and to be honest, I try not to get inside my father's head unless I absolutely need to." Kristina could understand that. "After you left yesterday my father began spinning this fantasy and though he promised he wouldn't do anything I know my father and he had this look in his eyes that I know very well."

"What could he possibly do?"

"I don't know and really don't want to discover what he can do. My father can be creative when he wants to, not to mention very persistent. Who knows what length he would go to get his way which is why I want Ray watching you."

"But now that I know what he is up to then I can just avoid him."

"You really think that would be enough to deter my father?" No, it wouldn't be but Kristina did not want a bodyguard on her; especially the rude oaf who stood on the other side of that door. "It will just be until I am sure my father has given up on this crazy idea." Johnny continued when she didn't say anything.

"I don't want..." Kristina was cut off.

"It would hurt me if my father was to do anything to you Krissy." It was true; Kristina could see it in his eyes. She knew how hard it had to be on him trying to keep the peace between their fathers. Sonny acted impulsively and Anthony with calculated malice but both outcomes always resulted with Johnny and Jason cleaning up their messes. There was a lot already in his lap so if she could just bite down on her tongue and give him one less thing to worry about then she could try.

"Fine." Instant relief flashed across his face. "But does it have to be that Neanderthal?"

"Ray is very good at what he does." Kristina's responded with a snort.

"Could've fooled me." She mumbled stubbornly.

"You didn't even notice him this morning."

"This morning?" Kristina ignored his smirk. "What do you mean this morning Johnny?"

"He was at the coffee house."

"I don't remember seeing him." She tried to envision all the faces from this morning but was unable to.

"He was there. How else did you think I was able to find you?" Now that Kristina thought about it, not once did she wonder how Johnny knew where the place was.

"I really need to be more aware of things."

"Yes you do which brings me back to what the hell you were thinking easily accepting the word of a stranger. Something could've happened and nobody would've been around to help you." He was right, Kristina knew he was.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." She hated admitting.

"Please start being more aware of your actions and things around you." Kristina badly wanted to snap at him but once again bit her tongue because though she hated that he was chiding her like a child, she knew he was once again right.

"I promise." Johnny called Ray back inside and re-introduced him to her. He began giving her bodyguard, more like jailer, instructions on what was expected of him and what to be looking for.

"As you know her father is Sonny Corinthos and though he and I aren't exactly on friendly terms, we do have a truce. My father has been causing trouble that sometimes makes that truce harder for him to honor. Now saying that I need to make one thing clear, if ever there comes a time I am with Kristina and Sonny and I get into an altercation your job is not to step in. Her safety is to come first, _always_. Are we clear on that?"

"Yes sir."

"It doesn't matter whether it's her father's enemy, mine or someone else's; your job is to always protect her, even if it's from me."

"You could never hurt me Johnny." Kristina assured him.

"I know I wouldn't purposely hurt you but sometimes when things get heated I don't always keep a cool head."

"I trust you and you can count on me to remind you of that." Johnny smiled.

"Thank you for your trust but I'd rather you stay out of things concerning your father and me completely."

"I can't make any promises."

"Don't I know...but you can promise to try really hard." Kristina promised with a nod and Johnny turned back to Ray. "Now the main reason I have you guarding her is my father. He may try something." Johnny was vague with the details. "At this time it isn't anything dangerous but that may change. If you see him approaching her then you stay close but it is up to Kristina whether or not she wants you to interrupt."

This surprised and pleased Kristina. He was compromising by not completely taking away her freedom. A smile slowly formed on her face and instead of voicing her thanks, she opted to place her hand on his arm and gently squeeze. He replied by covering her hand with his own and squeezing back before placing it back in his lap.

"When she is home for the night you will be relieved of your duties till the morning. Kristina has agreed to this but I know how much she is hating it so I want you to do what you can to make things as easy for her as possible." Once again Johnny surprised her. "I have a few phone calls I need to make and suggest you two get better acquainted while I am upstairs."

Johnny stood up from the couch and left her alone with Ray who was staring at her with what looked like curiosity. Kristina assumed he was getting ready to ask her something but when he continued to just sit there and not say anything she became annoyed. "Well, are you going to sit there all day or are you going to speak."

"You're not very patient are you?"

She chose not to answer; instead she threw a question back at him. "What the heck was all that in the lobby about anyways?"

"I wanted to see how you would respond; what exactly I am up against."

"You were testing me!" She was outraged.

"I was." He answered with a grin.

"You..." Kristina was so upset that she couldn't come up with anything to say to him.

"In case you were wondering, you failed." His grin grew wider then suddenly grew serious. "Do you know what I could've done had you accepted my handshake." He didn't wait for her to answer. "I could've easily immobilized you Miss Corinthos. You wouldn't have had a chance to make a noise. You would either be held defenseless at an unknown location or dead."

"But then you told me who you were." She tried to argue though her voice sounded small.

"Something you easily accepted with no proof. Once you would've gotten in my car then it would have been all over for you. And why didn't you try to get away from me when I began advancing on you?"

"I didn't appreciate you trying to intimidate me." Kristina snapped, hating how he was making her feel. Johnny was one thing, he was her friend. But this man was nothing to her.

"So because of your stubbornness you decided to show me up by, what, standing your ground? " Again he didn't wait for her to answer. "What good would that have done if all you accomplished was getting yourself killed?"

"I was standing up for myself." There was so much more she wanted to tell him, about her relationship with her father; Keifer. Maybe then he would understand her need to not let any man intimidate her. But she couldn't get the words out.

"Miss Corinthos, I do apologize if I scared you out there but in order for me to do my job accordingly I need to know how you would respond."

"I don't want to be weak." What made her admit that, Kristina did not know. It was too late to take them back.

"Being cautious is not a sign of weakness." Ray leaned forward resting his arms on his knees and immediately his whole body seemed to have relaxed. Kristina felt more at ease with him. "I think it is _courageous_ that you stand up for yourself but you need to learn when it's the right time to fight and when to save yourself. If you're ever unsure of what to do then always remember this; it is better to be safe than sorry. Now, can you please hand me your phone Miss Corinthos."

"I'm sorry." Kristina was thrown by the change of subject.

"Your phone please." She reached in her purse, pulled it out, handed it over and watched as he began to fiddle with it. "I have programmed my cell number but it would be wise of you to memorize it should you ever be separated from your phone." He pulled out his own cell which was lit up. "I now have yours as well." For the next ten minutes Kristina answered all sorts of questions that he said would help him get to know her better and had her run down her day to day schedule. Johnny rejoined them just as she was asking Ray why he wasn't writing any of this down. "I have a good memory Miss Corinthos."

"And in his line of work that is a good thing." Johnny added. "Did the two of you need any more time?"

"I have all I need for now Mr. Zacchara."

"What about you Kristina?"

"I'm good." She answered. "And if we are done here then I think I am going to head out."

"Ray is going to start first thing tomorrow morning."

"Well then I will see you tomorrow Ray."

"Miss Corinthos." He nodded his head.

Grabbing her purse, Kristina walked to the door with Johnny trailing right behind thanking her for understanding and agreeing to this. Once she was inside the elevator and the doors had closed she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. So far this day has brought a few changes in her life; some by choice, others not so much. But the one thing that stuck out in her mind the most was the reason for Johnny putting a bodyguard on her. Why would Anthony Zacchara want his son and her dating? What prompted this sudden decision? What would he get out of it? More importantly would he go far to make this happen and if so, how far was he willing to go?

Kristina knew what Johnny's father was capable of and it made her shudder to think that she was now on his radar. It also made her feel a little better that Ray would be looking out for her. Not that she was happy about it, because she wasn't; Kristina probably never would be. One thing she was happy about though, was that she had the rest of the day to handle a few things she would rather not have Ray around for. The first stop to make would be back at home to freshen herself up before heading back to Java Junkie. Hopefully the manager would be there so she could apply for the job with her personally, because there was no way Kristina was taking no for an answer.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, how long are you going to stare at your phone?"<p>

"I am not staring at it." Ethan answered his sister who was making her way to the bar of the Haunted Star.

"You so are. I was staring at you the whole time and not once did you look away from it or even notice that I was here."

"Why are you here?" Ethan chose to reply with a question because there was no answer he could come up with that would explain why he had been staring at his phone willing it to ring.

"Gee, what a way to make your sister feel welcome."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I am just surprised to see you here during work hours." He apologized to her. It wasn't Lulu's fault that Ethan was in the mood he was in. "I really had a bad night of sleep." He offered as explanation which basically was true. What he did not say was what kept him up; or rather, whom.

"Oh, I hate those." She seemed to have bought it.

"Tell me about it."

"Despite your bad night, how are you? I haven't seen you for the past few weeks."

"You know me..." He hoped his nonchalant answer would deter her away from pushing any further.

"I do." She threw her purse on the bar and seated herself in front of him. "I just hope that you are being careful doing, well whatever it is you are doing."

"I promise I am." Ethan assured her. Sometimes it still amazed him that he had a family that worried so much about him. "What about you, how are things at work?"

"Oh my God it has been busy. Kate keeps giving us mountains of things to do and as always she expects them done, like yesterday, which is why I am here now. I really needed to get away during my lunch break. And then there is Maxie who seems to think that I am interested in hearing her go on and on about Spinelli."

"How is he doing?"

"According to Maxie he has been a little off since he came out of his coma."

"Hasn't he always been a little off." Ethan joked.

"Ha, ha. I admit Spinelli is _differen_t, but he is a good guy."

"I don't doubt that."

"But now Maxie is determined to help him through whatever it is he is going through. And believe me what Maxie wants, Maxie gets."

"It sounds to me like you don't approve."

"It's not that I don't approve. Maxie's _persistence_ can be a good thing sometimes but..." Lulu paused and leaned forward, crossing both arms on the bar. "She talks about everything but Matt, her actual boyfriend."

"Ouch." Ethan sympathized with the man. "That's got to be tough on him."

"I am sure it is though she says he insists he is fine with it all."

"I don't think so." Ethan shook his head knowing the man had to be lying. "No man would be okay with their girlfriend spending so much time with another man they once were engaged too."

"I agree and believe me I have pointed this out numerous of times but she refuses to see anything wrong with it."

"She doesn't want to see it and unfortunately until she is ready to admit that she still has feelings for Spinelli, the two of them will just constantly be circling each other's orbit, hurting other's in the process."

"Wow, deep." Lulu teased him.

"I do have my moments." He threw back with a smirk.

"How is Dad doing these days?" Just as Ethan suspected.

"Ah ha, I knew there was another reason for this visit." Their father had been drinking heavily these days and this has concerned Lulu and Lucky greatly. Ethan admitted he was concerned too but like he told Kristina one time, when she listened to him as he discussed Luke with her; it made him feel like a hypocrite to say anything when he was a drinker too. Not as heavily as his father, still, this instilled fear that he could succumb to alcohol just as easily as Luke did.

"I am concerned about him and about Lucky."

"Lucky?" This was news to him. "What's going on with Lucky?"

"I don't know. It seems that he is spending a lot of time helping Jason. It kind of reminds me of when he used to work for him."

"Wait, what?" Ethan really needed to brush up on his family's history. "Lucky? You're telling me that our _cop_ brother used to work for the mob."

"Jason always made sure the things he did were small and not dangerous but just being around them at all was a danger of its own and it worried my parent's, especially my Mom. Not to mention Elizabeth."

"How far back was this?"

"Lucky had to have been sixteen, seventeen." She sounded unsure.

"I take it Elizabeth was about the same age."

"Yeah."

"I have to admit it is hard to imagine Elizabeth being friends with Sonny and Jason. I know I don't know her that well but I am having a hard time seeing it."

"That's because you have only known this Elizabeth."

"_This_ Elizabeth?"

"Oh yeah, she used to be fierce." Ethan's eyebrows rose in disbelief making Lulu laugh. " I swear it."

"So what changed?" This seemed to clamp his sister up right away.

"She's been through stuff and made a lot of bad decisions. I think it finally took its toll on her."

"The times I do see her, she seems to be happy."

"And these times you have seen her, have they been with the boys?"

"They have, but there is nothing wrong with that. It shows how good of a mother she is."

"Oh you won't get any arguments from me but she can't make her life just all about her boys. Elizabeth needs to connect with somebody besides just people she works with. I know she is friends with Robin and Patrick but they had been dealing with a lot and now that Lisa Niles is no longer a threat they are concentrating on their marriage, their daughter and I am sure their careers. Her brother is busy running the hospital not to mention in a relationship and I have to say that she and I haven't been close like we used to."

"Why is that?"

"We just drifted apart." Ethan knew there was more but chose not to push.

"So basically it sounds like Elizabeth doesn't really have anybody close in her life." He wondered if maybe there was a reason for Kristina and Elizabeth crossing path. It sounded like they could use each other in their lives.

"No she doesn't. Nikolas has been in and out of town so I doubt he's been around. And Lucky seems to be drifting away from us all..." Lulu's phone ringing interrupted them. His sister answered and from the sounds of it, it looked like his sister would be heading back to work. "I'm sorry to cut this short."

"No problem."

"It's just that Maxie can't find..."

"Go to work Lulu." Ethan stopped her midsentence as he walked around from behind the bar and helped her off the chair. "I am glad you stopped by."

"I am too. We will have to set some time aside for us to do this again."

"I'd like that."

"Maybe we can try and coerce Lucky to join us."

"We could try." Ethan continued to walk her out.

"It would be great if Dad could join us also. We can make it a family night." Ethan chose not to say anything. He didn't see that happening since Luke was still upset with the intervention they inflicted on him which blew up in their faces. "I will call Tracy and get her to help me persuade him."

"Just let me know and I'll be there."

"I will." With one last goodbye, Lulu left.

Looking at his watch Ethan saw it was time to head over to Johnny's. He made his rounds and made sure everything was locked up before he left. As he walked, his thoughts drifted to Kristina who he had hoped would have changed her mind and call. Right before Lulu interrupted him he was debating heavily on whether to call her or not. Each time he decided not to go against her wishes, he would find his phone open again with his fingertip ghosting over the call button a few minutes later. This cycle repeated until his sister arrived stopping it. He wished there was something he could say or do to make things right between them; but he knew there wasn't.

When he arrived at Johnny's, he was ushered inside where he saw that they were not alone. A man sat in the armchair assessing him; Ethan greeted with a nod, the man returned it in kind. "Am I going to need a drink?" Ethan had a feeling things were about to get interesting.

"Probably but I rather you wait till afterwards." Johnny smirked at him. Normally Ethan would've mimicked this move but he was too tense to do anything. "Ethan this is Ray Alvarez, Ray this is Ethan Lovett."

"Nice to meet you." The man shook his hand firmly.

"Mr. Lovett."

"Ethan will be fine mate."

"Ethan it is."

"Ray will be Kristina's bodyguard." This made him laugh. "Oh man, you have a death wish."

"She already knows."

"Does she now...I bet that went over well."

"She came around." Johnny widely grinned.

"You, my friend, are on a roll." Ethan said as he sat on the couch. "First you crashed her time with Elizabeth this morning and now you have put a guard on her. What are you going to close with?"

"Nice to know you find this all amusing. Oh and by the way she got herself invited to Elizabeth's this Saturday."

"That really doesn't surprise me. We both knew there was a chance their friendship would progress. Guess she's decided to continue on with her mission."

"She has, as well as a few other decisions that I am sure she will tell you all about herself."

"That is if she ever talks to me again."

"She will come around. If I were you I would take this time to think things through."

"There is nothing to think about."

"Sure there isn't."

"So how did she take the news that you were putting a guard on her?" Ethan changed the subject as Johnny joined him on the couch.

"She was not happy. I had to ask Ray to give us some privacy." Johnny admitted.

"What did you say to convince her to agree?"

"The truth." The smile Ethan had quickly disappeared.

"What truth? What's happened? Is Krissy okay?"

"I promise you she is fine but my father has this crazy idea in his head and I just want to make sure that he doesn't do anything." Johnny tried to make it sound like it was nothing but Ethan wasn't fooled.

"Johnny you know we are friends but your _father_ is a different story and as your friend I am telling you if he ever goes near her..."

"I know." Gone was his relaxed state, the muscles in Ethan's shoulder were now painfully tensed. "There is more." Johnny said. Ethan held in his groan.

"And that would be?"

"Why my father has an interest in her."

"I assumed it was because of Sonny." Johnny wasn't looking at him and this made Ethan nervous.

"No, the old fool has got it in his head that me and Kristina getting together would be good for the business." The man tried to laugh at this but it came out all wrong and he heard how worried Johnny was for her.

"How far would he go?" Ethan wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"We both know what he is capable of."

"That we do mate." Ethan dragged his fingers through his hair which caused him to pull some of it out from the rubber band that secured it at the nape of his neck. That was happening a lot lately and he wondered if it was time to cut it.

"I promise you both that I will protect her with my life." Ray broke the silence that Ethan wasn't even aware the room had fallen into. "As long as Kristina doesn't do anything crazy she will be fine." At that remark Ethan and Johnny looked at each other and released a groan. "I take it that will be a problem."

"When it comes to Kristina Davis, crazy is her middle name." Ethan told Ray.

"That girl can come up with some pretty wild ideas." Johnny added.

"Which often ends up with disastrous results." Ethan threw in.

"And means that someone, namely Ethan, has to help her out of whatever mess she has gotten herself into." Johnny was back to smiling again.

"It sounds like you know her really well." Ray was staring directly at Ethan with a look on his face that made him uncomfortable; like he knew something Ethan didn't.

"I do. Why?"

"Because I may need your help in convincing her to let me teach her some self defense moves; especially after knowing how she responds to danger when I tested her earlier."

"What did she do?" After hearing how Kristina was ready to jump in a car with a man she didn't know Ethan jumped off the couch and began pacing behind it. "I swear she is going to be the death of me." He mumbled which made the other two men in the room laugh.

"How about we move onto what you originally came here for." Johnny suggested.

"Do I really have to know Elizabeth's business?" Ethan hoped he didn't have to. "After all she is family."

"By a marriage that she's no longer in." Johnny answered.

"What about Sam? If Krissy finds out I knew things about her sister she will be very angry with me."

"Need I remind you that it is your fault Kristina is on this road to begin with?"

"Wine and candles Johnny." His friend's response was a chuckle that Ethan did not find amusing. "Fine, let's just get this over with."

"I think this is my cue to step out." Ray stood up.

"There are a few things I still need to discuss with you. Come back in a few hours." Johnny instructed the man as he walked to the door.

"Yes sir." He looked at Ethan. "I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot of each other."

"Oh you got that right." Johnny answered for him.

"Yes, Kristina and I often bump into each another." A cough came from Johnny.

"Then I will see you later Ethan."

"Ray." He stopped the man before he could close the door. "Kristina is very important to...a lot of people."

"I understand."

For the next few hours Ethan learned things he really wished he hadn't. This made him see a few people in a whole different light. He could understand Johnny's concern over Kristina finding any of this out; he hoped she never did because there was no telling how she would react when she found out the horrible things her sister had done. As for Sam's past, Ethan really couldn't judge her on that. He was a con-man and that would be like the pot calling the kettle black, but standing back and watching a baby being kidnapped and then not doing anything to stop it or even tell anybody about it was a different story. Johnny told him that Sam has gotten her life straight and wasn't the same person she once was. Ethan had to admit that he liked the woman and just because he now knew things it wouldn't mean he would treat her any different. She was a good person who obviously loved her family.

Elizabeth Webber's history basically verified what Lulu had told him earlier, that once upon a time ago the woman was a tough cookie. She had to have been to endure being raped at the tender age of fifteen and then a few years later believing that the boy you loved died in a fire only to come back not the same. But somewhere down the road Elizabeth must have lost her way and his sister's words came back to him. _She's been through stuff and had made a lot of bad decisions_. How true that was, but then again who was he to judge, he hadn't exactly been a modeled citizen himself. Ethan had never really gotten to know Elizabeth Webber. Sure they had been introduced before but it never went further than greeting in passing or chit-chat's at the hospital. Hell, he was Cameron and Jake's uncle. But then again; after what he had just learned – not by blood.

Which brought him to one Jason Morgan.

Ethan liked the man, had always respected the cool level head he seemed to always have on his shoulders. But to know the man didn't fight for his son was hard to believe. Johnny believed that Elizabeth may have played a heavy part in that decision. It didn't make a difference to him; Jason should have fought her on it. It also puzzled Ethan how he could've gotten back together with Sam knowing what she did to his son. Ethan can look past that because she was nothing more to him than Kristina's older sister but if he were in Jason's shoes than he couldn't have trusted her to allow her close to him again. Sure one could say that Kristina falsely accusing him of being the one to beat her up that night was the same thing, but to Ethan they didn't compare. Kristina was a scared girl and Keifer was threatening her. Sam on the other hand was a very angry _older_ woman, and she may have been rightly so, but to take it out on innocent children was just low.

By the time Ethan made it back to the Haunted Star his head was pounding from everything as well as last night's lack of sleep. Again he contemplated calling Kristina but after taking a few aspirins he decided what he needed was a nice nap. Tomorrow he would find her and thanks to having her bodyguard's cell number, it would no longer be hard to do. And this time he would work things out between them the right way; the first step is apologizing to Kristina for asking her to forget that night ever happened. Ethan realized how wrong and insensitive he was for that and hoped she could forgive him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you for reading. Chapter 5 will be added soon. Comments, criticisms and suggestions are always welcomed.


	5. Spreading the News

**Author's Note: **As always, my sincere thanks to everybody who have read, saved in favorites, set to alert or commented on 'Till You Make It'. I really do appreciate it. Jason will slowly now enter the story but I must confess I am having trouble writing him; hopefully over time that will change. At the end of this chapter I leave you all a little clue of what chapter 6 will bring.

Happy Reading and I hope you enjoy!

Valerie

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Spreading the News<strong>

There were many times in Kristina's life where nerves never stepped in to play a role. This was not one of those moments. Butterflies danced in the pit of her stomach as she seated herself across the desk where the manager of Java Junkie sat. She arrived at the café with the intent of getting hired; nothing was going to stop her. The two employees that greeted her when she walked through the door were nice but tried to just hand her an application. Kristina accepted it with a thank you, introduced herself and politely told them she would prefer to see the manager herself. It was the girl who walked away, presumably to relay her message, leaving the man to help the customer who had walked in. Five minutes later she was led to a door that she had not noticed before. It was on the same side where she sat with Elizabeth. The girl knocked twice and at the commanding 'come in' she opened the door for Kristina then was gone.

Four things jumped out at Kristina immediately. The first was the nameplate that read 'Vickie Hanson', the second was the extremely messy desk it sat on; the third were the boxes lined against the wall filled with pictures, books and objects that once decorated the shelf and bare walls around her and the fourth was the manger herself. Vickie Hanson was an older lady with grayish blonde hair wearing an annoyed expression on her face that made her look unattractive; though she was a pretty woman. If Kristina wasn't absolutely sure that she had never met the woman before, she would have wondered what it was she did to make Ms. Hanson scowl at her. _She must be bitter in life._ That was the only reason she could come up with.

"So Miss Davis, I'm looking for somebody to work the six to twelve shifts, Monday through Saturday with one weekly scheduled day off", was how she started the conversation; not bothering to introduce herself. "Is that something you can do?"

"Yes it is." Kristina answered as she seated herself.

"And are you available to start on Monday?"

"Yes I am."

"Then you will report to Kevin Brennan on Monday morning. He is the other employee who will be working that shift with you." Kristina was confused. Surely there was more to an interview process than this. It couldn't have been that easy, could it have? "Once Kevin feels you have the capability to open on your own then it will be between the two of you which day you each have off." _Apparently so._ Not that she would complain. Kristina was beyond excited that she now had a job; she did everything she could to remain still as her new boss explained the dress code and what and when she would be getting paid. She watched as Ms. Hanson opened up one of the drawers of the desk and pulled out a manila folder labeled 'Employee Packet' and handed it to her along with a pen. "Mellissa or Darren will show you to a table you can sit at to fill these out. Once you are done just leave it with one of them. If you have any questions just knock on my door." The invitation did not sound very sincere and apparently was a dismissal because the woman turned her back and began to dust one of the shelves.

_I guess Kevin wasn't exaggerating after all._

Kristina just shrugged her rudeness off, stood up and walked out of the office. It was Darren who wasn't busy when she walked back up to the counter. He introduced himself as he showed her to one of the three rounded tables that lined up against the back side wall on the opposite side of the room where she and Elizabeth sat. She thanked him, sat down and began filling out all the paperwork; including the application. Kristina was only halfway through when her phone rang.

"Hello." Kristina answered.

"Krissy, hey, I was calling about dinner tonight." Her brother greeted her.

"I hadn't forgotten. What time do you want me there?"

"Actually it's been cancelled."

"Why?"

"Abby is not feeling well."

"Really?" Kristina said in a voice that clearly told him she did not believe him.

"Yes really."

"Or is it that your _girlfriend_ just doesn't want me there?" She couldn't help but ask sarcastically.

"_Abby_ hurt her left hand and had to have stitches so she is unable to host any guests right now." Michael sounded annoyed with her.

"Sure." Kristina rolled her eyes.

"Your attitude towards my girlfriend is getting really old." Her brother actually snapped at her. "You know what forget about it; we can do dinner another time. I will call you."

"Fine." Before she could finish the word her brother hung up on her. She stared at her phone with a frown before laying it on the table. That bothered her as well as the entire conversation and there was one person to blame for that. Elizabeth. Her words had more of an impact on Kristina then she realized because she was actually feeling bad for making light of Abby's injury. How serious was it if she needed stitches? Obviously serious enough to cancel dinner tonight.

When Kristina was finished filling out her paperwork, she took the folder up to the counter and handed it to Mellissa who smiled and, along with Darren, welcomed her to Java Junkie. She thanked them both. As soon as she was in her car she began to wonder when would be a good time to tell her parents. It didn't have to be right away; it was just Wednesday so she could wait a few days, but she really wanted to share her news with someone. The first person that came to mind was her older sister. Kristina made the call.

"Hello."

"Hey." She greeted.

"Hey you." Sam greeted back.

"Are you busy? I was hoping to stop by and visit."

"I actually have somewhere to be in an hour. Did you need something?"

"No I'm good. I just have some good news I wanted to share with you in person and wanted you to be the first to know." At least good news to her; she hoped Sam felt the same way.

"Well, where I'm going is close by and I don't have to leave for another forty five minutes. If you're not too far then why don't you swing by?"

"Okay. Are you at home or Jason's?"

"Where do you think?" Her sister laughed.

"Jason's it is." Kristina laughed with her, "I'll be there shortly."

As she drove, Kristina's thoughts wandered back to her conversation with Michael and his relationship with Abby. Any other time their phone call and the way he hung up on her wouldn't have bothered her but it did now. Not once had she ever considered that her attitude towards Abby would come between her and her brother. Right now it feels like it could and that scared Kristina. She considered stopping by their apartment and checking in on how Abby was doing; maybe even taking Elizabeth's advice and try to know her better. Or at least make an attempt. That way if it doesn't work out, like she knows it won't, then she can say she tried. Michael would appreciate the effort.

At the penthouse it was Sam who opened the door and greeted her when Kristina arrived; Jason was nowhere in sight. Her sister pulled her into a hug and led her to the couch where she sat with her. "So, how are you? How's your summer starting off?" Sam asked.

"I am doing really well and my summer is off to a _great_ start."

"Sounds like it. Sooo..." Her sister ginned at her. "What good news do you have to share with me?"

"I got a job." Kristina couldn't help but squeal out.

"Really?" Kristina nodded her head. "Oh my God!" Sam sounded excited as she pulled her in for another hug. "Where are you working? When do you start? I wasn't even aware you were looking for a job."

"To be honest, I hadn't even thought about it till yesterday. But suddenly it popped in my head when I saw how busy Kevin was..."

"Kevin? Is he friend of yours?"

"We just met yesterday. I guess you can say he is now my co-worker. He is going to be the one to train me."

"Look at your smile." Sam grabbed hold of her hand. "I like seeing you happy."

"I am, well at least about this."

"So go on, tell me about your new job." She encouraged.

"It's this small café I discovered yesterday. It is called Java Junkie. They sell coffee, muffins – well you get the idea. The atmosphere there is the best thing about the place. They have these comfortable couches and armchairs for customers to sit in and soft jazz music plays overhead. "

"I don't think I've heard of this place."

"Which is why I like it. I know I could probably work at Kelly's or somewhere familiar but I like the fact that I won't be seeing anybody I know."

"I can understand that." Her sister smiled at her. "I think this is a good idea."

"Good, so then you will have no problem telling mom that when you're with me when I tell her." Sam began to chuckle.

"And here I thought I was the first to know because you loved me the best." Her sister teased mockingly.

"I don't know where you got that idea." Kristina joked back. "I just need you there to help calm mom down when she begins hyperventilating." This brought both of them to laughter.

"I can do that. When were you planning on telling her?"

"In a few days." Kristina answered. "I figured I would let her know first then when she jumps on board I can get her to help me tell my dad." Sam just shook her head with a smile.

"How do you think Sonny will take the news?"

"What news?" Jason interrupted before she could answer Sam's question.

Her sister turned around and watched with her as he walked down the last few steps and joined them on the couch. Just like she knew would happen, Kristina was now seeing Jason in a new light. Not necessarily bad, but definitely different. She couldn't help but think of Elizabeth and trying to picture the two of them together. Nope, she didn't see it. Of course it didn't help that she could never recall seeing the two of them in the same room. Not to say it had never happened; for all she knew the two may have and Kristina just didn't remember seeing them.

"That Krissy here got a job." Sam answered.

"Your father doesn't know?"

"Not yet, which is another reason why I came to you both first."

"What other reason?" Her sister asked. Jason looked skeptical.

"Well I know my Dad is going to be concerned for my safety and will want to have the place checked out. I know it has to be done because of who I am; hate it, but I won't fight it. The thing is I don't want my Dad visiting me at my job." Kristina made sure to make eye contact with Jason at this point. "And I would prefer if it was you that checked the place out before I start on Monday that way you can relay back to him that everything is good and everybody is happy."

"I don't see why not." Sam was supportive.

"Why don't you want your father to visit you at work?" Jason asked. _I am not ready for anybody to discover my friendship with Elizabeth just yet. _Kristina silently answered.

"Nobody wants their parents, let alone their father stopping in at their workplace." And there was that too. "Am I right Krissy?" Sam asked.

"Right."

"And you prefer I check the place out because...?"

"You know how to be conspicuous." Kristina answered honestly.

"True." Sam added. "Sonny draws too much attention to himself." Kristina nodded her head in agreement.

"And I'm not saying he can't ever come visit me while I'm working. I want to share this with all of you but I'm just going to be starting off and I'm already nervous as it is. I don't need the added pressure."

"Jason, do this for her." Sam leaned her head against his shoulder and looked up at him. "Please."

"Yeah, please." Kristina jumped in.

"Okay, you both can stop." Jason smiled at them. "I will check this place out myself but only if you promise to tell your father about this job."

"I planned on it."

"We just wanted to tell my mother first." Sam added then looked at her watch. "And I have to really get going if I'm going to make it on time to meet Lucky." Her sister's words caught her attention. Kristina watched as she stood up and looked down at her. "Call me when you are ready to tell mom."

"I will." Kristina answered as she stood up to hug her sister goodbye.

"Be careful." Jason said as he walked Sam to the door.

"I will." Sam relayed back softly.

"Call if you need me." Kristina smiled as the two kissed but it quickly disappeared after Jason closed the door and turned around with crossed arms to look at her with suspicion on his face.

"Now that your sister is gone why don't you tell me why you really don't want your father visiting you at your new job?"

"I am telling the truth." _Just not all of it_. Kristina silently added. "I promise I'm not lying, okay." She stood up with her purse, ready to leave.

"Then you're leaving something out so sit down and tell me the rest." He clearly wasn't going to let this or her go till she told him something. Kristina sat back down. She didn't want him or any of her family finding out about Elizabeth; at least not yet. But what could she tell Jason to back him off. Nothing. After all this was Jason. "You can trust me."

"I know I can. And I do, really, but..." She trailed off.

"Are you in any kind of trouble?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Do you need money?"

"What?" Now Kristina was confused.

"Is that why you need a job?"

"Getting a job is just a step closer to gaining my independence." Kristina began explaining. "I am starting college in a few months and can't expect to live with my mom forever. Soon I'm going to get my own place and I want to be the one to pay my way in life. Not my parents. Like I told a friend of mine; everybody is always telling me to grow up, so, this is me taking that first step." Jason looked at her with admiration, which encouraged her to continue on. "I would think this would please both you and my Dad. I am accepting that my life is different than others and that I have to be extra cautious. So even though I hate it, I'm here doing the right thing. I'll give you everything you need, my manager's name as well as my co-worker. All I ask is that it be you and not my Dad. Can you _please_ understand that?" Jason's arms uncrossed and he walked over to re-join her on the couch.

"I need everything." Kristina beamed a smile in his direction.

Jason had her write all the information he needed down on a piece of paper. When she was finished he walked her to the door. "I'll do my best to encourage your father away from your workplace." Jason promised as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you Jason."

"Anytime."

As she was sliding behind the wheel of her car, Abby pushed back into her thoughts; as well as Elizabeth's words. They replayed in her head until she decided to go ahead with the plan she thought of earlier. With the exception of having a guard put on her, things were going great for her today so she would take advantage of that and stop by Michael and Abby's place to check in on her; maybe with a 'get well gift' too. Her brother would appreciate the sentiment and forget all about their conversation earlier. It sounded good to Kristina and with that in mind, she started her car.

Kristina made a quick stop to buy Abby a small basket of multi-flavored coffees and a gift bag to place it in. She debated on getting her a card as well but declined on doing so. When she arrived at their building, she quickly got out and made it up to their apartment wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. She was about to knock but stopped when she saw it was partly opened and the sound of somebody crying could be heard on the other side. Kristina double checked to make sure she wasn't at the wrong apartment. She wasn't. If the two were arguing then she really didn't want to get in the middle of it; especially if it meant the possibility of a breakup. _But they could be in some kind of trouble_. That thought had her pulling her phone out and getting Jason's number ready in case she needed to call for help. What she found inside was not what Kristina was expecting. Abby sat on the couch dabbing her eyes with a tissue paper as she cried. Her brother was nowhere in sight.

"Abby." Kristina softly spoke the woman's name so she wouldn't startle her. The gesture was unsuccessful; Abby jumped up in freight but sighed in relief when she saw who it was.

"Kristina." She was clutching her hand to her chest. "You scared me."

"I didn't mean too. I saw the door was opened and was concerned."

"Oh." Abby wiped at her eyes. "No, everything is fine. What are you doing here?"

"Michael told me you hurt yourself." Kristina looked at the bandaged left hand. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Why?" Abby seemed confused. "I mean thank you. That's really thoughtful of you to do but to be quite honest I am a little surprised."

"You mean because I don't like you very much."

"Wow, don't sugarcoat it now." If Abby was trying to be sarcastic, she didn't succeed. The red rimmed eyes ruined the effect. "Michael isn't here."

"Oh." Kristina was counting on her brother's presence. "That's fine. As I said I'm here to see you."

"Well in that case can I get you something to drink?"

"No I'm good." Kristina closed the door securely and made herself comfortable on the couch. "So, why are you sitting here alone crying?"

"Not that it's really any of your business but my hand was hurting and it's too soon to take another painkiller." Kristina did not believe the lie.

"Where is my brother?"

"He had an errand to run." Abby's shifty eyes had her wondering if she was lying about that too.

"What errands?" Kristina called her on her bluff.

"I didn't ask."

"Huh." She detected trouble in paradise and a smile broke out on her face. "Or maybe he is just using that as an excuse to get away." Kristina began piecing things together. "I think Michael may be finally seeing the light where you're concerned."

"Why did you really come here? It sure as hell wasn't to see how I'm doing."

"Actually it was but I'm thinking it was a waste of my time."

"Then by all means, please don't let me stop you from showing yourself out."

"Whatever." Kristina knew this was a bad idea. "I can't wait for the day my brother kicks you to the curb."

"You can leave now." That sounded like a good idea to her but when she opened the door she found an elderly woman about to knock.

"Oh, hello." The woman offered a friendly smile to Kristina.

"Hi." She slowly replied back.

"Abby, are you okay?" She asked Abby when she saw her.

"I am fine Violet."

"Are you sure? My husband said he heard you two arguing again." _Again?_

"It was just a little disagreement." She could hear Abby was trying to be vague with her answers. Whether it was to placate her neighbor or keep Kristina in the dark; whatever the reason, she no longer found a need to rush out of here.

"Those _little_ disagreements are occurring frequently." Hearing this brought a smile to Kristina's face.

"It's nothing to be concerned about. All couples go through a difficult period." Abby's comment widened Kristina's smile.

"Well it's good to see you have a friend here for moral support dear."

"This is Michael's sister." The sharp glance the woman gave her stopped Kristina from extending her hand out or saying anything.

"Then maybe you could talk to that brother of yours and tell him there are proper ways to talk to a young lady."

"Excuse me..." Kristina began to interrupt but the women ignored her and kept on going.

"Because raising ones voice is not the correct way; neither is belittling them."

"Thank you Violet for checking on me, but as you can see I am fine." Abby jumped in before Kristina could give the old woman a few choice words.

"If you are fine then what happened to your hand dearie?"

"My hand?" Abby was confused but Kristina wasn't and she was absolutely livid.

"My brother would _never_ lay a hand on a woman."

"Of course he wouldn't." Abby agreed, sounding horrified. "Michael and I may have our arguments but he would never raise his hand."

"I'm sorry." The neighbor was quick to apologize. "Obviously I was wrong to suggest such a thing but can you honestly blame me for thinking it. I don't know your young man well enough to know better. What I _do_ know is that he has been making you cry an awful lot and this has me concerned. If anything happened to you and I did nothing to help then it would have made me feel so very terrible." Kristina wanted to stay angry but how could she when she understood the best where Abby's neighbor was coming from. If it were Kristina and all she kept hearing were two people constantly arguing then see a bandage on the woman she would jump to the same conclusion. The question that troubled her mind was how exactly was Michael treating Abby?

"You are kind Violet and it is sweet that you are looking out for me."

"Well somebody has to. I don't see you with anybody else but that man of yours." Now that Kristina thought about it, so hadn't she. Didn't Abby have any friends? Surely she stayed in contact with girls she used to 'work' with. But then again - maybe not.

"Well, thank you again for checking on me."

"You're welcome my dear." Violet turned her gaze on Kristina. "I am sorry if I upset you Miss." All she could do was nod her head.

After Abby's neighbor left, Kristina stood there staring at her. No matter how much she disliked someone she wouldn't wish what Keifer put her through on anybody. Though she didn't believe her brother would ever lay a hand on a woman, Kristina couldn't help but think back to times when Michael was a very angry person and she felt threatened enough to take a step back away from him. _Was Abby feeling threatened too? _"What's been going on?" This time Kristina asked her with actual concern.

"Nothing..."

"No really. What is going on between you and Michael?"

"It's just as I told my neighbor, we've been going through a rough time."

"I know Michael is my brother and you and I are not exactly friends here but none of that matters if my brother is hurting you; I would understand, especially after what I went through." Abby stared at her in surprise.

"That is the nicest thing you've ever said to me but please believe me when I say Michael has never laid a hand on me and he never will. It hurt your brother what Keifer put you through. He felt helpless that he couldn't help you." Kristina believed her but something was wrong. Something more than just a couple spat.

"He did help." Kristina shared hoping it would encourage Abby to open up to her. "My whole family did just by being there for me."

"Michael's a good guy..." It sounded like Abby wanted to say something else but instead released a long tired sigh.

"I'm suddenly thirsty. Can I get a glass of water?" Kristina decided to drop the subject – for now.

"Sure." Abby walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle from the refrigerator. When she handed it to her, Kristina realized she was still clutching the gift bag.

"What's in there?" Abby asked noticing it herself.

"Actually it's for you; a 'get well' gift." Again, Abby was surprised.

"Really?" At Kristina's nod she smiled and accepted the bag. When she pulled out the basket and saw what was inside it she began to laugh.

"Okay." That was an unusual response. "What's so funny?" She had to ask because she couldn't see it.

"Please don't take this the wrong way...but the gift."

"I don't understand."

"My hand was hurt yesterday when I tripped and fell holding the coffee pot."

"Ouch. That had to have hurt."

"It did." Abby sat down and indicated for her to do the same.

"Wait, so that means you have no..."

"Coffee pot, yep." She finished as Kristina sat next to her. "I wrapped it up in a towel and headed to General Hospital. The nurse who helped me was really nice. Elizabeth didn't laugh when I told her how I got hurt."

"Yeah, a lot of them..." Kristina stopped mid-sentence. "Elizabeth, as in Webber?"

"I didn't get her last name."

"Petite woman with long brown hair and a soft spoken voice."

"That's her." Abby confirmed. "You two know each other?"

"A little and I agree with you, she is really nice." Kristina quickly changed the subject before she could ask her any questions. "Was the pot at least empty?"

"Thankfully it was. Now I need to buy me another one as soon as possible."

"Well you don't have to worry about buying any coffee." Kristina joked.

"No, I don't. Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"Enough to tell me what is going on between you and my brother?" She couldn't help but try again.

"No. So please drop this." Abby stood up again and walked around to stand behind the couch. "And to be quite honest, can you blame me for not wanting to confide in you. You haven't been very nice to me."

"True." Kristina admitted. "But in case you haven't caught on here yet, I am trying to change that."

"Only after thinking Michael might be abusing me. A conclusion, I might add, you didn't come to until well after my neighbor arrived concerned for my well being. Before that you were quite happy to hear your brother and I were having problems."

"True again." Kristina sighed.

"I just don't trust you. And I'm not saying it to be cruel."

"I know." Kristina knew she wouldn't get anything out of Abby today.

"But if you're sincere here...I mean it, no motives. Then I would like you to get to know me better so you can see that I am not the bad person you make me out to be and maybe one day I can trust you enough to confide in you." Could Kristina do that? It was not even fifteen minutes ago when she was celebrating the demise of Abby's relationship with her brother.

"Okay." Kristina decided.

"Really?" Abby sounded doubtful.

"Yes." Kristina laughed. "Well, I guess if we're going to _try_ being friends then let me tell you my exciting news."

"And that would be?"

"I got a job today." The more she said it the better it sounded.

"Oh wow, congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Where will you be working?"

"At a small _coffee_ house." Kristina smirked at Abby who responded with a laugh. "I start on Monday."

"Have you told your family yet?"

"I told Sam and Jason earlier and plan on telling my parents soon." She answered. "Can you not tell my brother about it? I would like to share the news myself."

"Sure." Abby promised. "What made you decide to get a job?"

"I figured it was time. I can't live off my parents forever; not if I want to one day get my own place."

"Oh so now you're thinking of moving out of your mom's house."

"Well obviously not right away but as soon as I can, then yeah."

"Good for you." Abby looked at her with respect which made Kristina feel good. "I think this is a positive step you made for yourself and I wish you all the luck."

"Thank you. How are things going for you at ELQ?"

"I love working there." Abby all but gushed out but then the expression on her face changed. "But I don't think I will be there for much longer."

"Why is that?"

"Michael didn't like it so he quit yesterday and is now working at one of your father's warehouse."

"He is what!" Kristina exclaimed loudly. "How could my father let him anywhere near his business?"

"I don't know."

"I will have to call Jason then."

"Actually it was Jason who gave him the job."

"Do you know if Carly knows?" Kristina asked though she knew the answer to that. If it was Jason who gave Michael the job then Carly would be okay with it.

"She does. He told her yesterday when he was visiting her and Josslyn." Just as she knew.

"Why are you concerned for your own job?"

"Edward only hired me because he wanted Michael there and felt that I would be able to influence him to stay on."

"So now that my brother is gone, you fear Mr. Quartermaine will fire you." Abby nodded her head. "He hasn't yet so maybe he won't."

"I am hoping."

"Instead of stressing yourself over this why don't you just go up and ask him directly that way you will know."

"I almost did yesterday but I chickened out and when he asked if I was okay, I lied and told him I wasn't feeling well. He sent me home early. And as for today, when he heard about my injury he gave me the day off."

"Those don't sound like actions from someone who wants to fire you."

"It doesn't; does it?" Abby sounded like she hadn't thought of that before.

"No it doesn't so stop worrying and just relax. And if you are still concerned then just ask him."

"I will. Thanks Kristina."

"You're welcome." Kristina had a feeling that Abby and Michael were fighting over her brother working at their father's warehouse. This probably worried Abby; she knew it worried her.

The rest of Kristina's day was spent at home. That evening Michael called and thanked her for visiting Abby. The two talked for a few minutes before she told him about her new job. He was supportive of her decision. She tried to bring up the subject of his new job but Michael was having none of that and she was forced to drop the subject. They ended the call with a promise to reschedule dinner for another time. Later that night, when she was alone in her room, Kristina sent a text message to Elizabeth on impulse.

From Kristina: _How is Jake feeling?_

From Elizabeth: _Better. How was your day?_

From Kristina: _Really well_._ I took your advice and talked to Michael's girlfriend._

From Elizabeth: _How did it go?_

From Kristina: _Good. I will tell you about it over coffee._

From Elizabeth: _Can't wait._

From Kristina: _Good night._

From Elizabeth: _Good night Kristina._

From Elizabeth: _If you have no plans tomorrow you can stop by. It will just be me and the boys. Call me and I can give you directions._

That last text came an hour later when she was tucked in bed for the night. It brought a smile to Kristina's face and had her eager for tomorrow to begin.

* * *

><p>The phone call from Lucky cancelling his weekend with the boys did not come as a surprise for Elizabeth; after the conversation with Siobhan she was expecting it. What she did not expect him to do was turn around and ask if he could pick them up after breakfast to spend the day with them. Though surprised, she was quick to agree and when she told Cameron and Jake the news they were excited. Lucky arrived a short time later and just like that Elizabeth had an entire day free to enjoy her day off. It had been so long since that last happened and Elizabeth planned on making the most of it. The first thing that popped in her mind to do today was paint but then she remembered she invited Kristina over. She did not know when the young girl would come over, and if she still was. The need to paint was too strong for Elizabeth to ignore so she decided she would leave that decision up to Kristina whether she wanted to keep her company while she painted or come over at a later time.<p>

"Hello." Kristina answered when she called.

"Good morning." Elizabeth greeted.

"I wish." She sounded agitated.

"Rough start?" Elizabeth asked.

"More like an annoying one." Kristina mumbled.

"What time did you want to come over?"

"Now, if that's okay with you?"

"What would you say to joining me at my studio? I'm in the mood to paint."

"I would love that." Kristina quickly rushed out.

"And afterwards maybe we can come back to my place and I can make us some lunch."

"What about your boys?"

"Lucky has them till this evening."

"I am sorry I won't be meeting them today."

"You will on Saturday."

"I can't wait and as for today – it sounds good. Where is your studio?"

"Meet up with me at Java Junkie so I can get me a cup of coffee and you can follow me there."

"Okay. What time?"

"Is thirty minutes okay with you?"

"Sure. I'll see you soon."

Elizabeth quickly flew up the stairs to change into the jeans she usually wore when she painted and a white t-shirt. After grabbing her purse, phone and keys - she was on her way. When she pulled up in the parking lot she saw Kristina had already arrived and she was not alone. Ethan stood in front of her, as well as an attractive man she had never seen before.

"Ethan." Elizabeth greeted Lucky's half brother. "How are you?"

"I can't complain. How about you and the boys?" He asked in return.

"We are doing well. Cam and Jake are with Lucky."

"I am sure my brother has a fun filled day planned ahead. I am sorry to miss them; maybe one day I can stop over to see them." Elizabeth couldn't help it; she had to smirk. Somehow she didn't think Ethan's sudden interest to visit her home had anything to do with her or the boys but rather the girl who he now stood close beside, a move that occurred when Elizabeth joined them. The man she did not know was giving her a look that showed he clearly thought the same thing. He smiled when he noticed her staring at him questionably.

"Ms. Webber." He startled her by greeting Elizabeth by name. "My name is Ray Alvarez." He introduced with his hand held out.

"Elizabeth Webber." She shook his hand still a little hesitant.

"Ray is my jailer." Kristina added with a hint of sarcasm.

"I am her guard." Ray corrected; humor on his face.

"Elizabeth and I are going in to get us coffee." Kristina clearly wanted to get away. She wondered what was happening for Sonny to assign a bodyguard to his daughter. By the girl's reaction, this was a new development that she was not happy with.

"I was planning on getting one too. Why don't I go in and buy one for all of us." Ethan suggested.

"Actually I would like to say hi to Kevin and I know he would _love_ to see Kristina."

"Who is Kevin?" Ethan was a little too quick to ask.

"He works here." Kristina answered before Elizabeth could. "Not only that but starting Monday he will be my co-worker."

"You're going to be working here?" Elizabeth was happily surprised.

"I got the job yesterday." She could see how excited Kristina was.

"Congratulations." Elizabeth hugged her.

"That is good news love." Ethan's endearment surprised Elizabeth but by the look on Kristina's face; it didn't her. He must use it often.

"Thank you." Kristina's face was radiant in happiness.

It was decided that Elizabeth and Kristina would go in to buy coffee for everybody. Ray gave them the money to pay for everything. She was about to decline but Kristina accepted it and together they walked inside. Kevin greeted them and took their orders. He was disappointed they wouldn't be staying but changed his tune when he learned he would no longer be working alone and who he would be working with. When they rejoined the men outside, Elizabeth was unsure whether she should extend an invitation to Ethan to join them. Thankfully he announced he had things to do and had to get going. After saying his goodbyes, he turned to Kristina and threw her an 'I will see you later' parting before walking to his car. The ride to the studio was not long and soon she unlocked the door and let her guest in.

"I've passed by here so many times but I never knew what this building was." Kristina was looking around the studio.

"I know it's a little small and not to mention dusty." Elizabeth apologized for the state of the place. "It's been awhile since I've been here."

"It's fine. I love it." Kristina assured her. "How long have you had this place?"

"My grandmother rented it for me when I was seventeen."

"You've had it for that long?"

"I have."

"What happened to your old paintings?" Kristina had asked her this once before but Elizabeth was unsure how to answer the question since the reason was tied in with Jason.

"I went through a bad time and unfortunately I took it out on my paintings by destroying them." That was the truth but what she purposely left out was the why.

"What about since then?" Again her reasons for not painting had to do with Jason.

"I never seemed to find the passion to paint – till now." She answered as she looked down at a blank canvas she didn't remember leaving prepared before. Picking it up Elizabeth noticed a stack of them behind the one. _Where did these come from?_

"What's wrong?" Kristina asked seeing the confusion on her face that she knew she wore.

"I don't remember preparing these the last time I was in here." Elizabeth answered. "In fact I know I didn't."

"Maybe somebody else did it for you."

"The only people I know who can do this are Lucky and..." Elizabeth immediately clamped up before she could say Jason's name.

"Maybe Lucky did it." Kristina suggested.

"No, he doesn't have a key to this place." Unlike someone else she knew. "You know it's been so long and I probably did do it but just forgot." She lied.

"So what are you planning on painting?" Kristina seemed to buy it.

"I have no idea but while I figure it out why don't you tell me why Sonny put a guard on you." Elizabeth suggested as she opened the window and began mixing her paint.

"It wasn't my father; it was Johnny." She was surprised by this.

"What does your father say about that?"

"He doesn't know." Again Elizabeth was surprised.

"Is that really a wise decision? I understand Johnny is your friend but Sonny is your father and you have to respect that."

"Ray is not going to be on me forever just until this small thing that came up blows over." Kristina was vague with her answer which piqued her curiosity but she chose not to probe for details.

For the next few hours Elizabeth painted as she listened to Kristina talk about her family, Ethan and the shaky relationship she has with her father. It had been awhile since she had any pleasantries with the man she once considered a friend. Her friendship with Sonny began drifting apart when she married his brother Ric and things never were the same after that. Sure there were brief moments here and there that it looked like things could be getting back on track between them but nothing more came of it; instead there were a couple of conversations where Sonny skirted around the fact that he was not a fan of Elizabeth's relationship with Jason. That made it hard for her to mend their friendship.

"I wish you were my nurse when I was in the hospital after Kiefer hurt me." Kristina threw out unexpectedly.

"I wish I was too." Elizabeth stopped painting and looked at the girl sitting on her couch. "Maybe I could've helped you through it."

"Have you helped many like me who went through what I did?"

"There were a few but..." Elizabeth paused as she laid her paintbrush down and wiped her hands on a towel she brought before joining Kristina on the couch. "I understand what it's like to be hurt badly."

"Did you go through the same thing I did?"

"No, I was raped." Kristina gasped.

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago."

"How old were you?"

"Fifteen." Tears filled Kristina's eyes and Elizabeth grabbed hold of her hand. "Hey, I made it through."

"Was it by someone you knew?"

"No. The man was a stranger. It was Valentine's Day and I was at the park sitting alone on a bench that night. The ground was covered with snow; it was so beautiful. I was supposed to go to the school dance with Lucky but at the last minute he decided to go with my sister Sarah. To be fair, we were only going as friends but I had such a huge crush on him so when he canceled on me I lied and told him another boy had asked me. I tried to get out from going at all but my Grams gave me her bracelet to borrow. It was a gift from my late grandfather. She really was excited about the whole thing so I put on the red dress she bought for me and the bracelet and went to the movies to pass the time. Afterwards I made the mistake of cutting through the park and that's when a man grabbed me from behind and dragged me into the bush." Elizabeth could still remember that night with perfect clarity. That was something she would never forget, no matter how much time passed by.

"Did the police ever catch the guy?"

"They did. He is in jail, hopefully for a long time." Elizabeth didn't get into details about how she learned Tom Baker was the one who raped her. The two fell into silence, each lost in their own painful memories. What happened to Elizabeth would forever remain in her memory but she had healed and moved on; hopefully Kristina will do the same.

"What are you painting anyways?" Kristina broke the silence.

"Come on." Elizabeth stood up. "I'll show you." She watched as Kristina did the same before walking the few steps it took to reach the canvas. When she saw the picture Kristina's mouth dropped open. Elizabeth hoped she liked it.

"That's me." She was staring at the canvas in awe.

"That's what you looked like when you were talking about your family." Elizabeth said softly from behind her.

"It's beautiful Elizabeth." Kristina smiled as she stared down at her own face. "Thank you."

"No - _thank you_." She looked at Elizabeth with confusion. "It was you who inspired me to paint again and so it was only fitting that you were the subject of my painting."

"Me." She was surprised. "I don't understand; how did I inspire you?"

"For some reason you evoked emotions out from me and suddenly I wanted to paint again." Elizabeth admitted honestly. "It's been my boys and all work for me and though I love all three, it can be lonely at times. Then you walked into Java Junkie and with you brought Ethan and Johnny and suddenly I don't feel so alone anymore." Kristina stood there just smiling at Elizabeth. "I know I haven't spent much time with all three of you but I get the feeling that will change and I find myself excited about that."

"I feel the same way." Kristina confessed. "I told Ethan and Johnny that I felt comfortable talking to you and would love for you and me to be friends."

"Well my new friend how about I clean up this mess and we get us some lunch." Elizabeth suggested. "It's almost twelve thirty and I am hungry."

"Sounds good to me."

They decided to pick up something from Kelly's and take it back to her house. Elizabeth was glad they didn't run into anybody there or along the way. When they made it back to the house the two enjoyed a nice lunch filled with laughter as she shared stories with Kristina of times with Emily, Nikolas and Lucky – the four musketeers.

"It sounds like you all had a great friendship." Kristina commented.

"We did." Elizabeth agreed.

"So tonight you're getting together with Olivia, right?"

"Yeah, were meeting up at Jake's at eight."

"Olivia is nice - tough - but I like her."

"You know her well?" She asked but then remembered she was Dante's mother. "Of course you do; her son is your brother." Kristina laughed with her.

"There is that and she once dated Johnny so I ran into her often when I was visiting him at his place." Elizabeth could hear there was more to that story. "What are you planning on wearing tonight?" Kristina suddenly asked her.

"Why?" Elizabeth was confused why it would matter.

"The answer should be obvious." Kristina rolled her eyes. "You are single, not to mention hot and there will no doubt be available men there tonight." This made Elizabeth laugh.

"I am not going there to meet men _Kristina_."

"You never know what tonight may have in store for you _Elizabeth,_ so don't argue with me and promise you will make an effort."

"Okay, I promise." She looked at Kristina. "You sure are a small pushy little thing." Kristina smiled as though she was given a compliment.

"Oh believe me, that was nothing." Elizabeth just shook her head in wonder. She had a feeling her quiet life was about to change now that Kristina was in it.

* * *

><p>There were many things Jason Morgan was good at; knowing when somebody was hiding something from him was one of them and his gut was telling him that was what Kristina Corinthos Davis was doing. After leaving his penthouse yesterday, he had one of his men follow her to make sure she hadn't gotten herself into something she shouldn't be in. The likeliness of that being true was high since it was Kristina but his man called back and told him all she did was visit Michael before going home where she stayed for the rest of the evening. When Jason learned Alexis was home he ordered the guard to call it a night. Nothing may have happened but he was sure something was going on with Kristina and he promised he would monitor her more closely and the first step was checking her new job out and ensuring she would be working in a safe environment. But for him to do that he would need Spinelli and right now he was with Sam and lucky working on a case from their P.I business.<p>

Normally Jason wouldn't get himself involved in their cases but after Sam was almost kidnapped he had no choice but to step in. Not that she couldn't take care of herself because she could, Sam was very capable of handling a gun and not afraid to use it but she had one flaw – she took too many unnecessary risks. Jason couldn't wait for this case to wrap up. Not only had it become dangerous but it was interfering with his own business by preventing him from handling things he should have already taken care of. Sonny was not happy by this. Now that he was once again a married man, to the woman he had loved for so long, he was not willing to take any chances with Brenda and her son's life. He understood where his friend was coming from but it didn't stop the anger from wanting to surface. He had a family too and so many times he wanted to remind Sonny of that. The way Jason saw it; he had two. One consisted of Sam and Spinelli and the other was the family he walked away from.

Elizabeth, Cameron and Jake.

So much time had passed by but Jason still thought of the three of them often; especially Jake. His son was growing up so fast and he was missing every second of it. Once in awhile he checked up on them just to make sure they were okay and each time he did he was in awe of the changes he found in Jake. He strongly resembled Jason and he wondered how others didn't see that. Most times he caught glimpses of them at the park or in the evenings when they were arriving home and each time the urge to walk up and talk to his son got stronger. But he didn't and afterwards he would arrive home quiet and moody. Spinelli was always the one to help him through these times. Somehow his friend knew where Jason had come from and would go up to his room to give him the time alone he needed. Then he would return and sometimes they talked about Jake and other times they just sat in silence but always he silently reminded himself that it was a choice he made and though he regretted it often; seeing the three of them living life free of danger and filled with happiness helps.

Shaking his head free of thoughts of his son, Jason made a quick call to Spinelli to ask how much longer he would be because he needed him. He was pleased to hear he was heading back to the penthouse as they spoke. As soon as his friend walked through the door he told him what he wanted and why. What he found was pretty much what Jason expected; nothing that he or Sonny had to worry about. So it made him wonder what Kristina was hiding. It couldn't be the time she was spending with Johnny Zacchara because that was something he and her father were well aware of. Though Jason knew their friendship was just that, he still worried over Kristina getting hurt in their crossfire. Whatever it was she was hiding he would find out about it. Right now he wanted to head over to this coffee place and check the building out because he was unable to do so yesterday but before he could leave his phone rang.

"Hey." Sam greeted him.

"Is everything okay?"

"I am fine. I am calling about Max."

"What's going on?"

"You need to step in and help him out."

"Why does Max need my help?"

"Diane ended their relationship earlier today."

"Okay. What does that have to do with me?"

"Well..." Jason was absolutely sure he wasn't going to like what Sam was about to say. "I was thinking you can give him a call and invite him over tonight."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because he could use a few drinks."

"Then let Milo take care of him." Sam just chuckled.

"That was my first thought but Sonny has him doing something tonight and Max could use a friend right now." Jason rubbed a hand down his face. "All you have to do is have drinks with him; shoot a few games of pool and listen to him if he wants to talk."

"Sam..."

"Please." Jason sighed because he didn't want to do it but he knew he would for her.

"Fine." He reluctantly agreed. After hanging up with Sam, Jason quickly made the call and asked Max over tonight. The invitation may have come out sounding more like an order but it got the job done.

With this sudden change of plans, Jason had to put off inspecting the building Kristina would be working at. Instead he opted to take care of things he had been putting off far too long now. One of those things was making a surprise visit to Anthony Zacchara. The man had been seen talking to Michael too many times for his liking; clearly he was up to something and needed a reminder what would happen if he didn't stay away from Sonny's kids.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> In the next chapter you will learn a little about Ray's background, Ethan and Kristina will have an interesting exchange and during Elizabeth's night out with Olivia, she will have three unexpected encounters. The first one will annoy her, the second one will shock her and the third one will confuse her.

Thank you for reading. Comments, criticisms and suggestions are always welcomed. Chapter 6 will be added soon.


	6. A Night at Jake's

**Author's Note:** As always, my sincere thanks to everybody who have read, saved in favorites, set to alert or commented on 'Till You Make It'. I really do appreciate it.

This chapter was a thrill to write. Things will finally start to happen here; and this is just the beginning. I have plans for all sorts of bumps and surprises for Kristina and Elizabeth.

I know I promised some of Ray's history would be revealed in this chapter but I had to cut it out due to the length of this one. It will have to be put in the next one.

Happy Reading and I hope you enjoy!

Valerie

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: A Night at Jake's<strong>

A week after Jason walked out of her life, Elizabeth found herself drifting into anger. She was mad at the fates, God and Jason himself that they were unable to get their happiness. It was a Saturday, the boys were with Lucky for the weekend and being alone in her house filled with memories did not sound appealing. Instead she treated herself to a day of pampering; getting her hair and nails done and shopping for an outfit that would knock men off their feet. Elizabeth planned on a night of drinking and dancing. And if she ran into a certain blonde-haired blue-eyed man wearing his trademark leather jacket then she would make sure she showed him just what he walked away from. Except her anger cooled and the night never happened and the dress she bought got pushed way into the back of her closet and hadn't been out since – until today.

Before Kristina left earlier she rummaged through her closet and found that forgotten dress. She pulled it out, inspected it from front to back and with a smile held it up against Elizabeth and told her to wear it for tonight. The dress was black, all-over ruching, with a built-in bra and a halter neckline that tied at the back of the neck. "I don't know..." Elizabeth was unsure about wearing it.

"You should totally wear it." Kristina encouraged her. She laid it across her bed and went back to rummaging her closet; this time looking through her shoes. Elizabeth knew she would find the five in a half inch heels she had bought to wear with them. It was peep-toe and wrapped around the ankle. She had worn them a few times back when she was dating but since then they too were pushed to the back of the closet – forgotten. As she knew Kristina would, she found them and placed them on her bed beside the dress. "You are going to look so hot in this."

"I just don't think..."

"No arguments Elizabeth." Kristina interrupted her. "Just let go and have fun for one night. You deserve this."

"It _has_ been awhile." She began warming up to the idea.

After that it wasn't hard for Kristina to convince her to wear it. Once she left, Elizabeth took a shower to wipe the day's grime and paint stains away. Steven had called earlier and told her he ran into Lucky, Cameron and Jake at Kelly's; her brother made arrangements to have the boys dropped off at his house so Elizabeth could take the time to get ready. She thanked him for that and for taking the boys for the night. An hour ago he stopped by to pick up the overnight bag she had packed up. After her shower she applied her make-up; making sure she lined her eyes a little darker than she normally would have. Her hair she blow-dried and curled leaving it to flow down her back. The only jewelry she put on was a pair of silver bangle bracelets on her right wrist and a thin silver watch on her left. Once she changed into her dress and slipped on the heels Elizabeth felt and looked like a different woman. She absolutely loved it.

When she arrived at Jake's, she was eager to begin her night. Having spotted Olivia's car, Elizabeth walked inside and began looking for her; what she saw instead was a familiar figure sitting alone at a table staring at her with a smile reminiscent of someone who knew something she didn't. Something that she wouldn't like. That feeling only got stronger when she spotted Olivia coming out from the back area where the restrooms were and make a beeline straight to that very person. Elizabeth hoped it was nothing more than her stopping by to say hello but that hope was short lived when Olivia took notice of her arrival and paused long enough to lay her purse on the table where the blonde sat. Elizabeth plastered a smile on her face as her brother's girlfriend walked up and greeted her.

"Hey." Olivia pulled her in for a brief hug. "I am so glad we are doing this."

"I am too." Elizabeth agreed. "We should've done this a long time ago. Thanks for suggesting it."

"Oh believe me it was nothing." Olivia began steering her to the table Elizabeth was reluctant to sit at. "I tell you I've needed a night like this for awhile."

"The same here."

"Wow, look at you." Olivia took a step back to look at her when they reached the table. "You look fantastic."

"Thank you. So do you." She returned the compliment taking in her beige, short-sleeved, top she wore with a pair of dark jeans and low heeled sandals.

"Please." Olivia waved her hand. "If I had known you were going all out I would've done the same."

"It's been awhile since I've done this and a friend was very persistent I wear this tonight."

"Looking for the next man to con with your 'look at me I'm innocent' act?" Very slowly she turned to look at the woman Elizabeth knew she couldn't avoid any longer.

"Carly." She greeted.

"I hope you don't mind I invited her to join us. I thought the more the merrier." _More? _"I wasn't aware you two knew each other." Olivia threw a glare in Carly's direction which did not faze the blonde. Clearly she failed to disclose that detail.

"Oh, we're long time acquaintances. Isn't that right?" Carly stared directly at Elizabeth, challenging her to say something.

"It's true." She laid her purse on top of the table and seated herself in an empty chair on the opposite side of Carly. "We have known each other a long time." Elizabeth returned the stare. "But I wouldn't exactly call us acquaintances seeing as you can't stand me." She flashed a fake smile at Carly. "But I'm willing to put that past me for the night."

"Same here." Elizabeth really doubted that.

"So who else did you invite?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"Didn't you say Maxie was joining us tonight?" Elizabeth couldn't stop the groan that escaped past her lips.

"She can't make it." She breathed a sigh of relief hearing Olivia's answer.

"I'm sure that makes you happy." Carly had to remark.

"Why is that?" And of course Olivia had to ask.

"Lucky and Maxie had this hot and heavy affair when he was married to Elizabeth. Apparently my cousin wasn't getting what he needed from his wife."

"That was uncalled for Carly."

"Don't worry about it Olivia." Elizabeth assured the woman. "Believe me I'm used to hearing Carly running her mouth off." All though it had been awhile since they had exchanged barbs; their encounters had been kept to a minimal after she avoided most places.

"It's not going to happen again – you hear me Carly – we are going to behave like adults and have fun tonight." Carly widened her eyes; trying to appear the picture of innocence.

"I promise I will be on my best behavior." She crisscrossed her heart. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I am going to buy me a drink." She had to step away. "I'll be back." Elizabeth walked up to the bar.

"Hey Coleman." She greeted the man. "How have you been?"

"I can't complain." He looked her up and down and whistled. "Damn. Look at you nurse Webber. You are looking mighty good." She laughed.

"Why thank you."

"What can I get you?"

"A shot to begin with." Elizabeth answered immediately.

"Seeing you and Carly sharing a table is not something I thought I'd ever see."

"Oh trust me it was _not_ my idea." Elizabeth tossed back the shot Coleman poured for her.

"Damn girl." He commented after she slammed the glass down and signaled for another. "Looks like you're planning on enjoying your girl's night out."

"Enjoy spending time with Carly? No." Elizabeth corrected then threw back her second shot. "If I'm going to survive this then I am going to need alcohol – and plenty of it."

"So what will it be?"

"Something strong and keep them coming because this is going to be a _long_ night."

* * *

><p>Ethan calling and inviting her over to share a meal with him would've had Kristina excited if this had happened three weeks ago; but this was now and she chose to treat this as two friends getting together for dinner. She knew this invite was nothing more than him wanting to patch up their friendship. When her phone had rung and she saw it was him calling, Kristina chose to answer rather than ignore it. After their brief run-in this morning she realized that she was able to deal being around Ethan. Of course there was a chance it may or may not have something to do with Elizabeth and Ray being present at the time but the only way for her to be sure of that was by not avoiding him any longer. So she answered the phone and accepted his invitation. Her mother wasn't happy by this turn of event but she seemed to change her tune when she heard the reluctance in Kristina's voice.<p>

"I have to say I am surprised you're not more excited by this." Kristina just shrugged.

"Ethan has made it perfectly clear that he sees me as nothing more than a friend."

"Well honey he's been saying that for awhile now." Her mother stated as she sat beside her on the bed. "I'm curious, what's changed?" Again Kristina shrugged her shoulders.

"It just finally sank in."

"Is that why I haven't seen him around lately?" She nodded her head. "I'm sorry."

"Really?" Kristina looked doubtful.

"You know I may have not liked you hanging around Ethan so much but seeing you unhappy I hate even more." She smiled up at her mother. "So why is he inviting you?"

"I guess so we can work things out. Ethan wants us to still be friends."

"Are you sure you're up to it? You have had feelings for him for a long time."

"It's been two weeks since we really talked; I kind of been avoiding him lately and when we ran into each other this morning I was fine."

"As long as you're sure." Kristina could hear concern in her mother's voice.

"Let's just say I'm going to give it a try and if I see I can't deal then Ethan will just have to understand that I need more time and I will come home."

"My daughter is growing up." Her mother gently cupped Kristina's cheek.

"I guess I had too at some point." She joked.

"Just not too much." Her mother tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "So what are you wearing tonight?" Kristina looked down at her jeans and lilac tank top.

"This. There's no need for me to try and dress up for Ethan anymore." Her response brought a smile to her mother's face.

Though Kristina no longer found the need to try and impress Ethan, there were some things that she just couldn't not do. She started off by freshening up her body, re-touching her make-up and running a comb through her hair. After slipping back on her low-heeled sandals and grabbing her purse, she was off to the Haunted Star. On the drive over she remembered she had told Ray she would be home for the rest of the night. She debated on whether she should even call since she was going to Ethan's. He would keep her safe. But if he were to find out then she would never hear the end of it. Kristina may have not known Ray all that long but she didn't have to, she knew he would make a big deal of it which meant telling Johnny and she didn't want that to happen. With a sigh she made the call.

"Miss Corinthos." Kristina rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to tell you again." She chided. "Please call me Kristina."

"Are you okay _Kristina_?"

"Yes. I just wanted to tell you there's been a sudden change of plans and I am having dinner with Ethan tonight."

"I am aware of it."

"How do you know?" Kristina was taken aback.

"Mr. Lovett told me he would be inviting you over but I had hoped you would've called me as soon as you said yes."

"That's what I'm doing now." Kristina lied. Ray didn't have to know when exactly she had received the invitation.

"Miss Corinthos I need to be able to trust you just as much as you need to trust me so please make this the last time you lie to me." Ray's voice sounded disappointed.

"Why would you think...?"

"I'm currently driving behind you." Kristina looked through the rearview mirror and easily recognized Ray's car.

"I thought you went home." She filled her voice with accusation hoping the focus would shift from the fact that she was caught in a lie.

"I returned only after Mr. Lovett called."

"So what you're telling me is that I wasted my time making this phone call."

"I wanted to see if you would call me." That did not bode well with her.

"Are you going to always test me? Because let me tell you that's going to get old real fast." He sighed.

"You may not like it but I will do what is necessary to make sure nothing happens to you."

"Fine." Kristina pouted. There was nothing she could come back with when they were talking about her safety. "Well I made the call and you know where I will be."

"I do...and Kristina." Ray seemed to pause. "Thank you for calling. That was the right thing to do."

"Sure." Despite being annoyed with her Neanderthal of a guard she had to admit his praise brought a smile to her face. Of course she made sure he couldn't see that from behind.

When she arrived at the Haunted Star, Kristina found Ethan covering the large poker table with a plastic cover. His back was too her so he hadn't seen her yet. Immediately she noticed his long hair had been cut. It now brushed against his neck but thankfully still long enough to brush her fingers through it; not that that would ever happen. She stood there and took a minute to watch him as he began setting down paper plates and cups he produced from one of the chairs. From the moment she first saw him, he always had the ability to take her breath away and from that moment on she had hoped that one day he would look at her with sudden clarity and finally notice her. The strong belief that it would happen stayed with her for so long that now that it no longer was an option Kristina felt a little lost. She feared that she would never find a man who'd make her feel the way Ethan did.

"Hey." He turned around and greeted her after she made enough noise to capture his attention. Kristina didn't want to be caught staring.

"Hey yourself." She ignored the flutter of her heart his smile caused. She hoped that soon all that would fade away.

"I'm glad you came."

"You're not the only one who doesn't want to lose this friendship." She reminded him. "So what did you get for us to eat?"

"I just picked up something from Kelly's." Ethan walked over to the bar and grabbed the bags of food sitting on top. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, that's fine."

"Mike was there so I told him to choose something you like." Kristina sat in one of the chairs as Ethan pulled out two containers. He handed one to her and sat down across from her. "How was your day with Elizabeth?"

"Oh my God, It was great!" Kristina gushed. "She took me to her studio and we just talked while she painted. And I have to say she is really good."

"It sounds like you and Elizabeth are hitting it off well."

"We are." As they ate, she told him more about her time with Elizabeth and in turn Ethan told Kristina how his brother and sister were even more concerned with Luke. They were just finishing up dessert when he openly admitted that even he could no longer deny his dad was drinking a lot more.

"It's made me evaluate my own drinking habits. Suffice to say I have taken a step back on my intake."

"That's good to hear. I've got Johnny doing the same thing." They were clearing the table but Ethan stopped after hearing this.

"You convinced Johnny not to drink?"

"No, just to cut back."

"How did you that?"

"I don't know." Kristina followed him to the back so she could throw their trash away while he put away the table cover. "I just suggested it." Kristina flashed back to that conversation and some of the things she said. "Of course I made a total embarrassment of myself trying to do that."

"What did you do?"

"I brought up his sex life." Kristina couldn't help but laugh remembering.

"You what!" They were back in the main casino area. "How did it get from drinking to his sex life?" The fluttering of her heart returned stronger hearing what sounded like jealousy in Ethan's voice.

"That's what he asked." Kristina returned to her chair and accepted the water bottle he handed her before returning to his own. "I fumbled my words badly and everything was coming out wrong. My face actually turned red and it didn't help when Johnny teased me about it." Ethan ran a hand through his hair.

"Was Anthony around when this conversation took place?"

"I don't think so but it was over the phone so I guess you'd have to ask Johnny." Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just trying to figure out why Anthony has this sudden desire to see his son and you together."

"I don't know. The only time I know he saw us together was when I went over on Tuesday."

"Have the two of you been spending a lot of time together?"

"Not more than usual."

"Was there a moment he may have misconstrued?"

"No." Kristina knew she had to put a stop to these questions before she threw the importance of them out of proportion because there was no way he was actually jealous. "It wasn't anything me or Johnny did, it just makes sense; at least in our world." Ethan jerked his head towards her in surprise. "What?"

"Okay, you're going to have to explain because I don't understand."

"Corinthos and Zacchara joining together may not be my father's ideal of a good idea but..."

"It may be to Anthony." He finished. Kristina nodded her head. "And I guess with a man like him it wouldn't matter that you're too young to be dating his son."

"No!" She couldn't help but snap out. "You seem to be the only one who makes such a big deal of my age."

"That's not..." He began trying to either explain or make excuses but Kristina wasn't having any of it.

"You know, now that I think of it that seems to be your only explanation; well that and that I will be starting college soon and will meet..." Her voice trailed off when something began edging around her mind. Kristina looked at Ethan and wondered if what she was thinking could be a possibility.

"I don't want us to argue about this anymore. Can we please finally get past this?" He pleaded.

"That's it, isn't it?" Ethan looked at her confused.

"What's it." Kristina could've answered; could've told him exactly what she just figured out but she didn't. Instead she kept it to herself. Besides Ethan would only deny it if she told him she believed his fear that she would one day meet someone when she started college was what may be holding him back from realizing he had feelings for her.

"You know what never mind." She waved her hand. "You're right. I'm here tonight because I decided to let this crazy idea go that anything could ever happen between us. When there's no spark, there's no spark right?"

"Yeah." He was slow to answer.

"So I am going to move on by letting Elizabeth set me up with Kevin. She thinks we would make a cute couple although I don't know if I should trust her judgment when it comes to my love life. I mean after all she thinks there is something between me and Johnny."

"You and Johnny?" She wished she could take a picture of the expression on his face.

"I know right. Not that he isn't hot because he totally is and being with him wouldn't be so bad. To be honest I never thought of him in that way; hmm..." She pretended to give it some serious consideration. "Maybe I should."

"Oh whoa, wait..." Kristina didn't give him a chance to finish.

"You know what, this is nice." Ethan looked completely lost. Perfect. "I like that I will have a male friend I can turn to for romantic advice. You know get a man's perspective." Though she would've liked to have stayed longer she decided that now was the perfect time for her to go. "Well I better get going."

"What? You don't have to leave."

"I had a long day and thanks to you I am stuffed; not to mention a little sleepy. I'll probably just go home and maybe call and check in with Johnny." Kristina stood up and walked around to stand in front of Ethan. "Thank you for dinner."

"No problem love."

Where Kristina got the nerves to do it she did not know. It wasn't something she planned on doing but as she looked down at Ethan the sudden urge came over her and all she could think was '_this may be my only chance_' and '_why the hell not_'. So she took a deep breath, braced a knee on the small space between his legs, leaned down, wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him. Ethan did not expect this and was too stunned to move. She took advantage of it by trailing her free hand up his chest, past his neck and straight to his head where she trailed her fingers through his hair; something she didn't think she'd ever get to do. His lips were soft and warm. Just as she thought they would be. Kristina felt his arms wanting to circle her waist but he stopped them and Kristina understood why. He wasn't ready so with that in mind she reluctantly pulled back and slowly stood up.

"I'm not apologizing for kissing you. I just wanted you to get a taste of what you were missing out on. But don't worry I know you don't have any feeling's for me and I don't plan on pursuing you anymore. I'm letting you go." Kristina leaned down and gently pressed her lips against his cheek. "Goodnight Ethan."

"Goodnight." His voice sounded unsteady.

Kristina turned around and finally let loose the smile she had been holding in. He wants them to be just friends then that's what she will be. She will play along and be the best damn friend he ever had; but she wasn't letting go of anything. Oh no, not at all – but he didn't have to know that. She realized that all this time she had been going about this wrong. Whether he realized it or not Ethan was jealous with the thought of her and Johnny. It was plain to see. And she wasn't above using that to her advantage. Not that she was going to ask Johnny to run that ridiculous 'let's pretend were dating' charade again. No. Instead she was just going to let things run naturally. Kristina was well aware that Johnny was a man who was very good at flirting and it wasn't her imagination that lately that's what they begun doing. Of course there wasn't anything more to it, she knew that, but it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it; especially if a certain Aussie was around. But she had to be very subtle about it and not let him catch on.

"Oh you are _very_ good." Ray startled her as she exited out of the Haunted Star.

"I have no idea what you mean." He just smirked at her.

"Ethan will have no idea what hit him." Kristina couldn't help but return the smirk. _No he won't._ She silently agreed.

As she drove home, with Ray trailing right behind her, she couldn't stop herself from continuously pressing her fingers to her lips. Kristina was bubbling with renewed hope. Sure, there was a chance she may be setting herself up for another wave of hurt but she didn't think so. Kristina believed this time would be different because, although brief, when she kissed Ethan - he kissed her back.

This was something she couldn't wait to share with Elizabeth. Looking at the clock on the dashboard she saw it was already going on nine. She wondered how her friend's night was going.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was having a miserable time and contemplated calling it an early night. Despite Olivia's attempt to steer the conversation to safer topics nothing was stopping Carly from throwing digs her way. In the past she would've pried her gloves off and thrown back some jabs of her own. But this was now and the last thing she wanted to do was start something up with the blonde. Elizabeth didn't need the harassment; she stepped away from that long ago. So she sat there gritting her teeth and running all sorts of different scenarios in her mind of ways she could shut Carly up. Unable to get the rise she wanted out of Elizabeth she switched tactics and began monopolizing Olivia's time not giving her the chance to get to know her brother's girlfriend. Looking at her watch she saw she had only been here a little over an hour; it felt longer than that.<p>

"I hear the boys enjoyed the day with their father." She had to hand it to Olivia. She was trying - and for that she would try too.

"They had so much fun. I am glad Lucky did this. It makes up some for him cancelling on them this weekend."

"Let me tell you Steven was glad his nephews were tired when he got them." Elizabeth laughed with Olivia.

"Oh I am sure he was. They can be a handful."

"Well you have some good boys there." Elizabeth smiled.

"So how is Jake?" Her smile disappeared.

"He is fine Carly. Thank you for asking."

"I'm sure you are enjoying spending _all_ that time with your son. Some _parents_ don't get that chance." Elizabeth just glared at the woman. "Imagine those mothers or _fathers_ who get their child _ripped out_ from their arms."

"That is awful." Olivia agreed; she didn't know Carly was specifically targeting her. "So Elizabeth, when are you going to get back out there and start dating?" She wished she hadn't brought that up.

"Yes Elizabeth." Carly jumped right in as Elizabeth knew she would. "Why haven't you found the next man to con? Tsk, tsk. You're slipping."

"Okay come on Carly, stop." Olivia stepped in. Elizabeth finally had had enough.

"Why are you still so threatened by me?"

"You are delusional if you think I'd ever be threatened by someone as insignificant as you." Elizabeth couldn't help but think she may have hit a nerve.

"I'm not with him anymore." She laid it out there; the real reason for the blonde's constant tirades.

"That's because Jason finally opened his eyes and saw you for who you really are..."

"Whoa, wait – Jason Morgan?" Olivia interrupted with surprise but Carly ignored her and continued on.

"But you'll never completely be out of his life. You made damn sure of that didn't you."

"Wow." Elizabeth pressed her back against the chair and stared at her. "What it must be like in your head." She shook her head. "Tell me Carly, do you always see the worst in everybody?"

"With you it's not hard to do."

"Okay guys let's just take a step back here." Elizabeth ignored Olivia.

"I admit I've made mistakes; plenty of them, just like you – but you don't see me repeatedly throwing them all back in your face."

"The difference between you and me is that I don't go around pretending to be something I'm not."

"Oh and I do."

"You walk around with your nose up in the air like you're better than the rest of us. _Saint Elizabeth_ could do no wrong."

"Oh please." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Let's be honest here Carly." She leaned forward and stared directly at her. "You just couldn't stand that Jason turned to me that time so long ago." The woman's eyes slithered and if looks could kill Elizabeth would be six feet under. "Since then you have been jealous and feared that one day you would lose that tight hold you have on him."

"Okay ladies, I think..." Olivia tried to interrupt.

"Whatever you _think_ you had with Jason doesn't come close to what him and I share." Carly spat out.

"You are his friend Carly, that's all, but sometimes I think you still wish it were more. Maybe that's why you don't get along with any of the women he's with."

"I was close with Courtney and Sam and I get along just fine." Carly was smug with her respond.

"That's because both woman allowed you to continuously put yourself first in his life but I wouldn't count on that always being the case. Sam is a smart woman and one day she will have had enough; she will force Jason to reevaluate where exactly you should be placed and trust me, he loves her enough to do it."

"That will never happen." One day Carly would be in for a rude awakening. Elizabeth hoped she was present when that day came.

"Are you both quite through because I have to say I've had enough." Olivia wasn't happy and she didn't blame her. It had been so long since Elizabeth had been worked up like this that she was bound to say something else she shouldn't. The high amount of alcohol in her system didn't help one bit. Still, she threw back the rest of what was in her glass.

"I am sorry Olivia." Elizabeth apologized. Carly just snorted.

"That's enough out of you." Olivia snapped at the blonde.

As the three of them fell into silence, Elizabeth signaled for Coleman to bring her another drink. She desperately needed it. Eventually the other two women began discussing Dante and Lulu; she just tuned them out. All she wanted to do was go home and forget that this night ever happened, which was too bad because she had been looking forward to it. Even Kristina was excited for her. It would have been fun had Carly not been present but she was and there was nothing she could do about it but say her goodbyes and leave and she was about to do just that when a voice stopped her.

"Evening ladies." Elizabeth turned her head to the right to look at the man standing there in his trademark black attire smiling down at the three of them.

"John." Olivia was the first to greet Johnny Zacchara.

"What brings you here?" Carly asked as she smiled up at him in what looked like to Elizabeth as flirtatiously.

"My old man was driving me crazy. I'd thought escape here and have a few drinks."

"Are you here with anybody?" Could she be any more obvious? _Really Carly, you're a married woman_. Of course her marriage to Jax was in trouble.

"I'm flying solo tonight _but_ I was hoping to change that. I was wondering if I could steal Elizabeth here away." Her eyes widened in surprise when she heard her name; as did the others.

"Me?" Elizabeth couldn't help but ask.

"Yes you." She weighed her options; sit here and take the punches Carly was throwing, go home or join an incredibly sexy man for a couple of drinks. Really, it was a no brainer.

"I'd love to." Elizabeth accepted the hand he offered to help her out of her seat. Olivia stood up with her too.

"We'll have to reschedule this for another time." She said before pulling her into a hug. "This time it will be just us." She whispered the last part.

"I'd like that." Elizabeth whispered back.

"Ladies, enjoy the rest of your night." With one last smile for Olivia, she allowed Johnny to lead her away with Carly glaring at her the entire time.

* * *

><p>Johnny had planned on staying in for the night but that changed when his father came home and began trying to convince him that Sonny had to be taken down. No matter how many times he told Anthony no and threatened the man's life if he didn't stop causing trouble, he wouldn't give up. He could feel a headache wanting to come on. He quickly re-tucked his gun, grabbed his keys and was out the door. The first person he wanted to call was Ethan but he remembered his friend had dinner plans with Kristina and knowing the conversation the two had to have, Johnny doubted it would be over anytime soon. So he jumped in his car and headed to Jake's. He hoped to have a few drinks and maybe if the place wasn't busy than maybe playing a few tunes on the piano. That always relaxed him.<p>

When he arrived he immediately saw Carly sitting with Olivia who he recognized from behind. The woman who sat next to his former lover he did not know; at least he didn't think he did, all he saw was the brown hair that fell down a smooth bare back. Johnny wasn't up to dealing with the two he did know so he walked up to the bar and greeted Coleman.

"Hey man." The bartender returned the greeting. "The usual?"

"Yeah." As the man poured, he returned his gaze to the table to stare at the unknown woman, wondering who she was.

"They have been filled with tension?" Coleman said as he pushed the glass in front of him. Johnny looked at him with confusion. "The table you were staring at." He said as way of explanation. "I have to say I was surprised to see those two sitting together."

"Olivia and Carly are friends..."

"I was talking about Elizabeth and Carly." _The woman was Elizabeth Webber._ Now that did surprise him.

"The poor woman has been throwing back drinks just to help her get through it."

"I can imagine so." Johnny murmured as he continued to stare at her bare back.

"Of course I know it's been awhile since she had one of her 'girl's night out' so I made sure I made her drinks not as strong as I normally would have." _Girl's night out?_ "It's a good thing I did because with the added shots she's been throwing back she may have already been passed out."

"I'm surprised things are okay..."

"Oh that's because you missed it already."

"What happened?" Johnny pressed for details.

"They were swinging words back and forth – about you know who." Oh yeah, he knew who; Jason Morgan. "Hell, not even your old flame could diffuse the two."

"Things seem calm now."

"I think nurse Webber is about to call it an early night." _Not unless a more appealing offer was presented. _Johnny silently added.

"I think I may have to change that." Coleman smirked at him.

"You going to rescue the damsel in distress." Johnny returned the smirk and made his way over to play the knight in shining armor.

After greeting them, it was clear Johnny surprised all three women when he asked to steal Elizabeth away. Olivia glared at him, silently letting him know they would discuss this later. Carly glared at Elizabeth as he assisted her out of her seat. He knew Sonny's ex was flirting with him and any other day he may have gone with it and returned the attention but right now all he could think about was getting the woman, whose hand he just let go when she was pulled in for a hug, away to enjoy her company. Johnny couldn't stop from slowly running his gaze down her body and get his fill of the dress she wore now that she was standing. Elizabeth was one sexy woman and he was surprised he had not noticed before.

Johnny steered her to an empty booth in the back. It gave them the privacy he wanted with her. After they both sat down, Coleman surprised him by showing up and placing two filled glasses down on the table for them. The man threw him a knowing look before quickly making himself scarce. The gesture saved him from having to step away anytime soon to get them a drink; Johnny would have to generously tip him.

"Thank you." Elizabeth spoke first.

"For what, the invite or saving you from Carly." He could tell she was surprised.

"How did you know I needed rescuing?"

"It's no secret you and her don't exactly get along and it looked like you were ready to bail."

"I was." Thank God Coleman was right and Johnny stepped in when he did or he may have missed out.

"That would have been a shame." He propped his arms on the table and leaned forward. "Your night shouldn't have to end on a count of the company you were in."

"Thankfully I am in a better one now."

"By the way I have to say..." Johnny paused long enough to admire the view. "You look absolutely amazing tonight." Elizabeth blushed and he didn't think it had anything to do with the alcohol she had been consuming.

"Thank you. Kristina was the one who convinced me to wear this." _Thank you Kristina._

"I hear you two spent part of the day together."

"We did. I showed her where my studio was and she stayed with me while I painted." So she was painting again. Johnny wondered what motivated her to start up again.

"She seems to get along with you pretty well."

"Kristina makes it easy." Johnny laughed at this.

"She does now but you wait till she comes up with one of her crazy plans."

"You mentioned that before. How crazy can they get?"

"There was a time Kristina was really angry with Sonny and somehow convinced me that us pretending to date was a good idea." Elizabeth actually giggled.

"You are kidding."

"No. Of course it didn't last long and not to mention it didn't work. I may not be crazy about her father but I knew she was just acting out her daddy issues and that she really loved him."

"You know that she will be devastated should anything ever happen to you or Sonny."

"Yeah I know." He threw back the rest of his drink. "Let's hope it never comes to that." Johnny looked over at the table Elizabeth had just come from and saw it was empty. He scanned the entire bar and did not see Olivia and Carly anywhere. The place was slow tonight; only a few unknown people sat around.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he stood up and walked up to the jukebox. He carefully selected a handful of songs to play.

"Dance with me." Johnny held out his hand to a surprised Elizabeth. The song Johnny chose was 'Let It Be Me' by Ray LaMontagne, it was a favorite of his, he loved the lyrics and hoped Elizabeth would like it.

"Okay."

Wordlessly, Johnny engulfed one of her small hand in his. With the other he glided around the small of her waist and slowly pulled her to him. Her free hand settled on his shoulder and his gaze was drawn to her mouth when she bit the bottom lip; the move had him wondering what it would feel like to kiss her. Their eyes met as they started to move and a warm feeling settled over him. She felt so good against him - so soft. Johnny could feel his heartbeat speed up. There was an attraction between them. He felt it and knew she did too. The song ended but they continued on. When the second one started he let go of her hand and placed it on her waist. Instantly both her arms circled around his neck and her head rested against his chest. Johnny couldn't resist trailing a hand up her back till his fingertips felt the smooth skin that had enticed him earlier; this made Elizabeth shiver and it brought a smile to his face.

Suddenly he felt her stiffen and her head lift up looking in the direction of the entrance way. Obviously somebody she knew had just walked in. Johnny turned around and immediately spotted who it was that made her react that way. Jason Morgan. The look on the man's face showed his surprise at seeing them together. Standing beside him looking just as surprised; not to mention uncomfortable, was Sonny's buffoon of a bodyguard, Max Giambetti. For a short time they all stood unmoving until the guard leaned over and whispered a few words to the enforcer. Whatever was said was enough for Jason to react because he turned away from them and walked over to the pool table – Max trailing right behind him. Silently Johnny cursed the man for his bad timing. He gave Coleman, who watched the entire exchange, the signal to bring them another round of drinks. He had a feeling Elizabeth would need it.

"You okay?" Johnny asked when they were reseated.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I know you and he have a history." Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders as if it weren't a big deal but he knew better.

"Like you said its history so there really isn't anything to talk about." In other words, the subject was closed - message received.

"Did you want to leave?" Johnny hoped not, but he would understand if she did.

"No. I'm not ready to call it a night." Neither was he.

"Here you go gorgeous." Coleman arrived, setting down the two glasses Johnny had ordered.

"Thanks Coleman."

"Anytime darling." He threw her a wink that brought a smile to her face and left.

"So why were you sitting with Carly?" He wondered how that happened.

"I was supposed to meet Olivia; her inviting Carly was something I was not aware of."

"Blindsided huh?" Elizabeth nodded her head.

"And of course Olivia didn't know how much the woman hates me and Carly sure as hell didn't mention it." She shook her head. "Which is a shame because I was really looking forward to getting to know her better since things seem to be getting serious between her and Steven." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I just remembered that you two once dated."

"Don't worry about it. That's been long over. Your brother seems like a good man and I am happy she found happiness." It was true. As long as Olivia was happy then he was fine.

"So..." She trailed off looking at him. There was something she wanted to ask. "How do you think things went tonight between Kristina and Ethan?" That wasn't what she wanted to ask which left him wondering what it was she was going to.

"With those two you never know. But my money is on Kristina."

"So you don't think Kristina has really given up?"

"No I don't." He answered before taking a drink.

"Is there something really there she is seeing or..."

"Is it all in her head?" He finished the sentence. "At first I thought so but now I think Ethan does have feelings for her."

They changed the subject and sat there nursing their drinks each asking the other questions like what music they listened to, movies they liked or what foods they enjoyed the best. When Elizabeth talked about her boys Johnny could see how much she loved them. He just watched the many expressions that crossed her face as she shared a few amusing stories. Her laughter was infectious; he often joined her. In turn he shared a few memories he had of him and Claudia. She was attentive when he began telling her how much he wished he was able to save his sister from herself. Not once did she make a face or say any derogative comment about her and for that he was thankful. So attuned to their conversation they were surprised when Coleman showed up again.

"Your glasses had been sitting there empty for awhile; I figured you both could use another one." He explained.

"I better make this the last one." Elizabeth said as she accepted hers. "I've already had too many of these."

"Just add everything she had tonight to my tab."

"You don't have to do that." She tried to protest.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to."

"But I had quite a bit before you arrived."

"I know. Just let me do this please." She stared at him and nodded.

"Thank you." She said with a smile before turning to Coleman. "And thank you."

"For what?" The man asked.

"For not putting a lot of alcohol in my drinks." Johnny could see he was surprised. "It may have been awhile but I know when my drink has been watered down." Coleman flashed a wide smile.

"Well I had to make sure you can keep a sharp head while dealing with Carly." Elizabeth's face lit up in pleasant surprise. "And it's a good thing because you sure as hell slapped her with a few truths." Johnny wondered what she had said to the woman. "I was expecting a cat fight to start. I had my phone out ready to start recording." This made all three of them laugh. No doubt the man would've enjoyed that.

"Not that it matters. Carly is who she is; nothing is going to change that."

"Are you up for another round or is this your last one too?" He asked Johnny.

"That's it for me." He handed over his card.

"Sure thing."

"Did you drive here?" Johnny asked after they were once again alone.

"Yeah, but I'm going to call a cab. I don't think I should be driving."

"I haven't had that many; why don't I drive you?" Elizabeth went back to biting her lower lip and Johnny had to stifle a groan as all sorts of images ran through his mind. "I promise to say my goodnights after seeing you home safely."

"Okay."

After awhile Elizabeth was fighting off yawns and he knew it was time to call it a night. Johnny excused himself to the men's room as she made her way up to the bar to wait for him. He had to admit he was surprised Jason hadn't interrupted them but that didn't mean the man didn't glance their way often. It wasn't hard to miss. But now that she was unintended he didn't doubt the enforcer would rectify that immediately. Johnny gave them time by checking his messages. His phone had vibrated quite a few times but he ignored them. He didn't want to be disturbed and if it were urgent than Ray knew where he could find him. It surprised him how much he trusted his new guard after being hired just a short time ago. The man's mind was sharp and he wasn't afraid to say what was on his mind.

There were several missed calls but only two messages. One was from Ray informing him that Ethan may be calling or stopping by tomorrow for a visit. He didn't explain why; he didn't have to. Johnny knew it had to be about Kristina. The second message was from the guard he had following his father. The old man was up to something and he wanted to figure out what it was and put a stop to it before it could go any further. His guy had a few pictures of a couple of men his father had been seen meeting up with a lot these days. Once his messages had been cleared he made his way out of the men's room where he found Elizabeth with Jason like he knew he would. But what he wasn't expecting was to see her hand in his. The sight stopped Johnny in his tracks and the emotion settling in the pit of his stomach was easily recognizable. It was jealousy.

* * *

><p>The night was off to a bad start for Jason and didn't show signs of getting any better. It started off earlier in the day when he agreed to invite a depressed Max over to help cheer him up; though he had no idea how he was suppose to that. Sam was better at something like that than he was. He tried talking her into taking the man out himself but she was unpersuasive. Next he called Sonny and asked if he really needed Milo for the night. Apparently he did. When asked why, Jason explained and his friend responded by laughing. It was not something he found amusing. He tried to shrug their guard off on Sonny but it did not work. Neither did calling Brenda on her cell. The newlyweds had a romantic night planned out which was why Milo was unavailable; he was acting as babysitter. Desperate to get out of this he resorted to calling Carly but she said she already had plans with Olivia at Jake's. Spinelli was clearly out of the question. There was nobody else he could call and Jason was stuck with having to entertain his unwanted guest.<p>

Max was late. He didn't arrive till eight thirty. Jason did not question it, he just allowed the man in. By nine Jason could feel his head begin to pound. If the man wasn't crying over the loss of Diane, than he was complaining it was 'too boring' sitting around the penthouse. Jason reminded him that he could always leave and that would shut him up for a short time till the process started all over again. The pool stick in his hand felt like it would snap with the number of times his hand gripped on it tightly; he was surprised it hadn't yet. Finally he had had enough and knew he had to do something before he pulled out his gun and shot the man out of his misery. Remembering that Carly said she would be at Jake's gave him an idea and he threw down his pool stick with a resounding thud and ushered the man out the door and into his car.

The place was slow this Thursday night and it made it possible for him to see everybody inside the bar. Carly was not there but her lack of presence was not what got his attention. It was focused on the couple who were pressed together intimately as they slowly danced. He recognized them immediately and the sight had him clenching his jaw and stopping in his tracks causing Max to bump into him from behind. Whatever the man was about to say got lost when he apparently followed Jason's line of sight and noticed what he did.

"Whoa."

Whoa didn't even come close to what Jason wanted to say seeing Johnny Zacchara's hands on Elizabeth; the mother of his child. The woman he would have been happy living the rest of his life with. But their story would have no happy ending. It couldn't. Not with the danger that would forever circle around him. The life he chose over her and the boys. Now he was with Sam after falling in love with her again. Being with her made sense. She accepted his world and easily lived in it but sometimes he found himself thinking of what life would be like living with Elizabeth in her world. Seeing her with Johnny right now evoked something inside him that he had no business feeling. Jealousy.

Jason didn't know if she felt his stare or if she just chose to open them at that moment but he watched as they did and widen in shock when she saw him. He wanted to look away but found himself unable to do so. Seeing her pull away from Johnny shouldn't have pleased him as it did. Jason had moved on and Elizabeth should be able to as well but not with a man like Zacchara. It would bring danger to her life and would have them on opposing sides once again. The last time it happened was when she married Ric and they began flinging hurtful words to each other; it nearly ended their friendship. Thankfully they worked things out and were able to move past it. _Were they involved? How long had this been going on? Why didn't he know about it?_ Jason had these questions running through his mind.

"You're staring." Max words pulled him out whatever daze he was in. He was right, he was staring and it wasn't right. He turned away and walked over to the empty pool table and immediately began racking up the balls.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jason glared at the man. "Or not."

They ended up doing the exact same thing they were doing at his penthouse. Drinking and shooting pool in silence. Except Max was in better spirits surrounded by people. It was Jason who now brooded in silence. Who tried, but failed, not to steal glances towards the back where Elizabeth sat with Johnny. The two were no longer dancing; they sat in a booth deep in conversation. Not once did either of them turn to stare his way. A few times he saw Coleman walk over to serve them another round, say something that had them laughing and returning to tend to his bar. After the second time he signaled the man over.

"What do you know?" He knew by the man's smirk that Coleman understood what it was Jason wanted to know.

"I don't think..." Max tried to step in but one look from Jason stopped him from finishing that sentence.

"Nothing is going on between them." Jason nodded though he was silently sighing in relief. Of course it was short lived when he heard the next words that came out of his mouth. "Not yet that is. But there's something between them." Coleman looked straight at him. "Not that I have to tell you since you witnessed it yourself." Jason just stood staring at the man until he shrugged and continued. "Let me just say I wouldn't be surprised if something develops between those two." With that he saluted Jason and walked away.

What Jason got from the man was there was still time to talk to Elizabeth and convince her that starting anything with Johnny Zacchara was dangerous. Not just because the man was too consumed with hatred and vengeance for Sonny or the crazy father that lived with him but because it would bring her back into the life they sacrificed so much for to prevent from happening. Something needed to be said and his chance came when he saw her walk up to the bar with her purse. Johnny was nowhere in sight.

"I'll be back."

"Bad idea Jason." He ignored Max. Coleman scattered away to tend to a lone man sitting further down at the bar when he saw Jason walking up behind Elizabeth.

"Hi." He saw her back stiffen up. It drew his attention to the skin he could still remember how it felt. She turned around and offered him a smile that was filled with awkwardness.

"Hi." Elizabeth's gaze darted to the area that led to the restrooms. That must be where Johnny disappeared to.

"How are you?"

"Good. I'm getting ready to head home." She was avoiding from looking straight at him.

"I hope you're not driving." He knew how much alcohol she had consumed since he arrived. Who knew how much more she had prior to that.

"Johnny is taking me home."

"Is that wise?" Finally she looked directly at him.

"He didn't have as much to drink like I did." Elizabeth misinterpreted his question.

"The Zacchara's are dangerous." Understanding dawned on her and he watched as her eyes glared in anger.

"What is it with you and that word?" Jason didn't say anything. "Do you know that every time I hear the word dangerous I flinch?" He didn't think she really expected him to answer so he continued to remain quiet. "Never have I hated anything as much as I hate that word."

"You know who his father is." He continued on determined to stop Elizabeth from making a mistake. "You know what he is capable of."

"Of course I know. I'm not stupid Jason."

"I never said you were."

"But you implied it."

"It wasn't my intention and you know that."

"You have no right to have any say so in my life. You walked away from it remember."

"It was something we both agreed to do for the sake of our son." Jason reminded her. Elizabeth pressed her lips together and shook her head. She was stopping herself from saying something. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Believe me I have many times but you chose not to listen and I don't see that changing." Jason did not understand what she was talking about. It frustrated him when people wouldn't come right out and say what it was they wanted to say.

"I just want what's best for you and the boys. The three of you deserve to live a happy life."

"As long as it's with somebody you or Lucky approve of, right?" His brows burrowed together in frustration. "No. The days of me listening to you or Lucky are through. I am a good mother and will always put my boys above anything else. But my life has been lonely. So if I happen to get involved with a man you or he don't approve of then tough."

"You're upset and that's the last thing I ever want to do but you need to understand where I'm coming from..."

"No Jason, I don't." Elizabeth answered calmly. "Look Johnny should be returning any minute now so I think it's best that you return to Max." She tried to turn her back to him but Jason gently grabbed her hand to stop her. Instantly her body became rigid and her hand slightly trembled but he didn't let go.

"Do I need to tell you that Johnny would do anything to get back at Sonny; no matter who he hurts in his vendetta or remind you that Anthony almost killed you once?" The thought of Elizabeth, Jake and Cameron being anywhere around the man worried him. With her hand still in his grip he took a step closer. "It would kill me if anything ever happened to you."

"Let go Jason." Her words came out shaky.

"Please Elizabeth. Promise me you will stay away from the Zacchara's. They are dangerous." Jason stared down at her willing her to make him that promise but it never came. They were interrupted.

"Jason's right." Johnny joined them having returned from the back. "I am dangerous and my father is a crazy evil man." Jason just stared at him. "Believe me; I'd understand if you never want to see me again. I'm sure you'd have no problem getting home."

"I don't want that." Her response upset Jason. He felt Elizabeth pull her hand out from his and saw her slip it into Johnny's.

There was nothing Jason could do but watch as Elizabeth walked away with him. But at the entrance way, just before they were about to walk out, he saw her turn her head his way and their eyes met for a brief moment before she was out of sight. He felt like it was the courthouse all over again with her the one walking away from him. Only the way he felt was different. This time he didn't like it; didn't like that she was moving on with Johnny Zacchara. That troubled Jason.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth's night at Jake's did not turn out like anything she expected it to be. The fun-filled time she thought she would be having with Olivia quickly disappeared by Carly's presence. The thought of the blonde even now had her clenching her teeth as she slipped out of her heels and dress. That woman annoyed the hell out of her. There were so many times she wanted to jump clear across the table and land one solid punch at her mouth. It seemed the only way she may have shut the woman up. No doubt that would've made Coleman very happy. He would've recorded the entire thing. She couldn't believe that Olivia was actually friends with Carly. It worried her that her brother's girlfriend may be like her. She really hoped not.<p>

Walking into her bathroom Elizabeth began going through her nightly rituals. She started off by washing the make-up off her face and as she did this her thoughts drifted to the man she spent most of her night with. She was surprised when Johnny invited her to join him but thankful as well since it meant she didn't have to endure any more time with Carly. But nothing was more surprising than the dances they shared and the feelings she experienced as he held her in his arms. When his fingertips ran across the bare skin of her back her body responded and she couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her body. She had closed her eyes and got lost in the moment; enjoying every second of it. Of all the men in Port Charles she was shocked that Johnny Zacchara was the one to awaken something inside her. An attraction she knew he felt too. Now Elizabeth didn't know what to expect the next time she saw him. It made her nervous.

As she changed into her night shirt, Elizabeth's mind wandered to the last thing she wanted to think about. Jason. She released a tired sigh as she slipped between the sheets of her bed and turned out the lights. The man ran her through a rollercoaster of emotions in that short conversation they had. Really it began when she opened her eyes to find him standing across the room staring at her. For a brief moment she actually felt guilty for being in another man's arms. Immediately she squashed that feeling and did her best to put behind the fact that he was in the same room. And she was able to do that thanks to Johnny. But she had no choice but to face him after approaching her. When he tried to warn her away from Johnny it didn't settle well with her and she laid into him. Of course that anger evaporated the second he placed his hand on hers. It was reminiscent of the last time he made that very same move. The night Jake was conceived. The way he pleaded with her to promise to stay away from Johnny had her confused. It sounded like it was more than Jason showing concern for her safety. But of course that couldn't be. _Could it?_

Sleep did not come easy for her that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you for reading. Chapter 7 will be added soon. Comments, criticisms and suggestions are always welcomed.


	7. The Games We Play

**Author's Note: **As always, my sincere thanks to everybody who have read, saved in favorites, set to alert or commented on 'Till You Make It'. I really do appreciate it.

I want to also inform you all that I will be posting a new chapter every Wednesday's. If I happen to complete it before that day than I will post it immediately. I won't make you all wait.

As promised I am giving you Ray's history; some, but not all of it - not yet. Ray is just as important as the others and once you know his past you will understand why.

Happy Reading and I hope you enjoy!

Valerie

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>: **The Games We Play**

Life had not been an easy one for Ray but luck was often on his side. Born Raymond Jose Alvarez, named after his grandfather and uncle; he was the result of a rape to a girl still considered a child herself. His mother, Angelica Alvarez, was only sixteen years old and home alone when it happened. A week later her brother was arrested for murder after brutally beating the neighborhood troublemaker after discovering he was the one who had attacked her. Three month later her father died of a heart attack, she learned she was pregnant and her mother began drinking heavily. In a matter of months, his mother's world had been changed and her life was never the same again.

As the bills began piling up and money became scarce, his mother dropped out of school and began waiting tables at a local restaurant. It was there she met an older man who took advantage of her situation, naivety and age. Roberto Vasquez seduced Angelica and by the time she was seventeen, Ray was born and Roberto had convinced his mother to runaway with him. The small one bedroom apartment he took her to was in a rough neighborhood of South Bronx. The building was rundown and filled with drug addicts and prostitutes; something Roberto forced his mother into doing. Years passed by and though she continued to prostitute herself, his mother refused to do any drugs. Eventually she succumbed and by the time Ray was five years old his mother had become an addict and Roberto began to regularly beat him.

When Ray was ten, he fell in with a bad crowd of teenagers and began learning how to steal and pickpocket. He would arrive home later and later when he realized his lack of presence meant no more beatings; but it came with a price because surviving on the streets was no easy task. There were nights when Ray had no choice but to go home because the weather was too cold for him not too or after getting into a fight anytime he wandered into a territory he should not have been in. He would use those times to check in on his mother who continued to look thinner and older each time he saw her; yet a part of her still continued to look out for him because during these visits she would tell him what days and times Roberto would not be home so he could return unnoticed. Ray took advantage of those quiet times to work on his homework for he was still going to school regularly. Times may have been hard and he was young but he knew that an education would increase his chances at a better life. To ensure that nobody at school suspected anything, Ray kept his head down and his grades up. Then one day his luck changed and it was because of one woman.

Angelica Salas.

Ana, as he affectionately would call her, was a thirty four year old woman who had a brother living in the same rundown apartment complex as him and his mother. He met her the day he attempted to snatch her purse away. Ray hated stealing from anybody but sometimes he had no choice, especially when hunger became an issue. It was the middle of the summer and without school lunches he would go days without food so when he saw her one late night, walking down the street he lived on, he thought it would be an easy picking. How wrong Ray was. Somehow Ana was able to hold onto her bag and then his arm when he gave up and tried to runaway. Immediately she recognized him, though he never recalled seeing her before, and dragged him home. When she knocked on his door he began to panic thinking of the beating he no doubt would get. Roberto opened up with an agitated look on his face; clearly he wasn't happy about being disturbed, and began to play the role of a concerned parent. He apologized for Ray's behavior and assured her it would never happen again, but as soon as the door was closed his stepfather severely punished him.

The next day Ray left the apartment with a small bag of food he took from the refrigerator. Ana happened to be outside and when she saw the array of colors that marred his face and arms; she surprised him by ordering him to take the food back inside then taking him to her own apartment so she could tend to his bruises. From that moment on she became more a mother to him than his own. Ana looked out for him; letting him sleep on her couch, making sure he was always fed and buying him decent clothes for school. He appreciated everything she was doing for him and made sure he showed his thanks by doing his part around the apartment.

A few years later, as he was checking in on his mother, Ray found her crying because Roberto never came home. When a couple more days passed by and there was still no word from the man, they had no choice but to call the police and report him missing. He was never found and as far as Ray knew the man either took off or was dead. His mother was no longer able to pay the rent and was evicted. Ana took her in and tried to help his mother clean up her life but old habits were hard to break and one day he came home from school to find her gone. She left behind three things for him; an old green school folder of hers with his birth certificate and social security card inside, a small diary filled with memories of her happy childhood and a letter she wrote to him apologizing for not being a good mother.

Ana and Ray knew with his mother gone, the authorities would have to be contacted. But they held off doing so. Instead they rummaged through his mother's belongings looking for her old address. They both figured it would be best if he went to live with his grandmother rather than getting lost in the system. They found nothing and a full week had gone by and Ana knew she had to make the call; she planned to do it the next morning. It was the first time Ray prayed. That night he opened his mother's diary for the first time and what he saw had him jumping up and screaming out in joy. Ana ran out from her bedroom with the bat she slept with and quickly he showed her the address that was written on the hardcover inside.

The next day Ray met his grandmother, Beatriz Ramirez, for the first time but the reunion was short lived when they discovered how sick she was. The years of drinking heavily had caught up and her liver was failing. She was dying. Still Ray stayed with her and Ana visited them frequently. He listened as she told him stories of his mother's childhood. It helped him to know her better. He also learned his Uncle was killed in prison; a retaliation done by a friend of the man who raped his mother. Somehow his grandmother and Ana worked things out where Ray could live with Ana. He never questioned how they were able to achieve that or who the man, Ana knew, was that visited and helped them out. He was just happy that he wouldn't have to worry about being taken away. A few months later his grandmother passed away and was buried beside her husband. Ray visited their graves often; always taking fresh flowers for them.

The best moments of his life were times he spent with Ana at Jimmy's, the small grocery store she inherited from her uncle's passing. The building was small, the foundation cracked and the walls filled with graffiti from neighborhood thugs, but Ana loved it. She was happiest there among her memories and pictures of the man Ray wished he had the chance to know; Jimmy Palmer, the man who the store was named after. He was the love of Ana's life who died in a tragic car accident shortly after they graduated high school. The two had just become engaged. Each time Ana went to work, he feared for her safety. The store had been robbed countless times over the years but that fear eased as the years passed by. Little did he know that robbers were the least of his worries. It seemed there was more to Ana then he knew. A family she neglected to tell him she was a part of. The day he learned all this was the day a couple of men stormed in the store and shot her five times. They were unaware Ray was in the back and witnessed the entire thing. After the men were gone he rushed up to her. But it was too late. Ana died instantly and suddenly he was alone.

* * *

><p>"You look like hell."<p>

Johnny greeted him when he opened the door to his knock. Ethan just grunted and walked in. He felt like hell too. For the second time in the past three days he did not sleep well and once again Kristina was the reason for that. After she left the Haunted Star last night he poured himself a drink. One turned to two then to three and so on. Ethan planned on getting drunk enough to erase the memory of that damn kiss she laid on him. A move he did not expect her to make. He should have gently pushed her away, turned his head, stand up; anything to stop it. But he didn't – he couldn't. Instead he sat there wrestling with the feelings that surprised the hell out of him. When he felt his arms wanting to circle around her waist he knew he had to put a stop to it before things went too far. But there was no need because she pulled away first and before he could comprehend anything, Kristina looked down at him and announced she was letting him go. Her words left him feeling empty and hollow. That was the moment when Ethan knew he was in trouble.

"Here" Johnny handed him a glass. "For that hangover of yours." Ethan accepted the drink and took a sip. Instantly he grimaced but didn't complain. He knew it would help. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Where to begin." His friend sat in his armchair and looked at him.

"I take it dinner with Kristina didn't go well last night." Ethan nodded in answer but instantly regretted the movement. His head was pounding.

"It was fine up till the moment she decided to kiss me." The memory made him groan and with eyes closed he leaned his head back against the couch he sat on. Why did she have to do that? Why didn't he see it coming? It was just like Kristina to do something unexpected. He really should have known better. When Ethan realized he hadn't gotten a response he slowly lifted his head and looked at Johnny. The man was silently laughing at him. He glared at him. "Really."

"Sorry." He sounded anything but. "I have to say I'm surprised she hadn't done it sooner." So was Ethan. "How was it?" Once again he glared at the man. "Hey." Johnny threw his hands up. "Obviously it affected you in some way or you wouldn't have found the need to turn to alcohol." He had him there.

"Everything was going great and then it wasn't"

"What went wrong?"

"I don't know. We started talking about her day with Elizabeth and then you and your father and suddenly she's angry and going on about me being the only one who has something against her age and..."

"She kind of has you there."

"...then one minute she's talking about dating Kevin..."

"Who?"

"...only to turn around and seriously consider dating you and before I could process anything she has said, she then tells me how it would be nice having a male friend to turn to for advice on her love life." He took a long sigh. "That's when she kissed me and then left." Was it possible for his head to hurt any more than it already did? Ethan just wanted to close his eyes and go back to sleep but if he could then he wouldn't be here at Johnny's at this early hour. Once he woke up his mind could think of nothing else but last night. He just gave up and came here. "What?" He asked Johnny when he realized the man was just sitting there staring at him, though he had a faraway look in his eyes.

"You never answered the question."

"What?"

"How did the kiss make you feel?"

"Honestly..." Ethan trailed off trying to come to terms with that answer. "It surprised me."

"And...?"

"And it was very brief."

"You really can't admit it, can you?"

"Fine, I felt something." Johnny continued to stare at him. Ethan didn't know if the man was expecting him to elaborate more but that was all he was going to say about the whole thing.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Do about what?"

"Seriously?"

"There is nothing to do about anything. Just drop it."

"When are you going to figure it out man? When Kristina has moved on with somebody else? Open your eyes. Whether you want to admit it or not you have feelings for her..." He wanted to cut in but Johnny didn't let him. "You can deny it all you want but I see it, others see it; hell even she sees it but there is only so much one can take before giving up. Do you get that she has reached that point?" He really didn't give Ethan a chance to answer. "Are you really going to be okay seeing her with somebody else?" Johnny waited for an answer but this time he had none. "I think you need to really think things over." Ethan had to agree.

* * *

><p>The smile she fell asleep with was still there when Kristina woke up the next morning. She knew it would stay with her for the rest of the day. After she showered and was dressed she bounded down the stairs and found the house empty. It was already going on ten so it didn't surprise her to find it that way. Elizabeth had texted her not to long ago and the two were planning on meeting up for coffee. She couldn't wait to hear all about her night with Olivia. Kristina hoped she had fun. Ray was already there waiting for her when she walked to her car. Not even his presence could spoil the good mood she was in. She threw him a wave; he returned it. Arriving at Java Junkie she saw Elizabeth was already there. This made her eager to get inside because she knew she would not be alone. Cameron and Jake were with her and she couldn't wait to meet her boys. Kristina found all three in their spot. Only the kids were sitting in front of a small coffee table she knew was not there before. It sat on the opposite side of the couch where Elizabeth sat. This ensured the boys were in her view at all times.<p>

"Hey." She greeted when she walked up to them. Two little heads looked up from the muffins they were eating at the sound of her voice. Kristina smiled brightly at them. Only one returned it back.

"Somebody's got an extra pep in their step." Elizabeth teased her with a smile. "I can't wait to hear why." Kristina laughed.

"Oh believe me; I can't wait to share it with you."

"Sounds like it's going to be good."

"Oh yeah." She beamed. "This is an interesting setting."

"Kevin was sweet enough to make a few furniture arrangements to accommodate my boys."

"That was nice of him to do." She walked over to the table and squatted down in front of them. "Hi."

"Hi." The eldest answered back. The younger one just waved shyly. Kristina didn't know which one Cameron was and which one was Jake.

"My name is Kristina. But you can call me Krissy if you like." She introduced herself to them. "I'm a friend of your mom's."

"I'm Cameron." The older one spoke up. Now she knew who was who. "This is my brother Jake."

"It's nice to meet you both. I see you're all eating already. I better go get me something so I can eat too."

"The chocolate milk is _so_ good." Cameron told her.

"It looks good."

"You gonna get some?" Jake broke his silence.

"No. I'm going to buy me a cup of coffee."

"Yuck!" Both boys expressed at the same time. It made her giggle and their mother laugh.

"That's what mommy drinks." Jake exclaimed.

"I don't like it." Cameron added.

"When I was your age I said the same thing but now I like it. I bet one day you will change your mind."

"Mommy says that too." Cameron leaned forward towards her. She met him halfway. "I think she's crazy." Jake nodded his head in agreement. Kristina couldn't help laughing.

"Hey!" Elizabeth scolded jokingly. "You know mommy's sitting right here and can hear you." Both boys were set off in a fit of giggles.

Kristina excused herself and made her way up to the counter where she greeted Kevin. They talked a bit while he made her cup of coffee and handed her the muffin she ordered. He expressed his excitement again about her being his new co-worker. It was something he was looking forward to. She told him she was looking forward to it too but as soon as she paid she was quick to end their conversation and get back to Elizabeth; eager to swap stories of the night they each had.

"Okay out with it. I know you're dying to tell me." Elizabeth was right about that.

"Ethan and I shared our first kiss." Kristina was quick to share. She watched as Elizabeth's mouth dropped open in surprise before breaking out in a smile.

"Start from the beginning." So she did. Kristina told her everything from the moment she arrived to the Haunted Star to the second she walked away from him. She shared what she thought may be Ethan's reluctance to them becoming more than friends; how the anger she felt when he brought up her age drew her to this conclusion. The suspicion she had that he was jealous of the thought of her with Johnny.

"Is there something between you two?" Elizabeth asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"God no! Johnny and I are just friends." She immediately answered.

"You're sure that's all?" There was something about the way she asked that had Kristina looking at her questionably.

"Why? Are you interested in him?" Kristina meant it as a joke but when she saw the look on her face her eyes widened. "You are, aren't you?"

"Shh. I don't want the boys to hear this." She looked over and saw that the boys had a few toys on the table and were playing.

"They're not even paying attention, so spill." Elizabeth took another drink before sliding closer to her.

"Well, last night..."

"Wait, last night?" Kristina interrupted. "I thought you went to Jake's last night...which by the way how did it go? Did you wear the dress? If so did you by chance take a picture because I would love to see how you looked?" She threw questions out not giving her the time to answer any of them.

"I did wear it. No I didn't take a picture. Last night would have been a bust had I not been presented with another appealing offer."

"Did things not go good between you and Olivia?"

"I'm sure it would've had she not invited Carly." _Uh oh._ From Kristina knew, those two didn't get along at all which she didn't understand. She liked both women.

"What happened?"

"I really did try to make the best of the night. I even sat there for an hour straight taking digs after digs that woman threw at me without stooping down to her level but there's only so much I can take and...well, let's just say there were some words exchanged." Kristina wondered what was said. "I was ready to call it an early night when Johnny showed up."

"So Johnny joined you all."

"No we moved to another table." So they were alone. _Johnny and Elizabeth_. A wide smile appeared on Kristina's face. "Why didn't I think of it?" Johnny needed a good decent woman in his life and who better than Elizabeth. She could easily see the two of them together.

"What." Elizabeth looked at her warily. "Why do I feel like I'm going to regret telling you anything?"

"Tell me the rest."

"We just shared a few drinks and talked."

"You are _so_ lying. Details Elizabeth." The woman just sighed but gave in and the more she heard the more Kristina got excited about the possibility of the two of them. How she would've loved to see that dance they shared. It had to have been a sight if it made Elizabeth jumble around trying to describe it.

"So he took you home and...?"

"And nothing. He dropped me off and when I woke up this morning I found my car parked in front of my house."

"Do you like him?" Kristina had to know.

"He's not what I expected."

"Most people think he's this bad person just because of what he does and who his father is. But that's not what I was asking. Do you like him?"

"I think he is very attractive." She stonewalled again.

"You are going to make me pull it out of you aren't you."

"Okay fine." Elizabeth laughed. "I find myself _attracted_ to him. Are you happy now?"

"Very." Kristina responded, very pleased with her answer.

"Are you going to see him again?"

"With you around I'm sure that I will." She just glared at the woman. Elizabeth sighed. "We didn't make any plans." Kristina would have to see about changing that. It looked like she would be paying Johnny a visit today.

"Mommy I have to pee." Jake suddenly announced.

"Okay, I will take you." Elizabeth turned to her oldest son. "Cam honey, do you need to go too?"

"No."

"If he doesn't mind I can take him." Kristina looked at the adorable blonde. "That is if it's okay with you Jake?" The little boy nodded his head.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was just about to excuse myself; unless you need to go as well?"

"No, I'm good."

"Okay. Well let's go." When Kristina stood up she felt the little boy slip his tiny hand in hers and together they walked the short distance to the bathroom.

This was Kristina's first time inside of it and she found it had three stalls and all were empty. She showed him to one and waited till he was done since she was unsure if he may need her help. When he was done she walked him to the sink and made sure he washed his hands.

"All clean now?" She asked when he pulled his hands out from under the water.

"Yep." He flung both hands up to show her and in the process splashing her some. Kristina laughed.

"I see." She noticed a dryer on her right and had an idea. "Have you used one of these dryer's before." He nodded his head. "Okay good. So I am going to turn it on for you and you are going to make sure you dry your hands really good but don't put them too close because it's really hot. Okay?"

"Okay."

"While you are drying your hands I'm going to use the bathroom. Okay?" He nodded. "Ready?" Again he nodded. Kristina positioned his body and his hands and pressed the button. The dryer went off before she was done but before she could tell him she would be right out she heard him jump up and press the button again. By the time it went off the second time Kristina was done. She washed her hands and dried them. "You ready to go back?"

"Yep." He slipped his hand in hers again and they exited out of the restroom only for her to immediately come to a stop when she heard an excited yell.

"Jason!" Kristina watched in disbelief as Cameron shot up and ran across to where a surprised Jason now stood, having walked inside the café. He jumped up in the arms of the smiling man.

"Hey buddy." Jason greeted affectionately as he walked across the room to where Elizabeth was slowly standing up watching with widened nervous eyes. "How are you doing?"

"Good. Guess what? My birthday is coming up."

"I remember."

"Are you going to come see me?" Jason looked unsure of how to answer that. He looked over at Elizabeth who averted her head.

"Jason how come I don't see you anymore?" Cameron didn't bother waiting for his first question to be answered. "Did I do something wrong?" Kristina's heart broke for the little boy.

"You and Jake could never do anything wrong."

"My brother went to the bathroom with Krissy." Kristina wondered if she could duck back inside that very bathroom to hide but Cameron chose that moment to turn his head in their direction. It was too late to escape.

"Jake look whose here." He scrambled out of Jason's arms and ran up to them. "Come on. Come say hi." Jake seemed reluctant to follow his brother. His hand tightened on her hand. Kristina didn't mind because she was clinging to his as well. Jason was staring at her with surprise on his face; an expression she rarely sees on him.

"Hi." Kristina finally spoke up and greeted when Jake tugged on her hand to get her to move. He may have sensed the tension between the three of them because as soon as he was close enough to his mother he let go of her hand and rushed into Elizabeth's arm. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking the place out." He rubbed the back of his neck as he answered. Kristina held back her groan.

"Didn't you already do that yesterday?" _Obviously not._ She was sure he would have done that immediately. Not once did she consider that this would happen so soon.

"That's why I'm here now." Jason's eyes kept darting to Elizabeth who had yet to move or say anything. Kristina knew the two were uncomfortable and unsure what to do. They didn't know she knew they had a history. She wished she could say something to ease the tension without giving that away. Cameron walked back up to him and held his arms up; Jason picked him up. It wasn't hard for her to see the ease in which Elizabeth's eldest son felt with her sister's boyfriend.

"Mommy's taking us to the park today. Can you come with us and push me on the swing like you used to?"

"I'm sorry buddy. I have a lot to do today; maybe another time."

"That's what daddy says too." That finally got a reaction from Elizabeth. Her head swung up.

"Cam you spent yesterday with Daddy." She told him.

"But we wanted to stay with him this weekend."

"I know honey but he's busy working on a case. Remember I explained that daddy's job is very important."

"More than me and Jake?" This made Elizabeth finally move from her spot. She walked up to Jason and the two switched boys out.

"Nothing is more important than you and your brother." She began telling him once Cameron was in her arms. "We love you both so much but sometimes cases take a lot of your daddy's time. He has to catch bad guys so they don't hurt other people."

"I know." Apparently this was a regular topic between the two. Kristina understood where Cameron was coming from. She felt anger towards Lucky for making his son feel this way. Not just Lucky but a little towards Jason and her sister as well for monopolizing a lot of his time. "Can I go back and play with my toys?"

"Sure." Elizabeth set her son to his feet where he returned back to the table and resumed playing. Kristina was no longer paying attention to him though. Instead it was now focused on the sight of the man and the blonde little boy whose head was cradling his shoulder. There was a look on Jason's face; a mixture of pain and sadness. She knew her sister desperately wanted a child but until today, until this moment, she never realized how much Jason wanted one as well. It was clear by the look on his face.

"I'm just going to visit the bathroom real quick. Are you okay with him for a minute?" Elizabeth asked Jason.

"I'm okay." He answered. As she walked away she became aware that she was suddenly alone with Jason. Kristina chose to sit back in her seat and drink the last bit of coffee she still had. "I wasn't aware you two knew each other." She knew he would bring it up.

"We met Tuesday. Elizabeth has been coming here for a few years now and was here the first time I visited this place. We got along instantly." Kristina answered him honestly. "Is that a problem?"

"Whoever you choose to be friends with is your business..."

"You mean as long as you or my father approve." Jason sighed. She pressed her lips together.

"I'm sorry. That response is a habit." She explained. "I most likely will be spending a lot of time with Elizabeth but can we not tell Sam or anybody else; keep this just between us?" She asked staring directly at him.

"I don't like lying to your sister." Now it was Kristina's turn to sigh. She didn't think he would go for it but she had to try. "Why don't you want anyone to know?" He asked. She decided just to be honest. It was the only thing she could do.

"I know about your history with her." She could tell Jason was taken aback by that.

"Did she tell you?"

"No. But I've heard things here and there." She had to lie about that. Kristina couldn't very well tell him that she learned it from Anthony and Johnny Zacchara. "And from what I've heard some people don't get along well with her – but I do. I like Elizabeth and want to be friends with her without everybody trying to add their two cents in. Whatever happened between you both or anybody else in the past shouldn't have to affect my friendship with her." Jason just stared at her expressionless; making it hard for her to guess what may be going on in his mind. Before he could either decide or answer, Elizabeth returned from the bathroom. She looked unsure whether she should sit back down.

"I have to get going." Jason announced. He walked up to Elizabeth and stood there for quite a few seconds rubbing his hand on Jake's back. Finally, with reluctance it seemed, he slowly handed him over. Once he was in his mother's arms Jason whispered something to Elizabeth that she couldn't hear from where she sat. Kristina watched as she just nodded her head once. After that the two shared a look; almost like they were conveying something to one another. It made her frown uncomfortable. She felt as though she was intruding on a private moment and that did not settle well with her. The need to protect her sister made her speak up.

"Can I go ahead and call Sam and make plans for us to tell my mom about my new job later on?" Kristina was able to interrupt their moment.

"Go ahead." Jason answered as he took a step back and looked down at her. "I'm about to inspect the building but so far everything has checked out fine."

"Thanks." He nodded his head and walked to where Cameron still sat playing with his toys. Jason squatted down in front of him.

"Hey buddy. I have to go now."

"Okay." The little boy answered looking up. "Will I see you again?"

"Maybe we will run into each other one day at the park." That seemed to appease the child.

"Okay." He answered excitedly. "Bye Jason."

Kristina had to smile. Jason was really good with kids and it was a shame that Sam couldn't have any. Those two deserved to be parents. Elizabeth rejoined her on the couch. Jake climbed off of her lap to sit with his brother. Soon the boys were occupied with their toys but the two women sat in silence. Kristina knew that she had to be trying to come up with an explanation for the exchange that just happened. Part of her wanted Elizabeth to be honest with her first. Yet the other half felt guilty for how she learned about them. She was conflicted and didn't know whether she should speak up or not.

"I am sure you have some questions." Elizabeth was the first to speak up. _Some questions?_ How about a whole list of them. But she couldn't find her voice to ask any of them. "I'm scared that what I'm about to tell you will make you want to never see me again."

"Nothing could do that." Kristina assured her. It was true. Elizabeth took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Jason and I have a history." Kristina was pleased that she was being honest with her but she couldn't find it in herself to smile about it. The ball was in her court now to confess but she would have to do it with a lie. She couldn't tell her how she came to know about them. Not only could it possibly come between their new found friendship but it may put a brake on Elizabeth starting anything with Johnny. And that Kristina couldn't let happen.

"I know." Elizabeth reared her head back in surprise. "You hear things when others think no one is around." She shook her head in understanding.

"So you are really okay with it." She seemed relieved.

"I am. And just because Sam is my sister doesn't mean you have to avoid discussing Jason around me. Everybody has a past and it's ridiculous for you to hide that just because of who I am." Elizabeth smiled at her.

"Okay." She looked at Kristina. "I'm taking the boys to buy them some summer clothes but afterwards we are heading to the park. Did you want to join us?" An idea popped in her mind.

"Although I never like to miss an opportunity to go shopping I will have to decline that offer. There is something I need to do will quick." More like someone to see. "But I can join you at the park." Hopefully not alone. Elizabeth looked at her watch.

"It's almost eleven thirty. How about meeting up at one?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Elizabeth rounded the boys and their belongings up and was headed to the door. On the way Kristina watched as a man accidently bumped into her making her drop her purse and a couple of contents. The man, evidently apologetic, bent down to help her pick them up. A few words were exchanged and then with a last wave in Kristina's direction was ushering the boys out the door. After they were gone, she stuck around for a few minutes longer and texted Johnny a quick message asking if he was busy and if she could go over right now. His reply was 'see you soon'. With a smile she got up and threw her cup away; only to turn around and bump right into the person behind her.

"Oh my God. I am so..." Her voice trailed off as she looked up at the same man who ran into Elizabeth. He was tall and had his hair pulled back in a ponytail; the goatee on his face was immaculately trimmed. His eyes were blue – icy looking, they were hidden behind a pair of thin black-rimmed glasses. But none of those was what got her attention. What stood out immediately was the left side of the man's face. It was distorted with ugly burn marks.

"I'm sorry miss." He apologized to her. "I seem to be clumsy today."

"That's fine." Though it was her who should be apologizing to him, Kristina couldn't find it in her to do that. There was something about him that made her feel uneasy. She just wanted to get away from him. "Have a good day."

"You too." Kristina quickly made her exit.

Once she was in her car she pushed thoughts of that man out of her head and started planning on how she could push Johnny and Elizabeth together. Last night Kristina had counted on using the flirtatious banter she's been having with Johnny to use on making Ethan Jealous. But if her two friends start something then that card would no longer be on the table. She would have to think of something else.

* * *

><p>The man watched as the girl walked away. Her steps were quick in her eagerness to put distance between them. He made her nervous. He liked that. It seemed she had good instincts like her older sister. Sam McCall. <em>Ah Sam!<em> Now there was a woman who really brought a smile to his face. She made his games so very interesting. Without her they weren't much fun to play. Doable - but not nearly as enjoyable; especially when you took into account who his opponent was. But Sam was not the only pawn he could use in this ongoing game of chess. There were others. Many of them to choose from. So he weighed all of his options and made an unlikely choice - her younger sister, the lovely Kristina. Once the decision had been made he began to put his plan together. Get ready to start his new game.

The first thing he decided to do was follow her around intent on finding routines, vulnerabilities; anything he could use to his advantage. Immediately he noticed that the girl had a guard on her. He was forced to wear a disguise so that he was free to roam around without getting recognized. This allowed him to enter the same café she did. The woman she met up with was of no importance to him. Neither were her two young boys. But then something happened to change that. _He_ walked in. His opponent. The sole reason for his games. Jason Morgan. And what he witnessed had him rethinking everything. It seemed there was another pawn to take into consideration. _What was she to him? _Obviously_ s_omeone that meant a lot at one point in his life; if the conversation he overhead between him and the eldest child was any indication. The uncomfortable exchange the three had was intriguing. Unfortunately he was unable to hear the private conversation between Jason and Kristina. They spoke to low for him to hear.

There was a story there. Something he couldn't wait to unfold.

When the two women were once again alone he began observing the woman and her two children with much more interest. _Who was she? _He was curious to learn what it was he would discover about her. Lifting his phone up, he took a picture of the three under the pretenses of texting. As the woman was leaving, he 'accidently' bumped into her. This action caused her to drop her bag. Some of the items fell out; among them was her wallet containing her driver's license. He apologized for his 'clumsiness' and helped her pick up those items. He now had what he wanted. As he watched Kristina drive away he silently thanked her for the gift she had no idea she presented to him. _Looks like I may not be using you after all._ Which was a shame. He would've liked to see just how alike she was to her sister. Of course there was always another time. Walking out of the café he began whistling as he pulled out his phone and gazed down at the picture of the smiling woman.

"Elizabeth Webber." He could fill the excitement starting to rise. "Welcome to the game."

* * *

><p>"What crazy plans have you come up with now?" Johnny asked Kristina as soon as he opened his door. When the knock came, he knew who it was. He was expecting her after the text he received asking if she could come over. The brief surprised expression that flashed across her face confirmed that he was right. Kristina was up to something.<p>

"I don't know what you are talking about." He closed his door, turned around and crossed his arms across his chest. She shifted her head to avoid his gaze. "Is Ray listening in to my private conversations?" Kristina huffed out. "I should have known he would. After all how else would he have known what happened last night?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What you are talking about." Apparently they weren't talking about the same thing here; which could only mean one thing. Johnny ran both his hands slowly down his face and groaned. _What else is the minx up to?_ A drink sounded pretty damn good right about now.

"Sit down and tell me what _plans_ you are up to."

"Actually I thought we could go to the park and hang out." Johnny eyes narrowed. "The day is much too nice to spend it cooped up in here."

"I'm going to find out so save me the trouble and just tell me." Kristina sighed and walked over to make herself comfortable on his couch. He joined her.

"What exactly do you think you know?" Johnny had to hand it to her. She wasn't going to give in easily but after the restless night he had filled with visions of Elizabeth in that dress; one that he helped her out of - he wasn't in the best of moods.

"Ethan paid me a visit early this morning." The minx actually smirked. Suddenly he knew exactly what Kristina was up to.

"You haven't given up on him." It wasn't really a question but she answered anyways by shaking her head. "So was that your plan all along?"

"No. I really had given up but then I kissed him." A wide smile brightened her face when she told him what he already knew. "And he kissed me back." Now that was something Ethan failed to mention.

"And what exactly is my role here?" Again she looked at him in surprised. _Just as I thought_. When Ethan was here earlier he actually found himself wanting to tell his Aussie friend about his night with Elizabeth and the spark of feelings that flared up between them. But after hearing some of the things Kristina told the man last night he changed his mind. From the sound of it, she wanted to use Johnny to make Ethan jealous. So he kept quiet and planned on talking to her immediately.

"What makes you think you...?" He just glared. "Okay...man you are grumpy today." She mumbled. "I may have _suggested_ that I was contemplating on the idea of you and me." This he already figured out. "But I had no plans on asking you to run that whole 'were dating' charade again."

"What were you planning?"

"Well." She was avoiding from looking at him. Kristina actually looked embarrassed. He couldn't wait to hear what idea she had that warranted this kind of response. "I've kind of noticed that recently we've..." Whatever it was apparently was hard for her to say. Johnny wanted to make it easy on her so he began running the last few times they've spent together; trying to figure out what it was she was noticing. The answer came to him immediately. There had been a little flirting between them. Something they had never done before. Instantly he knew what her plan was.

"So you are admitting that you have been flirting with me." Her head snapped up and her face began to flush a little. "Because I admit that's what I've been doing."

"Really?" On some level Kristina knew they were but she was still young and inexperienced to know for sure.

"Yeah. I have to say the first time it happened it surprised the hell out of me." Johnny thought it was a good idea not to skirt around the subject. "But..." He stopped her from looking away. "I enjoyed it."

"You did?" He nodded.

"It's made me realize that you have changed, matured, and I think it had something to do with those few weeks you avoided Ethan." He didn't elaborate further. Johnny had a feeling that Kristina would get it; if not now than eventually. "So, if we continue flirting then what harm would it do? You're single. I'm single."

"Hopefully not for long."

"What do you mean?" Was it possible that Kristina wanted something more happening between them?

"I spent my morning with Elizabeth." Ah!

"And what did you lovely ladies discuss?" Johnny watched her straighten up and cross her legs; she then gave him a knowing look. He couldn't help but laugh. "Okay so you obviously know we ran into each other last night."

"I do but she was a little vague on the details."

"That's because nothing more happened then two people sharing a few drinks while they get to know each other better."

"And how does dancing help you _know_ her better?" _Brat._ "And don't try to edit like she did."

"Why the interest?"

"Because I think the two of you would be great together."

"I will admit I'm attracted to her but..." He raised his voice a bit to stop her from interrupting when he saw her open her mouth to speak. "I don't know if anything could really happen between us. She is a mother of two boys and they shouldn't have anything to do with the world I live in." Kristina rolled her eyes.

"That's not your decision to make."

"I know it isn't. But it's a possibility that she might not be willing to take."

"So _you are_ going to go for it." He smirked.

"Definitely." There was something there between him and Elizabeth and he would be a fool if he didn't try and see if it could lead anywhere. Of course he knew he had competition in the form of Jason Morgan. The enforcer may not be actively pursuing her; after all he was in a serious relationship with Sam, but it didn't mean the man wasn't jealous. That was plain to see.

"Then you _have_ to go with me to the park." Kristina broke him out of his thoughts.

"And why do I have to?"

"Because I am meeting Elizabeth and the boys there."

"So I was right, you do have a plan."

"Yeah, but it's not crazy." No it wasn't.

"True. But I don't think it's a good idea for me barge in on her and the kids. She may feel like we ambushed her." Kristina seemed to think about that.

"Okay then I will meet up with her as planned and you can 'run into us' there." That he could do.

"You sure are being persistent about this. What gives?"

"Nothing. I just think the sooner you make a move the better."

"Does she have another suitor I'm not aware of?" Johnny joked but the expression on her face told him he may have hit the mark. "What did I miss?"

"Jason showed up this morning." That was all he needed to hear.

"I take it you observed a moment between them."

"A little one." It didn't sound like she was happy about it either.

"You're protecting your sister."

"I will admit that is the reason why I want you to act fast but not why I am pushing you two together. I was serious when I said that I think the two of you would be great."

"There are a few things I really have to do today but I think I can stroll through the park to say hi." Kristina smiled and threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"Being a good friend to me." Kristina leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"You seem to be making a habit of kissing men lately." He smirked at her. She responded by pinching him.

"I am going to get going." Johnny stood up with her and walked her to the door. "I will see you in a little bit." Ray was on the other side waiting when he opened the door. He nodded his head in greeting.

"I promise I will be there." He responded. He watched as the two were about to get on the elevator when he remembered something. "Oh and Kristina..." She paused and looked at him. "We will have to get together with Ethan very soon. After all we don't want to make a liar out of you." Johnny didn't know a smile could get that wide.

"My job is anything but boring." Ray spoke up as he shook his head and laughed but immediately stopped when he noticed Kristina was staring at him with a pondering expression on her face.

"You really shouldn't have said anything." Johnny couldn't help teasing the man as he crossed his arms and waited to hear what exactly was going on in her mind. He watched as his newest guards eyes squinted in suspicion.

"Whatever it is you are thinking – forget about it. I will have no part in any of your schemes."

"First of all they are not schemes." She glared at Ray. "Second of all I was not planning on involving you in anything." Johnny heard the way she trailed off at the end. From the man's body language he apparently did too but chose to say nothing.

"You better get going so you don't keep Elizabeth waiting." He interrupted their stare off.

"Fine." Kristina turned her gaze on him. "Don't wait too long to show up." Johnny nodded his head. "And maybe ask her to dinner." He had plans on doing that. "Take her somewhere nice but not the Metro Court. There are too many people you will run into."

"Kristina I know what to do." He laughed at the exasperating girl. It looked like she was going to say something else put the elevator arrived and Ray coerced her in it. Once they were gone Johnny made his way back inside.

Looking out the terrace doors he wondered if he was doing the right thing helping Kristina out. There couldn't be any harm in helping his friend come to terms with his feelings for her. Ethan just needed a little push and he didn't see anything wrong with a little friendly flirting. It wasn't like there was a chance it would turn into anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you for reading. Chapter 8 will be added soon. Comments, criticisms and suggestions are always welcomed.


	8. A Day at the Park

**Author's Note: **My sincere thanks to everybody who have read, saved in favorites, set to alert or commented on 'Till You Make It'. I really do appreciate it. As you know tomorrow is Thanksgiving and I want to wish everybody a great one filled with memorable moments for you and your loved ones.

I will be a very busy bee this weekend. On Friday I will be decorating my home for Christmas a tradition I was raised up with. Then on Saturday I will be helping my mother hold a family get together to welcome home her fiancé who has just made it back from Iraq a few days ago where he spent servicing our country. And during this time of the year Sunday's is football day. I am a fan who watches all the games and yells at her TV. Yep, I'm one of those people =D

Why I am telling you all of this is because I wanted you to understand that I may not be able to post a chapter next Wednesday; unless I can type up a chapter in two days. Of course I will try my best but I can't guarantee anything. It might be posted a few days late or I may hold off till the following Wednesday that way I can stick to the schedule I have been on. I sincerely apologize to you all for this.

Happy Reading and I hope you enjoy!

Valerie

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: A Day at the Park<strong>

The park was full with people taking advantage of the warm sun shining down from the clear blue sky. Children were running around enjoying the freedom that summer break gave them. All around him laughter was in the air but Ethan wasn't aware of any of it. His mind seemed to be elsewhere. After leaving Johnny's this morning he headed back to the Haunted Star to try and get a few more hours of sleep. The attempt was a failure and he ended up at the park wandering around aimlessly. The headache he had earlier had eased up – thankfully. He knew he had to have a clear head for tonight's poker game he had set up. This was something he had to do because he was low on cash; there hadn't been much Johnny needed him to do lately. Of course he could easily just take the man up on his offer and work for him instead of waiting for odd jobs here and there that way he wouldn't have to worry about money. Then he thought of the gun he would have to carry and dropped that thought immediately. Realistically he knew he would have to settle down with a job. He couldn't run cons for the rest of his life.

A teenager and his dog ran past Ethan making him realize he was not paying attention to his surroundings. He looked around to take notice of the area and spotted a familiar figure sitting alone on a blanket. Elizabeth Webber was gazing in the direction where a group of kids were playing. He recognized Cameron and Jake among them. "Hey." Ethan greeted her when he was close enough for her to hear him. She swerved her head in his direction and lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the sun.

"Ethan. Hi." Elizabeth responded with a friendly smile. "Are you taking advantage of this nice weather too?"

"How could I not."

"Are you meeting somebody here?"

"No. I'm just out for a casual stroll."

"Well if you're not busy why don't you have a seat and join me. I could use the company."

"Sure." Elizabeth scooted herself over making room for him. Ethan sat down beside her and pulled up his legs so he could rest his arms on his knees. His hands dangled free.

"Have you been here long?" He asked.

"We just got here. I took the boys to pick up some clothes for them to dirty up for the summer. They outgrew their old ones."

"They look like they are having fun."

"They are. They couldn't wait to get here. I was so glad it didn't take long buying them their clothes. Of course I will be singing a different tune when the time comes to buy them school clothes."

"It probably doesn't help that they are both boys."

"You've got that right."

"So I take it you have the day off."

"Yeah. I go back to work tomorrow." Elizabeth pulled up her stretched legs and crossed them. "Just so you know Kristina is meeting me here." That didn't surprise him.

"Did you two meet up for coffee this morning?"

"We did."

"I think it's great she has you for a friend." Ethan admitted. "Kristina has quite a few women in her life but none of them she could actually call a friend."

"We've only know each other since Tuesday but I enjoy her company."

"It's hard not to like her. Even after all the crazy things she can come up with." Elizabeth chuckled.

"It sounds like you know her well."

"We're close. She's a good kid and I enjoy spending time with her."

"I wouldn't exactly call her a kid. Not after all she's been through. When you go through a trauma like she did it changes you. Outside everything may look the same but inside its different. Trust me I know. It used to anger me when people refused to accept who I had become. The tighter they tried to hold on to the old me the harder I pushed them away." She looked straight at him. "Don't do the same thing with Kristina or you will lose her. I haven't spent time with the two of you but from what she has told me that's what it sounds like you're doing." Elizabeth returned her gaze to where the boys were playing giving him time to think about what she just said. _Was that what he was doing? _Ethan honestly didn't know he was. When it came to Kristina he always tried to tread lightly where she was concerned because of the crush she had on him. Maybe in doing so he missed out on some things.

"What do you propose I do?" He asked Elizabeth.

"For one stop treating her like a child." She was quick to answer. "I know she has had feelings for you for awhile now and it's obvious by your actions that you don't feel the same way but using her age as your reason is not right. Be honest in your explanation as you would to any other woman." He never thought of it that way. Kristina's age has always been an issue between them and because of it he has treated her a little differently. Elizabeth excused herself to tend to Jake who had fallen and scraped his knee. He knew that Kristina would be arriving any minute now and he was unsure what to do; stay or leave, but the decision was taken out of his hands when she surprised him by sitting beside him.

"Hey. Are you joining us?"

"For a bit." Ethan answered. "The day is nice so I thought I'd enjoy it." He nodded a greeting to Ray who was standing a few feet away.

"It is, isn't it?" She slipped her sandals off her feet and stretched her legs out. "Thank you again for dinner last night."

"Sure. I am glad we can be friends again."

"So am I."

"Hey." Elizabeth greeted Kristina when she returned from tending to her son.

"Hey. How did the shopping go?"

"Easy and uneventful just the way I like it." She laughed. "It didn't take us that long."

"Oh, I hope you weren't here alone too long."

"No, Ethan happened to pass by and kept me company."

"Well he is good company to have." Ethan pressed his hands to his heart and tilted his head dramatically.

"Why thank you love."

"You don't have to be so far from us." Elizabeth told Ray when she noticed him. "Sit down."

"Thank you Ms. Webber but I'm fine standing up."

"Please call me Elizabeth." She corrected him.

"Well if you won't sit down then at least stand close so you won't stick out like a sore thumb." Kristina told him. The man threw her a glare. Ethan hid his smile. It was definitely not going to be an easy job guarding her. Ray moved closer and now seemed to be looming over them. "Just sit down. I am sure you will be able to still scope the area." He wisely chose to sit. Elizabeth was now the one trying to hide her smile. "Is tomorrow still a go?" Kristina asked her.

"Yeah. Nikolas is bringing the food since I haven't gotten the handle on grilling." This surprised Ethan.

"It's pretty easy." He jumped in. "I can show you one day."

"That would be great. I'd appreciate it."

"Sure. Just let me know when."

"How about tomorrow? You can join us."

"I wouldn't want to intrude." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. It made him chuckle. "Tomorrow it is." Ethan had a feeling she wouldn't accept no for an answer.

"Good. Whatever time you want to come over and get things ready is fine with me. I get off at one."

"What will he be grilling?" Kristina asked.

"That's a good question." She seemed to be thinking about it. "I haven't gotten anything since up until now Nikolas had planned on bringing the food."

"I can always pick something up on my way over." Ethan suggested.

"Oh, that would be great. I will call Nikolas tonight and let him know about the changes."

"Who will all be there?"

"Just us and Nikolas." Kristina answered then looked at Elizabeth questionably. "Unless there were others you invited?"

"No. So far that's it."

"Are you sure there is _nobody_ else you would like to invite?" She asked with a tilt of her eyebrow and a smirk on her face. Elizabeth shook her head and laughed; Kristina joined her. Ethan smiled at the ease the two had with each other.

"Mommy I'm thirsty." Cameron announced as he and Jake walked up to their mother. Elizabeth pulled a couple of water bottles out from a bag and handed one to each. Ethan's eyed widened a bit when he saw Jake sit down on Kristina's lap. Obviously they had met.

"Boys remember your manners and say hello to your Uncle Ethan."

"Hi." They both said at the same time. Being called an Uncle would take some getting used to.

"And this nice man here is Ray." Elizabeth introduced the guard.

"Are you Krissy's friend?" Cameron asked.

"He protects me." Kristina answered. It probably would have been better if she had just gone with it because now it would have to be explained.

"Are you a policeman like my daddy?" Cameron asked Ray directly.

"No I'm a private guard who watches over Kristina." The boy seemed to not understand this. "There are a lot of people who don't like her daddy and will try to hurt her because of it."

"That's not nice."

"No it isn't." He agreed. Ethan saw that Jake was listening with fascination. "And while your daddy is trying to put all these people away I'm here to make sure nothing happens to her."

"Wow."

"Do you have a gun too?" Jake asked joining in the conversation.

"Yes I do but I never bring it out unless I have to. Guns are very dangerous."

"Daddy says me and my brother can't touch one ever." Cameron added.

"That's good because somebody could get hurt very badly. So make sure you listen to him and don't ever touch one, okay?" Both boys nodded their heads. That seemed to be the end of that conversation. Elizabeth leaned over and whispered a soft thank you to Ray; he nodded in return.

"I love park days." She then said. "They don't give me as much problems at bedtime as they usually do." Elizabeth joked while tickling Cameron who now sat in her lap.

"I go to bed mommy." he argued.

"I know baby." She hugged her eldest son. The boy suddenly glanced at him.

"Do you like playing ball Uncle Ethan?"

"I sure do."

"Will you play with us?" This caught Jake's attention.

"That sounds like a lot of fun." Immediately both boys jumped up from the women's lap eager to play. Elizabeth pulled out a football from her bag and tossed it at him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled down at both boys. "You ready?" They each nodded and followed him to a nearby open area.

Despite the small headache he still had from his hangover, Ethan had to admit he was having a good time. The boys began opening up a little to him. Each asking him questions after questions. He was glad he took a walk through the park and that he stayed. This was far more enjoyable than whatever he would have done at the Haunted Star. For awhile Kristina and Elizabeth would cheer them on at times but for the last few minutes he noticed they had stop. He knew Ray was there so he didn't have anything to worry about but that didn't stop him from pausing, after Cameron tossed the ball to him, and turning around to check on them. What he saw was his friend Johnny who must have just arrived. He was about to greet the man when Kristina flung herself in his arms. This made him frown.

* * *

><p>After the morning she had, Elizabeth was grateful that the afternoon seemed to be going along fine. Jason showing up unexpectedly at Java Junkie took a toll on her. It didn't help that she was still exhausted from the turmoil she went through last night because of him. It kept her up part of the night. Well, not completely. Johnny had a hand in it too. One minute she would be thinking about Jason and the next the man whose fingertips she could still feel trailing across her back. Tonight she knew she had to get some sleep because for the next two days her shifts started earlier. Elizabeth didn't mind. It meant that she would be getting off early to enjoy such things like the barbeque she was having tomorrow; the one that Kristina insisted she invite Johnny to.<p>

"You really are going to make me regret telling you anything." Ethan was occupied with playing football with her boys to hear their conversation and though Ray was next to them and could hear what they were saying, with him she didn't have to worry about it getting back to Lucky. Elizabeth doubted the two would ever converse.

"Come on Elizabeth." Kristina was not giving up. "You already admitted that you find yourself attracted to him." True. But inviting him over to her home was a different story. For one her boys would be there and second so will Nikolas. She could only imagine what her friend would say seeing her with Johnny Zacchara.

"I just think that it would be better if we didn't have an audience for the first time we meet up. I think you can understand that."

"Yeah, I guess I can." She didn't sound so thrilled about it. "So when do you think you will go out with him."

"Wow. At the pace you're pushing, I wouldn't be surprised if you had us married soon...I was joking Kristina." Elizabeth reminded the girl when she saw the smile and dreamy look in her eyes. "It's been awhile since I've been on a date and even longer since I've been in a relationship. So believe me when I say that marriage is not something that will be happening anytime soon."

"You can't say that for sure." She argued. "Things change after falling in love." Kristina was right about that but she forgot one thing.

"I have been in love and married too many times. The next time it happens, I am going to be more cautious about it."

"That's a sad way of going about it."

"Once you've been through what I have then you'd understand why it has to be that way. I have to consider my boys. It affects them too."

"So if he was to ask you out would you say yes?" Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at her persistence.

"Has anybody ever told you that you are pushy?"

"Many times but she doesn't listen." A male voice not belonging to Ethan answered at the same time Ray snorted in response. Elizabeth shielded her eyes and looked up at the man who was smiling down at the two. "Whatever it is she is pushing you on I suggest you go with it." Johnny continued. "She won't give up."

"That is not a bad thing." Kristina defended herself as she stood up. Elizabeth did the same.

"If I had known you two ladies were here at the park I sure would've been here earlier." The man's eyes captured hers.

"Elizabeth. Nice seeing you again." There was that feeling again. The one she felt when they danced last night.

"Johnny." She smiled. "I am glad to see you. It gives me the chance to thank you for returning my car. I appreciate it."

"It was no problem. I'm glad I ran into you. It gives me a chance to ask you something." Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat. _Was he about to ask her out on a date?_ Kristina tried to be sly and shift her body to the side so that she was no longer standing between her and Johnny. It didn't work. Not only did she see that but she also saw the huge smile that was plastered on the girl's face. "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me one night."

"I would love too." Kristina squealed in delight and flung herself in Johnny's arms. This made Elizabeth and Ray laugh.

"Hey mate." Ethan walked up and greeted Johnny.

"You look a lot better than you did this morning." Elizabeth wondered if Ethan turned to him about what conspired between him and Kristina.

"It's amazing what sunshine and good company will do for you." Ethan turned around and tossed the ball back at her son Cameron. Her boys carried on without their Uncle. "What brings you by?"

"I was passing through on my way to take care of a few things." Johnny answered. "I could use your help. You have a few hours to spare?"

"Sure. When do you want to leave?"

"I'm in no rush." Elizabeth noticed Ethan's eyes straying to the arm that was still wrapped around Kristina's waist. She had to tilt her head a little to the side so that he didn't see the expression she was making and question her. After all she couldn't very well tell him that it was because she could see the jealousy in his eyes. Ray was noticing the same thing. Their eyes met and he slightly shook his head in exasperation.

Her attention was captured by the boys when she saw Cameron holding the football high over his head and Jake jumping up trying to get it. It was clear this was not for fun seeing as Jake seemed close to tears. Often when this happened it meant her youngest son was angry and soon would do something to lash out. Before she could diffuse the situation Cameron decided to body shove his brother. "I'll be right back." Elizabeth excused herself and walked up to the boys where she scolded her eldest and punished him by making him sit out for ten minutes. Cameron was not happy about that but chose not to argue like he so often would. The last few times he had done that Elizabeth had added on an extra five minutes. It appears her son was learning. She rejoined the others.

"Are the boys okay?" Kristina asked her.

"Just a little big brother bullying." All three heads turned to where Cameron sat in the grass sulking as he watched his brother began playing ball with the other children.

"Do you mind if I go over and talk to him." Elizabeth offered Ethan an appreciative smile.

"That would be great. Thanks." He began walking towards her son.

"I think I will join him." Kristina quickly followed behind, dragging Ray with her. Like Elizabeth didn't know what she was doing.

"You know I really do have a lot to thank that girl for." Johnny said as he took a step closer to her. "I'll have to get her something." He pulled his phone out from his pant pocket and began fiddling with it. "After all it was her who convinced you to wear that sexy dress that I still can picture you in." Elizabeth felt like the heat had just been turned up another notch. "And who just gave me a few minutes alone with you." His phone was passed over to her. Elizabeth knew what he wanted so she accepted it and programmed her number underneath where he already had her name typed in.

"I am sure that will please her." She handed him back his phone. Johnny tucked it back in his jeans.

"How does Monday night sound?" It was perfect since she had Tuesday off. Getting a babysitter wouldn't be a problem. Elizabeth knew Kristina would say yes if she asked her.

"It sounds good."

"I am looking forward to it."

"I am too."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Have dinner? I wouldn't have said yes if it wasn't."

"But I am a Zacchara and..."

"I'm not going into this blindly. I know who you are. I know who your father is and I know what you do. Does it concern me – yes, but I still want to have dinner with you." He unleashed a sexy smile on her and took another step closer.

"Then it's a date Ms. Webber." His gaze drifted to her lips where she was biting on it; something she did when she was nervous. Johnny groaned and stepped back. "Monday can't come soon enough." That made her stomach flutter.

Kristina and Ray chose that moment to return. Ethan a few minutes later. Johnny told him it was time for them to go. The men said their goodbyes leaving Elizabeth alone with the girl who was smiling at her with the reminiscent of the cat that ate the canary. "Since you are clearly happy about the date then you won't mind babysitting the boys Monday night." Then she remembered what was happening that same day. "Oh wait. You start your job that same day." Kristina waved her hand.

"In the morning."

"Yeah but you have to be at work early the next day. I don't want to keep you up so late."

"Oh please. I will be fine. In fact I just may stay the night; that is if it's alright with you?"

"That's actually a good idea."

"So it's settled. Now tomorrow I plan on raiding your closet again."

"I expected you would."

"Elizabeth." The voice startled her. Looking up she recognized the woman standing before her. She wondered what Brook Lynn was doing here. The last time Elizabeth saw her was the day before she and Nikolas had ended their relationship. The fact that her friend was not all that heartbroken over the break up told her that it wouldn't have worked out in the long run.

"Hi." Elizabeth greeted as she stood up. She was surprised Brook Lynn stopped to talk to her. "I thought you had left to pursue your music...career." She stumbled over her words when she got a full look at her.

"It didn't work out." Something was wrong. It was obvious by the way the woman avoided looking at her directly and her appearance. Brook Lynn's hair was a wild mess tied back in a sloppy pony tail, her face was devoid of any type of makeup and she was dressed in jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt. So unlike her.

"I am sorry to hear that. I know that singing is your life."

"Things change." She grabbed her hand surprising Brook Lynn. It forced the woman to look up which was what Elizabeth wanted her to do. The lifeless haunting expression in her eyes told her what she needed to know. Somebody had hurt her – badly. She recognized that look. It was the same one she wore a long time ago after she was raped. Immediately Elizabeth released her hand knowing if that was the case then the last thing she would want to be was touched.

"Are you staying with the Quartermaine's?" She shook her head.

"I rented a room at Jake's." Her voice was soft, like she was afraid to speak too loudly. "I'm not up to seeing people." Elizabeth could understand. She would have to make sure that Kristina kept this news to herself.

"I won't say a word." She promised her.

"Thanks."

"Would you like to join us?" Brook Lynn and she had never really gotten along. Elizabeth had always felt the woman was only dating Nikolas because of his money. Often she had been rude to her. She hoped to correct that and make amends for her behavior.

"I don't know." She looked unsure and kept stealing glances at the two people behind her.

"The boys should be getting tired soon and I'll be taking them home. Why don't you stop by this evening for dinner?"

"Okay."

"You remember where I live?" She nodded her head. "Great."

"Well. I will see you later." Brook Lynn looked down at Kristina. "I'm sorry I intruded."

"Don't worry."

"Okay. Bye." She plastered a fake smile and turned around heading towards the same area she just came from. Elizabeth watched her walk away.

"She's been hurt like us hasn't she?" Kristina must have recognized the same thing she did.

"Looks like it." She answered as she sat back down.

"We have to help her."

"That's what I'm going to try to do tonight."

"Let me know if you need my help for anything." Elizabeth offered her a smile.

"I will."

* * *

><p>Ray Alvarez silently watched as the two women carried on their conversation. From the sounds of it Kristina was trying to push Elizabeth and Johnny together. This would have amused him had he not seen the exchange between the two. It was clear there was something between his boss and Ms. Webber; but there was also something between him and Kristina. They just haven't realized it yet. The first time he saw the two together Ray had assumed that they were in a relationship or at least the beginning of starting one. Then he met Ethan and realized that was not the case. She was in love with the Aussie but the man did not return her feelings; at least that's what he says, but that was not the truth. He has seen enough to know the man returned those feelings - only he too hasn't realized it yet. Now from the looks of things Ethan was starting to.<p>

This might have been a good thing if it weren't for the fact that despite his incorrect assumption of the nature of Johnny and Kristina's relationship, he was right in his assessment of the closeness between them. They had a connection. If either of them figure that out then this had the makings of becoming a messy triangle that could end all their friendships. Adding Ms. Webber to the mix just made things that much messier. The woman brought with her baggage of her own in the form of Jason Morgan; the enforcer she had history with. He did not know the details of their relationship but he did know that the man still cared for Elizabeth. That was obvious by the exchange they had this morning at the café he witnessed between them as he sat in his car. He could only imagine how that made Kristina feel since Mr. Morgan was now dating her older sister. One thing was for sure, how this all unfolded would be interesting to watch.

The arrival of a new person captured Ray's attention. It was a woman he did not recognize. She was beautiful but haunted by something. He could tell by her body language and the look in her eyes when he saw them clearly for the first time. She did not stay long and throughout the entire time her name was never spoken once. What was it? Ray wanted to ask but he didn't. Instead he watched with Kristina and Elizabeth as the woman walked away. _She's been hurt like us hasn't she?_ Kristina's words were like a punch to his stomach. His head swiveled to the back of their heads. What did she mean by that? Were they both hurt like his mother was? Those questions plagued his mind for the remainder of the time they stayed at the park. Soon Elizabeth's two little boys showed signs of tiredness and she decided to call it a day. Kristina spent a few minutes saying goodbye to the three before they began walking to the parking lot where their cars sat.

"Where to next?" He asked her as she unlocked her door.

"Let me make a quick call before I answer that." Kristina pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey Sam...not much. I was calling because Jason checked out my new job and found nothing wrong...yeah I was hoping we could tell mom tonight...no, that sounds good...okay, I will see you both later then." She ended the call and re-tucked her phone in her jean pocket. "Looks like you have your night free."

"What are your plans until then?"

"I honestly don't know. I guess I can go home." That didn't sound like something she wanted to do.

"Was there somebody else you can meet up with to help pass the time?"

"Not really." The girl didn't have a lot of friends; but then the same could be said about Ray. Only with him it was something he did on purpose. Having friends meant having to open up to others and that was something he couldn't do. Not yet. There were things that nobody could find out about him until the time was right. "Actually I think I will head over to Kelly's and treat me to some ice cream."

Ray climbed in his car and followed her to the diner. When they arrived he waited outside while Kristina went in. Her grandfather was working and she spent a few minutes talking to him. She told him something that made him walk around the counter to offer her a hug. After accepting the large cone she began walking back to the door. Ray stood up and stepped away from the front area so that the man didn't see him with his granddaughter and question this. His boss had already informed him to do his best not to be caught by anybody from her family or the Corinthos Organization. If that were to happen then he would need to come up with a lie immediately.

"Let's go for a walk." She suggested.

"Lead the way." Their walk led them to the docks where Kristina seated herself on an empty bench. Ray didn't like her being in the area. He knew a lot of transactions and meetings took place here but telling her this would achieve nothing. All it would do was set her off and an argument was the last thing he wanted to get into right now. He needed to keep his focus sharp on their surroundings.

"How come you dress differently than other bodyguards?"

"Because your situation is a unique one." He responded immediately. "The last thing we want people to know is that I am your bodyguard. Should we ever run into anybody, like your family, then with me in casual clothes we have a better chance in giving them a believable explanation."

"I didn't think of that." She went back to enjoying her ice cream before breaking the silence again. "I know you are supposed to report everything to Johnny but could you leave out the last part? I don't think Brook Lynn wants to run into anybody right now." So that was her name.

"I can't do that but I can let you be the one to tell him."

"Are you one of those 'by the book' kinds of guys?"

"When it comes to my job I am."

"Of all the guys he has employed for him he sticks me with this one." Kristina mumbled as she began dialing a number on her phone. He suspected she was calling his boss. He stood back and listened as she told him about Elizabeth's run in. Ray wondered what the nature of his relationship was with Brook Lynn. Were they close friends or did they date at one time? "Thanks Johnny...okay, I will. Bye." She looked up at him. "There I told him. Are you happy?"

"Very, thank you."

"Whatever." She sat there sulking like a petulant child while she ate her ice cream in silence. A few people passed by but luckily nobody that knew Kristina. Ray had no doubt that day would come and he hoped when it did that it won't be as bad as his boss told him it may be. Not that he wouldn't understand her family reacting badly by his presence; after all he was a paid guard of their enemy's organization. From the beginning he hated this idea. It meant spending time away from his boss making it hard for him to do what he needed to do. Now he no longer thought that. If anything guarding Kristina has brought Ray closer to knowing him better and so far what he has discovered is that Johnny Zacchara seems to be a good man. That was not what he was expecting. It made things complicated. The sound of a sigh made him avert his gaze towards the bench.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her.

"What do you care?" Ray sighed.

"I know you hate my presence but it would be more bearable if you would just accept that you did agree to this. I'm not a bad person and I will remind you that I am the man who is willing to put his life on the line to save yours so please remember that the next time you question why I do the things I do."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just worried about Brook Lynn and wish there was something I can do to help."

"You are helping by not crowding her. I like to think I'm pretty good at reading people and what I got from your friend was that she deliberately sought Elizabeth out."

"Really?" He nodded his head.

"And on some level I think Elizabeth knew that." He took a lengthy pause. "How badly were you hurt?" Ray didn't have to elaborate any more than that. He was pretty sure Kristina understood the question. Her head bowed down. "I'm sorry I don't mean to pry."

"You're not. My boyfriend Kiefer beat me up. It started off with a slap here and a slap there and afterwards he would apologize and promised not do it again. One night I made him really angry and he hit me only this time he didn't stop." It explained so much about her. He now understood why Kristina rebelled when ever anybody told her what to do; especially when it was coming from a man. It probably made her feel weak and took her back to those days.

"Is that what you think has happened to your friend?"

"No, I think it was much worse. That's why Elizabeth is the right person to help her." Which meant that Elizabeth was raped like his mother was. Ray wondered when that happened. It had to have been awhile ago because she seemed pretty well together unlike the girl sitting in front of him who was still wrestling with what happened to her. "Hopefully she can help her."

"I'm sure she will but you know it will take time. It's not something you can get over quickly. Some never recover from it." Her head lifted and she stared at him curiously. Immediately he knew he said too much.

"It sounds like you know that personally. Did somebody you are close to go through something like that?" He didn't want to lie. Ray learned a long time ago that lies just got you into trouble. It was better to stick as close to the truth as possible. It was the details that he left out.

"My mother was raped." What he didn't tell her was that he was the result of it. It tended to make people look at you differently and often others feared he would turn out to be a rapist too. So he withheld that information.

"I'm sorry." He acknowledged with a nod. "I think I am going to head on home now."

"Lead the way."

* * *

><p>From the top of the stairs, hidden behind a wall, Anthony Zacchara watched as Kristina sat talking to the buffoon of a guard his son put on the mob princess. The fact that he put one on her at all brought a wicked smile to his face. Johnny thought he had up one on this old man but how wrong his foolish sonny boy was. The move was so damn predictable and it did nothing but only prove to him that he was on the right path. That girl was the way to make his son break that ridiculous truce he made with her father and finally help him succeed in bringing Sonny Corinthos to his knees. Only then can John truly be the man Anthony always imagined him to be instead of the disappointment he was now. He knew he could bring out the Zacchara blood that runs deep inside his son's veins. All he needed was a little coercing and who better to help do that than the very girl who was now walking away.<p>

As soon as they were out of sight he stepped out from the shadows and bounded down the stairs. Seeing Johnny and Kristina together the other day and witnessing how close the two were was what gave him the idea in the first place. He knew they were friends but he had no idea just how much he cared for her. It reminded him of the bond John shared with his sister. Oh he knew the young Corinthos was no Claudia but the girl had potential. Once the idea had been planted in his mind he knew what needed to be done. Of course Anthony had hoped the two would naturally come together all on their own but with Kristina's fascination with the insipid Spencer bastard, that would not be the case. So he would have to step in and help speed things along. This would be a delicate task and he would make sure to handle things himself. This was much too important to trust anybody else to do for him. Nothing could go wrong. For now he had to be careful with his planning and make sure Johnny suspected nothing and what better way to do that than to keep his son preoccupied with the other 'project' Anthony had going on.

* * *

><p>That evening when her mother arrived home after work she was surprised to see Sam and Jason sitting there with her and Molly. Kristina jumped up from the couch and greeted her. "Look who is joining us for dinner."<p>

"Not only joining but brought it too." Sam said as she pointed out the cartons of Chinese food spread across the dining room table.

"This is a lovely surprise." Alexis hugged each of her daughters. "Hello Jason. It's nice to see you."

"Alexis." He greeted in return. Her mother laid her briefcase down and slipped out of her heels with a sigh.

"Tough day?" Sam asked her as she joined their mother on the couch.

"Very."

"Any closer to a breakthrough on the case you've been working on."

"Actually a development came up today. I'm hoping it pans out."

"That's good. If you need any help you can come to me." Sam offered.

"I know." She caressed her sister's cheek. "So how about we eat and you all can tell me how your day was." They spent the next hour doing just that with Kristina being the last one to go. She told them about enjoying the sun by spending the day at the park but left out who she was there with. Jason knew though because as soon as he heard this, his head averted in her direction and she could feel his eyes on her. She ignored him and forged ahead with the main reason they were all gathered here right now.

"So I have some news I want to share with you." Her mother looked nervous by this. "I got a job." She just came right out and announced." Molly jumped up in excitement and ran around the table to hug her.

"That is so cool. Where are you going to work at? What are you going to be doing? When do you start?" Her younger sister was slinging questions out so fast Kristina wasn't able to answer one of them.

"Whoa, slow down there." Sam told her. "Give Krissy a chance to speak."

"I will be working at Java Junkie. It's a small café. I start on Monday and I will be working from six in the morning till one. That leaves my days free. And the best news is that when my classes start in the fall they are willing to work around my schedule." The last part was not true but Kristina was sure by then she could make it so that it was.

"What made you decide this?" Her mother finally spoke up.

"It's something I wanted to do."

"I just don't think now is a good time for you to get a job." Just as she predicted, her mother wasn't thrilled by this.

"Why not?"

"Well for one, you need to concentrate on your schooling. Law is now an easy study. It will require a lot of your time that a job would only cut into."

"I thought of this mom."

"I'm not sure you have. Not only would it cut into your time but think of all the hours you will be putting into studying. A job will just add to the stress that you will already have on your shoulders and that's the last thing you need. You have to be on top of your game to succeed my daughter."

"I disagree with you, mom." Sam stepped in. "I think Krissy working is a great idea. It will be a great learning experience."

"What; teaching her how to wait on others?"

"There is nothing wrong with that." Kristina said.

"Of course there isn't honey. That's not what I meant. I just know how tough a road you're about to embark on and believe me when I say a job is not what you need right now."

"It might not be what I need but it's what I want. Why can't you understand that?"

"I do understand. I even commend you on it but the answer is no." Kristina could feel the sting of tears surface as her anger began rising. "Besides it's not like you need the money."

"That's not exactly the point here though mom." Sam told her. Kristina was glad she had her there to help out. "This is about Krissy making it on her own and the satisfaction she will get when she cashes her paychecks. I know I've already said it but having a job really is a great learning experience and it will help her be independent."

"I think we can all agree that she is not ready for that. She hasn't exactly been making the best of decisions lately. And need I remind you that she is also still too young..."

"I will be turning nineteen soon mom." The age comment set her off. "When are you and dad going to get that? I know I have made stupid decisions; plenty of them, and I'm sure there will be more I will make but I am learning from my mistakes."

"I know you think eighteen makes you an adult but it really doesn't. That comes from maturity..."

"Then let her mature instead of holding her back." Sam said.

"Sweetie I know you think you are helping your sister, and I love that you are there for her, but this is not something you have a say so in."

"But it is something I do have since it is my life we are talking about here."

"I don't want to argue about this Kristina."

"Neither do I mom."

"Then just drop it."

"Fine." Kristina jumped out of her chair. "I was hoping you would be supportive about my new job but I see that's not going to happen so we will have to agree to disagree." She turned around to walk away.

"Oh no, I don't think so. I'm sorry but you are not keeping that job." Her mother's words stopped her in her tracks.

"Excuse me?" Slowly she turned back around and looked at her in disbelief. "That is my decision not yours."

"That is where you are wrong."

"Come on mom." Sam got up and joined their mother's side where she gently placed her hand on her arm. "That's not fair of you to do."

"Of course it's fair. I am her mother."

"And I am eighteen. Past the age I have to do what you want."

"Again you are wrong because as long as you are living under my roof and I am providing for you then you will do exactly what I say."

"You just proved my point." Sam argued. All Kristina could do was stand there.

"Sam, please stop making me the bad person here."

"No you are doing a bang up job all on your own."

"I am just trying to protect her."

"No you are trying to control her."

"You don't understand because you're not a mother and don't know the length a parent would go to for their children."

"Did you just really go there?" Kristina saw the hurt expression on her sister's face. "Oh wow."

"I didn't mean it like that." Their mother tried to take back.

"Sure you didn't." Sam turned to her. "I'm sorry I couldn't be more help."

"That's okay. Thank you for trying." Jason joined them. "And thank you too Jason."

"Anytime." He accepted her hug. "If you need anything just call okay."

"I will." Kristina walked them to the door. "I will call you tomorrow." She promised her sister.

"We will be out of town this weekend working on a case I'm trying to wrap up and may not be in an area with good reception but you can leave a message and I will call you back when I can."

"Okay." She waited till their car was driving away before turning back to face her mother who was clearing off the table. Molly was nowhere in sight; she must have gone to her room. Kristina was glad she was gone, she would hate for her to have to witness what she was about to do. She walked up to her mother.

"I know you are upset and if you want to sulk in your room than you go right ahead. One day you will see everything I do is to help you."

"I'm not giving up my job mom."

"Kristina." She slammed down a couple of empty cartons and began massaging her temples. "I've had a long tiring day and I don't want to argue anymore. The answer is no and that is final."

"No you misunderstood me. I wasn't asking. I'm saying that I am not giving up my job. I don't need yours or dad's permission. You both will just have to learn to accept it."

"Need I remind you who it is that pays for all your expensive things?"

"Then I will give them all back but I am not backing down." Kristina was surprised her voice was steady because inside she was an emotional mess.

"Then you can't stay here anymore." She knew her mother was only saying that because she expected Kristina to give in but she had anticipated this and was ready to call her on her bluff. Still she was unprepared for how hurt those words would make her feel. Instead of saying anything she turned around and walked to her room. Her mother was probably thinking she had won but that was furthest from the truth. There were a few things she wanted to take with her and a phone call she needed to make. Kristina called Ethan first but he was not answering; neither was Johnny who she tried to call next. Sam just told her that she and Jason were going out of town on one of her cases and she couldn't disrupt that. She knew Elizabeth was with Brook Lynn and didn't want to disturb them and Michael was out of the question because he would side with their father once he learned about this and no doubt her mother would be calling him. Dante may side with her but then again he may not and she didn't want to take that chance. There was only one person she could call.

"Is everything okay Kristina?" Ray asked her when he answered.

"Can you come get me?" Her voice was no longer steady.

"Are you at home?"

"Yes."

"I am on my way."

"I will be outside waiting where you usually park and I won't have my phone with me."

"Okay."

After hanging up with him Kristina packed only a few changes of clothes along with all of her important papers. The last thing she did was go through her phone and write down Ray and Elizabeth's numbers since she didn't know them by memory yet. Once she did that she scrolled through and erased any traces she had of them in her phone. Looking around her room she silently said her goodbyes and walked to her sister's room. "Come in." Molly answered when she knocked. "Hey, is everything okay now?" She asked when she saw her.

"Mom is kicking me out."

"What." She was truly stunned by this. "But she can't do that." Kristina grabbed a hold of Molly's hands when she started crying.

"But she is unless I give up my job and I am not going to do that. Please say you understand." Kristina refused to allow her own tears to fall. She wanted to be strong for her sister. "I will let you know where I will be staying at and as soon as I have enough money to get my own place you will be the first person to sleep over."

"If mom let's me." True.

"We'll cross that when the time comes. I'm leaving my phone behind but I am going to get a new one tomorrow and I promise to call you with the number okay."

"How will you get a phone?" Kristina was sure Johnny would help her out.

"Hey, I have friends." She tried to get Molly to smile for her but was unsuccessful.

"I don't want you to go." She flung herself in Kristina's arms.

"I know. But I have to."

"I know." The two sisters clung to each other wishing it didn't have to be this way. With reluctance Kristina pulled away. She wasn't sure how far Ray lived from her and she didn't want to keep him waiting too long and there was still one last thing she had to do.

"I love you Molly."

"I love you too."

"Stay here okay. Mom doesn't know I am leaving yet." Her sister nodded her head. With one last hug Kristina walked out the door and into the living room where she found her mother sitting at the table with papers spread out in front of her.

"Mom." Her mother turned around and immediately spotted the bag in her hand. "Last chance."

"Be reasonable Kristina." She could hear the aggravation in her voice. "Where are you going to go? What are you going to do with no money?"

"I have a job now."

"You think working at a coffee shop will be enough to live on? I guarantee you it won't so just stop this nonsense."

"It's not nonsense and the fact you think that hurts me."

"Does this have anything to do with Ethan?"

"Ugh!" Kristina was now annoyed. "He has nothing to do with this and I am tired of arguing too so this is it mom. I don't want to leave but I am _not_ giving up my job. So what will it be?"

"How about waiting a few years and if you think you can juggle both then I won't stand in your way." Her mother was just not getting it. With a shake of her head she walked up to the table and squatted down.

"Please don't do this mom." She begged.

"You don't understand I am doing this for you."

"If I see I can't handle going to school and working then I will quit." She tried one last time to reason with her. "I promise. But let me discover that for myself." Her mother didn't say anything; wouldn't even look at her. There was nothing more she could say or do here. Kristina stood up and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye mom. I'll call you." She laid her phone down on the table and slowly made her way to the front door hoping her mother would change her mind but she didn't.

Ray was already waiting for her and when he saw her he got out and opened the car door for her. She climbed in the black car wordlessly and buckled herself in. When he sat back behind the wheel he didn't ask her any questions; instead he started the car and drove away. They ended up back at the parking lot of the park. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

His words triggered the tears she was holding in and she began crying. Kristina covered her face feeling mortified but she could not stop them from falling. She heard the sound of Ray unbuckling his seatbelt then a second later felt him undoing hers. He wrapped her up in his arms and she clung to him as she sobbed. When she was able to gather herself together and could talk she gave him the short version of what had happened. "My mom wasn't happy about me getting a job and she gave me an ultimatum." She looked down at the bag she was cradling on her lap. "I'm sure you can figure out what choice I made."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I tried calling Ethan and Johnny but they weren't picking up."

"They are probably still out doing a few things but I am sure they will be finishing up soon. Did you want me to take you to the Penthouse?" Immediately she shook her head.

"I don't want to run into Johnny's father."

"What about Ethan's?"

"I don't want to run into his father too, or any of his family." Now that she thought about it both places weren't an ideal place for her to stay at until she could find a more suitable place to live. Kristina knew she could call Sam but Jason could be a problem since he worked with her father. It could cause a fight between them and that was the last thing she wanted. It looked like she would have to take a chance with Dante. "I can always call my older brother."

"You could do that or you could come back to my place and stay the night. It will give you time to think everything through with nobody pressuring you. I have a spare room so you will have privacy and we can call Johnny and Ethan and let them know what's happened." That sounded really good to her.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude in your home."

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't."

"Okay then." She finally looked up at him. "Thank you Ray." He smiled down at her.

"You're welcome Kristina."

As Ray drove them to his home Kristina contemplated on everything that had just happened. She knew her mother would be difficult about the whole thing but never did she consider it would come to this. _Was it really that hard for her to accept that she was growing up?_ She had no idea what tomorrow would bring and it scared her but not as much as what her father would do when he heard about this. One thing for sure it wasn't going to be easy; it was sure to be an ugly battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I know some of you may think I made Alexis too hard on Kristina but after seeing her make a deal with the devil (named Sonny) to keep her away from Ethan not to mention her behavior, well I honestly don't think I am too far fetch that this could happen. As for Brook Lynn, she has always been another favorite chracter of mine but I was not happy with what they made her become. I don't know who that woman was that came back to town and became Carly's bitch all for the sake of money but I am getting rid of her and bringing back the Brook of old.

**Coming up in chapter 9: **someone else has moved back to Port Charles, Kristina will have a new place to live, what happened to Brook Lynn is revealed and the main event, Elizabeth's barbeque.

Thank you for reading. Comments, criticisms and suggestions are always welcomed.


	9. An Array of Emotions

**Author's Note: **As you can see I was able to pull through and get this chapter posted in time. Yay me! My sincere thanks to everybody who have read, saved in favorites, set to alert or commented on 'Till You Make It'. I really do appreciate it. You are all the BEST!

I know many of you thought it was out of character what Alexis did in the last chapter and believe me it will be addressed but I had to do that in order to push Kristina in the direction I wanted her to go. Believe me; I love the chemistry the Davis Girls have with each other but like every family you have your ups and downs.

Happy Reading and I hope you enjoy!

Valerie

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong> **An Array of Emotions**

The boys gave her trouble waking up this morning and if she had stopped to pick up coffee then Elizabeth would have arrived to work late. But she didn't make that stop and now she was struggling to stop herself from yawning yet again and it was just barely nine; she still had four more hours to go. So far things had been slow around here and she wasn't sure if she was grateful about it or not. She was too tired to tell. Yesterday after getting home from the park Elizabeth went ahead and gave both boys a bath. It was always a hassle with them when she waited till the evening after a full tiring day like the one they just had because their bodies begin shutting down after they've had their dinner and they ended up falling asleep early. She learned to make sure they were cleaned up before they ate that way all they had to do was brush their teeth. This would be helpful as well since she was expecting Brook Lynn.

Only by the time Elizabeth finished making dinner and had served the boys she still had not showed up. It worried her. She did not know what Brook Lynn had been through or if she may still be in trouble. When the boys finished eating she decided to not wait anymore and served herself. After the kitchen was cleaned and the boy's were tucked in for the night she picked up her cell phone and called Jake's; Coleman answered the phone.

"Hi it's Elizabeth Webber."

"Hey darling." He greeted her. "When are you going to come back and class up this bar?" Elizabeth chuckled.

"Maybe soon."

"I look forward to it. So how can I help you?"

"I ran into a friend earlier who was supposed to come over but she never showed up and I am concerned. She told me she was staying there."

"You're talking about Brook Lynn?"

"Yeah. I don't want to disturb her. I just want to make sure she that she is okay."

"She is up in her room." Elizabeth was relieved to hear this.

"That's all I wanted to know. Thanks Coleman."

"Sure thing gorgeous."

Thoughts of the woman's haunting eyes kept her up most of the night. Elizabeth had hoped to help her but she had a feeling that she would not be to Brook what Lucky was to her; the person who saves her. She could be wrong and it could be that she was not ready to open up to anybody about what happened but she didn't think so. Still, she would make sure to keep an eye on her and pray that somebody comes along soon and helps her. She considered inviting Brook over to tonight's barbeque but something told her she wouldn't want to be around Nikolas right now.

"Here you go." Elizabeth was broken out of her thoughts when Matt handed her a fresh cup of coffee that was definitely not from the hospitals cafeteria.

"Oh you are a lifesaver." She took a sip and sighed. "How did you know I needed it?"

"A little birdie told me." Elizabeth chuckled.

"I will have to thank Robin." Matt smiled and took a sip of his own. "Thank you. I really did need this."

"No problem."

The cup of coffee really did help her out. It gave Elizabeth the extra pep she needed to make her rounds. When she returned to the hub to fill out her charts her mind wandered to Siobhan and whether or not Lucky stayed. She hoped he didn't leave. Later on today she would find out if the woman showed up to say goodbye. Robin leaned her back against the counter Elizabeth stood at where she was wrapping up a phone call.

"Sooo, my friend, how are you doing these days?" She was after something. Only Elizabeth did not know what it was.

"I am doing fine..." Robin didn't give her a chance to return the question.

"Anything new going on in your life?" She leaned closer to her. "Anything you want to share with me?" Elizabeth looked at her suspiciously. What did she know?

"Obviously I do so why not tell me yourself and save me the trouble from guessing." Robin rolled her eyes and grabbed her by her upper arm where she dragged her to the waiting area.

"Sit." She ordered her. "Spill."

"About what?"

"About a certain somebody you were seen with at Jake's the other night." How did she hear about that?

"Who told you?"

"Nobody did. I just happened to overhear a conversation between Carly and Sonny." That damn woman had a big mouth. And what business was it of Sonny's that she had to tell him anything.

"I am sure what she left out was how I was there meeting up with Olivia for a fun night out only to have it be ruined by Carly's presence."

"She did leave that part out but it's not surprising; after all it is Carly we're talking about here. But moving on to how Johnny Zacchara got in the picture."

"He arrived just as I was about to call it a night and asked that I join him for drinks." Elizabeth stated nonchalant.

"And you thought why not?" Robin wouldn't leave her alone until she was satisfied.

"Yeah."

"I wasn't aware you two knew each other."

"We really don't but we ran into each other the day before and got to talking." Her friend looked at her.

"Is something going on between you both?"

"No." Elizabeth was quick to answer. "But we happen to run into each other again yesterday and he asked me out...I said yes."

"What?" Robin shouted the question out. Several heads turned in their direction. "Sorry." She apologized. "What?" She asked again.

"He is taking me to dinner on Monday."

"Is that really a wise choice? If you think about it he is exactly like..." Her voice trailed off but Elizabeth knew who she was referring to.

"Yeah I know." She sat back. "After Jason and I ended our, well, whatever it was we had I closed myself off. Then you, Epiphany and even Nikolas encouraged me to start dating again and so I did but nothing ever came from any of them." Elizabeth leaned forward closer to Robin. "Johnny is the first man since then that has made me feel anything. Believe me I was surprised by this."

"If by chance things do work out between you two then what will you do about the life he lives? After all it's what came between you and Jason."

"It seems I have a weakness for dangerous men." Elizabeth tried to joke but it didn't quite come out that way. "Jason, Ric, Zander and now Johnny. Then of course there was Lucky who borders both sides." She released a sigh. "I know the best thing I should do is not start anything up with Johnny and find a nice - safe - man to settle down with but I don't want to be held back by fear anymore. I don't want to let any more opportunities pass me by."

"Have you thought of how that might make Jason feel knowing you were willing to take a chance with someone else and not him?"

"Has he thought of how I felt when he didn't fight to keep me and the boys in his life? Or how he was willing to chance being around everybody else but not us? How about how it made me feel when he went back to Sam after..." Elizabeth trailed off before she could say something she shouldn't. "You know what, I could do this all day but in the end it will change nothing. Besides it wasn't like he really loved me; obviously not the way he loves all the other people in his life."

"I'm sorry that I brought him up."

"Don't worry about it."

"Sooo...you and Johnny Zacchara." Robin nudged her with her shoulder. Elizabeth nudged her back.

"Who would have thought?" They chuckled.

"Hey." The greeting had Elizabeth and Robin turning their heads to the petite blonde woman who was standing in front of them with a large beaming smile. Immediately they both jumped up in pleasant surprise and began embracing Nadine Crowell with choruses of 'hey yourself' and 'it's so good to see you'.

"Are you here visiting?" Robin asked as she moved a seat over so that Nadine could sit between them.

"Actually I'm moving back."

"Really?" Elizabeth was excited about this. She really liked the woman and considered her to be friend.

"Yeah. I just met with Epiphany and Dr. Webber; who I assume is some kind of relation to you?" She looked at her. Elizabeth nodded her head.

"He is my brother."

"Wow, well he is a very nice man who just offered me my job back. I start Monday."

"Welcome back." Elizabeth and Robin said at the same time.

"We will have to get together to catch up." Robin suggested. Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"I'd like that but first let me show you something." They watched as Nadine pulled out her cell phone and scroll through it before showing them a picture.

"Did you have a baby?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at the adorable blonde baby girl with blue eyes like her mother.

"I did. Her name is Liliana; but I call her Lily."

"How old is she?" Robin asked still looking down as Nadine scrolled through showing them other pictures.

"She will be turning a year on August second." Elizabeth wondered if she was with the baby's father. Looking at her bare finger she could see she was not married.

"Who's her father?" Robin asked.

"I didn't have her the old fashioned way."

"You were artificially inseminated?" Nadine nodded yes to the answer. "Well she looks so much like you." It was true.

"Where is she right now?"

"She is up at the daycare. I was on my way to get her but heard you both were working today and I wanted to say hi. We will have to make plans soon to get together with our children." Elizabeth and Robin agreed with Nadine.

"Where do you live?" Elizabeth asked.

"I am staying at the Metro Court until I find a new place to live. I'm actually meeting up with a realtor in an hour to look at some houses. "

"Well good luck." Elizabeth wished her as she stood up after spotting Epiphany getting off the elevator. "I better get back to work." She leaned down and hugged the blonde woman. "Welcome back Nadine." Robin repeated the sentiment.

"Thank you guys."

"Oh and Elizabeth..." She stopped and turned to look at Robin. "Our conversation will be continued _after _Monday." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at her friends smirk.

* * *

><p>When Kristina opened her eyes the next morning she felt disoriented with the unfamiliar surroundings and confused by the arm that was wrapped around her waist. It took her a few minutes to remember everything that happened last night and when she felt the warm breath against her neck she smiled. <em>He stayed with me.<em> She released a contented sigh. This move had him tightening his hold on her with both arms and pulling her back more firmly against him. She went willingly. From outside the guest bedroom she could hear Ray moving around his apartment. From the delicious aroma in the air he must be in the kitchen making breakfast. Looking around the room she could find no clock to check the time and her phone was not in reaching distance. The last thing she wanted to do was move and risk ending this moment.

When they arrived at his place last night Ray showed her around the spacious loft. It was nicely decorated that clearly showed it was lived in by a bachelor. The furniture was a mixture of brown and black leather; on the walls were paintings with colors matching the living room. It all looked so impersonal. His kitchen was silver and black so cold and sterile looking as was his bathroom. The only room he didn't show her was his bedroom. All she got to see was the closed door. It didn't faze her at all; she understood that was his private domain. One thing did stick out during the entire tour. Not once did she see anything personal of his displayed; including any photos.

Unlike Kristina, Ray was able to get through to Johnny. He gave him a short version of Kristina's situation and thirty minutes later he showed up to offer his support. He insisted she stay with him but she turned him down and explained that she wouldn't feel comfortable with his father there. Of course he tried to get her to change her mind but gave up when she refused to budge. "Then at least let me help you get a place to live."

"That's too much for you to do Johnny. I have a job now and I'm sure I can stay with Dante until I can get my own place."

"Let me decide what is and isn't too much for me to do."

"I just really want to do this on my own." Kristina had something to prove to her mother.

"Okay I can understand that." He seemed to be thinking about something before continuing. "How about I pay the first three months rent of a place of your choosing and after that it is up to you." That sounded appealing. "It will give you the chance to have your own place sooner rather than later."

"If I do this then I will want to pay you back..." Johnny opened his mouth to say something but she stopped him. "No arguments."

"You really are stubborn." She ignored him. "Fine we will do it your way but I will only accept that if you agree to pay me back in installments." That she could do.

"Deal."

Johnny left soon after that saying he had to deal with his father's latest stunt. Apparently Anthony made threats towards Brenda when he cornered her at Kelly's when she was with her son Alex. Kristina could imagine how upset this made her father. Ray tried to get a hold of Ethan but he still wasn't answering his phone. She was sure things would be awkward between them but they weren't; he was very attentive with her and somehow she found herself opening up to him and telling him about Keifer. A knock ended their conversation and Ray reacted by quickly drawing his gun as he made it to the door. He looked through the peephole and then re-tucked his gun as he opened it up. Ethan was on the other side and as soon as she saw him she was off the couch and in his arms. "Johnny told me what happened." The tears she thought she was through shedding were back. He led her to the couch and sat with her as she re-told the story. Ray left the room to give them privacy.

"I am so sorry Love." Kristina had her head cradled in his shoulder. The tears were gone but a headache was beginning to form. "For what it's worth I think your mother was just reacting in the heat of the moment."

"You think so?" She lifted her head and looked at him. He nodded his head.

"I think you both are very stubborn people who refused to give in."

"But it still doesn't change anything unless I'm willing to give my job up."

"I wish there was something I could do for you."

"You being here is enough." Her voice was still thick with emotions.

Ray returned with a couple of aspirins that she thanked him for. Leaning her head back against Ethan she closed her eyes and listened as he told her guard that he left in the middle of a card game for her. This brought a small smile to Kristina's face.

"I'm sorry about that." She apologized.

"Don't worry. A few of them weren't happy about me shutting things down early; some more so than others after shoving them out the door but I can always reschedule it for another time. They will get over it."

"Still thank you so just accept it." He smirked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Fine." She could feel a yawn starting to come on and tried to fight it but lost.

"Why don't you stay with me?" Saying no to Ethan proved to be harder so she prolonged it and told him about Johnny's visit and the deal they struck. "Well then I say tomorrow before heading over to Elizabeth's we should go apartment hunting. Afterwards we can stop by the store and pick up some meat for the barbeque. What do you say?" _Spend an entire day with him?_ Yes please.

"I like the sound of that." More like _loved_ the sound of it.

"Okay then why don't we go ahead and leave so we can get some sleep." Kristina was tempted to just go with it and take the chance that his father or somebody else in his family wouldn't be there or show up in the morning and say something about it; giving Ethan a hard time, but she decided to stick with her decision.

"Actually I am going to stay here, that is if it's still okay with you Ray?" She asked the guard who was sitting at his kitchen table drinking what looked like a cup of tea.

"You are welcomed to stay." He confirmed.

"I am not in the mood to deal with your family and if your father, Lucky or even Lulu were to show up then you know they will have something to say." Kristina knew Ethan couldn't argue against that. "If I had more strength..."

"I understand." He stopped her from saying anymore. She was glad he understood but wasn't ready for him to leave. She felt like she could start crying again and needed his strength.

"Ethan..." She hesitated asking him. "Please don't take this the wrong way but could you stay with me just until I fall asleep." Kristina kept her head down as she asked. "I know in the past I would have used something like this to my advantage but I swear I'm..."

"You don't have to explain Love." He stopped her. "I can do that." Relief surged through her.

"Thank you."

Together they followed Ray to the guest bedroom where he told Ethan to let him know when he was leaving so he could lock the place up behind him. Any other day a feeling of elation would have been coursing through her body at the thought of getting in bed with the man she was in love with but after the night she had that was the last thing she felt. Now, here in the morning light, with Ethan's arms wrapped around her Kristina felt differently. She wished she was facing him so she could watch as he slept. When the need to use the restroom arose she silently cursed knowing she wouldn't be able to hold it that long. Slowly, hoping not to disturb him, she began to try and wriggle out of his arms. The attempt was futile because she felt Ethan jerk in surprise, waking him up, and the first thing he did was release her. Gone was the moment.

"Good morning." She shook off the awkward feeling and greeted him as she rose out of the bed. Ethan was now lying on his back looking at her warily. Probably thinking she was going to misinterpret their situation. This made her sigh. "Oh for God's sake, stop your damn worrying." She chided a little more abrupt them she intended. "You obviously fell asleep before you could leave but we both know nothing happened. So we woke up spooning, it happened, let's move on because we have a lot to do today...What?" She asked placing both hands on her hip and staring down at him as he began chuckling.

"You have bed hair." Really? What was he, like seven?

"And people say I'm immature." She mumbled.

"No, you look adorable. Your hair is all over the place." In a move that would've pleased Ray she reacted with quickness, grabbing her pillow and smacking him in the face. Ethan looked up at her stunned.

"Never tell a woman you just woke up in bed with that her hair looks a mess." Kristina walked to the door. "Especially when your hair looks no better." She added sweetly as she walked out the door with a smile on her face and made her way to the bathroom. When she returned to the room she was greeted by a pillow to the face. _Did he just throw a pillow at me?_ He was trying to make the bed but on his face he wore a smirk. She walked over to him – pillow in hand – and lifted it up...before placing it beside its twin. Ethan expected a different move and he flinched; this brought her a little satisfaction but not nearly as much as it would if she waited for a better opportunity to come up to pay him back. She would bide her time. After she finished helping him make the bed they walked into the living room where they found Ray sitting at the table reading the newspaper. In front of him was a cup of coffee and a plate filled with eggs, sausage and toast. On each side of him were a couple of other ones, presumably for them.

"Good morning." He greeted with a smirk as he lowered the paper and looked at them. Ethan returned the sentiment and chose a seat. Kristina just glared and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'd watch out for her mate." Ethan told him after taking a drink of his coffee. "She woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Her glare moved on to his direction. He just ignored it and continued on. "She whacked me with a pillow this morning."

"That's because you commented that my hair was messy." This made their host laugh.

"You didn't?" Ray shook his head at Ethan.

"See he even gets it."

"In my defense I did say you looked adorable." That was worst. It was a comment you would make to child; it made her scowl.

"I think you should take your own advice." Ray was proving to be the smarter of the two this morning. "What's on this morning agenda?" Kristina seated herself and began eating.

"I was thinking once Kristina was ready we could stop by the Haunted Star so I can shower and change then we can go get you a phone..."

"But I can't afford one now."

"Which is why we will get you a pre-paid phone until you can get one. You need a phone and I had a feeling you wouldn't let me get you one so this is the next best thing."

"It is good for you to have one in case of an emergency." Ray added.

"Fine." She agreed.

"Afterwards I thought we could start looking around for a place." Excitement began bubbling inside her when she heard that. _Her very own place._

"Then you both are heading over to Elizabeth's." The guard wasn't really asking but Kristina nodded in answer.

"You know, seeing as how she's going to be with me all day I was thinking you could have the day off." Ethan suggested. That sounded like even better news. Not only an entire day with Ethan but also without Ray watching their every move. It was still morning but she wondered if this day could get any better.

"That would have to come from Mr. Zacchara." Ethan took out his phone and made a call.

"And a good morning to you." He was extra bubbly which suggested that maybe he had woken up Johnny. "I will be spending the day with Krissy and thought that Ray could take a day off from her." She kicked him under the table for that remark. This made him yelp. "Sorry, Kristina didn't take that well and I got kicked for it." Ray had gone back to reading his paper but he shook his head at them. "I fell asleep. How did things go last night?" She suspected Ethan asked this to distract Johnny. No doubt to avoid answering questions she was sure he had. "Sucks to be you." Whatever the reply was brought a wide smile to Ethan's face. "Anytime mate." Now it was Kristina's turn to shake her head. "Thanks, I think she'd appreciate that." Kristina lifted her brow in question. "Just call me if you need anything." The phone was then handed to Ray who accepted it.

"Mr. Zacchara...Actually I want to still join them when they headed over to his place so that Kristina won't wait alone. Afterwards I don't mind having the day off...I planned on discussing that with them after we finished breakfast...Thank you sir." Ray hung up and handed the phone back to Ethan.

"Discuss what?" She asked

"Where you are going to stay until you find a place."

"I'm going to talk to Elizabeth today about staying with her for a couple of a days or however long it takes to find me an apartment. I already will be staying with her Monday night so I can watch the boys for her."

"You know doing that will out your friendship and raise a few eyebrows." Ethan reminded her.

"I am aware of that." She began moving her eggs around with her fork. "But we both know it was bound to happen soon. Jason's already learned about it and doesn't want to keep it from Sam but is allowing me the time to tell her myself."

"How did that go?" Kristina sighed. "That bad huh."

"Hearing that Jason had made this whole life after he and Sam broke up is different than actually seeing it."

"It made it more real." Kristina nodded.

"You know Cameron loves Jason. When that little boy saw him he ran across the room and jumped in his arms."

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday."

Ethan reached across the table and grabbed hold of her hand. "Yesterday was not a good day for you."

"It started off good." Kristina shrugged it off. "But you know what, today is a brand new day and despite my situation I'm going to make the most of it." She shoved the last bite in her mouth. "I am going to take a quick shower so we can get going." Ray folded the paper and laid it on the table.

"I will get you a fresh towel and the extra toiletries I have." An hour later the three of them were out the door and climbing into Ray's car. He drove them to the Haunted Star where Kristina saw a familiar looking car parked in the lot. When they walked inside Luke was behind the bar. In front of him was already a glass filled with alcohol. It looked like Ethan's father was starting early.

"Dodge." He greeted his son. His gaze then shifted over to her. "Kristina. As always it's good to see you." Ethan snorted.

"A bit early for that isn't it?"

"You sound like my wife." Luke said as took a drink. "I cleaned up the mess you left here last night. You're welcome for that by the way."

"Thank you and I am sorry about that. I had every intention of cleaning up."

"Looks like you left here in a hurry. In fact word is you shut things down early."

"I had somewhere I had to be." Luke once again shifted his attention to her.

"I'm sure you did." Kristina felt like a child who was caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing. It made her feel uncomfortable. "And you are?"

"Ray." His name was all he gave; for that she was grateful for. If he knew he was a guard Johnny put on her she knew that information would get back to her father. And that was the last thing she wanted. Kristina was surprised he hadn't tracked her down yet. Surely her mother had already informed him.

"Well I have somewhere to be." Luke announced throwing back the remaining of his drink. "Oh and Johnny stopped by and left this for you." Ethan caught the keys his father tossed at him.

"What are those for?" She asked.

"One of his cars he is lending us until..." He trailed off not wanting to say anything more since Luke was not hiding the fact that he was listening to them.

"Got it." Kristina nodded once to show she understood. This must have been what Ethan told Johnny she would appreciate. She had forgotten that she no longer had a car to get around in.

"Dodge, I will see you later." Luke said as he left the casino. She recognized the sound of that. It was the 'we will talk about this' tone she heard so many times from her parents.

It didn't take Ethan long to shower and return to the main area. When they parted ways, Ray asked her to call him with her new number when she got her phone. As soon as they bought one Kristina made good on her promise and afterwards called Johnny with the number as well as thanking him for the use of his car. She and Ethan began looking at different apartments but one of them would find something wrong with the place; and it wasn't her. She was growing tired of his 'the neighborhood isn't safe' and 'I don't like the looks of it' comments. Kristina had reached her limit and was ready to snap at him when they ran into a familiar person as they were about to enter Kelly's.

"Hey guys." Abby greeted them.

"Hi Abby." She smiled at her brother's girlfriend.

"Is everything okay?" She asked Kristina seeing the expression on her face.

"I am trying to find an apartment and _he_ is being difficult."

"I'm just looking out for your safety love." She rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't aware you were moving out. I know you told me you were thinking of it but I didn't expect it to be this soon." Kristina gave her the short, less-information, version of what happened. "Well I don't know if you would be interested but there's a vacancy in my building."

"Really?" Kristina's interest was piqued.

"Yeah. And it's not on the same floor as mine." Abby gave her a knowing smile. "The rent is reasonable." Kristina looked at Ethan.

"Let's go check it out."

"Okay."

"I'll go with you. I was on my way back home anyways." They never made it into the Diner.

When they arrived to her building, Abby walked into the office with them and introduced her to the property manager. The woman was a pleasant middle aged lady named Susan Waverly who was happy to show them a furnished apartment of the same floor plan so that Kristina had an idea of what it looked like. "The apartment just became vacant so we need to fix it up." She explained when she asked why she couldn't see the one that was available. "Now it is a different layout then Abby's." Walking inside Kristina noticed that the layout was indeed different. It was bigger. "As you can see the place has..." She didn't hear anything the woman said after that. Instead she looked around and started imagining herself there. The more she visualized it the more excited she got.

"I love it." Kristina told her. She turned around to face Ethan who was watching her with a smile on his face.

"I will call Johnny." He stepped out to make the call while she asked the manager how long it would be before she would be able to move in. She was told it would be available in a week. Ethan rejoined them and the four of them walked back to the office where Kristina filled out the paperwork.

"It should only take me an hour or so to process your paperwork. As long as everything is good and you pay the deposit then the apartment is yours." Kristina didn't have the money. She looked to Ethan hoping he would tell her Johnny was on his way.

"Here you go." He handed Ms. Waverly a credit card. Kristina looked at him questionably. He mouthed Johnny's name. She just nodded.

"Thank you Abby." She told the woman as they left the office.

"It's no problem. I am glad I was able to help. I will see you guys later." As they walked to the parking lot Kristina held in her excitement but when they made it to the car she released it. Ethan leaned against the car, with arms crossed, watching her with amusement on his face.

"Can you believe it? I have my own place, a job and I will be starting college soon." She suddenly threw herself in his arms surprising him. He caught her and swung her around, celebrating with her.

"Congratulations on everything." He told her when they came to a stop.

"Thank you for doing this with me today."

"You're welcome love."

As they stood there smiling at each other they became aware of the position they were in. Slowly their smiles faded away. Ethan was staring down at her as if he'd never seen her before. She blinked; startled as she felt the air shift between them to something thicker, heavier and far more intimate. He took a few steps forward and she found herself pressed between the car and his body. Her arms slid from around his neck. One remained on his shoulder while the other lay against his chest. When Ethan's face began to get closer to hers Kristina's heart started beating rapidly in shock. She's waited for this moment for such a long time and now that it was happening she couldn't seem to move. Instead she stood there; her breath coming in fast uneven bursts as his lips pressed against hers.

Underneath her right palm she could feel his heartbeat increase in a steady staccato rhythm. His tongue skimmed her bottom lip before plunging between them and meeting her own. A moan escaped from her and she began kissing him back. Her hands returned to wrap around his neck as his tongue continued to explore her depths. She felt one of his arms slide up from her waist to tangle his fingers in her hair. The other one remained on the small of her back where his hand felt warm and strong. Suddenly he pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers; his eyes closed, each of them trying to catch their breath. A long minute passed before his eyes opened. In them she found an array of emotions. Too many for her to decipher what exactly was going on behind them. Kristina wanted to react in happiness but she held back. She feared what his response would be.

"Where did the credit card come from?" She had no idea why she asked him that. It was the first thing that came to her nervous mind.

"Johnny left it in the glove department for me." Ethan un-wrapped his arms and stepped back from her. Reluctantly she dropped her hands though she wanted nothing more than to hold onto him.

"Oh." Kristina didn't know what else to say. She dropped her gaze to the ground.

"We better get going. We still have to stop by the store and it's already going on two."

"Okay." She stepped away from the car and walked around to the passenger side. The whole ride was uncomfortable and filled with small talk. Not once did they mention what had just happened. This confused Kristina; she wasn't sure what to do next.

* * *

><p>This was the last thing Ray expected when he stopped by the gas station on his way to the grocery store. He was filling up the car when he spotted her through the window. Brook Lynn was in the back of the small convenient store looking through the refrigerated area; beside her stood a man trying to make conversation with her. From her body language he read that she was uncomfortable by his nearness. He watched as she shook her head and turned away from him. Ray's attention was averted to the pump when it beeped alerting him that it was now filled. He placed the nozzle back on its crook before looking inside again. The man now had one of his arms braced against the door above her and the other on the side blocking her from moving. Seeing the expression on her face spurred him to action. He locked up his car and walked inside. As he neared the back area he was able to hear what was being said.<p>

"Come on baby give me a chance."

"No. Now please step away from me."

"I promise you will have fun."

"I believe the lady said no." Ray made his presence known. Both sets of eyes turned to him; one filled with relief and the other with annoyance at being disturbed.

"This does not concern you so why don't..." The man never finished what he was saying. Instead he squealed out in pain when Ray grabbed the hand that was closest to him and twisted it high up behind his back forcing him to his knees. Immediately Brook Lynn stepped away to stand behind him.

"Word of advice; when a woman says no then it means no." Ray helped him up and walked him to the front where he pushed the man out the door. "Don't ever let me catch you harassing anybody again. I promise next time I won't be so gentle." He watched as the man glared at him than stomped off to an old white beat up truck where he climbed in slamming the door behind him and zooming off. Satisfied that he was now gone Ray turned around to check on Brook Lynn and found her right behind him staring at him with appreciation in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She nodded her head in reply. "Would you like me to walk you to your car?" He knew she didn't come here in one because the only car left outside was his but he didn't want to spook her by letting her know that.

"I walked here." He frowned in concern. "You were with Elizabeth yesterday weren't you?"

"I was; though I wouldn't say I was there with her." He corrected then held his hand out to her. "My name is Ray. I'm a friend of Kristina's." He decided not to tell her he was a bodyguard. It was not his place to delve that information to a friend of hers without permission.

She looked down at his hand hesitantly before placing hers in his. "Brook Lynn Ashton."

"It's nice to meet you." He gave her hand a quick, firm shake, before releasing it so that she didn't become uncomfortable. "Is there somewhere I can drop you off at?" Her eyes darted outside looking around before returning to him.

"That would be nice. Thank you." He looked down at the drink in her hand.

"I'm sure you might want to return that and get one that is colder." She looked at him with confusion. With his hand he indicated her bottle. When she realized she gave him a small smile and nodded her head. "I'll wait outside by my car while you get whatever it is you need." Ray didn't want her to feel rushed by his presence. He turned around and returned to his car where he leaned against it and looked out to make sure the man didn't return or was anywhere waiting to follow them. His attention was caught when Brook Lynn walked out and began heading his way. A slight warm breeze blew making her loose hair fly around her face. Just like yesterday when he first saw her he couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked; despite the haunted look in her eyes. "Where to?" He asked her as he opened the passenger side door and helped her in.

"I'm staying at a bar called Jake's. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes I do." During the drive he made it a point to look through his rearview mirror and make sure he wasn't being followed. Ray didn't want the man from the convenient store to find out where she lived. When he pulled in front of the bar he was surprised when she asked if he could walk her inside. He didn't question it; he just parked the car, got out and followed her to the door where she produced a key from her pocket and unlocked it letting them inside the empty bar. "Would you like for me to check the place out?" He was unsure what she wanted him to do.

"Actually could you just stay here with me?" Brook Lynn was looking down when she asked this. "Coleman won't be here for another couple of hours and I really don't want to be by myself after what just happened. That is if you don't have any other plans."

"My day happens to be free." He answered as he began lifting chairs off the nearest table and placing them down before sitting in one and gesturing for her to do the same. She sat across from him.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I work in security for a variety of people." It was the closest he could come to the truth. "I overheard Elizabeth saying you sing."

"Yeah I do." He noticed she began fidgeting with her hands. "I don't anymore." He didn't push on it.

"How long have you known Kristina?"

"We just met this week. What about you?"

"I'm a close to her father. Sonny and my mom grew up together in Bensonhurst." She was a Brooklyn native. "But Kristina and I never really got to know each other."

"Did you enjoy your dinner with Elizabeth and her two boys last night?"

"Oh, I uh I ended up not going."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Why is that?"

"I was under the impression that you needed to talk to her." She began fidgeting with her fingers again; a sign he was learning she did when she was nervous. He noticed they were small and slender and so fragile looking. When he looked up he found her looking at him but quickly she lowered her head. "Your eyes remind me of my mother's." He surprised himself by admitting. This made her look back up at him. "I don't know why I said that." He frowned in confusion.

"In what way?" He had hoped she wouldn't ask him to elaborate. Ray took a breath trying to decide what to say here. His past was not something he should have brought up – ever, but when he looked in her eyes he was taken back to a time when he was a young boy watching as his mother sat in her bed looking lifeless after another 'client' of hers left. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"You weren't." He sighed and sat back. "I was just reverted back to the past."

"Are you and your mother close?"

"She passed away a long time ago." Ray never learned what really happened to his mother after she left. It wasn't like she would have a paper trail for him to follow to find her. He believed with all his heart that the drugs finally took his mother's life and that she was now happy and in peace with his grandparents and uncle.

"What about your father?" Again he didn't quite know how to answer that. If she was raped then the last thing she would want to hear was that he was the son of a rapist. "I seem to have pried again. And here I was worried that you would probe me with questions."

"My mother was raped." He chose to answer honestly. This was the first time he opened up to anybody. The only other person he was ever honest with was Ana. When he looked at Brook Lynn he noticed tears had filled her eyes. It was then that he knew she had been too. He felt anger; deep soul felt anger for men out there who broke the spirits of innocent woman for their own sick pleasure. "And I was the result of that." Hearing this made her eyes widen. "I don't tell anybody that anymore because the few times I have, they always looked at me differently after that. Of course it was never said but I knew what they were thinking; if my father was a rapist then I must be one too." He balled up his hands into fists on the table where they laid. Brook Lynn reached across and covered them with one of her own.

"It doesn't matter who we come from, it's what we do that counts and everything inside is telling me that you are a good guy."

"I'm really not." He turned his head to the side and slowly pulled his hands from hers. If only that were true but it wasn't or he wouldn't be here in Port Charles. Ray suddenly wanted a drink but he learned a long time ago that alcohol fogged minds and loosened a person's tongue and that could never happen with him. An occasional beer was all he ever allowed himself to drink.

"A few months ago I got on a plane to tour with a Latin group." Brook Lynn began before she paused to chuckle. "For so long my mother pushed me to pursue my singing career but I rebelled. I wanted to sing for the joy it brought me; not to profit from it, but that changed and in doing so I think it changed me – and not for the better." Her hands clasped together and she placed them in her lap. "I was nervous when I arrived but the group and their staffs made me feel welcomed and I began to feel comfortable. The first night I was on stage was such a magical feeling." She looked at him. "I've been on a stage before but not one that size. The night was a success and afterwards we all gathered to celebrate at the hotel we were staying at. Her head fell back down and Ray knew they were about to get to the hard part. "One of the band members was hitting on me all night and though I was flattered I wasn't interested. I had just ended things recently with the man I was seeing; so getting involved with someone was the last thing on my mind. We were all drinking and the music was playing – we were having a good time." Brook Lynn's eyes began swimming in tears and he stood up and walked over to sit in the chair next to her. This time he grabbed her hands and gave them a squeeze, encouraging her to go on. "I began to feel dizzy and was unsteady on my feet. I knew it was time for me to say my goodnights and return to my own room which was one floor down, only when I tried to take a few steps I stumbled and would have fallen if..._he_ hadn't caught me." She was purposely not saying the man's name. "He offered to help me to my room and I didn't think anything of it. I just nodded my head and we left. By the time we made it there my head was really spinning; it felt like I was in a fog and I couldn't make sense of anything." His body tightened up in anger when he realized why she was feeling that way.

"You were drugged." She nodded her head. Tears now pouring down her face.

"I didn't realize that at first until I was lying on the bed and felt him taking off my shoes. The way he was...touching my leg...I knew something was wrong. You see I had been drugged before and remembered that feeling. I tried to stop him but... I couldn't" Her voice was thick with emotion as she tried to go on. She took a few long deep breaths. "Then he took all my clothes off...and...and I tried to fight him off when he started to touch...when he started touching me. He did things to me. With his hands, with his mouth and I couldn't...I tried...I tried so hard but I couldn't and he was laughing and telling me that I...wanted...but I didn't and I tried to fight but I couldn't..." Brook Lynn's body was trembling hard. Ray didn't think about it, he just gathered her in his arms and rocked her. "I was crying and pleading and calling out for help but nobody would come, nobody could hear me...and then he...then I _felt..._and he was about to..."

"Shh, it's okay. You don't have to finish." She shook her head.

"I want to – I need to."

"Okay."

"He was about to...I felt him...but he didn't because there was a knock at the door that stopped him from..." Ray closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

"Somebody finally heard you."

"No. Another band member came looking for him when he didn't return." She lifted her head off his shoulder to look at him. "Words were exchanged but I couldn't tell you what was said. It all sounded so muffled. Then he left and that was the last thing I remembered until I woke up the next morning."

"Was he arrested?" Her gaze shifted answering his question. "Why didn't you report it?"

"Their manager came to see me before I could and told me that it would be my word against his." Something told Ray that this was not the man's first time at an attempt like this. There was probably a line of woman with the same story. "And that he now had a solid alibi that everybody was ready to collaborate with. After he left I took a long shower, packed and left."

"And headed straight here."

"No, I umm, hid out back home at an old friend's place. Her fiancé treated them to a month long vacation so I had the place to myself. When she called and told me she was returning I made some excuse and left only I no longer had any money. I didn't know what to do and didn't want to call my parents. I hadn't been sleeping well if at all and I just..."

"You felt lost." He finished for her when her voice trailed off. She nodded her head.

"So I wandered around trying to figure out what I was going to do when I heard this man calling out 'Elizabeth' to a woman across the street. It was then that I remembered Elizabeth had been raped when she was young and even though we weren't what you call friends I knew she would help me so I got a job waiting tables at a small diner and stayed at shelters until I got my first check and here I am."

"Why didn't you go to Elizabeth's last night?"

"Because I wasn't actually raped liked she was."

"It's a violation no matter how far the person does or doesn't take it. You said no and he didn't stop. That is rape Brook Lynn." Fresh tears filled her eyes. "And I really do think she can help you."

They fell into silence. While Brook Lynn composed herself Ray thought about Elizabeth, Kristina and the woman whose hand he was still holding in his; each woman with different experiences, who had been broken but somehow survived their ordeal. He wondered why his mother wasn't able to do the same. Was she that weak of a woman that she chose to succumb to drugs to mask her pain instead of getting help? Was he not enough for her to even try to better herself so she could be a mother to him? He knew these were questions he would never get the answers to but it didn't stop him from wondering if there was anything he could've done to help her.

"Brook." Her voice startled him. He looked down at her questionably. "You can call me Brook." He smiled and when she smiled back he saw how it reached her eyes. It would be a long tough road for her but Ray knew she would be okay.

* * *

><p>It was one thirty when Elizabeth finally ended her shift. A surgery went longer than expected with a sad ending and she stayed with the family comforting them through their grief. When she pulled in her driveway a few minutes after two, she noticed that there was a visitor sitting on her steps. The woman's head was tilted down but she didn't have to see her face to know who it was. Her red hair was a giveaway. It looked like Lucky made a choice and it wasn't the right one. With a sigh she unbuckled her seatbelt and had the boys do the same. They bounded out the car and ran past Siobhan where they gave her a quick hello. She heard the thick emotions in her voice when she greeted them back. She had been crying. <em>You are a fool Lucky.<em> Elizabeth walked up to her and handed her a small package of tissue paper she kept in the car for the boys.

"Come on in." Elizabeth unlocked the door and instructed the boys to play up in their rooms. They didn't argue since they knew guests would be coming over; including their cousin Spencer which they both were excited about. "Have a seat." She told the Irish woman as she hung her purse on the coat rack. "I'll be right back." She grabbed a glass and filled it with water for Siobhan.

"Thank you."

"Sure." She sat next to her. "What time is your flight?"

"Not until eight tonight." Elizabeth stopped herself from asking why she booked one so late. She suspected it was to give Lucky time to change his mind.

"I am having a few people over for a barbeque. Why don't you join us? I know you're probably not up to it but I really think you should leave on a positive note."

"I don't think I will be good company."

"Give it a chance." She encouraged. "It will just be us, Nikolas, Spencer, his new nanny, Kristina and Ethan."

"But they will probably call Lucky."

"No they won't because we won't say anything. You are just here to enjoy some good food since Lucky is out of town." She seemed to be considering it. "Come on. What do you say?"

"I'd like that."

After telling Siobhan she was more than welcomed to visit with the boys up in their room once she was composed, Elizabeth excused herself to get ready. The weather was warmer today than it was yesterday so after she freshened up she changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Grabbing a clip she threw her hair back in a ponytail as she slipped on a pair of brown sandals. When she was done she checked on the boys and found them playing with Siobhan. She smiled at the scene and watched them all for a minute before letting her presence be known.

"Do you think you can help the boys get cleaned up while I get started on making the macaroni salad?" She asked the other woman. She said yes and Elizabeth pulled them each out an outfit. An hour later there was a knock on her door. Elizabeth opened it up to find Ethan and Kristina on the other side. She flashed them a smile. "Hey." She greeted and let them in.

"Hey." Kristina greeted back bubbly; a little too bubbly for her. She stared at the young girl and noticed a tension between her two newest guests.

"If you can show me where your kitchen is, I can start seasoning these."

"Sure." Elizabeth led Ethan to the kitchen and showed him where he could find everything then took him to her backyard to where the grill is. "Thanks for doing this."

"Ah, it's no problem." She left him there and returned to the living room where Kristina was standing in front of her window looking outside.

"Okay, tell me what happened." And she did. Kristina told her everything, from the argument with Alexis to being kicked out, her night at Ray's where she woke up in Ethan's arms, her new apartment she found today and the kiss he initiated with her.

"I'm so sorry." Elizabeth softly told her as she wiped away a few tears from Kristina's eyes. "You know you could've called me."

"I know but I didn't want to disturb you and Brook Lynn."

"She never showed up and by the time I gave up waiting for her it was late and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Do you think she is okay?"

"I called Jake's and was told she was there. I just don't think she's ready to talk yet; at least to me that is. But getting back to you, I want you to know that you're more than welcomed to stay here until your place is ready. I have a spare room you can use."

"Actually I was going to ask you if I could. I mean Ray was surprisingly helpful not to mention kind but..." She trailed off.

"I understand."

"You know this means that my family will learn about our friendship."

"I know. Hey it was bound to happen sooner or later." Kristina leaned over and hugged her.

"Thanks Elizabeth."

"No problem. Now concerning Ethan I have one advice for you. Don't ignore what happened no matter what the outcome may be. Confront him head on so you don't worry yourself over it. Okay?"

"Okay."

When Nikolas showed up Elizabeth called up to the boys announcing Spencer's arrival. Cameron and Jake ran down the stairs to greet their cousin. She chided them for ignoring their other guests and made them go around saying hello to everybody but as soon as that was done the three of them shot up the stairs to their room. Nikolas was surprised to see Siobhan when she walked down the stairs. He greeted his brother's girlfriend. Elizabeth introduced her to Kristina then they all walked outside and joined Ethan. While the woman helped her set up a few tables the men stood by the grill talking. There was seriousness in their expression that told her the two were discussing something important. She excused herself to find out what that was.

"I just still can't believe it."

"Tell me about it. Although I do think she will come around."

"Hey, is everything okay?" She asked them.

"I was telling Nikolas about Krissy and Alexis."

"Well I offered her to stay here with me until she can move into her apartment and she said yes."

"That's kind of you Elizabeth. Thank you." Ethan said.

"How is she able to afford this new place?" Nikolas asked. That was a very good question.

"Kristina will have to tell you that herself."

"Tell him what?" The girl they were talking about joined them along with Siobhan.

"About how you are able to afford this new place of yours." Kristina's head snapped to Ethan; a look that showed she wasn't happy with him telling Nikolas.

"He is family and I felt somebody in it should know about what happened." He explained.

"You could have come to me Krissy."

"I'm sorry I didn't."

"So how exactly are you able to afford this apartment?" it showed that Kristina did not want to answer at all but she did and as soon as he heard Johnny's name he exploded. "Are you crazy?" His voice was firm.

"He is a friend."

"He is a criminal..."

"So is my father. How is it any different? You know what - I am getting pretty tired of defending my friends to my family. Johnny is my friend; as is Ethan and nothing anybody says is going to change that. You either accept it and try being supportive or keep your opinions to yourselves." Elizabeth felt that that was something Kristina probably wanted to say to her parents.

"All right; I'm sorry. I know he is a friend and though I don't like it I will try but I can't guarantee anything." Kristina flashed him a beaming smile.

"That's all I ask."

"But I ask one thing." Kristina looked at him uncertain.

"And that would be...?"

"That you broker the same deal you made with Johnny only with me instead of him." It looked like Kristina was about to argue with him on that but Elizabeth stepped in.

"Actually I think that's a good idea." Kristina looked at her in surprise. "Think about how much your whole family will hate it when they hear Johnny paid for your place. I'm sure as it is they won't be happy you got one in the first place; adding Johnny's role in it will only fuel the fire. Nikolas is at least family." Elizabeth could see that she understood what she was saying.

"Okay. I will call Johnny later and tell him."

After that the mood was much lighter and Elizabeth found herself having a good time. She was surprised by how much she enjoyed talking to Siobhan who was very helpful with the boys. It was then she noticed that a certain nanny wasn't here. When she asked about that Nikolas explained that she wasn't feeling well. She was sorry to hear about that and hoped to meet the woman another time. Ethan took time to show her how to use the grill which really wasn't all that hard to do. Lucky never took the time, mostly because she was always inside making the side dishes or tending to the boys but with Kristina and Siobhan there helping her she had the time.

Nikolas and Ethan were able to coax all the boys outside and soon they were tossing the ball around. When they tackled a very surprised Prince to the ground it brought them all to laughter. She was surprised when the other two women joined in on the fun. Elizabeth would have as well but she was left manning the grill. When the food was done they all sat at the table and ate. Looking around at everybody and seeing them all talking and laughing brought a smile to her face. It had been so long since she had a house full of people. It felt good. Really good.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I have never had to describe a rape scene before so I hope it was believable when I wrote it. I initially planned for Elizabeth to be the one to help Brook through it but after thinking about it I switched it to Ray. I just felt that scene flowed better with the two of them.

**Coming up in chapter 10: **Kristina's starts her new job. Lucky confronts Elizabeth. Jason and Sam get an earful from Carly and Johnny and Elizabeth's first date.

Thank you for reading. Comments, criticisms and suggestions are always welcomed.


	10. The Hope for New Beginnings

**Author's Note: **Yep, you're seeing this right. I am really posting a new chapter abefore Wednesday. It's like Christmas has come early, Lol. I Hope this brought a smile to your face. My profile page has been updated and I've added a link to my Photobucket account where you will find pictures to help support this story and banners I've made promoting it. I've also posted the link to my youtube page where I have many Liason videos and a few other random ones. Sadly I haven't made one in awhile. I am also considering adding my Facebook link soon; I enjoy meeting new people and hope to start up a group for readers to discuss any of my stories. Yep, you read that right - I already have another story that I am getting together and will be posting up when I am near ending this one.

As always, my sincere thanks to everybody who have read, saved in favorites, set to alert or commented on 'Till You Make It'. I enjoy reading them – they bring smiles to my face. I really do appreciate it.

Happy Reading and I hope you enjoy!

Valerie

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Hope for New Beginnings<strong>

The sound of the alarm going off woke Kristina up from the most wonderful dream she was having. When she opened her eyes to the dark spare room in Elizabeth's home she remembered it wasn't a dream; but a memory of the kiss she shared with Ethan on Saturday. After shutting the alarm off she stretched and turned around to lie on her back. The barbeque on Saturday was filled with so much fun and laughter. The only time the mood grew somber was when Siobhan announced she was moving back home to Ireland. Elizabeth was the only one who wasn't surprised by it and when Nikolas commented on that she told them that she knew. Ethan tried to get her to change her mind knowing how hurt his brother would be by this but after she explained that he did know and was given a choice there wasn't anything anybody could say after that. They all hugged the woman goodbye and Nikolas offered to take her to the airport; Siobhan accepted and with one last wave was gone.

On the way to taking Ethan home, so that Kristina could keep the car, she was set to follow Elizabeth's advice and talk to him about the kiss they shared; only she couldn't summon the courage to do it. A big part of her feared he would say that it was a mistake and she wanted at least a couple of days to prolong the fantasy that he was ready to accept there was more between them. She promised herself she would see him Monday afternoon. Looking at the time Kristina knew she couldn't stay in bed any longer. Today was her first day at work and she had to get up and get ready. She made sure she didn't make too much noise as she walked down the hallway to the bathroom where she showered. It was five thirty when she exited out of the house; waving to Ray who was already parked out front and locking up with the spare key Elizabeth gave her Saturday night after convincing her to let the boys stay home so she could watch them rather than taking them to the hospital's daycare. The boys were a handful, especially Cameron who was good at convincing his brother to follow his lead no matter what trouble it would get them into but by the time their mother made it home Kristina had calmed them down and were able to get them to listen to her. The four of them spent the rest of Sunday lounging around the house playing games and watching movies.

When Kristina arrived at Java Junkie she found Kevin already inside. He let her in when he saw her and the two greeted each other and made small talk before he began showing her what needed to be done. Her nerves didn't kick in until the first customer walked through the door. By the time Elizabeth walked in she had already learned how to make a couple of drinks and excitedly shared this news with her. Kristina and Kevin were able to spend some moments here and there with her; sometimes at the same time. As Elizabeth was about to leave she asked her a question that suddenly came to mind.

"Do you drop the boys off at daycare first then come here for coffee? How does that go?"

"Steven goes in an hour earlier than I do so he picks them up and takes them in." She explained.

"What about when school starts?"

"He still picks Jake up and I drop Cameron off at school then come here."

"And after school?"

"That is when I take my lunch break to pick him up and bring him back to the hospital."

"Got it. I was just wondering."

The rest of the morning started flying by quickly. There were several mistakes Kristina had made but Kevin assured her that was bound to happen on a person's first day. He told her there were many mistakes he had made too when he first started. It was going on noon and things had slowed down. There were only a couple of customers inside when a third walked in. Looking up Kristina recognized her mother.

"Hi. Welcome to Java Junkie. How can I help you?" Her co-worker greeted her.

"Kevin this is my mother Alexis Davis." She introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Davis." Her mother smiled at him and shook his offered hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I was wondering if I could have a few minutes with my daughter."

"Sure. As you can see it's not that busy right now." Kristina walked out from behind the counter and led her mother to the sofa she and Elizabeth sat at.

"Mom if you're here to argue with me about this job then you can just leave."

"That's not why I'm here."

"It's not?" She asked skeptical.

"No. I was worried about you. I assumed you were with Michael or Sam but when I discovered you didn't turn to them I came here to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." It came out a little more abrupt then she intended. Her mother sighed.

"I promise I didn't come here to argue honey. I came here to apologize." Kristina was surprised to hear this. "Though I still feel that you shouldn't work right now, the way I handled things was poorly. I was sure that after spending an entire weekend away from home and the comforts you are _adapt_ too that you would come back home."

"And that I would cave in."

"That too." She admitted.

"I love you mom but you are going to have to let me make my own decisions; my own mistakes. I'm not saying not to worry about me. I think that's pretty much given since you are my mother. I'm just saying stop holding on so tight."

"The past three weeks I have noticed such a change in you and its made me realize just how grown up you are now. But you and Molly and Sam will always be my babies and I can't help but wanting nothing but the best for you girls." Kristina leaned her head against her mother's shoulder.

"I know mom."

"So this is your new job." She looked around taking her fill of the place.

"This is it."

"It's nice and cozy." Her mother's way of saying she accepted her choice. It made her smile.

"I like it."

"Will you come home today?" She dropped her gaze. No matter how happy Kristina was that they had made up, she still wanted to move into her place but telling her mother this just may bring them back at odds with each other. "Where were you staying at anyways? And please don't tell me you were staying with Ethan or even Johnny."

"No I didn't. They both offered but with Ethan's family and Johnny's father I knew it was a bad idea." Her mother breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just further proof that you are growing up."

"I guess it was time for me to."

"So where did you stay?" Kristina had hoped she wouldn't ask again.

"I stayed with Elizabeth." Her mother's brows furrowed in confusion.

"I don't recall any of your friends with that name."

"That's because I'm talking about Elizabeth Webber." Her mother's eyes widen in surprise.

"How do you know Elizabeth?"

"We've gotten close recently." Kristina saw how uncomfortable this made her mother.

"Sweetie I don't know if that's a good idea..."

"You mean because of her past with Jason." Again her mother was surprised.

"I know they had one but it makes no difference to me. Elizabeth is really nice and has proven to be a really good friend so stop worrying okay."

"Anything else I should know?" Her mother joked but when she saw Kristina's expression she groaned. "Okay what else is there?"

"Well, I umm, got an apartment."

"You what?" Her mother looked like she was about to start hyperventilating.

"On Saturday I ran into Abby and when she heard that I was looking for a place she told me about the vacancy in her building. I went by, looked at it and loved it. I've already given them the deposit and the manger has called me and told me my application checked out and I am set to move in this weekend."

"And how exactly are you able to pay for this?" Kristina was thankful that Elizabeth was able to convince her to let Nikolas help pay. The vein in her mother's forehead was already bulging out and she feared it would burst hearing Johnny's name.

"Nikolas is helping me. He has agreed to _only_ pay the first three months of rent with the promise I made him accept of paying him back in installments. After that everything is on me." When her mother didn't say anything Kristina knew she wasn't happy about this and was trying to keep calm. "This was bound to happen sooner or later mom. You didn't really expect for me to continue living with you all through college did you?"

"Don't you think you are moving too fast?"

"I will admit the circumstances spurred me on but now that I have it I don't want to let it go. Maybe I am moving too fast; it may end up not working out but at least I know I tried and that I have a home I could always come home too where a pair of arms will be waiting to comfort me. Mom, are you okay?" She asked concerned when she saw her rubbing her temples.

"You've just thrown so much at me. I'm trying to process everything."

"Can I ask why you haven't told dad anything?" Her mother finally looked at her. "I know you haven't since he hadn't summoned his men to look for me."

"I didn't want him to overreact; something we both know he would've done. I figured you would be back before he even knew you were gone." Kristina was thankful to her mother for that.

"I do want to come home and spend this last week with you and Molly but..." Kristina trailed off. She felt she was hurting her mother with her words and that was the last thing she wanted to do. With tears in her own eyes she looked at her. "Please don't make this hard for me. Just be there and support me because I can't stand disappointing you." Her mother gathered her in her arms.

"You could never disappoint me honey. I am so proud of you and though we may disagree I will always be there for you no matter what. I promise." She lifted Kristina's chin up. "I love you my daughter."

"I love you too mom." She promised her mother she would return home tomorrow; tonight she was babysitting Elizabeth's boys for her date with Johnny. At the end of her shift Kevin walked Kristina to her car praising her for doing well on her first day. She thanked him and with a wave climbed in her car and drove to Elizabeth's where she found a medium package in front of the doorstep. Kristina picked it up and carried it inside where she placed it on the counter. On the table she noticed a familiar container sitting on top. _Looked like somebody forgot to take their lunch. _She texted Elizabeth to ask if she wanted Kristina to take it to her; she replied back that she had bought lunch already in the cafeteria. In the kitchen she pulled out an apple and cut it up. When she was done she texted Ray and told him to come inside. "No sense in you sitting in the car when it's just you and me." She told him when he walked through the door. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"I'll take an apple too." Since he was clear across the room Kristina threw it at him; only he wasn't expecting her to do that and it ended up hitting him on the head.

"Oh God." Kristina exclaimed frantically when she noticed the blood running down his face from the cut on his forehead. "I'm so sorry." She apologized as she grabbed a towel and rushed over to tend to him.

"I'm fine." He tried to play off.

"You're bleeding."

"I've had worst."

"Come on we have to get you to the hospital."

"It's just a cut Kristina. I promise I will be fine."

"You got hit in the head by a hard object and could have a concussion or something like that."

"I..."

"No arguments we are going to Elizabeth and that is final. Now get up and move." She ordered then helped him up and to his car where she took the keys and drove him to the hospital. When the elevator doors opened and they stepped out she found her friend over by the waiting area only she wasn't alone. There were three other people with her and one of them was speaking to her in a manner that made Kristina frown. She seperated from Ray, leaving him behind, and walked up to the group where she stepped in.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth had just finished having a pleasant lunch with Nadine where they sat in the cafeteria and she told her all about the small house she had bought in the same neighborhood as her and Robin. When she made it back to the hub she found Lucky sitting in the waiting area; the expression on his face told her all that she needed to know. She had a pretty good idea what he was angry about. There was still ten minutes left of her break. Elizabeth walked over and decided to get this over with.<p>

"Lucky." His head turned at the sound of her voice and immediately he stood up.

"How could you do it Elizabeth? What did I do to you to make you stab me in the back like that?" She didn't appreciate his choice of words.

"I didn't _stab_ anybody in the back. Siobhan came to me wanting to say goodbye to the boys. I agreed and that is all."

"No what you did was deliberately withheld that information from me."

"She asked me to Lucky."

"Since when did you two become friends because I must've missed that part."

"We really didn't; something I now regret but she came to me for help and I said yes."

"Oh, you said yes. Just like that" His tone was condescending. "So what, you thought with Siobhan out of the way we could – what, get back together." _Excuse me._ Was that what he really thought?

"Get over yourself Lucky. It was not about you it was about how you made her feel putting her second."

"How the hell would you know anything about what went on in our lives?"

"I know only what she told me; nothing more." She sighed and leaned in to rest her hand on his arm. "I am sorry you are hurting but you can't put that blame on me."

He pulled his arm away from her. "Actually I can put it on you because what you should have done was tell me right away."

"Siobhan wanted you to choose her; not stay because she was ready to leave. Whether you like it or not I understood where she was coming from and when she asked to say goodbye to Cameron and Jake I appreciated her for thinking of them and chose to let her."

"Wait, let me get this straight. Because _you_ decided then that makes it okay?" His face was distorted in anger. "That was not your place to decide." He hollered out.

"Lower your voice."

"Why? So nobody hears what a bitch you can be."

"Lucky, that's enough." A male voice ordered from behind her. Elizabeth turned to found Jason and Sam had joined them. Great; just what she needed. "You need to calm down."

"No, what he needs to do is leave." Elizabeth corrected.

"We're not through here..." Lucky started saying but she interrupted.

"Oh yes we are."

"What's going on here?" Sam asked. Elizabeth didn't answer. It wasn't hers or Jason's business. Of course Lucky thought differently.

"Elizabeth took it upon herself to help Siobhan leave me." _Really?_ That's the way he was going to see it. He wasn't going to take the blame?

"That is not what I did."

"Wait, Siobhan left?" Sam asked Lucky who nodded.

"I came home to find her gone and a note she left behind telling me she flew back to Ireland and _Elizabeth_ here knew what she was planning and decided not to tell me anything." Sam didn't say anything but she gave Elizabeth a disapproving look. She could feel her anger start to rise.

"I'm sorry she's gone but yelling at Elizabeth won't bring her back Lucky." Jason told him.

"I just want to know why she did it."

"He has a right to know that much at least Jason." Sam said before Elizabeth could respond herself.

"You don't know the whole story Sam so _stay_ out of it."

"It doesn't really sound so complicated here." Sam replied. "You helped Siobhan leave and didn't tell Lucky anything. Did I leave anything out?" Elizabeth balled up her fists. She wanted to hit something so bad right about now; preferably Lucky.

"I don't need to explain my actions to any of you."

"Of course you don't." Sam said as she clasped her hands together. "I mean what does it matter to you that Lucky is hurting here but hey, you don't have to explain yourself."

"Sam." A voice Elizabeth recognized yelled out from behind them. They all turned to face the newcomer, with the exception of her. She wanted to clear the anger from her eyes so that Kristina didn't see it. Despite how angry she was with Sam right now, she had to remember that she was her sister.

"Krissy." Sam was surprised to see her. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" There was concern in her voice.

"Why are you speaking to Elizabeth that way?" Kristina ignored her sister's question and asked one of her own.

"It's okay." She assured her friend when she finally turned around to face her. The last thing Elizabeth wanted was to come between the two.

"We're just having a little disagreement here Kristina. It's okay." Lucky tried to reassure her too.

"This is about Siobhan leaving isn't it?" She surprised the other three.

"How do you know about that?" Sam asked. By the look on Jason's face Elizabeth knew he had an idea how she knew.

"Are you coming down on Elizabeth because she didn't tell you about it?" Kristina asked Lucky. "Because if you are I'm telling you right now to back off."

"Kristina." Sam chided; surprised by her sister's tone.

"Really, it's okay." Elizabeth tried to stop Kristina from escalating this any further.

"No, it's not okay." She tried to argue. "Is he getting onto you because you knew and didn't tell him?"

"Krissy you have to understand where he's coming from." Sam tried to explain.

"So he is." Kristina sounded angry. "Who are you to go off on Elizabeth when _you knew_ that Siobhan was leaving you? She gave you days to choose her but you made your choice when you left Lucky. Did you really expect her to be sitting around waiting for you?" He had nothing to say to that. "Are you going to let me have it because I knew too?" Elizabeth was gently tugging on her arm; trying to get her to stop but she kept going. "I spent Saturday with her and you know what she said before she left for the airport? She said that it was the most she had laughed in awhile. Siobhan was happy and Elizabeth did that so instead of yelling at her you should be thanking her." Kristina had them all in stunned silence. When Lucky walked away without saying nothing it didn't surprise Elizabeth. She just let him go and hoped he would calm down after a few days.

"How do you know so much about this?" Sam asked Kristina; looking at Elizabeth with suspicious.

"Actually a better question is why didn't you get all the facts before jumping on Elizabeth?"

"She didn't jump on me." Elizabeth tried telling her.

"She didn't disclose those facts." Sam defended herself.

"Then you shouldn't have butted in." Kristina spoke the words in a softer manner then smiled at her sister. "And to answer your first question; yes, I'm okay."

"Okay, that's good." The two hugged then Sam turned to face her. "I'm sorry for jumping to the wrong conclusion."

"That's fine." Elizabeth faked a smile. Her attention quickly focused on Jason who was staring in a completely different direction. She followed his gaze and immediately spotted Ray. "Oh my God Ray!" She exclaimed when she noticed the blood on his forehead she immediately rushed over to tend to the guard and prevent Jason from learning anything. "What happened?" She asked him.

"Just a little bump on the head." She got a good look at the wound and noticed it would need stitches.

She turned back to the others. "I have to get back to work now." Elizabeth was relieved to see Jason no longer looked suspicious.

"I'm going to head out with Jason and Sam, than have them drop me off at the house." Though Kristina was directing that at her, she knew she was really telling that to Ray.

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Oh and by the way..." She stepped in closer to her. "My mom stopped by to see me earlier and we were able to patch things up."

"I'm so glad to hear that." Kristina clasped Elizabeth's hands where she felt her pass a set of keys in her hand.

"Thanks. I'll give you the details later." Kristina turned around and walked out with Jason and Sam.

"That was ...interesting." Ray commented as the elevator doors closed on the three.

"Tell me about it." She handed him the keys. "I'm assuming these are yours."

"They are." He accepted them and shoved it in his pocket. "Well that was interesting."

"Not a word I would use."

"So that's Kristina's sister?"

"It is."

"Interesting." He sounded like he had more to say but chose not to.

"Yeah." Elizabeth didn't comment any further.

"And that was Ethan's brother?"

"It was."

"I met their father yesterday. He's..."

"Interesting?" They both chuckled. "The Spencer's can be frustrating but they are family; they've been mine for a long time."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Lucky and I have been in worst arguments then that. It will blow over. What I want to know is what happened to you?"

"Kristina passed an apple to me." She looked at him thinking he was joking but she saw he wasn't.

"An apple?" Ray explained what had happened. Elizabeth had to press her lips together to hold in the laughter that was threatening to come out but she was failing miserably. "I've seen many wounds but never one resulting from an apple." The guard just narrowed his eyes at her and Elizabeth erupted in laughter.

* * *

><p>"How could you not tell me?" Sam asked him as they were entering his penthouse. Jason knew this was coming when Kristina told her that she and Elizabeth were now friends and they dropped her off at her house. The entire car ride after that was filled with nothing but silence between them; he knew it wouldn't be for long.<p>

"I never planned on keeping this a secret. When I learned about their friendship I told Kristina that she had to be the one to tell you or I would because there was no way I was going to keep this from you."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to sound like I'm accusing you; it's just that it concerns me. I don't understand what Elizabeth's motive is?"

"There is no motive Sam. They are just friends."

"It doesn't make sense though Jason."

"Why?"

"Well for one she is older than Krissy."

"What does age have to do with anything? There's a gap between me and Sonny." Sam released a sigh letting him know that something else was upsetting her about the whole thing. "What is this really about?"

"I just don't like that she is back in our lives." There was a knock on his door before Jason could assure Sam that she had nothing to worry about. He didn't have to wait to open it to discover who was on the other side. He recognized that knock.

"What is it Carly?" He asked her as he swung the door open.

"Is that any way to greet your best friend?" From across the room Sam rolled her eyes.

"We're in the middle of something here Carly. Can this wait?" Sam tried to get rid of her but she ignored her like he knew she would.

"I wanted to stop by and visit. I hadn't heard from you since Thursday and wanted to hear how it went with Max."

"What's there to tell you? We shot pool and had a few drinks." Carly sighed.

"But what was his frame of mind? Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know Carly. We didn't talk about anything."

"Seriously Jason." She huffed out. "Couldn't you have tried?"

"That's not me, which is why I called you."

"I had plans...oh and speaking of that you will never guess what happened that night."

"You know I don't care about gossip." Jason was getting agitated by the entire conversation.

"I guarantee you both will love this one."

"Just tell us and get it over with so you can leave." Carly paid his rudeness no mind. It no longer fazed her.

"Johnny Zacchara has found himself a new tramp." This made Jason's jaw clench.

"What?" Sam's interest was piqued and she sat on the couch beside his unwanted guest. "Who is he now dating?"

"Elizabeth Webber." Immediately Sam's eyes sought his out as if she was looking for something. "Did you not hear me?" Carly was clearly not pleased that she wasn't getting the reaction she was hoping for. Though why she thought she would, made no sense to him.

"You knew about this too didn't you?" He couldn't lie.

"Too?" Carly asked.

"I saw them together the same night." He admitted.

"I didn't know you had gone there." She then turned to face Sam. "You should have seen what she was wearing. It was this dress that left little to the imagination. It was clear that she was looking for the next man she can con into taking care of her and her..."

"Carly!" Her mouth snapped shut recognizing the anger in Jason's voice. "If there is nothing else you have to say then you can go now."

"Why do you still defend her Jase?"

"She is a friend; not to mention the mother of my child." He reminded his friend.

"A child whose life she made sure you couldn't be a part of."

"Leave Carly." She just rolled her eyes.

"Fine. One day you will wake up and see that Elizabeth is not as perfect as she likes everybody to believe." Jason didn't bother saying anything; he just closed the door and turned to Sam who was looking at him.

"What?"

"It bothers you doesn't it?"

"Sam..." He wasn't in the mood to talk about this.

"I can see it does Jason, so don't try denying it."

"I'm worried about the Zacchara's being that close to her and the boys. Anthony already tried to kill Elizabeth once, who's to say he won't try it again."

"And what about Johnny? Are you _worried_ that he will hurt her too?"

"Yes, because he will by involving her in his life."

"A choice she is willing to make. She knows the risks Jason."

"I really don't want to discuss Elizabeth, or the Zacchara's or anybody else. I just want to relax here with you. Can we do that?" It took her a few seconds to reply.

"Fine, okay." Jason walked over and sat next to Sam then gathered her in his arms.

"Elizabeth is always going to be a part of my life because of Jake; but she is my past." He leaned back so he could look at her. "I'm with you now."

"I know. I'm sorry." She reached up and pressed her lips to his. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I'm late." Lulu apologized as she seated herself in the chair across from him at Kelly's.<p>

"Don't worry about it." Ethan assured her offering his sister a welcoming smile. "How is your day going?"

"Fantastic."

"That sounded mighty chipper. Is there a particular reason why?"

"You bet there is. Kate is out of town." She flashed him a wide smile.

"Yes, but you still have Maxie to contend with." Ethan reminded her.

"True but I can handle the one; both of them at the same time – forget about it." The waitress arrived to take their order and deliver the drinks Ethan had already ordered for them. "Getting together for lunch was a nice suggestion."

"Well it's been while and I thought it would be nice."

"Uh huh." She sat back, crossing her arms as she stared at him. "What's the real reason for this invite?" He smirked at her.

"Couldn't fool you, huh?"

"The second you asked me here I knew something was up. So what is it?"

"I need advice."

"Wow, and you came to me." Ethan could see how much this pleased Lulu. "I am glad you felt you could. So how can I help you?" Ethan ran his fingers through his hair unsure of how she was going to react to what he was about to tell her. He knew he could've turned to Johnny but he found himself turning to his sister.

"I kissed Kristina." Surprise flittered across her face.

"I'm sorry; come again?"

"It surprised me too though it shouldn't since we had already kissed before."

"You've kissed her more than once?" Lulu's eyes were as wide as an owl's.

"Well she initiated the first one surprising the hell out of me. It was quick and more of a 'this is what you're missing' and 'goodbye' kind of kiss."

"Start from the beginning." She demanded as she leaned forward.

"You know Kristina has had a crush on me for some time now?"

"All of Port Charles knows that." He ignored that part.

"Three weeks ago she invited me over to her place..." Lulu sat quietly as Ethan relayed everything from that point on and up to now. He held nothing back. Here and there his sister would interrupt and ask him a question and once they had to stop and accept their food from the waitress. He found it surprisingly easy to be honest with her.

"Let me ask you something." Ethan paused from putting the fry in his mouth. "How did the kiss make you feel?" He sighed and placed the fry back on his plate as his mind wandered back to that moment when he looked down at Kristina and saw how beautiful she truly was. The way her eyes were sparking with excitement and her mouth was beaming with a smile wider than he had ever seen it before. It made him _feel_. After that he didn't even think twice about what he was about to do; he just gave in to the moment and kissed her. Ethan closed his eyes as he thought of all the feelings that surfaced inside him as their lips fused together – and when she released that little moan... "I guess I got my answer." His sister brought him back to the now.

"I have no idea what to do here."

"Is it her age that's troubling you or something else?"

"That and the fact that she is about to start college. Kristina has her whole life ahead of her. She is destined to do great things not settle for a con-man like me. And quite frankly I'm not sure what I feel for her. It's all so confusing."

"Sounds like you have some thinking to do. In the meantime you two really need to discuss the kiss."

"I'm kind of surprised I haven't heard from her since Saturday. I was sure it would push back the small progress we had just made."

"Maybe that means it wasn't much of a big deal to her. Who knows, she just may have moved on."

"Yeah." Ethan didn't know how he felt about that.

"You sound disappointed." When he didn't say anything she sighed. "You came to me for advice so here it is." Ethan was all ears. "You need to decide once and for all what exactly you feel for Kristina. Forget that she is eighteen, forget that she is about to start college or who her father is and forget that you think you're not good enough. Just think about nothing but her and how she makes you feel and make a decision because toying with her emotion is not fair to her and whether you realize it or not that's what you're doing."

"I've been honest about how I felt."

"Are you sure about that, because it doesn't sound like it to me? You may have said the words but your actions say a different story. Did you even hear how jealous you sounded when you mentioned the possibility of Kristina dating this new co-worker of hers or even Johnny? Because I sure as hell heard it and I guarantee that she did too."

"I'm not jealous." She just looked at him.

"So you will be okay if she started dating Johnny?"

"I don't think that would be a wise choice." Lulu sat back in her chair shaking her head with a little laugh. "His life is dangerous."

"So is Sonny's. Have you not gotten that the mob will always be a part of her life no matter what because of who her father is? So you can't really use that excuse." His sister reached across and cover on his hand with hers. "Think everything over Ethan but don't wait too long to act because things always change; who knows what may be waiting for Kristina around the corner."

When he returned to the Haunted Star he found Luke in high spirits; and it had nothing to do with alcohol. There was an adventure his father was about to embark on that had to do with stolen jewels and he asked him to join him. Ethan thought this was a good idea to get away from Port Charles and think things through. The first person he called was Johnny who was quiet when he told him the news. His friend didn't sound happy about it and tried to get him to change his mind telling him that there was something he really could use his help with. This went on back and forth until they compromised and he ended up promising to return in one week. The next person he called was Lulu who was relieved to hear that he would be accompanying their father. She made him promise her that they would be careful. That now only left one more person he needed to tell and it wasn't something he would be doing over the phone. Ethan called Ray to learn their whereabouts; he was told they were at Elizabeth's home. The guard was the one to answer his knock at the door.

"What happened to you?" Ethan asked the man when he opened the door and saw the stitches on his forehead. "Nothing happened did it? Is Kristina okay?" Ethan panicked.

"Kristina's fine. She is upstairs on the phone with her sister." He told him as he let him in.

"That's actually good. It gives me a minute to talk to you first." Ethan closed the door behind him.

"Go ahead."

"I'm leaving town for a week." There was no expression on the man's face. "My father needs my assistance on a lucrative 'deal' he was just offered."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Not that long. I promised Johnny no longer than a week."

"For what?" Kristina asked, surprising him as she came down the stairs.

"Can we have a word?" He asked her. Ray excused himself and walked out the door giving them their privacy.

"What's going on?" She asked him as they sat on the couch.

"First tell me about your first day on the job. How did it go?" Her face lit up.

"It went really well. I was nervous; especially when I helped my first customer but I started getting the hang of it."

"That's good."

"Oh and my mom stopped by to see me."

"Really. How did that go?"

"It went well. We were able to work things out and come to an understanding. I'm moving back home till it's time for me to move into my new place."

"So she knows about that and things are still okay between you guys?"

"Well, we still have things to work out but I think we will be okay. It looks like you were right about her."

"How's that?"

"We both were too stubborn to give in and things went too far but as much as I hated it I have to admit I'm glad it happened or I wouldn't have gotten the apartment."

"You are really happy about having your own place." It wasn't a question; he could see how happy she was, but she nodded anyways.

"I am. While I was looking around I started visualizing what I wanted it to look like when I have the money to start fixing it up. The whole prospect of what I can do got me so excited...well you know since you were there." The kiss they shared was now there between them.

"I want to talk to you about what happened."

"Oh." Her gaze dropped to her lap. "You don't have to worry about me jumping to the wrong conclusion. I know it was just the excitement of..." Her voice trailed off when he gently lifted her head up by her chin to look at him. Ethan knew what she was doing and he refused to let her just because she thought it was what he wanted to hear.

"You don't have to sweep it under the rug. We kissed Kristina and I don't regret it." Surprised flittered across her face.

"You don't?"

"No, I don't and I hope you don't either." She shook her head in response with a smile. Her face lit up in hopefulness; it made him turn away so that he could summon up the courage to tell her what he came here to tell her before turning back to face her. "But..." Her face crumbled on that one word. "...it's thrown me for a complete loop and has _confused_ the hell out of me." As if his thumb had a mind of its own, it began tracing her lower lip and drew his gaze to her mouth when her tongue darted out to moisten it. He assumed out of nervousness. He suddenly couldn't remember what he was about to say next. All he could think about was how those lips felt against his. Kissing her was the last thing he should be doing here; especially when he was still confused about what he felt but somehow that was what he was doing after his hands spanned the small of her waist and he drew her up to him. Kristina's fingers clutched to his shirt when one of his hands cupped the back of her head to hold it still as he deepened the kiss. Just like the last time Ethan marveled at the feel of her in his arms. When he felt her adjust her body so that she was now straddling him he knew had to put a stop to this. "Wait."

"What?" Her eyelids looked heavy as she looked down at him in confusion.

"We have to stop." Ethan was able to help her back to her side of the couch then he stood up and stepped away so that there was distance between them. "I came here to tell you that I'm leaving town." He turned to face her as he told her this.

"You're what?" Kristina asked as she rose and rushed to stand in front of him.

"Luke has asked me to join him on a little adventure."

"You're leaving?"

"Tonight." There was a crestfallen look on her face. "But it won't be for long. It will just be a week." Hopefully long enough to decide what it was he felt for this girl.

"Oh." It looked like her eyes were watering up but she turned around quickly and he wasn't too sure about that.

"Hey, I'll be back in time to help you move in to your own place."

"You promise." Ethan walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I promise." When they pulled apart he saw no traces of tears in her eyes. "We will celebrate your new place by doing a movie marathon and ordering takeout food of your choosing. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like a plan." A smile was now on her face and it made him smile in return.

"Good." Kristina walked him to the door. "Remember that Ray is there to protect you so _please_ don't do anything to place your life in danger." With a roll of her eyes she promised him.

"The same goes for you. Please take care of yourself out there." He saw the concern on her face.

"I will." With one last look Ethan walked out the door and straight to where he left his father's car parked. Ray was leaning against the driver's side.

"Is she okay?" He asked as he stepped aside so that he could get in.

"She's fine." Ethan assured him then paused to look at the man. "Take care of her."

"I will."

"Should anything happen you have my number." Ray nodded and Ethan glanced once more at Elizabeth's house where Kristina still stood watching him from the open doorway. Silently he promised that when he returned he would no longer toy with her emotions. He would think things through and decide whether they were to remain friends or become something more.

* * *

><p>The day had been a bad one for Johnny; something that started last night when his father ruffled Sonny's feathers by cornering Brenda and her son at Kelly's where he blatantly suggested that something easily could happen to the two. That stunt earned him a 'not so gentle' invitation by Max and Milo to accompany them to meet with their boss. Words were said, threats were made and by the time he had left the man's house he was seething and ready to throw his father over the railing of his penthouse. The old coot was stirring up trouble purposely. Johnny knew his father wasn't happy with the peace pact he had made with Corinthos; even knew he would try to get under the man's skin but threatening his wife and her child was a wrong move. Sonny didn't take kindly to that and neither did he but it was something he knew his father was capable of doing and this reminded him of that. It brought fear to Johnny and made him think of a certain nurse.<p>

Anthony was making no attempts to hide how much he wanted him and Kristina to get together. How far he was willing to go with this Johnny did not know. What he did know was that should his father discover his interest in Elizabeth and he not be pleased by it, then it could put her and her two young boys in danger. Something told him that she would not be pleased should he decide that seeing her was too big a risk to take; so he chose to let her make the choice. Tonight he would be honest and tell her everything. With that in mind he got on the phone and called Elizabeth asking her to be ready by six. He rearranged the night's agenda because he wanted to make their evening was extra special in case their first date ended up being their last one. Johnny wanted this to be a memorable night for them.

When he showed up at Elizabeth's house the door was opened by Kristina who was all smiles. He was a bit surprised to find her looking so happy; he was sure that she would have been in a somber mood with Ethan leaving town – something Johnny was not thrilled about. He wanted to run something by him. Plans he was hoping his friend could help him out with as soon as possible. Now it looked like it would have to wait a week. "Nobody looks as good in black like you." Kristina broke him out of his musing. "Elizabeth won't know what hit her." Before he could reply the woman herself began descending down the stairs and whatever response he was about to say was lost when he saw her. She was a vision in red. The dress had straps that circled around her neck baring her slender shoulders and smooth arms for his viewing and a full skirt that fell just below her knees. Her hair was up with strands of hair loosely around her face.

"Wow." The only expression his muddled mind could come up with.

"I repeat that sentiment." Kristina agreed.

"Thank you." When she made it towards the bottom of the step Johnny held his hand out to assist her the rest of the way. "The boys are already dressed for bed. So now all you have to do is start winding them down soon so they can be in bed no later than nine." Johnny had to hide his smile when Kristina began ushering the two of them towards the door.

"We've already been over this. We will be fine. I will call you for anything but between me and Ray I'm sure we can handle things." Ray was staying? This was news to him - not that he wasn't happy about it. Having the guard around was a very good idea. Johnny wondered whose idea it was for him to stay and was thankful that the man was going above his call of duty.

"I still feel bad Ray is giving up his evening to stay here the night." Elizabeth said.

"It was my decision and I'm fine with it." The man himself answered. Johnny looked over towards the doors Ray had just come from and immediately noticed the stitches on his forehead. It made him frown. He walked over to the table with a full plate where he set it down and joined them.

"What happened to you?" The question was met with a couple of snickers.

"I was hit by a hard object." More chuckles emerged from the women. Ray narrowed his eyes at them.

"Why don't you tell him what the object was." There was amusement on Kristina's face when she asked this of him.

"An apple." Johnny's brow raised and he smirked at his guard.

"Oh _please_, do tell." He encouraged.

"Instead of handing over the apple, like most sane people do, Kristina decided to toss it to me and I was unprepared for that." He couldn't help it; he had to chuckle. The guards glare turned to him. "Shouldn't you two be on your way?" Though Johnny would've liked to stay and continue ribbing the man, Ray was right, they did need to get going but he wanted to have a quick chat with the man first. The opportunity came when Elizabeth realized she had left her purse upstairs. Kristina accompanied her, leaving the men alone.

"I am really glad you are staying." Johnny admitted.

"Should I expect trouble?"

"My father has no idea what I'm up to tonight and I made sure that he or one of his men didn't tail me. Just keep a sharp eye out; not only on Kristina but the boys as well."

"Yes sir."

"The old man has been stirring up trouble and I've been getting a bad feeling that he is about to do something soon."

Kristina did not return to see them off. Instead she remained upstairs with the boys; keeping them busy. Johnny held out his arm for Elizabeth to wrap her arm through and he led her outside where she gasped in surprise when she spotted the small stretch limo he rented for the night. "A limo? You didn't have to do this Johnny."

"I know. I wanted to." One of his guards opened the door for them before sliding back up front where the driver sat.

"This is...wow." She seemed to be taking everything in. "Where are we going?"

"We are heading into lower Manhattan." Her eyes widened at that. "The drive will be a bit so I thought we could take this time to get to know each other better." Johnny poured a couple of glass champagnes and handed one to her. She accepted with a thank you and sipped at it.

"Your conversation with Ray looked intense. Is everything okay?"

"I wish I could say it was but my father is up to something and I'm scrambling around trying to figure out what it is." He released a sigh.

"If you were too tired to do this, we could've postponed this."

"Last night was tough and my day wasn't any better but one thing kept the day from being a complete disappointment – and that was this." He admitted. "Knowing I would soon be spending time with you made all the crap I'd been through worth it."

"Is there anything I could do to help you?" With his hand Johnny grabbed one of the loose strands along the side of her throat and twirled it in his fingers.

"Unless you can come up with a plan to help me end Zacchara's organization..."

"Are you serious?" He nodded. "I, wow – I'm surprised. But if you do, then doesn't that mean you will have to leave town and start somewhere new?"

"Not necessarily but I don't want to talk about that. At least not right now. I'd rather hear about you when you were younger. What were you like?"

"Mischievous and very angry." She answered immediately.

For the entire drive Elizabeth amused him with stories of her rebellious days; something Johnny wished he could've seen. She talked about her absentee parents and how much they made her feel in their presence. The jealousy she felt towards her sister and all the things she did to her when she first arrived to Port Charles. When she started talking about her grandmother he could hear the sadness in her voice; it reflected on her face. By the sound of it, Audrey Hardy was more than a grandmother to Elizabeth – she was the only stable parent she had in her life. Somehow the subject switched to Lucky and he listened as she told him adventures they shared in their teenage years and how devastated it was when she thought he had died. The pitch of her voice changed when she started telling Johnny about their times after he 'returned from the dead'. He didn't ask why that was; it was easy to figure out. Whatever the two had before, died in that fire along with whom they once were. It changed them and they never could get what they once had back – even though they tried to and married years later. One thing he did notice and that was how, not once, did she bring up Jason's name. He didn't either but depending on whether they continued to pursue this or not Johnny knew they would have to talk about him because there was no way things would ever work out between them if she was still in love with the enforcer.

"Mr. Zacchara we're here." His guard announced. A few minutes later Johnny was assisting Elizabeth out of the limo.

"Where are we at?" She asked as she looked around taking in the darkened streets and the wooden doors ahead of them with the white stoned arch above. Instead of answering he led her inside. The place he took her too was called 'One if by Land, Two if by Sea' it was rated to be one of the most romantic restaurants in New York. It was tucked away in an historic 18th-century carriage house in the West Village. They were greeted by an elder gentleman who recognized his name when he gave it. While they followed him to their table he watched how her eyes lit up as she took in the fresh flowers on every table, the cozy fireplaces and the sounds of the baby grand piano; all of which was bathed in the glow of candle lights. The table they were shown too had a lovely garden view. "Johnny this is breathtakingly beautiful." Elizabeth told him once they were alone.

"I agree." He complimented though he wasn't talking about the restaurant but rather the woman who was sitting across from him.

"I've never been to a place like this before."

"Then I'm glad I was able to bring you tonight." The waiter returned with the champagne he ordered and two glasses which he filled up. "A toast." He held up his; Elizabeth followed his lead. "To the hope for new beginnings."

After ordering their food Elizabeth turned the tables on him and Johnny found himself sharing happier childhood memories of times he spent with his mother and the complicated relationship he had with his sister. Soon he was changing the subject to a lighter topic when he asked about Cameron and Jake. Her whole face lit up as she talked about her boys. It was plain to see how much she loved them. When they finished their dinner they ordered a Chocolate Soufflé and shared it. At the first bite Elizabeth let out a moan; it sounded sexy as hell and had him wondering if she would make the same sound in his bed. That thought set of the coil of desire in the pit of his stomach. He reached for his glass and drank the rest of his champagne. The plates had been cleared and the check had been paid but Johnny wasn't ready to go because he knew what they would be discussing and he wasn't ready for that; so they lingered and prolonged their evening. Eventually they left and once again they were in the back of the limo.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about." Elizabeth shifted her body so that she was now facing him.

"Sure."

"Do you know why I have Ray guarding Kristina?" Her brows furrowed; wondering where he was going with this.

"Kristina never disclosed that and I never asked."

"My father has got it in his head that it would be a smart move for me to get romantically involved with Kristina."Johnny had his turned towards the opposite direction; staring out the window so that he couldn't see any expressions she may have. "He's been dropping not so subtle hints about it and though I've warned him repeatedly to back off, I know he isn't going to do that. He's got her in his sight and I am worried of what he will do. Last night he threatened Brenda and her son and now Sonny is ready to gun for him if I can't contain my father."

"I don't understand why you are telling me this."

"I'm telling you all this because I fear of how he will react when he learns that I have an interest in you." Johnny turned around to face her and grabbed both her hands with his. "And I am very much interested in you." He heard her breath catch as his heated gaze caught hers. "I want nothing more than to see where this could go." One of his hands slowly traveled up her arm over her shoulder to the nape of her neck where his fingers found the clip on her head and released it. Her hair fell and curtained around her face. "Since that night at Jake's I've wondered what it would be like to kiss you." His gaze lowered to her mouth where he made a quick choice and took her by surprise by swooping down and capturing her lips. It didn't take long for her to become a willing partner and when she nipped at his bottom lip and then soothed the slight sting with the soft caress of her tongue it was Johnny's turn to be taken by surprise. The brazen move flared heat inside him and the connection of their mouths gradually deepened; their tongues touched, slid together and mated in slow sweeping strokes. Images of what he would like to do to her in the back of this limo flashed in his mind but instead of following through with any of them he ended the kiss and leaned back against the seat, though his hands remained on her body.

"Why did you stop?" Her voice was throaty with emotion and her eyes were lit with desire. Johnny held back a moan.

"Because we need to finish talking before we go any further." With reluctance Elizabeth scooted over so that there was space once again between them.

"You're about to tell me that your life is too dangerous and that you can't risk getting involved with me for fear that something will happen to me or my boys. You think that I'm this innocent fragile woman who your life should not be touching." Her voice had a hint of anger. "Save it. I've heard this speech so many times before."

"That's not exactly what I was going to say." Her head snapped up in surprise. "Yes my life is dangerous but you know that and I wouldn't dream of making any decision for you which is why I'm telling you everything so that you can make the choice yourself."

"Really"

"Really. But keep in mind that this is something a little more serious than just my dangerous life. This is my twisted psychotic father we are talking about here and let me tell you Elizabeth that he has killed many children and women; my mother included. I know him and if he is truly serious about wanting to see Kristina and me get together than nothing is going to stop him from trying to make that happen. He will see you as a threat and he will come after you. Of course I will do everything I can to protect you which will mean putting a guard on you and your boys but the decision has to be yours if you are even willing to take that chance." Silence filled the limo. Johnny could see that she was thinking about everything he just said. "I will understand if this is too high of a risk to take. Maybe once I've taken my father down then we could try again."

"You're going after your father?"

"Yeah. I had planned on asking Ethan to help me on this and running a few ideas by him but then he had to go and leave town."

"Wait, what? Ethan left town?" Johnny was surprised she did not know this.

"He was leaving tonight. I take it Kristina didn't tell you about it." Elizabeth shook her head.

"She said nothing. All that was on that girls mind was this date." That made him smile. It was apparent that Kristina didn't want to ruin this night for Elizabeth.

"I don't understand why he left. Do you know where he was going?"

"On some crazy adventure with his old man." She released a sigh.

"Kristina must be heartbroken about that. Who knows how long he will be gone for."

"Well I did make him promise me that he would return in a week."

"Let's hope Luke doesn't change his mind because if he made that same promise to her then it would hurt her if he broke it." Elizabeth seemed to be lost deep in thought before she spoke again. "Have you considered turning to somebody else and asking them to help you with your father." She began chewing on her lips nervously and immediately he understood who the '_somebody'_ was.

"You mean Jason." Her eyes widen and she began shaking her head.

"Good God no. That probably wouldn't be a good idea considering who he works for and where his loyalties lie. I was talking about Dante."

"Dante." He exclaimed in surprise.

"Think about it. You will have somebody in the law department on your side. With him around nothing can be twisted to go against you. He is Kristina's brother so he will jump in to help protect her and most importantly - he is not close to Sonny so there's no chance of him going to him." Johnny had to admit it had possibilities.

"You know you are full of surprises." He praised her.

"The night's not over and I have one more surprise for you." Elizabeth raised herself up to sit in his lap.

"Oh yeah." She nodded her head. "And what would that be?" He murmured against her mouth that was now hovering over his.

"When you succeed in taking your father down then we go public." It took a few seconds for her words to sink in but when it did he stared at her.

"Are you sure."

"Very sure." Elizabeth began pressing light kisses against his lips. "In the meantime you and I take this time to privately see where this could go." She paused to look at him. "What do you say?"

"I say you are one amazing woman." He answered before claiming her lips with his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> A few things I wanted to say. As you know I'm not a Jasam fan so if what I wrote didn't feel realistic than I apologize. I don't watch their scenes; individually and with other people – I do, but together no, so I don't know much about how they would interact with each other. I'm winging it here. I also don't want Sam fans to think I am suddenly going to switch gears and start ganging up on her – because I'm not. The reason I had her quickly jump on Lucky's side is because they have a history together and she considers him to be a friend. Nothing more.

Also Ethina fans please don't hate me for having Ethan leave. He needed to for a bit but don't worry he will come back and when he does he will have reached a decision and know what it is he wants. As for Johnny and Elizabeth, I know Liason fans are probably not happy that once again she is going to have a secret relationship but I see their situation being completely different; for one they have every intention to go public as soon as they can. With Jason that was not the story until he proposed and that only lasted all but a few minutes before he was pushing her away and running scared. How I hated that they both allowed fear to rule their lives.

Thank you for reading. Chapter 11 will be added soon. Comments, criticisms and suggestions are always welcomed.


	11. Special Delivery

**Author's Note: **As always, my sincere thanks to everybody who have read, saved in favorites, set to alert or commented on 'Till You Make It'. I really do appreciate it.

First let me apologize for any mistakes I may have made or if this chapter is not the best. I hadn't been feeling very well and I fear it may reflect in how this was written. I am feeling much better now so hopefully the next one will be better and longer.

Happy Reading and I hope you enjoy!

Valerie

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Special Delivery <strong>

It seemed as though once one thing was taken care of something else would come up. It was getting tiresome and all Jason wanted was some peace and quiet. He was getting tired; not just his body but his mind as well. Sonny called him last night and informed him about the threat Anthony made against Brenda and her son and that he was ready to take the man out. Right about now he was in full agreement but according to Brenda last night's incident had been witnessed by Dante and if they were to do anything then suspicion would fall on them and that was the last thing they needed. The detective was already watching their every move so Jason is forced to wait till the time was right before he could move in and illuminated their threat. Johnny was another reason why he was waiting.

Sonny wants both Zacchara's to be taken care of and Jason did not agree. Without his father's influence and interference he believed Johnny would not be a threat to them. Sure the man was looking for revenge for Claudia but when it came right down to it he has seen that the man was willing to put all that behind for the greater good. No, Jason did not see the younger Zacchara as a threat but trying to convince Sonny of that was not going to be an easy task. At this morning's meeting he tried to use the fact that Elizabeth has been seen with Johnny to motivate Jason to see things his way. He didn't have to ask his friend how he knew about that; obviously Carly had told him, but he didn't appreciate Sonny trying to play that card.

"By your reaction I'm going to say you were aware of it."

"I've seen them." He told Sonny who was sitting behind his desk looking up at him.

"And it doesn't bother you?"

"What Elizabeth does is her business."

"Still, I'm sure you feel a little anger towards her after she pushed you out of her and your son's life because of the danger; the same danger that comes with Johnny." Jason didn't say anything.

"A decision we both made Sonny."

"One that I still don't agree with but I won't say anything more on it because I know you don't like talking about it. But let me say this, I think you should talk her out of dating him." Jason had already planned on talking to Elizabeth about the possibility of something going on between her and Johnny but not for the same reason Sonny was thinking; more for concern about their safety. Of course he didn't tell him this. Instead they discussed a few warehouse matters.

On the way back to his place he considered stopping by and paying Johnny a little visit of his own but a phone call from one of his guards had him dropping that thought quickly and continue the path he was on. A package had just arrived for Jason and though it was already scanned, it still looked suspicious to the man. When he arrived the guard handed him a medium sized box. Looking down at it gave Jason a very bad feeling. He waited until he was inside his Penthouse before he began opening it. What he found inside stopped him cold. Nestled between folded black tissue papers were two dolls. One was completely dressed in black; from the jeans, shirt and leather jacket to the long hair. The other had brown hair and wore a pair of pink scrubs. He immediately recognized who they were supposed to be. A small white card was sticking out between the two.

_Are you sure you're with the right woman?_

There was no signature on the card but Jason didn't need one. He knew who it was from. Franco. The man was back and this time he was drawing somebody else in his sick twisted game. Somebody that had him getting on his phone and making a phone call.

"Yeah."

"I need you back in Port Charles now." Jason told the man who answered the phone. "This has nothing to do with the business. It's personal."

"I'll be there first thing in the morning."

After hanging up he then called Sam and asked her to stop by. Jason didn't have to explain anything else to her. She heard the seriousness in his voice and said she was on her way. Next he called Spinelli and asked him to find anything he can on what Franco's been up to and his whereabouts. He told him that everything else was to be put on hold; this took precedents. While he waited for Sam to arrive he thought about how Franco knew anything about Elizabeth and the relationship they once shared. He feared what else the man may have learned; like the fact that Jake was really his son. Jason wanted to rush over to Elizabeth's house and send her and the boys away to a safe house where he wouldn't be able to find them but he knew she wouldn't go for that which was why he made that first phone call. Whether she liked it or not he was putting a guard he trusted on her and the boys.

"Hey. What's going on?" Sam walked through the door and asked. Instead of answering he handed her the box. While she read the note Jason worried about what her reaction would be.

"I take it these are supposed to be me and Elizabeth." It wasn't a question but Jason nodded anyways. Sam was still staring at the note. "Franco sent this, didn't he?"

"That's what I'm thinking."

"How does he even know about her?" She finally looked up at him.

"I don't know."

"Have you two been spending time together that I don't know about?" Jason sighed; seeing where this was going.

"The only time he could have seen us talking was when I ran into her and Kristina and that night at Jake's."

"You didn't tell me you talked to her that night." Jason nodded. "Did you two talk long?"

"No." Sam slowly placed the box back on the desk. "What did you guys talk about? Wait; forget I asked."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but it looks like Elizabeth is the one you need to worry about now."

"I was waiting till you got here before heading over to her place."

"Then I guess we better get going so you can inform her of what's going on."

The drive was filled with silence. Arriving at Elizabeth's Jason saw two cars parked in front of her house. One was unfamiliar but the other he recognized immediately. It looked like Johnny was here and he wasn't happy about that. When their knock was answered by the man he saw at the hospital yesterday he tensed. Who was he? What was he doing here? Glancing over he saw Elizabeth standing in front of her couch; on one side stood Kristina and on the other was Johnny Zacchara.

* * *

><p>Despite the late night she had, Elizabeth woke up early when her boys charged into her room claiming they were hungry and demanding that she make them breakfast. It was only going on eight and she felt she could use a few more hours of sleep but Cameron and Jake were pushing her to get up. She decided to treat them all to pancakes because despite her sleepy state she was in a good mood. Last night's date with Johnny was amazing. The restaurant he took her too was unlike anything she had ever seen before. It was the most romantic place she had ever been in and wouldn't mind going back again. Of course it helped having a sexy man sitting across from her. He had some amazing looking eyes and when he unleashed them on her Elizabeth felt her insides melt. The kisses they shared left Elizabeth wanting more but they agreed to take things slow. The last thing she wanted to do was jump into things which is why she was okay with keeping it a secret for now. Should things end up not working out before they went public then they could end things quietly and privately.<p>

After breakfast had been made and served; dishes washed and put away, Elizabeth helped Cameron and Jake get dressed for the day before situating them in their room with a movie while she showered and got ready herself. Seeing the hamper was filled she carried them down to the kitchen and put a load in. When the boys saw what she was doing they groaned in disappointment. They knew when it was laundry day then they wouldn't be going to the park or anywhere else. She promised that later she would join them outback for a game of baseball. It seemed to appease them. Kristina had called and informed her that she would be stopping by to pick up her stuff and talk. Elizabeth didn't even have to ask what she wanted to talk to her about; she had a pretty good idea. She and Johnny decided to let Kristina, Ethan and Ray know about them – nobody else, so she knew that would make the girl very happy.

She was coming down the stairs after folding away the first load of laundry when a box on the table by the door caught her attention. Elizabeth couldn't remember seeing it there before. Picking it up she saw the label with her name and address on top but no return addressee; not even a logo or name indicating where it came from. She knew she hadn't ordered anything. _What could it be?_ On the couch where she now sat, she cautiously opened it up and frowned on what she found inside. Lying there between folded black tissue papers was a doll; a male ken doll. It made no sense why anybody would send her something like that. But when she lifted it out, she immediately began noticing details such as the blonde hair, the blue eyes, the jean clad legs, the leather jacket and the small gun that looked to be glued to the right of the hand. Immediately she dropped it back inside. Who would send her a doll made up to look like Jason? A white card sticking out from beneath it might answer that question. But all that was written were two lines.

_Feelings never go away.  
>Are you sure yours has?<em>

Elizabeth was thankful the boys were upstairs occupied in their room. She did not want them to see her shaking like this. Obviously this had to come from one of Jason's enemies; but who and more importantly - why? Sam was the women in his life, the one he loved. So why was she receiving this gift? Throwing the card back inside, she closed the box up and laid it on the coffee table where she stared at it and wondered what she should do? The right thing was taking it to Jason and letting him deal with it but she didn't want to do that; didn't want him becoming concern and putting one of his guards on her. Not when she was starting a new relationship with a man he was at odds with. Telling Johnny was the next thing she should do but he already had so much on his plate with his father and protecting Kristina; she didn't need to add this to his list. The sound of her door opening frightened her and she jumped up from the couch startled.

"Whoa, it's just me." Kristina assured her as she closed the door and looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Do you know anything about where this package came from?" She pointed towards the box.

"I found it on your doorstep yesterday when I got here after work. I brought it in and laid it on this table." She tapped the object. "Why?" Instead of answering she picked it up and handed her the box.

"Look for yourself." When Kristina saw what was inside she gave Elizabeth a startled look then rushed back to open the front door where she motioned Ray to come in. The girl moved so fast that she didn't have a chance to stop her. It looked like Johnny would learn of this after all.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately seeing the looks on their faces. Kristina passed the box off to him.

"This was left for Elizabeth." After seeing what was inside he started asking her questions.

"When did you receive it?"

"Apparently yesterday, according to Kristina."

"And you just opened it today?"

"I didn't notice it till earlier."

"And I forget to tell her about it." Kristina added in.

"Do you know who it's from?"

"No."

"Any ideas on who may have sent it?"

"None what so ever."

"Does the doll have any significance?"

"It looks like Jason." Elizabeth and Kristina answered at the same time. Ray nodded his head once then got on the phone and called Johnny.

"Mr. Zacchara you need to get over here to Elizabeth's...she received a package from an unknown source...yes sir." He hung up then announced he was going to walk the property. When he was gone Kristina grabbed her hand and led her back to the couch.

"Are you planning on telling Jason?"

"Should I?" She asked. "Because honestly I really don't want to."

"I think you should. Obviously it's from somebody he knows."

"Since your sister is dating him, maybe you can tell me if you know of anybody who would send this?"

"There is this crazy guy that is like obsessed with Jason." Kristina shuddered. "He's gone after Sam, Carly and even Maxie numerous of times."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Franco." The name sounded familiar to her.

"Where have I heard that name before?"

"He's the guys who kidnapped that newborn baby at the hospital." Elizabeth's eyes widened in fear as she remembered this particular incident. The day it happened she was off from work and home with the boys. The next day she heard all about it from co-workers and recalled Lucky, Jason and Dante working together to find this baby boy and bring him back to the parents who were beside themselves with worry. She was there comforting them; trying to keep their spirits up when Lucky walked in with their son.

"What does he want with me?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that he is obsessed with death, Jason and everything that has to do with both. What I don't know is why."

Ray returned back to stay with them. Whether he found anything he did not say. He just stood by the door statuesque like. Elizabeth excused herself to check up on the boys where she found they had fallen asleep on Cameron's bed. She was thankful the two were both napping. Walking over to them she cleared the toys that were surrounding them and quietly put them away before closing the curtains and exiting out of the room. Back downstairs she sat on the couch with Kristina, ignoring the box.

"Why didn't you tell me about Ethan leaving town." She asked the girl to help keep her mind busy.

"I didn't want you to ruin your night being concerned for me. Besides he promised he would be back in a week."

"That's good." Elizabeth really hoped the man kept his promise.

"We kissed again." Kristina told her; a smile lighting up her face.

"Oh, do tell." Elizabeth shifted her body to face her.

"We were discussing the first one and I thought he was about to tell me he regretted it but he didn't and this time it was him who kissed me and it was..." She paused to sigh and had this dreamy look on her face that made Elizabeth smile. "It was amazing and unlike any kisses I'd ever shared before." Kristina looked at her. "Ethan actually admitted that he felt something for me. Do you know how long I've waited for that?" She grabbed hold of her hands and gave them a squeeze; conveying the happiness she felt for the girl.

"What's wrong?" She asked when she saw a worried expression flash across her face.

"What if he takes this time to talk himself into believing he doesn't feel something for me after all?" Elizabeth believed that was a possibility but she wasn't about to tell her that.

"I don't think that will happen; he's already admitted he feels something but if by chance it does then know I will be here for you okay."

"Thanks." The sound of a car pulling up to the house alerted the three that Johnny had arrived. Elizabeth and Kristina stood up as Ray opened the door to let Johnny in who immediately rushed in and over to pull them both in his arms.

* * *

><p>Johnny knew his father was avoiding him. He woke up to find that he was already gone and when he called he didn't answer; hasn't been answering any of his phone calls since. The guard he had tailing his father lost sight of him when he gave the man the slip. He rushed to get ready and immediately set out to find Anthony intent on discussing last night's events. Should his father pull another one like that he wouldn't be surprised if he found his father floating in the water near the docks. Only he had a feeling it wouldn't stop there – no – he would more than likely be floating alongside him.<p>

He needed to figure out what his father was up so that he could come up with a plan to take him down and send him back to prison. What he did with the Zacchara organization after that was still indecisive. Walking completely away from the mob was not realistic unless he planned on disappearing completely; either leaving his name and past behind or six feet under and both did not sound very appealing. Whether he liked it or not this was his life and he would never be able to be completely out. Locating his father was not an easy task. Johnny had been everywhere he could think of and nothing. He was beyond frustrated and not in the right frame of mind when he ran into Olivia on the docks. As soon as he saw her face and the expression on it he knew what she was going to ask before she even opened her mouth.

"What's going on between you and Elizabeth Webber?" And as always, she did not disappoint.

"Why it's good seeing you too Olivia."

"Cut the crap John and tell me what you are up to?"

"Why do you assume I'm up to something?"

"Experience. So why don't you stop stalling and answer the question."

"Now is not a good time but hey let's do this again sometime soon." He tried to brush her off and walk away but she grabbed a hold of his arm stopping him.

"Make time."

"It's really none of your business."

"She is Steven's sister so I am making it my business."

"Elizabeth is a very attractive woman and we had a few drinks. End of story." Again Johnny tried to leave but Olivia stepped in front of him.

"Stay away from her John." This made him laugh.

"Really Olivia?"

"She is a sweet single mother of two young boys who doesn't need your lifestyle touching hers." Johnny remembered all the heated kisses they shared last night and thought that 'sweet' was not a word he would use to describe Nurse Webber. "Do you really even know her?" He asked Olivia with a smirk. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I may not know her as well as I'd like to but I do know you."

"And I'm damaged goods to be with someone like her. Is that what you're saying?"

"Of course not." She was quick to answer. "I just know how consumed you are with this vendetta you have against Sonny and not to mention your father is out and about doing God knows what. Do you really think Elizabeth should be subjected to all of that?" Olivia was right; Elizabeth shouldn't be tainted by his life. The fact that she was choosing to see if there was anything between them was still surprising.

"We shared a few drinks and had a few laughs. Nothing else happened." Johnny lied. "But if by chance we were to run into each other again and something did happen then it would be none of your business. The days of you telling me what to do are in the past so stay out of it."

"I'm not trying to butt in your life John..."

"Really because that's what it sounds like to me."

"I'm concerned for her."

"Do you really think I would hurt her?"

"Not intentionally – but that's what will happen." Olivia seemed to hesitate. "Does this have anything to do with Jason Morgan?" Her question surprised him. What did she know about Jason and Elizabeth? Did Steven say something to her or Elizabeth herself? "Carly mentioned it while she was arguing with her that night at Jake's." She explained.

"And you think I would start something up with her just to spite Jason. Do you really think so little of me?" Olivia tried to protest but he cut her off. "I already told you it was nothing and I won't say anything more on the subject."

"Don't do it John. There are plenty of other women you can have. Pursue any of them but stay away from Elizabeth Webber." Johnny knew nothing he said would stop her from backing off. She was like a pit-bull. His phone rang before he could say anything. He saw it was Ray; immediately he answered.

"What's up?"

"Mr. Zacchara you need to get over here to Elizabeth's." There was seriousness in his voice Johnny did not like.

"What's wrong?"

"She received a package from an unknown source." That was all he needed to hear.

"I'm on my way."

"Yes sir."

"I have somewhere I need to be." He told Olivia.

"But we're not through..." Johnny ignored his ex and walked away.

On the drive over he wondered if his father somehow found out about their date last night. He took every precautions to ensure that wouldn't happen but the old man was good at discovering secrets. That thought had him pushing down on the gas pedal because not only did he worry for Elizabeth but he also worried for Kristina, who was there with her. Johnny really wished Ethan hadn't left. When he arrived Ray was the one to open the door. Before anybody could say anything he rushed up to Elizabeth and Kristina who were both standing in front of the couch and pulled both of them in his arms. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine." Elizabeth assured him.

"It's not me you should be worried about." Kristina answered after pulling away and looking at the other woman still in his arms. There was concern in her eyes. Johnny held Elizabeth a little tighter before letting go and spotting the half closed box sitting on the coffee table.

"Is this it?" At their nods he picked it up and looked inside. After seeing the doll he knew this did not come from his father but he felt no relief by that fact; if anything, he was even more worried than he was before. "Well we know whose enemy this came from." He said as he pulled out the card and read it. The words left an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

"Have you contacted Jason yet?"

"Elizabeth doesn't want to." Kristina answered at the same time as Elizabeth shook her head.

Johnny walked back up to her and placed a light kiss on her lips. "He has to be notified."

"Why?"

"Because he may know who this person is."

"Can't you just put a guard on me?" She asked him. "Once this person sees they can't get to me then they will move on." Elizabeth was grasping at straws and he had a feeling it had to do with trying to avoid Jason.

"He needs to know." Deep down she had to know this was what needed to be done.

"I don't understand why I'm receiving this; I haven't been a part of his life for three years now."

"It really doesn't make sense." He agreed.

"Actually I may have a theory." Ray spoke up. All three of them looked at the guard. "Someone may have been following him the day he showed up at the café." Understanding dawned on all their faces.

"They saw the two of you talking." Johnny added.

"Not to mention the umm...moment." Kristina looked like she hated admitting that.

"There's nothing going on." Elizabeth assured her.

"I know that." Kristina gave her a small smile. "But there's no denying that there was something there between you and if I saw it then surely this person did too."

"Trust me, all there was between us was awkwardness. I was nervous about how you would react to discovering our past."

"Something you didn't have to worry about since I already knew but getting back on the subject; you really need to tell Jason. If it is who I think it is then you don't want to mess around."

"You have an idea of who may have sent this?" Johnny asked Kristina who nodded.

"I'm thinking Franco." Johnny didn't have to ask who that was; he knew exactly who the man was and it made him fear for Elizabeth and her boy's safety. They needed a guard immediately but before he could pull out his phone to make a call there was a knock on Elizabeth's door. When Ray opened it Johnny saw he wasn't the only one surprised by the two people standing on the other side.

* * *

><p>Any other time Kristina wouldn't have felt uncomfortable being in the same room with those standing around her but knowing what she now knew changed that and she wished more than anything that she was anywhere else but here. But that wasn't going to happen because there was no way she was going anywhere. When Ray opened the door she was surprised to see Jason and her sister standing there looking just as surprised. In a matter of seconds the tension in the room shot right up and Kristina worried about what was going to happen. The first thing that concerned her was Ray's presence. Jason was bound to question who he was and once he discovered that he was her guard he would no doubt stop that immediately and go to her father about this. That was the last thing she wanted; especially since she hadn't even told him about her new job and her new place. Kristina planned on stopping by to see him and tell him about them today once she had her own car back.<p>

"Jason." She could hear the surprise in Elizabeth's voice. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We need to talk to you _alone_." Kristina watched as Jason narrowed his eyes when he saw Elizabeth swerve her head to look up at Johnny who leaned down and whispered something in her ear.

"Actually before we do that I need to show you something." Elizabeth picked up the package that lay on the coffee table and handed it to Jason. Kristina wanted to not think about the doll that was inside or what was written on the card but it was impossible not to. When Kristina first saw it two different emotions coursed through her body; concern for her friend and worry for her sister. Somehow she knew that the package was from Franco and after reading the card she feared that this would draw Jason and Elizabeth closer impacting his relationship with her sister.

"When did you get this?" Jason's voice broke Kristina out of her thoughts.

"I got it yesterday..."

"Why did you wait so long to open it?" He didn't give Elizabeth a chance to finish what she was saying.

"That would be my fault." Kristina jumped in. "I found it on her doorstep yesterday after work and brought it in but forgot to tell her about it."

"And I just noticed it earlier." Elizabeth finished.

"You two didn't look surprise to see what was inside." Johnny stated. "Why is that?"

"This doesn't concern you. I think you should leave now."

"This is my home Jason." Elizabeth reminded him. "Johnny is here because I called him after receiving this package."

"Why didn't you call Jason?" Her sister asked.

"Because I didn't want to. If I had it my way then you wouldn't even know of this but Johnny and Kristina were trying to convince me otherwise and now that Jason knows then we don't need to discuss this any further."

"The man that sent you this; his name is Franco and he is very dangerous." Jason told Elizabeth. "He likes to get in peoples head and play games for his own sick amusement."

"What is it he sent you?" Johnny questioned Jason.

"He sent me the same thing."

"He sent you a doll looking like you?" The tone in Johnny's voice sounded like he didn't believe Jason.

"It's really none of your business."

"But it is my business since it involves me so answer the question." Elizabeth stated firmly.

"It was two dolls." Kristina looked just as confused by that as Elizabeth did.

"Let me guess; one is supposed to be Sam and the other Elizabeth. Am I right?" Johnny asked. Jason just nodded once. "And what did your card read?" Kristina wasn't sure she really wanted to know.

"Are you sure you're with the right woman?" Sam supplied the answer when Jason didn't.

"It sounds like this guy is just trying to create personal problems for us all." Elizabeth said.

"He can try all he wants; he's not going to succeed." Her sister stated firmly.

"I agree." Elizabeth seconded. "Maybe once he realizes that then hopefully he will leave me alone."

"But in the meantime you will need a guard on you." Johnny told her.

"I know. I don't like it but I will agree to it because of my boys."

"Good." Johnny seemed relieved to hear this. "Then..."

"That won't be necessary." Jason stepped in. "I've already made plans to put one on Elizabeth." Johnny didn't seem surprised by this.

"Fine."

"Actually I have a problem with that." Elizabeth said before turning to Kristina. "No disrespect towards your father..." She turned back to face Jason. "...but I don't exactly trust Sonny to have my best interest and would prefer one of Johnny's."

"My father would never hurt you." Kristina argued for her father.

"I know not intentionally but when it comes right down to it I believe I won't be top priority and I don't think I should be with a guard I wouldn't trust."

"How could you even think that?" Sam asked. "He's your friend Elizabeth."

"Correction; we used to be friends but now we are just friendly acquaintances and then there's Carly who has most of his guards wrapped around her finger and should she try anything once she hears about this then I have no doubt she will get in my face and the guard will let her."

"Is that what you really think?" Kristina tried to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"I'm sorry Kristina but it is." She didn't know what to say to that.

"You don't have to worry about Sonny because the guard I'm putting on you is one of mine."

"Who?" Sam asked with a baffled look on her face. Kristina wasn't even aware Jason had his own guards separate from her father.

"Cody. You remember him?" He asked Elizabeth who nodded. "I've called him back to Port Charles. He will be arriving in the morning."

"I trust him and he answers to me; not Sonny." Elizabeth seemed to be thinking about it. After a minute she nodded.

"Okay."

"What about the boys?" Kristina asked, concerned for their safety.

"They will either be with me or in daycare at the hospital. The only time they won't be is when they are with their...father." Elizabeth stumbled over the last word which confused Kristina. She didn't understand why everybody seemed to be avoiding looking at each other or why Johnny was staring at Jason with a look of disappointment.

"I just wrapped up a case so I am free to help guard them." Sam offered.

"No." Elizabeth was quick to say. Again Kristina was confused. Why was she saying no?

"It's no trouble at..." Sam tried again but was cut off.

"I said no..." Elizabeth was stern in her answer but then she softened her face. "But thank you for offering." She could see how upset this made her sister. Kristina felt like she was missing something.

"I think now that everybody is informed we are through here." Johnny said. "I will stay here tonight and guard her until your guy shows up. That is if it's okay with Elizabeth?"

"It's fine with me."

"Okay." Johnny walked over to pick up the box and handed it over to Jason. "I know you and I don't exactly get along here but please remember this is about helping Elizabeth out so we need to push those feelings aside for her."

"You really want to help then keep your father in line." With that said he said goodbye to Elizabeth and walked out the door. Sam followed behind and Kristina joined her so she could say goodbye.

"I think it would be a good idea if you were to avoid spending so much time with Elizabeth. Things are going to be too dangerous and I don't want anything happening to you."

"I appreciate the concern Sam but I'm fine."

"You need to take this serious Krissy. Franco is a very dangerous man and I don't want you to get caught up in his games."

"I'm not making light of this. I understand how dangerous it is but that doesn't mean I'm going to desert Elizabeth. She is my friend."

"I understand that but..."

"I love you Sam. Really I do, but you're not going to change my mind. Spending time with Elizabeth is no different than when I'm with you or my father; if anything I'm in more danger when I'm around you all."

"Fine."

"Good, I'm glad you see it my way." The two sisters laughed.

"Is there something I should know here?" Kristina unexpectedly asked Sam.

"Like what?"

"Like what that was between you and Elizabeth."

"It was nothing."

"Why didn't she want you to help guard her boy's?"

"Probably just fear. Jason and the guards is one thing but me, well that's a different story and I'm sure she just wants to ensure their safety." She was lying. Kristina could see it and it did nothing but re-spark that curiosity she had when she first met Elizabeth; the one she thought was gone. "Looks like Jason's ready to go. Are you heading home soon?"

"I am. I just need to do pack up a few things."

"Okay, well be careful." Sam leaned in to hug her.

"I will." Kristina returned the hug then watched as Jason and her sister drove away.

"Well that went better than I expected." She announced to the other three when she walked back inside the house.

"Yeah it did." Elizabeth agreed.

"Are you sure you're okay by Jason putting this guard on you because if it's not then I can put one of my men." Johnny asked Elizabeth.

"No, it's fine. I know who Cody is and I'm _okay_ with it."

"You hesitated." Kristina heard that too.

"I'm just worried."

"It's going to be okay" Kristina assured her.

"I hope so."

There were so many questions Kristina wanted to ask Elizabeth but she knew she wouldn't get any answers and getting them from Johnny may no longer be an option because of his new relationship with Elizabeth. It looked like she may have to do some digging around of her own and see if she can discover what it was they were all hiding from her. Maybe once she knew then she could help mend whatever was broken between her and her father and maybe even get her to be friends with Sam. It would save them from having any more awkward moments like the one they just had but for now she had to concentrate on the things that needed to be handled immediately and that was packing up her room and telling her father about the new changes in her life.

* * *

><p>The large room was dark; the only light came from the area where Franco stood staring down at all the papers he had on Elizabeth Webber. He always thought he knew everything about Jason Morgan; but now he saw how wrong he was. It looked like Sam McCall wasn't the only one he could have used to make the man squirm. This made him giddy with delight. The more he read about this other woman the more he saw how far back their relationship went. She was the complete opposite of Sam and he wondered what Jason's draw was to the woman. When he discovered that Elizabeth was an artist too he broke out in laughter; something that went on for quite some time after learning she was the ex wife to Detective Spencer. "Having an affair with a cop's wife – very ballsy." Turning around he faced the board that was behind him and looked at the three pictures taped to the top.<p>

"Ah, how much fun am I going to have with you three?" Walking up closer he lifted his hand and pressed his fingers on the last picture; the one he took the day he first saw her. "I'm going to get inside your heads." He wondered what Jason and Elizabeth thought of the gifts he sent them and what Sam's reaction was. "Don't you worry Sam, I haven't forgotten about you." He told the woman in the other picture. "Your gift is coming soon but for now you will have to wait. You see I want you to stand back and watch as the love of your life gives his full attention to another woman." His eyes averted to the picture in the middle where a pair of blue eyes stared back at him. "And what about you Jason? What will you do after spending so much time with your ex? Are you completely in love with Sam or are there still some lingering feelings there for Elizabeth?" Only time will tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I struggled for the longest time on what gift I was going to have Franco send to Jason and Elizabeth. At first I was going to do something like flowers but then I remembered he sends roses to Maxie so I vetoed that right away. Then I remembered that damn stuffed monkey he talks to and thought of dolls. The more I visualized it the more I liked it but I worried you all wouldn't; then I stopped fretting over it and just went for it. So I hope the dolls weren't too silly.

Thank you for reading. Chapter 12 will be added soon. Comments, criticisms and suggestions are always welcomed.


	12. Declaration of Independence

**Author's Note: **I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and hope your holiday is filled with happy memories with you loved ones. As always, my sincere thanks to everybody who have read, saved in favorites, set to alert or commented on 'Till You Make It'. I really do appreciate it.

Happy Reading and I hope you enjoy!

Valerie

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Declaration of Independence<strong>

Each time the elevator dinged signaling new arrivals Elizabeth would glance up to see if Jason was among those walking out. She knew he would be arriving soon; he did promise that he and Cody would be coming by this morning and it was already a few hours away from being noon. The time was moving slow and it made her nervous – though why she did not know. It wasn't like she wasn't safe. Johnny was here and he has been by her side since yesterday. A blush stained her cheeks as she thought of last night and some of the things they did. When Johnny announced he would be staying the night Elizabeth didn't think much of it; she knew it was to guard her but after he returned from his place with a small overnight bag she began wondering what she was suppose to do. There was no denying that she was attracted to him and that one day if things went well between them then they would take that next step in intimacy but she knew now was not the time. She was not ready.

After Kristina and Ray left Elizabeth worried that things would be awkward; especially since the boys were up from their nap. Cameron and Jake were curious about their overnight guest and acted very shy around him when she introduced them. Johnny was doing everything he could to help loosen them up around him but he was trying a little too hard so she suggested that he just be himself around them. It was while they were all out back playing a game of baseball when her boys began feeling comfortable around him. It relieved some of that tension she felt worrying about how the boys would react to a male figure in their home. Seeing Johnny this way was quite an experience; he was nothing like the bad boy everybody believed him to be. He was really having a lot of fun and Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder if he had ever done this before. She found it hard to imagine him doing something like this as a little boy with Anthony Zacchara as a father. That made her sad to think of what kind of childhood he and his sister had. Not that she felt complete compassion for Claudia; how could she knowing how cruel the woman was. She was thankful that Johnny didn't succumb to the same darkness his sister had.

The four of them were all sitting at the table eating dinner when Cameron asked why Johnny was sleeping over. Elizabeth wasn't prepared for the question and she considered lying but Johnny must have sensed that because he leaned over and suggested she be honest with them. "I don't want to scare them." She whispered to him.

"I know you don't but I think it's the right thing to do. I also think it would be a good time to remind them the dangers of talking to strangers and that under no circumstances should they go anywhere with anybody but those you approve of. Plus I'm sure they are going to wonder who Cody is and why he will be hanging around so much." Elizabeth didn't think about that and knew Johnny had a point.

"Johnny is sleeping over because there's a bad man out there that doesn't want to be very nice to mommy so he is going to stay here and make sure this person doesn't bother us tonight." She began explaining to her boys. "Then tomorrow there will be a nice man who will be staying with us for awhile so he can watch over us."

"Like Ray watches Krissy?" She smiled at her eldest.

"Yes baby, just like that."

"What's his name?"

"Cody."

"He has a gun too mommy?" Jake was the one to ask that question.

"He does which means you both have to make sure you follow the same rules you do at your daddy's okay." They both nodded their head vigorously. Elizabeth went on and talked to them about talking to people they don't know. She told them under no circumstance should they get in the car with anybody even if they do know them unless she told them it was okay too.

Later that night after she tucked her boys in for the night Elizabeth went into her room to change out of her day clothes and then to the bathroom to wash her face. Johnny was walking around making sure the house was locked up for the night; it all felt so domesticated. When he made it up the stairs she wasn't ready to call it a night so she invited him into her room where they sat on her bed and talked. When he gathered her in his arms and propped her back against him her mind glimpsed back to another time, another moment when she sat this very way with Jason. It didn't surprise her that she would think of him; after all he was the only many who she had ever been with in this room - on this bed. It was only natural that he would pop up in her head but when their talking turned into kisses and she began feeling guilty then Elizabeth was surprised by that. It made no sense and she became angry with herself. Jason had moved on while her life became a standstill and now that she had met a man who made her feel for the first time since him she refused to allow her past to mess this up.

When Johnny rolled them over and positioned his body so that he was lying on top of her, all thoughts of Jason flew out of her mind. His mouth was on hers like a man starved for the taste of her and she clenched her fingers in his hair and moaned as she returned the assault with equal hunger. Elizabeth didn't think twice about helping him out of his shirt; she could think of nothing but how he was making her feel. She didn't want this to end and was ready to give herself completely over to Johnny when he pulled away and rolled over on his back beside her. "Why did you stop?" She asked him breathlessly as she rolled her head to the side to look at him.

"Because you're not ready for this and I don't want you to regret it." A part of her wanted to deny that but she knew it was the truth. "And that's okay." He rolled back over towards her, propping his elbow on the mattress with his head in his hand as he stared down at her. "We can wait till the time is right." The way he was looking at her wasn't helping.

"It's not that I don't want you." She wanted to make sure there was no misunderstanding.

"I know that. Believe me you don't have to explain anything." They ended up saying goodnight; fearful that next time they wouldn't stop.

Looking at Johnny, who was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting area, she couldn't help but smile as she remembered the way he greeted her this morning. A woman could get used to those kinds of kisses; it worked better at getting her day started than coffee ever could. His head turned and their eyes met and a slow sensual smile began to form on his lips making her insides melt. The arrival of Epiphany had Elizabeth dropping her gaze back to the charts she was supposed to be filling out. The woman was handing her a few more to add to her pile. "Isn't it your lunch time now?" Looking at her watch she saw it was already a minute after noon.

"I was just finishing this..." She trailed off as she heard the ding and saw the two people she had been waiting for step off the elevator. Epiphany followed her gaze and watched with her as they walked up to the counter.

"Hi." He greeted her.

"Hi." She greeted back.

"When is your next break?" Jason asked her ignoring the frown the woman next to her was giving him.

"I'm on lunch now. Let me just put these charts away." Thankfully Epiphany was the only one to witness the sight of Elizabeth walking away with the three men following her. Surely it would have been a gossip that would have spread throughout General Hospital. She led them to an empty room and locked the door behind her.

"Cody is up to date with the situation. I briefed him on everything before coming here." Which explained why they were just getting here.

"Hi Cody. It's nice to officially meet you." She greeted the tall man.

"Ms. Webber."

"Elizabeth please." She corrected him.

"Elizabeth it is."

"I am going to add security to your house so I'm going to need your keys." Jason said.

"It hadn't been done?" There was a small harsh tone to Cody's voice when he asked this; it made Jason's jaw clench.

"No." Cody looked like he wanted to say something else but refrained himself from doing so. Elizabeth did not know what was going on but the expression on Johnny's face told her that he may know and was pleased by it.

"I have explained some of what is going on to my boys so they are prepared to meet you." She announced to break the tension between the two men. "Johnny and I decided that it would be best to be upfront with them so they could be aware of their surroundings." Immediately Jason's gaze swerved to her direction then to Johnny.

"That's good to hear. I think that was best." Cody praised her with a smile.

"Thanks." She returned the smile. For the remainder of her lunch break Elizabeth answered all of Cody's questions and went over what her daily routine was like on work and off days. When he asked that she give him a list of names of those she did and didn't consider friends and who was allowed near her boys she hesitated. "That's kind of complicated."

"Has somebody been bothering you?" There was concern in Jason's voice.

"No but once people learn about this there will probably be a few who will try and..."

"Ms...Elizabeth, I'm going to need you to be completely honest with me so I can protect you three. Don't worry about hurting anybody's feelings."

"Cody's right." Johnny agreed.

"I know you work for Jason." Her eyes locked apologetically with the blue eyes across from her. "But just because there are those he considers _friends_ doesn't mean I do too."

"I've already told you that he does not work for Sonny. You have nothing to worry about." Jason told her.

"What about Carly?"

"I will talk to her." She snorted at that.

"Like that's going to stop her. You know once she hears you put a guard on me she is going to be in my face and I shouldn't have to endure that. When it comes to Carly I don't trust you enough to have any control over her." She could see her words hurt him and though she hated it she didn't take any of it back. It was the way she felt and this was her life they were talking about here. "I need to make sure you're going to be okay if Cody should have to physically keep her away from me and that it won't put me in Sonny's sight." Elizabeth shifted her gaze to Cody. "And I need to make sure that you are there to protect me and not worry about upsetting Jason or his friends."

"There will be no problems _what so ever_ with me removing anybody from your presence no matter who they are; even if it's Mr. Morgan himself." That was all Elizabeth needed to hear.

* * *

><p>Kristina sat inside her car outside her father's house trying to summon up the courage to go in and tell him about the changes in her life. This needed to be done; it should've been done already but the fight with her mother postponed this talk. She knew it couldn't be postponed anymore. With a deep breath she got out of the car and walked in where Max greeted her and informed her that her father was in the living room. She found her father sitting at his desk with a few files and loose papers scattered in front of him. He hadn't noticed her and it gave her time to study his profile. She noticed how tired and worried he looked. Kristina wondered if it had anything to do with Anthony threatening Brenda and Alex. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Johnny about how serious she should take his father's threats; he had stayed the night at Elizabeth's and planned on staying with her until her bodyguard showed up and took over. She planned on cornering him soon but not today.<p>

"Hi Dad." Kristina greeted her father letting her presence be known. Her father looked up and flashed a smile.

"This is a pleasant surprise. I haven't seen you in awhile."

"I know. I'm sorry about that. I've been busy." He stood up and walked over where he embraced her with a hug.

"How are you doing?"

"Good. You look tired. Please tell me you are taking care of yourself."

"I am. I promise." He led her to the couch. "How are you enjoying your summer break?"

"Actually really well. That's kind of why I'm here."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I um got a job." Kristina decided to just come out and say it.

"When did this happen?" There was no change in his voice making it hard for her to tell whether he was upset by this or not.

"I started on Monday." She answered then before he could ask any other questions she continued on. "It's just a small café so I'm learning how to make all sorts of coffees. I work from six till one so I still get to enjoy my days and when I start school my manger already assured me she could work around my schedule." The last part wasn't true - _yet_. "I've already promised mom to quit should it become too much once I begin college. I know you are probably not happy about it like mom but I like my job and I even asked Jason to check the place out before I started working there. I knew you would anyways so I had him do that and just so you know he said the place checks out fine and before you get upset about me turning to Jason and not you well I did that because I knew he would be discreet about it." Her father was staring at her as he ran his fingers across his chin. "Are you going to say anything?" She asked him when the silence lagged.

"I wasn't sure if you were done talking." He flashed a smile; his dimples deepening letting her know he was joking with her.

"I was sure you wouldn't be happy about it so I figured I'd just talk and prolong hearing you say that."

"Actually I think it's a good idea." Kristina looked at her father in surprise. He laughed. "I do and if Jason said the place checked out fine then I say enjoy your first job."

"Really?" She was looking at him suspiciously. "This is not a trick to ease me into a false relief only for you to pull the rug out from under me is it?"

"Sometimes I admit I can be a bit overprotective but that's because you are my daughter and I love you."

"I love you too."

"So if this is what you want to do then I support you." This was the part where Kristina should throw her arms around her father thanking him but she didn't because there was one more thing she had to tell him and she was not so sure this would go as smoothly.

"That's good to hear because I have one more thing to share with you." Her father laughed and shook his head.

"By the way you're acting I have a feeling I'm not going to like it. Am I going to need to make me a drink first?"

"I rented me an apartment and I move in this weekend."

"So that would be a yes." Her father sighed and stood up where he walked over to his bar and poured himself a drink.

"It's in the same building where Michael and Abby live so I will be close to him." She hoped hearing that would help. "Only it's a few floors above them." This time instead of rambling on Kristina chose to wait to get her father's reaction. It wasn't till he finished his drink did he say anything.

"Why didn't you and your mother come and talk to me about his before making this decision?"

"Well I didn't exactly discuss it with her first either. I made both decisions on my own before telling her."

"And how does your mother feel about this?"

"She's not too thrilled about it but after we went a few rounds about my job she realized that this was something I wasn't going to change my mind about. I understand you both being concerned about this but I want to really do this. I rather have my own place verses a room at the dorm."

"Your mind is already set isn't it?"

"It is."

"And if I tell you I am not happy about this at all..."

"Then I would tell you to get over it." She sweetly answered with a smile making her father laugh.

"I'll be honest, I don't like it... But again I will support you." Now she was looking at her father as though he had grown a second head. This was going way too easy.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my father?"

"That would be my doing." Brenda told her as she joined them. Kristina stood up and hugged her stepmother.

"How are you?" She asked her.

"I'm good. Alex is upstairs taking a nap or I would've brought him down to say hi."

"That's okay." She assured her. "So tell me what is it you have done to my father because I have to say I like it." Brenda laughed.

"Let's just say I had to remind him that smothering will do nothing but push the one you love away." Kristina smiled as his father lovingly kissed his wife.

"Well I have to say it worked because I don't think he's been this agreeable with me before."

"Let's see how agreeable you are in return." Her father's words made her smile falter. "I have a condition of course." _Of course he did._

"And that would be what?"

"Putting a bodyguard on you." Kristina did not know how to respond to that. How could she tell him that she already had one on her; one that she not only trusted but liked as well? If she told him that then her father would blow a gas fuse when he learns Ray is one of Johnny's men. Then of course if she didn't then her father won't be so agreeable with her moving in to her own place. Either way she was screwed. "I know you don't like the idea of having one on you but it would make me feel so much better knowing you are being protected since you will be living alone." She really did not know what to do here and calling somebody was not an option; not when Ethan was out of town and Johnny was with Elizabeth. Though there was Ray who was parked a few blocks down.

"Let me make a quick phone call." Her father looked amused by this.

"Your mother won't be able to change my mind." He told her as she stood up and walked through the doors that led to her father's terrace. Kristina let her father believe that was who she was calling; it would save any questions from being asked. When Ray answered his phone she quickly explained what her father was asking of her.

"What should I do?"

"There is nothing you can do but make a choice."

"Thank you so much, that's really helpful." She said sarcastically.

"I know you were probably expecting me to give you a third alternative but I don't see one Kristina."

"Damn it, I was so not expecting this from my father."

"I do understand where he's coming from." Kristina didn't reply instead she stood there quietly contemplating what to do. "You could always just not move."

"I don't think so." She was quick to reply. Ray responded with a chuckle.

"Okay I knew you wouldn't go for that but I thought I'd give it a shot."

"Seriously though, you can't think of anything at all?"

"No, I can't."

"And if I were to be upfront with him about you...?"

"Johnny and I can handle ourselves." He correctly guessed what she was really asking and assured her.

"But you shouldn't have to because of me."

"Why haven't you called Johnny?"

"I didn't want to disturb him while he was busy with Elizabeth."

"I'm sure by now her guard has showed up. I suggest you call him." Kristina took him up on his advice and dialed Johnny's number and when he answered she quickly explained her dilemma.

"Do you really not want anybody else guarding you?" He asked her.

"I prefer nobody but Ray."

"Then tell Sonny that and don't worry about us." This surprised Kristina.

"My father will probably gun for you."

"He already is thanks to my father."

"Are you sure Johnny?"

"I promise you I will be okay Krissy." She bit her lip for a few long seconds before deciding.

"I will call you later." When Kristina walked back inside she found her stomach was too knotted up to resume her seat on the couch so she opted to stand. "Here's the thing..." She paused to take a few deep breaths and work up enough nerves to continue. "I will agree to having a guard on me but _only_ if it's one of my choice." Now it was her father's turn to look surprise. Beside him Brenda covered her mouth with her hand to hide her lips that were twitching with amusement.

"You are actually agreeing. Wow." He says that now but he hadn't heard who it was she was choosing. "You can have any guard you want."

"Then I chose Ray." She watched his forehead wrinkle up in confusion.

"I don't have a guard by that name."

"I know because he isn't one of yours." Slowly his eyes narrowed as he began to understand what it was she was suggesting. In a flash he was up on his feet.

"There is no way in hell that you will be guarded by someone employed by the Zacchara's." His voice was low and filled with anger.

"There is a guard Johnny just hired..."

"You're not hearing me."

"...and he and I have..."

"No Kristina."

"...gotten to know each other."

"End of discussion."

"I know you don't like Johnny..."

"I said end of discussion." Her father hollered out but Kristina refused to back down.

"...but he is my friend and I trust him completely."

"Sonny just calm down." Brenda gently laid her hand on her father's arm.

"Stay out of this." He snapped at her; his eyes never wavering from hers. "I know you think he is..."

"There's no think about it dad. I know and nothing you can say will change my mind so please stop fighting me on this. If you want to meet Ray then you can. If you want to have Jason check his background out then fine, do it, but I've made up my mind. If you want me to have a guard then it will be one, of my choice and I've made it."

"I forbid this."

"You can't. I'm eighteen years old now. I have a job and about to move into my own place. You and mom can no longer forbid me on anything." The two were locked in a stare down; no signs of either of them backing down. That is how Jason and Sam found them when they walked in. Kristina was relieved to see them and hoped that they would be able to help her father agree to this.

"What's going on here?" Sam asked. Kristina happily explained the situation; ignoring her father's bouts of tirade. "You got your own place?" She nodded. "I wasn't aware of this."

"I just got it and was planning on telling you today after I told my dad but he is being stubborn as usual."

"I don't know Krissy." Her sister surprised her by saying. "I think I'm going to have to side Sonny on this one." Behind Sam her father looked pleased. The anger she had been holding in was close to erupting.

"I know all I need to know. I trust Ray and wish you would trust me enough to make my own decisions."

"It's not that we don't trust you but you have to understand that we don't know anything about this guy."

"Then you all can do whatever it is you guys do when you hire a new guard."

"I'm sorry but the answer is no." There was finality in her father's voice.

"Then I guess I'm not getting a guard." Kristina jumped when her father's hand came down hard on his desk.

"We are not going to argue about this." He yelled out. "No guard then..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence; not if you want to damage the relationship we worked hard fixing."

"Krissy..." Sam tried to calm her down but she ignored her.

"What about you Jason?" Kristina asked the man who had yet said anything. "What do you think about this?"

"I think this is between you and your father."

"Ray is the man who was there with us yesterday." Kristina saw this surprised him and her sister.

"What is she talking about Jason?" Her father asked clearly hating to be out of the loop.

"_I'm_ talking about the man who was over at Elizabeth's house." Kristina answered herself.

"What does Elizabeth have to do with any of this?"

"That is why I am here; to tell you that Franco is back and he has Elizabeth in his sights." Jason answered.

"When did this happen?"

"Yesterday. We both received a gift from him. I've called Cody back to town and have him guarding her and the boys."

"You didn't have to go to him. We have plenty of other guards you could have used."

"Elizabeth preferred it this way." If Kristina remembered correctly, it wasn't just her friend who preferred Cody but Jason himself. After all he had already made the call before he even learned about Elizabeth's package.

"We will talk about his later but now I want to know why Kristina was over at Elizabeth's?"

"Because she and I are friends." She answered before Jason could say anything. "And I'd prefer it if you ask me these questions not anybody else."

"When did you and she become friends?"

"Recently but that's not why I brought her up. I did that so Jason would know who Ray was."

"And why was this Ray..." His voice trailed off. "Johnny was there was Elizabeth." Kristina was surprised her father knew about them. "Are you the reason she is associating herself with him?"

"Yes." _In a way_.

"Kristina what are you doing? Elizabeth doesn't need a person like that in her life."

"How is it any different then when she was with Jason? Yes I'm aware about their past but don't bother answering the question because this has nothing to do with Elizabeth. This is about you trying to make decisions for me; something I don't appreciate. So here how it's going to be. Ray is going to be my guard because I _trust_ him. If you want to get to know him then let me know and the three of us can sit down and talk but under no circumstances do you threaten him or Johnny about this in any way or I am cutting you from my life till you learn to respect me." She walked up to her father who was standing near his desk seething in anger. "And I warn you right now; should you do anything to hurt either of them then there will be no coming back from that." Knowing she got her point across she leaned in and hugged him. "I love you dad."

Her legs were shaky as Kristina walked to her car. It took her a few minutes to calm herself down before she could start up her car and drive off. When she stopped at a red light she made a quick call to Johnny and left him a message on his voicemail alerting him that her father knew about Ray but not that he has already been guarding her. Parking her car in the driveway at home Kristina walked over to where Ray was and told him the same thing. She apologized for any trouble this will cause him.

"Don't worry about it." He was leaning against the car eating a sandwich he apparently had brought from home. "I have to say I am very surprised you actually told your father about me."

"I am surprised too." She admitted. "But I have to say it felt good standing up to my father for something I believe in and not just because I am acting like a spoiled brat."

"You a spoiled brat...I don't see it." Kristina narrowed her eyes at his smirk and turned around and walked away ignoring the sounds of his chuckles.

* * *

><p>Ray just shook his head and smiled as he watched Kristina walk into her house. It hadn't even been a full week since he began guarding her but he already cared about the girl. Sure she was a smart ass but that was part of what he liked about her. So far his job has been fairly easy. Not once has Anthony Zacchara approached her. He didn't know if that was a good thing or not. Johnny had told him from the beginning that he was unsure whether his father was going to do anything at all; that he was just being cautious with Kristina's safety. The things he knew the man was capable of told him that that wouldn't be the case. Anthony had to be up to something and Ray would be waiting to make sure no harm came to her. Yesterday when she opened Elizabeth's door and frantically motioned for him to go inside he was sure that this was what he had been waiting for. Only it wasn't what he expected but a package that seemed harmless to him despite that it came from an unknown source. There was nothing menacing he could find about the male doll lying inside until they told him who it looked like. He knew Johnny had to be notified immediately.<p>

His boss arrived soon after and he saw the concern on the man's face for both women. When Johnny saw the doll he immediately knew what they were dealing with and he stood back and listened as he and Kristina tried to convince a reluctant Elizabeth to notify Jason about the situation. Ray knew why she didn't want to turn to the enforcer; it was because of their history and the feelings he saw they still had for each other. He may not know their story but one thing he did know and that was how up till now Elizabeth had been unable to move on with her life unlike the man who surprised them all by showing up with Sam. The living room filled with tension with their arrival. Ray said nothing; he just stood by the door and watched and listened. He noticed how Johnny and Elizabeth stood beside each other on one side facing Jason and Sam on the other. Kristina stood in the middle looking much like a referee. It had to be hard on her knowing that her family and friends were not on the best of terms.

He didn't know Jason and Sam well enough to have an opinion about them but so far what they have shown him was not so good. When Ray had walked off the elevator with Kristina that Monday at the hospital and found Elizabeth having to defend her actions to the two and her ex-husband it did not sit well with him. Since she wasn't in any kind of danger he couldn't put himself in the middle of it so he stayed back. When Kristina stood up for her friend he felt nothing but respect for the girl and for Elizabeth herself who was trying not to let this come between the two sisters, despite that he felt Sam deserved it. It showed him what kind of woman Ms. Webber was and what kind of man Mr. Morgan wasn't. He could understand him wanting to be loyal to the woman he was involved with but standing there and doing nothing he could not. The only emotion that Ray saw crossing Jason's face was when he happened to turn his head and noticed him standing by the elevators. The man's eyes narrowed suspiciously; he did not turn away from the man's stare. He returned it instead. Luckily Elizabeth was able to thwart suspicious off by acknowledging she knew him.

Despite the not so great first impression, Ray didn't let it sway what he thought of them because of Sam being Kristina's sister and Jason once being an important part of Elizabeth's life. He chalked it up to the tense atmosphere. Yesterday's 'meeting', now that was very interesting. Ray learned a lot through their non-verbal exchanges. He saw the jealousy on Jason's face whenever Johnny and Elizabeth did anything that suggested there was something between them, the deep concern he felt when he saw the package she had received and the way he tried to dismiss his boss regardless that it wasn't his place to do so. Something told him that the enforcer did this often. When it was revealed that Jason received a package too and what was inside as well as what the note read Ray saw everybody's reactions in the room; especially Sam. There was fear in the woman's eyes and it had nothing to do with this man Franco and everything to do with the possible threat to her relationship.

When Elizabeth wanted to turn down using one of Sonny's guards Ray saw how hurt this made Kristina feel. It revealed to him that Elizabeth had once been friends with the mob boss and that their friendship had gone sour. His mind went back to the day when he first met Ethan when the man stopped by Johnny's Penthouse where he learned secrets from Elizabeth's past. Of course Ray had stepped out and didn't hear what was said but by the way they are tiptoeing around Kristina hoping she never learned any of them; he imagined these secrets weren't good. He had to admit he was curious. It was decided that this man named Cody would be Ms. Webber's guard. Whenever he meets this man he was going to observe him carefully and make sure he was right for the job because just like Kristina he cared for Elizabeth as well. Things suddenly became really interesting when Sam offered to help guard Cameron and Jake and Elizabeth reacted the way she did. To Ray it sounded like she didn't trust her to be anywhere around her boys; this had to stem from somewhere and it made his eyes narrow in suspicious as he looked at the dark-haired woman.

The vibration from his phone brought Ray back to the now where he was still sitting in his car outside of Kristina's home. Looking down at it he saw he had received a text from Brook Lynn. Seeing her name brought a smile to his face. Since Saturday, the day she opened up to him and revealed that she had been raped, the two of them have talked everyday; more than once in a day. After learning she didn't have a cell phone he took her with him to buy her one. It took him awhile to convince Brook to accept it. That very night when he was home he called to check on how she was doing after the emotional afternoon she had. They ended up talking to each other for over an hour. Ray enjoyed every second of it and has enjoyed all of their conversations.

"Hi." Her soft voice greeted him when he called her instead of replying to her 'Are you busy' text.

"Hey." He returned. "How is your day going?"

"It' good...kind of boring."

"I'm just about done here for the night. How about joining me for dinner?" Hearing how it sounded like he was asking her on a date he quickly added. "That way you can get out of your small room and go somewhere other than the bar downstairs."

"I'd like that but would you mind if we picked up take-out food and eat it somewhere with no crowd."

"Sure. I will be there in a few hours."

The smile was still there on his face after he hung up the phone. Ray knew he was getting too attached to those around him; something he knew he shouldn't be but couldn't help but doing. With Brook it was more and that made him extremely nervous. Nothing could happen between them and not just because she was dealing with a trauma in her life but also because he had no plans on staying here in Port Charles indefinitely. He couldn't. Yet that didn't stop him from stopping by a store and buying the items he needed to treat her to a nice picnic at the park. When he arrived at Jakes to pick her up Ray was nervous. It felt like he was going a date. Though he knew that wasn't what was going on here he couldn't help but feel that way. There have been many women he has been intimate with over the years but never has he been in any kind of relationship. When he walked in he nodded to the bartender who was standing behind the counter. He was about to greet the man when movement from his left caught his attention. Ray turned his head and forgot whatever it was he was going to say.

Brook was walking towards him looking absolutely breathtaking. He could feel his heart beating faster as he drank in the sight of her. She wasn't wearing anything fancy or even spectacular; she was in a pair of jean shorts and a plain brown t-shirt, but she looked different then the last time he saw her. Her hair was down and all Ray wanted to do was run his fingers through its long thickness. On her face she had a light layer of make-up and his eyes were drawn to her lips. Suddenly the temperature in the room picked up a notch and he knew he had to get a hold of himself. He reminded himself of what she had gone through not too long ago to help reign in the feelings that were coursing through his body. He smiled when she reached him.

"You look beautiful." A shy smile formed on her lips and she dropped her gaze as she thanked him. After greeting Coleman he led Brook to his car. The entire drive she kept trying to figure out where it was they were going since he was refusing to tell her. When he parked in the lot at the park she got out and looked at him hesitantly as he walked to the trunk of his car. Her eyes widened when she saw the basket and thin blanket he pulled out.

"I would never have pictured you as someone having a picnic basket."

"And why not?" He asked jokingly.

"You just don't seem like it."

"How do you see me?"

"Enjoying a nice quiet meal at home in front of the TV with a cold beer." He stared at her in wonder as she hit it right on the nail.

"That's exactly what I would do. How did you figure that out?"

Her arms clasped behind her back and she gave him a look of innocence as she shrugged her shoulders. "I just guessed."

"Why do I feel like you're not being honest with me?"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Well..." He teased her jokingly.

"Okay you got me. You mentioned it once and I remembered."

"That's right I did." He nodded his head. They stopped in the same spot where Ray first saw her. Together they spread out the blanket and seated themselves across from each other.

"So what are we eating?" He lifted the lid on the basket and brought out two plates that were covered with foil. She looked at it questionably then at him before peeling it back. Laughter rang out of her when she saw what was underneath it. "Pizza." She blurted out with delight.

"With everything on it."

"This is so funny. A few years before I moved here to Port Charles I had this really good friend by the name of Gina who had this crush on a boy we went to school with. I didn't like him all that much; thought he was a little too cocky but she did so I didn't say anything. She would watch him from afar and talked about him constantly to the point where I had had enough and talked her into asking him out. It took her an entire month to work up the nerve to approach him and when he said yes I thought she was going to burst with happiness. He was supposed to meet her at the park at lunch time where Gina had a picnic set up with pizza and a few cans of soda. I helped her set it up and then I was supposed to leave only I wanted to take a picture of them so that she would have it to remember always so I hid behind a large tree and waited. Only he never showed up and seeing how sad she was by this I joined her and together we enjoyed the picnic and..."

"You both turned it into a weekly tradition." He finished for her.

"Yeah." She confirmed. "How did you...?" Her voice trailed off as she stared down at their plates and the can of sodas he brought out before looking back up at him. "I told you already." He nodded his head. "You did this for me."

"You mentioned how much you missed it so I figured you would enjoy this." Brook was staring at him with wonder. "You're not the only one who listens."

"Thank you Ray."

"It's nothing..." He stopped when she gently laid a hand on his arm.

"It is to me." There were unshed tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome." After they finished eating and packed their plates back inside the basket Ray and Brook Lynn sat back and enjoyed the slight breeze that was blowing. It was a peaceful area they were in; only a handful of people passed by them but they paid them no mind.

"How long have you been working for Sonny?" She surprised him by asking. "It wasn't hard to figure out. You said you worked in security, you carry a gun around and the first time I saw you, you were with Kristina. I put it all together."

"Very observant of you." He complimented. "You're right I am a guard only I don't work for Mr. Corinthos." She looked confused by this.

"Who do you work for then?"

"Johnny Zacchara." Her eyes widened at that.

"I wasn't expecting that. So you're not Kristina's guard."

"I didn't say that." She looked confused.

"Johnny and Kristina are really good friends and I can't tell you anymore than that because it's not my place to say." When she hadn't said anything he worried that she may not like that since she was friends with Sonny Corinthos. "I would understand if you didn't want to see me again."

"Why wouldn't I want to see you again?"

"Because of what I do..."

"Get that thought out of your mind." She cut him off. "I'm fine with what you do I'm just finding it hard to believe knowing how much Sonny and Johnny hate each other; nothing more. " She assured him.

"Okay."

When they returned to Jake's both were not ready to call it a night so they sat in a booth at the back of the bar and continued their conversation. He listened with amusement as she told him about her parents and some of their crazy stories. He now knew where she got her talents from when she told him that her father was a singer. Ray also remembered hearing she was a Quartermaine. He has seen their mansion many times and wondered what kind of people they were. He tried to picture Brook living inside there but couldn't. He was enjoying hearing her talk about her family; he wished he had stories he could share with her but he couldn't because then he would have to mention Ana and that was something he couldn't do. So he sat back and just listened and watched every emotion that filtered across her face.

Ray knew the exact moment her mind wandered back to that day in the hotel room. Her eyes became hooded and she crossed her arms across her chest and he wished he could wipe that memory away for her. He hated seeing her in so much pain. He wanted so bad to reach across and grab hold of her hand but he wasn't sure touching her was the right thing to do so he kept his hands to himself. "I'm here." He softly assured her hoping that would be enough.

Her tear filled eyes looked up at him. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you for reading. Chapter 13 will be added soon. Comments, criticisms and suggestions are always welcomed.


	13. Moving Day

**Author's Note: **First off I want to apologize for not updating this since December. I won't bore you all with everything that prevented me from doing so, but please know that though I can't guarantee it won't happen again, I can promise that I am NOT giving up on this story and will see it through to the end.

Secondly I don't know if I can promise to post a new chapter each week as I did before, seeing as my life has gotten pretty busy, but I am going to try my best so I hope this long hiatus hasn't driven you all away. Again I apologize for the long wait and ask that you all please don't give up on this story.

Lastly I want to address some of things that have happened on General Hospital.

-As much as I hated seeing Ethan go, I have to admit a huge part of me was happy about that because I could never get into the storyline he had or him and this Cassandra he was romantically involved with...Also because my Ethina loving heart believes that he will find his way to Kristina's college where he will finally admit his feelings to her and the two will live happily ever after. _Hey a person can dream right =D_

-I love that the writers have straightened Elizabeth out and are building her to be a stronger person and more independent because for awhile there even I had trouble watching her scenes and Elizabeth is my girl. I also have to admit that Ewen is a positive influence in her life right now and whether he is actually a good guy or not remains to be seen but for now he seems to be good for her and I don't mind her being linked to him romantically for a little while...giving the writers more time to re-establish her friendship with Jason which will eventually lead them back to each other ;-)

As always, my sincere thanks to everybody who have read, saved in favorites, set to alert or commented on 'Till You Make It'. I really do appreciate it.

Happy Reading and I hope you enjoy!

Valerie

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>: **Moving Day**

There was an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach that kept Johnny up most of the night. He didn't know which of the many issues in his life that it had to do with but as the morning drew closer that feeling only intensified. The smile his father greeted him with when he made it down stairs didn't help; it looked suspiciously like the cat that ate the canary. Johnny narrowed his eyes as he looked at the old man but didn't question him. He already had made a call earlier to have his father once again followed by one of his guards. As soon as the old man left he alerted the man outside and reminded him to report everything to him. Looking at the time Johnny saw he still had a lot of time before he had to arrive at Kristina's new place; something he wasn't looking forward to doing.

The atmosphere was bound to be filled with un-comfortableness for so many reasons. It would be surprising if there wasn't at least one argument that broke out today. Though he wasn't looking forward to it Johnny was prepared to take anything anybody had to throw at him if it meant keeping Elizabeth from having to go through anything at all. He knew things would be awkward for her as well; especially after overhearing the brief argument Jason and Sam had down on the docks yesterday. Johnny had every intention on walking away when he came upon the two in a heated discussion but hearing Elizabeth's name stopped him in his tracks and had him shamelessly eavesdropping.

"I understand you putting a guard on Elizabeth. I even understand your concern. What I don't understand is why you are constantly stopping by and seeing her."

"You're making it sound like I am there to see her Sam." Jason sounded tired and Johnny wondered how long the two had been discussing this. "You know I'm just there checking on things with Cody."

"Something you can be doing over the phone." Sam was quick to retort back. "You don't have to _physically_ be there."

"You know what Franco is capable of. I am not taking any chances."

"Then put another guard on her."

"There is nothing you have to worry about Sam. Elizabeth and I have been over for awhile now – it's in the past."

"That's precisely why I'm concerned. Come on Jason, the two of you share _this_ history..."

"I love you Sam. I'm with you."

"That didn't stop you the last time." There was a moment of silence that followed Sam's statement. "I'm sorry." She was quick to make amends. "I know it wasn't completely your fault. I had a hand in it too." A long sigh escaped past her lips.

"We can't change the past. What's done is done. All we can do is look forward and move on with our lives. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, of course. A future with you is all I've ever wanted."

"Then understand that this is about Jake." The tone of Jason's voice lowered. "My son is there Sam and I want to spend as much time with him as I can."

"I know you do."

When a minute passed and there was no response Johnny stuck his head out a bit and saw the two wrapped in an embrace. For the time being all seemed to be fine but he doubted it would stay that way long. Like Sam, he too wasn't happy that Jason was showing up frequently. Elizabeth explained that it was because he wanted to spend more time with his son and that should have appeased him but it didn't; he wasn't sure if that was entirely true. He was unsure of what to expect from Sam today when the two were in the same room but he promised he would keep a lookout because as much as he respected how strong Sam was he didn't entirely trust her when it came to her emotions. Her past actions have showed him what she is capable of doing. Johnny was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone alerting him that he had just received a text message.

From Elizabeth: _Have you heard anything from Ethan?_

From Johnny: _No._

From Elizabeth: _I have a bad feeling._

So did he. This was another reason why Johnny was not looking forward to today. If Ethan did not show up like he promised, it would devastate Kristina. For her sake, if his friend decides to extend this adventure he is on then he hopes the man has enough decency to call and explain that to her himself. Today was really going to be a long day.

From Johnny: _Let's just hope for the best. What are you doing?_

A few minutes passed and Johnny did not get a reply back from Elizabeth. This worried him enough to call Ray and check up on things. "Yes sir." The guard answered on the second ring.

"Is everything okay? Are you still with Elizabeth?"

"Yes to both questions. Is there something I should be concerned about?"

"No. She just didn't reply back to my text."

"That may be because she ran into a friend and the two of them are talking outside of Kelly's."

"Thanks." Later he finally received a reply from her.

From Elizabeth: _Sorry about that. We are heading over to the Lake house now. See you later._

From Johnny: _Okay._

Johnny headed over to Kelly's himself for breakfast. Afterwards he stopped by the Haunted Star hoping to find Ethan there but instead found the place locked up. He called a few times only for it to go to voicemail each time. After the third try he left him a message reminding his friend what day it was and the promise he made before he hightailed it out of town. Looking at the time Johnny realized he could no longer prolong the inevitable and hopped back into his car to drive straight to Kristina's new place but before he could start the car his phone rang.

"Yeah." He answered when he saw it was the guard he had tailing his father.

"Sir, your father and Mrs. Corinthos were just in an altercation that I believe may result to him being hospitalized."

"What the hell happened?"

"Mr. Zacchara crossed paths with her and her son while they were at the park. When Mrs. Corinthos tried to leave, your father blocked her path and whatever he said angered her enough to punch him down to the ground where she then kicked him in the ribs and I think may have broken one or two of them. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. Detective Falconeri happened to pass by with his girlfriend and has called for an ambulance."

"That must have been one hell of a sight." Johnny couldn't help but applaud Sonny's new wife. The beeping sound alerted him that another call was coming through. "Hold on a minute."

"Yes sir."

"Hello."

"I thought you would like to know your father is being transported to General Hospital with possibly a broken rib." Dante informed him.

"I'm on my way." Johnny wasted no time switching back to his guard.

"I want you to follow my father to General Hospital and make sure you guard him. I have a feeling Sonny Corinthos will be showing up and I don't want him anywhere near him. I will be there shortly."

"Yes sir."

Johnny leaned his head back against the car seat and closed his eyes allowing himself a few moments of peacefulness because he knew once he arrived at GH, peace would be the last thing he would be getting. Sonny was bound to rant and rave and no doubt be in his face making threats; something he was really not looking forward to. _Damn you Pop's!_ Once again he had to stir up trouble. Johnny had to admit that before he would have looked forward going toe to toe with Sonny but now that no longer had the same appeal. He was tired of it all. Tired of this path he now walked on. _How the hell did I get here?_ Once upon a time ago he wanted nothing more than to be free from his father and the crazy life he lived in. Now he not only found himself smack in the middle of it - but living it willingly.

What he told Elizabeth in the back of the limo, that night on their first date, he meant it. Johnny wanted nothing more than to take his father down and finally be free. That revenge that drove him so passionately, that he jumped right into the world he once tried to escape from, had waned and now justice had taken its place; for no matter what Claudia had so cruelly done, she was still his sister and as long as he lived he will always hope that Sonny Corinthos will get what he has coming to him. Of course Johnny wasn't naïve enough to think that all he had to do was say he's out and everything would be okay. As long as his father was alive he would never truly be free and Sonny would never leave him alone but with his father gone then at least he and Sonny can keep the truce they have made intact.

Suddenly Johnny remembered what Elizabeth had suggested to him that same night; about asking for Dante's help with his father. After she made it he never gave it another thought, mainly because he was too preoccupied with the heated kisses they were exchanging. Now it was on his mind and as he drove to General Hospital, he seriously began to think if it was something he should consider doing. By the time he arrived and had parked the car, Johnny had come to a decision.

"Detective Falconeri." Dante answered his phone.

"It's Johnny Zacchara. Can we meet somewhere privately?"

"What is this about?"

"My father." He answered truthfully. "I won't say anymore over the phone."

"If this about the incident...?"

"It isn't." He cut the man off.

After a long pause, "Where do you want to meet?" As Johnny climbed out of his car he gave him the name and address to the location and let him choose what time tonight to meet up. "I don't get off duty till seven so make it eight."

"Eight it is."

Detective Falconeri will quickly jump on board to help him take his father down if he makes the man believe that he would be completely in charge. Anything he learns he will gladly hand over allowing the man to build a strong case against Anthony Zacchara. Only what Dante won't know is that his father will never make it to prison because Johnny has every intention to killing him. It was the only way for him and those he cared about would ever be free. It would also be the last time blood would ever stain his hands.

* * *

><p>Things at home have been awkward. What was once her haven was now a place she dreaded returning to; she missed the peacefulness. Elizabeth knew none of this would be happening if Kristina had never walked into her life but as much as she hated things now she couldn't find it in her to regret becoming friends with the girl. She enjoyed their friendship too much to do that. The past four days they have hardly seen each other and if it weren't for the fact that Elizabeth drank her coffee at the same place Kristina worked at then they wouldn't have seen each other at all. Things have been busy for the both of them. For Kristina she was spending most of her time with her family and packing before she moved into her apartment. In the evenings they did call each other and shared how their day went but unlike her friend Elizabeth didn't tell her everything.<p>

How could she tell Kristina that her sister's boyfriend was making it a habit of stopping by way too often?

Having Cody around is still taking some getting used to for her and the boys. He was pleasant and very polite but he was all business; Elizabeth envied Kristina for having Ray. He was warm and fun and often had her laughing. Still she had to admit that her guard proved himself to her more than once. The first time was when Lucky showed up unexpectedly by the house. He wasn't there to apologize for how he treated her the last time they saw each other. He was there because he had just discovered from Sam about Elizabeth's situation and he began laying into her about turning to Jason instead of him. The way he was behaving reminded her of the days when they were married and he would set off on a jealous tirade over her closeness with Jason. It confused her as to why he was so angry about it now. After all it was Lucky who had been spending so much time working together with him for the past three years; not her. When Elizabeth heard herself apologizing to him she stopped midsentence and became angry. There was nothing she should be sorry for; she did nothing wrong.

Elizabeth reminded him that they were no longer married and that he had no say so when it came to her life. She told him he can visit the boys but that their discussion was through. This didn't settle well with Lucky and Cody had to step in and ask him to leave. When her ex pulled the 'I've got a badge' card it didn't sway her guard one bit and Lucky ended up storming away without seeing the boys. The second time her guard was helpful was when a man came into the hospital ranting and raving trying to look for his wife who was in a room being tended too after he had beaten her up. Elizabeth tried to get him to calm down but he was beyond reasoning with and when he roughly grabbed hold of one of her wrists Cody stepped in and showed the man out. When Jason heard about the incident he stopped by the hospital to check up on her. She assured him she was fine and tried to get him to leave but he spotted the red marks on her wrist and gently grabbed her hand to inspect it. The act was innocent; just a friend showing concern but her heart mistook it for something else and it began beating fast. Scared that he could feel her pulse she snatched her hand back and excused herself to tend to a patient.

That same night Jason showed up at her house to talk with Cody. Elizabeth didn't know what the two were discussing or whether she should be concerned; all she knew was how it made her feel seeing a glimpse of what could have been with Jason on the floor playing with Jake and Cameron. Every so often he would look up and their eyes would meet and she would remember other moments they shared like this. The next day he showed up again at the hospital and the house then the day after that. Elizabeth had to wonder how this made Sam feel because if it were her she didn't know if she could be so understanding. If she wasn't happy about it then it worried her because she knew firsthand what the woman was capable of when threatened; trouble from Sam was something she didn't need to add to her already growing list.

When Sunday rolled around Elizabeth was relieved. Not only did she have the day off and the boys were spending the weekend with Lucky, but today was the day Kristina was moving into her new place and she was going to help her out. They met up at Kelly's to have breakfast before starting but when they sat down Elizabeth noticed that her guard was still standing by the door unlike Ray who was sitting with them. She tried to encourage the man to join them but he kept insisting she didn't have to worry about him.

"Have you had anything to eat yet?" She asked Cody.

"I'm fine..."

"That's not what I was asking." She cut him off. "Have you had anything to eat yet?" She already knew he hadn't.

"No."

"Then sit down and don't argue." Elizabeth blamed the stress of the past week as her reason for snapping at the man like that. Cody paused for a brief second before occupying the fourth chair. "Thank you." She smiled sweetly at him and was pleasantly surprised when a small smirk formed on his lips. It gave her hope that the man could loosen up; maybe with a little help.

"Thank you for doing this." Kristina told her after they all had placed their orders.

"It's no problem." She assured her.

"At least she asked you." Ray complained jokingly.

"You mean you would've turned me down if I had." Kristina asked him with raised eyebrows.

"Of course you know I wouldn't."

"Then stop complaining." Elizabeth had to laugh at Ray's expression.

"Brat."

"Neanderthal." The two were at ease with each other and Elizabeth wondered if she would ever feel that comfortable around her own guard.

"So who all will be helping out today?" Elizabeth asked Kristina after their breakfast had arrived.

"Actually I think it will just be us, my brother and Johnny helping out with the actual labor but I have no doubt that everybody else, but my father, will be stopping by." Kristina looked directly at her. "Will you be okay with being with them all at the same time?"

"Of course I will be." Elizabeth assured her though inside she knew she was dreading it; had been all week. "We are friends and it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Are you sure? Because I would understand if you want to bail out. We can always have our own get together another time."

"That isn't necessary. I promise you I am fine."

"Okay."

"My mom and Molly already had plans they couldn't get out of so they won't be showing up till much later. Then of course I don't know what time Ethan will be showing up." Ray's head snapped up at the same time as Elizabeth's did. The two of them looked at Kristina then each other. It was clear the guard was thinking the same thing as she was. Would Ethan be showing up today because he hadn't called anybody? This caused her much concern, not just for his safety but for what it would do to her friend if he didn't show up like he promised he would. Part of her wanted to give her some kind of warning so that she wasn't blindsided by that but Elizabeth knew her friend would refuse to believe that so instead she chose to stay quiet and hope for the best.

After they had finished breakfast and paid the bill Elizabeth stepped outside with Cody to wait for Kristina who excused herself to use the restroom. The day was already showing signs that it was going to be a warm one and it made her thankful that she thought to buy a case of bottle water for them all later. Elizabeth pulled out her phone and texted Johnny, asking if he had heard anything from Ethan. He hadn't and that worry for her friend intensified. She averted her gaze to the clear blue sky and got so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when somebody positioned themselves by her side.

"Beautiful isn't it?" The Aussie voice startled her.

"It is." She agreed. "It makes me want to bring out my brushes and paint; of course I already have plans today so I won't be able to do that."

"I'm sure there will be other days like this."

"I think so too."

"How have you been Elizabeth?"

"I'm good." She smiled at Jax. "What about you? How are you enjoying fatherhood?"

"I love every minute of it." A huge smile adorned his face. "My daughter has brought me so much happiness."

"Children will do that." Elizabeth felt the vibration of her phone alerting her that Johnny had texted back but she didn't want to be rude so she ignored it. "I am happy you finally got to be a father."

"Thank you. So were you arriving or leaving?"

"Leaving. I am just waiting for..."

"Hey Jax." Kristina greeted the man when she walked out the door.

"Kristina, hi." She watched them hug and immediately sensed the two had a close relationship. "I hear you are moving into your own place today."

"I am."

"Excited?"

"Of course."

"Is there anything you need?"

"Are you kidding? Between my mom, my dad, Jason, Sam and Nikolas I have everything and then some."

Jax laughed at this. "I imagine you do."

"I didn't know you knew Elizabeth."

"We're old friends." Jax smiled warmly at her. She always liked the man. "But I wasn't aware you two were as well."

"It's something that happened recently." Kristina answered.

"Well I have to say you couldn't find a better friend."

"I think so too." Kristina agreed, beaming a smile Elizabeth's way. "I wish I had time to chat with you longer. It's been awhile. But I have a lot to do today." She apologized.

"That's fine. We can get together another day."

"Bye Jax." Elizabeth agve him a little wave. "It was good talking to you."

"Same here." She turned around to walk away when Jax called out to her. "Elizabeth before you go, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have you been by at all to see her tree?" Instantly she flashed back to a memory of the two of them kneeling in the dirt.

"I wish I could say I have but...honestly I haven't." Elizabeth felt guilty admitting that and immediately dropped her gaze from his.

"Same here." Jax admitted. "Life goes on and we find ourselves busy."

"Yeah." She agreed.

"Maybe we can go and visit her one day." He suggested. "You know let her know that she hasn't been forgotten."

"I'd like that. I can only imagine what the tree looks like now." Elizabeth tried to envision it. "Call me so we can set up a day."

"I'll do that."

Elizabeth knew Kristina was curious about the exchange she just had with Jax so when the two of them made it to their parked cars she opened her mouth to tell her but her friend beat her to it. "What was that all about? Who is _she_ and what is this about a tree?"

"When Jax was married to your Aunt Courtney they asked me to surrogate them a child. Only thing was that her eggs were not viable and so I offered to donate my own. The procedure was a success but I had a miscarriage and though the baby was supposed to be for them, their marriage had ended during the pregnancy and it made me began thinking of her as mine and Jax. So when we lost the baby we planted a tree in honor of her."

"You were having a girl?"

"Actually we never knew the sex of the baby. It was too early to tell but we both felt it was a she and just stuck with that."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth."

"It's okay. It happened a long time ago."

"I think it's a great idea for you both to go visit her."

"I think so too...but enough about this. Today is about getting you all moved in so how about we head on over to your mom's so we can load up the truck." Before pulling out of the driveway Elizabeth relied back to Johnny's text.

When they arrived at the Lake house Kristina's mother and sister were still home. Elizabeth greeted Alexis who kindly returned it despite the worry the woman could not disguise behind her eyes. She understood where she was coming from; after all she was just a mother showing concern for her daughter and Elizabeth knew she was well aware of the history between her and Jason. If she were in her place she would probably be concerned too. Molly was a sharp one; a combination of both her parents. Immediately she sensed something was amiss and soon began staring at her questionably. Thankfully she was never given the chance to ask any questions because soon Alexis was ushering her out the door with a promise to Kristina that they would be stopping by later.

True to her word Kristina had everything packed up nicely and the four of them were able to load everything up. When they arrived at the apartment Michael and Abby were there to help unload. Both of them were surprised to see Elizabeth. Abby was sincere when she greeted her; she thanked her again for stitching her hand up. Kristina's brother was a different story. He was not rude and even greeted her but she could see he wasn't happy by her presence. It made her wonder just how much he knew about her and her relationship with Jason.

Between the six of them they were able to unload the truck and soon began to unpack the boxes. Elizabeth volunteered to take the task of getting the kitchen set up. In all their conversations they had over the past days she noticed that everybody had gotten Kristina everything she needed; everything that is except for the kitchen. So as a housewarming gift she bought a 12 piece plate set, oven mitts, decorative towels and pots and pans. Of course she hadn't told her friend any of this; she planned on surprising her when she was done. Alexis and Molly arrived earlier than they thought they would with arm loads of groceries; following behind them carrying bags of their own were Jason and Sam.

"The kitchen looks nice." Molly complimented when she took in what Elizabeth had already done.

"It really does." Alexis agreed. "I wasn't even aware Kristina had gotten all of this."

"Actually it's my gift to her." Elizabeth admitted.

"That was really nice of you." Alexis thanked her.

"Yeah, that was cool of you Elizabeth." Molly praised.

"It was no problem at all." The two then excused themselves and joined Kristina.

"Thank you for this." Sam surprised her by saying.

"Sure." Elizabeth watched her join her mother and sisters ignoring the man who still lingered in the kitchen.

"Hey."

"Hey." She returned.

"Where's Cody?"

"In the bedroom." She answered. "He is in charge of putting some of the furniture together. He started with the desk but I am sure by now he is almost done."

"What else needs to be done?"

"A bookcase, two shelves, a small entertainment center and her bed. He probably could use some help." She suggested.

"Sure." With a small nod Jason headed to the bedroom leaving Elizabeth to resume what she was doing.

There was a knock at the door and Elizabeth hoped it was Ethan. It didn't escape her notice how often her friend's eyes strayed to the door. She immediately knew who Kristina was waiting for and it made her steal glances towards the doorway herself willing the man to walk through it for her sake. Molly was the one to walk over and answer the knock and though she prayed it would be Ethan standing on the other side, she knew it wouldn't be him. Something was telling her that he will be a no-show today; which meant that it was probable Johnny at the door and though Elizabeth knew he wouldn't exactly be welcomed by the others, he would by her and so with a smile she waited to greet him. Only it wasn't him on the other side. The smile she had on her face quickly disappeared seeing who it was that had just arrived.

* * *

><p>As soon as Ray saw the blonde woman walk through the door, he knew that there would be trouble. How he knew, he couldn't say – it was just a gut feeling. When he saw the way Kristina's eyes widened and glance in Elizabeth's direction and the way Ms. Webber's body seemed to have tensed confirmed he was right. He knew who she was, recognized her from all the newspaper articles he had seen her in, but other than that he didn't know much else about Carly Jax. He watched as the woman greeted Kristina enthusiastically with a hug and handed her a large gift bag. It was apparent the two had a good relationship but by the way his charge continued to glance nervously towards Elizabeth who was unpacking in the kitchen and watching them with a wary expression alerted him that that may not be the case with them. Others greeted Carly as her presence became known and everything seemed fine but Ray had the sudden urge to be by Elizabeth's side; which was exactly what he did.<p>

"Hey." He greeted her softly, distracting her attention from the group who was watching as Kristina pulled out whatever it was inside the bag.

"Hey yourself." She returned the greeting.

"How is it going in here?" Looking around he saw the counters littered with groceries, dishes, pots and pans.

"It's going good."

"How have you been holding up with this threat that's suddenly been thrust on you?"

"Surprisingly I haven't really giving it much thought. You would think I would knowing how dangerous and not to mention how crazy Franco is."

"Everybody reacts differently. How are you adjusting to having Cody as a guard?" The two glanced in the direction of the bedroom where they knew the man was with Jason putting together some of Kristina's new furniture.

"Honestly." Elizabeth leaned closer and whispered. "He's nice and he has helped me on more than one occasion but he really is a stiff shirt. Too bad there isn't another you." Ray chuckled.

"As long as he is good at his job, than that is all that should matter."

"I believe he is good and that he takes his duties seriously."

"But...?" He encouraged her.

"There were these two guards that Jason had assigned to me at one time or another – Johnny and Francis; two really great guys who I trusted with my life because we connected on a personal level and that is really important to me. With Cody it all feels so...robotic; impersonal."

Ray could understand where she was coming from. After all she was putting her life and that of her boys in this man's life. Elizabeth wanted to just be reassured and she had every right to feel that way. For those like his boss, Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan it wasn't necessary to establish a relationship – as long as you did your job accordingly then that was all to it. "Continue to nudge him like you did this morning. He will come around eventually." Ray encouraged her. "So, what's the story between you and the blonde?" Ray couldn't help but ask. He was really curious.

"Ugh, the woman hates me." Elizabeth made a face before smiling sweetly. "And the feeling is mutual." Ray had to smile at that. He couldn't understand how anybody could hate her. "As for why, well the answer is simple – Jason Morgan. It doesn't matter what man she is currently married too, when it comes to Jason she has to be the center of his world."

"Ah." Ray understood perfectly. "So I am guessing when you entered the man's life..."

"She was not a happy camper and made absolutely sure she let me know that at every opportunity she got." Elizabeth stopped what she was doing to turn and face him. "But please don't let me influence your opinion of her because even though we don't get along, Kristina does."

"I tend to form my own opinion...but duly noted." Elizabeth resumed to what she was doing and Ray was about to step away and do the same when he saw that Carly had spotted her and the look in the woman's eye had him rethinking that.

"What on earth is _she_ doing here?" Carly posed the question to no one in particular and loud enough for everybody to hear.

"Here we go." Ray heard Elizabeth mumble to herself.

"I invited her." Kristina was quick to answer.

"What! Why?"

"Because we are friends." Kristina's head hitched up a notch in a defensive matter; ready to defend her action.

"Since when did you two become friends?" Carly turned to look at Sam. "How the hell did you let this happen?"

"My sister has no say-so when it comes to who I am and am not friends with."

"Please don't tell me you're okay with this." Carly went on talking to Sam, ignoring Kristina.

"Carly this is not the time and place for this." Sam tried to warn the woman off.

"When is it a good time; when she has dug her claws into Jason again?"

"Not one more word Carly." The sharp reply came from the man who had just stepped out of the bedroom. Standing next to Jason was Cody who quickly spotted his charge and began to make his way across the room. Out of respect, Ray stepped aside so that the guard could position himself beside Elizabeth. Though all he wanted to do was jump in and help protect her he knew it wasn't his place. Still he didn't step too far away.

"So now you're using Kristina to get close to him huh." Carly ignored Jason and began to stalk towards Elizabeth. Cody immediately blocked her from getting any closer.

"That is close enough Ms. Jax."

"Excuse me." The woman's eyes narrowed. "Get out of my way?" The guard stood firm.

"Carly we are all here for Kristina so let's not make a scene." Elizabeth finally spoke up.

"Oh please don't act like you care. This is me here, I see you for who you are and I know you are just using Kristina..."

"You don't know anything." Elizabeth was quick to retort back; anger flashing in her eyes.

"Nobody wants you here so why don't you do us all a favor and leave."

"She is my guest here Carly." Kristina was quick to remind the woman.

"Trust me Kristina; she is not someone you want to be friends with."

"You don't know her like I do..."

"You're just too young to see the truth but believe me – you will thank me for this later."

"No I won't. She is my friend and I'm asking you to respect that while you are in my home."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm asking you to push aside whatever feelings you have about Elizabeth so that this important step I am making in my life is not ruined by any bickering. Can you do that for me?"

Carly stood there looking like that was the last thing she wanted to do. "Sure." She finally answered then flashed a tensed smile and turned away only to walk towards the bedroom Jason had just walked back into.

Ray couldn't believe that, of everybody in the room, Kristina was the only one to stand up and defend Elizabeth. Sure Jason stepped in once but it was futile and the man never attempted again. Though Carly Jax promised she would be on her best behavior, he didn't believe it for a second and when he saw Cody walk back into the room behind Carly, Ray didn't hesitate to take the man's place. "You okay?" He asked her.

"I'm used to it." It didn't really answer his question but he wasn't going to push her on it. He could see how much of an outsider Elizabeth was amongst these people and the last thing he wanted was to make her any more uncomfortable than she already was. All he could do was stand alongside and help her set up the kitchen.

* * *

><p>This was supposed to be one of the best days of Kristina's life. She was moving into her own apartment surrounded with family and friends and yet Kristina was not happy. How could she be when those around her were not very welcoming towards Elizabeth? If anything she was disappointed by her family. It started at the Lake house where her mother voiced her displeasure with having Elizabeth being part of the 'moving crew'. Of course she was polite in front of her friend but when Kristina found herself alone with her mother in her bedroom she made sure to inform her that her presence could be uncomfortable for others. She chided her mother for trying to make this a bigger deal than it really is but now she had to admit that her mother was right. Kristina was thankful both guards had stayed outside until Kristina and Elizabeth were alone; she could only imagine how not so thrilled her mother would be with them.<p>

When everything was loaded up and they made it to her apartment, her brother was outside waiting with his girlfriend to help them unload. Unlike Abby, who greeted Elizabeth friendly; not to mention enthusiastically, Michael was very distant with her friend. Not to say he was rude or said anything to upset her but he didn't have to; his mannerism spoke volumes and it had Kristina wondering how much her brother knew about Elizabeth. Was there something else she didn't know about? When Sam and Jason showed up the tension in the room kicked up a notch and once again she was wondering what exactly she was missing here. Sure, she and Elizabeth had been too busy to sit down and really talk but she would like to think that if something had happened her friend would've confided in her. She vowed to invite her friend over for a visit so that she can question her but for now she couldn't question things with others around.

Molly immediately picked up on the atmosphere and it didn't take her long to pin-point the source. Kristina knew her sister was about to go Nancy Drew on her unsuspecting friend so she planned on taking her aside and making sure that didn't happen; only before she could do anything there was a knock on the door and her sister took it upon herself to open it. Any other day the sight of Carly standing on the other side flashing a smile would have been welcoming but today it was not. She knew how much she and Elizabeth disliked each other and could only imagine what a scene the blonde would make once she sees her friend is there too. Quickly, Kristina's eyes darted over Elizabeth's way to give her some kind of an apologetic gesture but her attention was already focused on the new arrival and it was clear by the expression she couldn't mask how much she disliked it.

Kristina did not know why Carly was there at all. Yes, she shared all the newest developments in her life with the woman but told her that she did not have to be part of the 'moving crew'; then promised her that she would invite Josslyn and her over for dinner once she was settled in. It didn't take much to convince Carly. The thought of lifting boxes didn't appeal to her and knowing how many others would be there to lend Kristina a hand she knew she wasn't needed. So why did she have to show up now? It was because of a gift she claimed she wanted her to have now, rather than later. After pulling it out from the gift bag and opening it up, she had to admit it was a really thoughtful gift. It was a Hall Gallery frame set designed to hold eleven pictures that hung from a bar with hooks. In each frame was an individual picture Carly had already placed inside of her mom, dad, Michael, Molly, Morgan, Josslyn and Grandpa Mike. Then there were those who were coupled in one; Sam and Jason, Carly and Jax, Nikolas and Spencer, Brenda and Alex.

"This way everybody you love; who loves you back, will always be smiling at you in your new home."

"Wow." Kristina was really speechless by this gesture. "I love it. Thank you so much." She hugged the woman tight.

She always liked Carly; thought she was cool and even admired her fierceness. She knew others didn't like that about her and never before had it gotten to her – that is until now. Hearing the way she talked to Elizabeth brought a frown to her face and set off the first spark of anger she had been suppressing all day. Kristina had been doing a fairly good job of holding it all in because though her family wasn't exactly warm towards her friend, neither were they rude. Carly on the other hand had no problems voicing her displeasure at her presence and discovering that they had a friendship. When she ignored her and talked over her head to Sam, that anger sparked a little stronger because she hated when people did that; especially when she knew that was done because she felt Kristina was still too much of a child to make up her own mind. But what really disappointed her were the things Carly said.

How could she accuse Elizabeth of being her friend only to get close to Jason? Carly didn't know how their friendship started or that it was her was actually the pursuer here. If Kristina had chosen not to show up at Java Junkie that next day then Elizabeth wouldn't have been here. She also may have never gotten this apartment, met Ray or have the closeness she now shared with Ethan and those were moments she treasured. Those accusations hurt Kristina. After Carly had disappeared into the bedroom, where she knew Jason was going to get an earful, she wanted to walk towards Elizabeth to check on her and apologize but before she could take a step her family surrounded her.

"I knew something like this would happen, sweetie." Her mother was the first to use the 'I told you so' card.

"I know the two of you are friends Krissy but honestly I think this should have been a family affair." Sam threw in with a soft tone.

"How long have the two of you been friends and why wasn't I aware of it?" Michael asked then continued on before she could answer. "You know what forget it. Clearly now you know our family is not happy about it so you should just end it now. It's bad enough you're friends with Ethan and Johnny – don't add another one to that list."

"What's wrong with Elizabeth?" Molly asked. "She seems nice." _Thank you Molly_.

"Appearances can be deceiving." Michael mumbled but refrained from saying anything else after the glare Kristina threw his way.

"There is nothing wrong with her." Kristina defended her friend. As much as she hated to admit it but she was thinking that Sam might have been right about having kept this family only; not for their benefit but because she was concerned about how uncomfortable Elizabeth was feeling right now. Clearly it was too soon to have them all together; she had to ease them into it.

"Elizabeth is not a bad person." Her mother agreed. "But due to _histories_ she has with certain people here, it really was not a good idea for her to be a part of this" As if she thought of how it may have sounded she quickly added, "Not just for them but for Elizabeth herself."

"Everybody has history with each other and not all are pleasant. What makes hers any different?" Kristina could hear her voice rising so she paused long enough to take a deep breath. "I think you all need to grow up and get over it because your behavior today was unacceptable not to mention disappointing."

"Kristina you have to understand..." Sam began but she cut her off.

"No you all need to understand that she is my friend whether you like it not, just as Ethan and Johnny are. That will never change." There was nothing more for Kristina to say or wanted to hear so she walked away from them and headed to the bathroom to give her a minute to splash some water on her face and compose herself. When she walked back into her living room and saw her family still grouped together talking, Kristina chose not to rejoin them; instead she walked towards the kitchen where Ray and surprisingly Abby were there with Elizabeth helping out. The three were talking and though she didn't know what it was they were discussing she knew it was pleasant because each of them had smiles on their faces.

"That sounds like it was a lot of fun." Kristina could hear Abby saying when she was close enough. "Do you all not do that anymore?"

"No." Elizabeth's answered with a sad look on her face.

"Of the five of us only Robin and I are still here. Kelly and Lainey moved away and...Emily was taken away from us at too early of an age."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Abby was sympathetic.

"Thanks. After Emily was gone we all got together again with a few new faces but it wasn't the same and as if in silent agreement we didn't continue it on. But now I'm thinking that was the wrong thing to do and ever since a friend of mine moved back to town I was thinking of starting something like that again."

"That sounds like a good idea." Abby agreed.

"I agree." Kristina jumped in alerting them of her presence.

"Great." Elizabeth seemed excited about the idea. "I'll talk to the others about it and when we decide on a day I would love for you to join us Abby." There was surprise on her face.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think it will be fun and I know you will get along with Robin and Nadine and you already know Kristina. There is also someone else I'm hoping will join us but I don't know if she will right away but eventually I think she'll come around." Kristina knew she was referring to Brook Lynn.

"I'd like that. I will have to give you my number so you can call me with the details." As the two exchanged numbers Kristina couldn't help but feel gratitude towards Abby. To think of everybody here it was the woman she had hated for so long that was the nicest to Elizabeth. Ever since that day she visited her, Kristina had to admit that the hatred she felt for her was slowly starting to disappear. First Abby helps her get this apartment, then helps her move in even though her hand was still bandage and now she was going out of her way to make Elizabeth feel welcome.

_How could I have been so wrong about her?_

"So, what do you think?" Elizabeth's voice broke into her thoughts.

"I'm sorry?" Kristina asked.

"About the kitchen." She looked around and for the first time noticed all the new decorations that decorated the space; things she knew she didn't buy herself.

"Who...?" Kristina didn't finish asking the question because she already knew the answer.

"And that's not everything." Elizabeth grabbed her hand and led her over to one of the cupboards, opened it and showed her the plates she apparently got her as well. "Your cups are in the cupboard on the other side and if you open the one at the bottom you will also find your new pots and pans."

"Thank you." Kristina gushed out happily as she pulled her friend in for a hug. "You didn't have to do that...but I really do appreciate it." She quickly finished when she saw she was about to say something about that. "And _yes_ I absolutely love it."

Once the kitchen was finished Elizabeth decided to say her goodbyes. Kristina really wanted her to stay longer but she understood her need to leave so she didn't try to change her mind. She just thanked her again for everything she did today and apologized to her for any un-comfortableness her family may have made her feel. With a promise that she would call her tomorrow Kristina watched as her friend got in her car and drove off with Cody trailing behind her. Instead of turning around and going back inside she chose to stand there and scan the area hoping to spot a familiar figure emerging around from one of the corners because her family's treatment towards Elizabeth wasn't the only thing that was weighing on her mind. Ethan's absence was the other.

It was starting to really worry her that Ethan hadn't showed up or even called. She didn't know what exactly he and his father were doing but knowing the two she had no doubt risks and danger was involved. Since the day he left, not once had she tried to call him even though she so badly wanted too. The entire week Kristina kept replaying his promise, that he'd be back in time to help her move, over and over in her head. Those words always re-assured her but now as she replayed them in her mind and saw that it was already beyond four they brought her no comfort. Ethan was not one to break promises to her; especially since he knew just how important this day was to her. He knew this was a huge step that she was making in her life and even if, for some reason, he knew he couldn't make it back in time then she knew that he would've at least called to tell her that.

_Did something happen to him? _That question had her scrambling for her phone to call Ethan's cell. When it just rang and rang before going to voicemail she tried again with the same results. After the third call Kristina gave up and re-tucked her phone back into her pocket.

"Haven't heard from him, huh?" Ray's voice startled her from behind.

"How long have you been there?"

"The whole time. Have you forgotten that I am your bodyguard?" She really had.

"I guess my mind was elsewhere."

"I know he promised you he would be here but whatever he and his father are out there doing may be taking longer than he expected it too."

"Believe me I thought of that but I also know that he would've at least called to let me know that."

"There's still plenty of time. Who knows, he may still show up." Ray tried to give her some kind of hope but the tone in his voice clearly said he didn't believe that.

"I'm worried about him." Kristina admitted. "Luke is known for going on dangerous adventures and that, as well as keeping his father safe, would be enough to keep Ethan going along with him."

"Maybe he's called Johnny." Ray suggested; sounded more like he was grasping at straws.

His name brought a frown to her face. "Wait, he didn't show up either."

"No, he didn't." Ray slowly agreed as though he was just realizing that himself.

"Did Elizabeth mention why he hadn't? She didn't say anything to me."

"No. I know the two texted each other this morning after breakfast but I don't know if they've talked since."

Immediately Kristina pulled her phone back out and called her friend. "Now I know I just left you." Elizabeth joked when she answered her phone.

"Have you heard from Johnny? I just realized he didn't show up and was hoping that he may have called you and said something; like why he didn't come."

"You know what, no, he didn't call me. I know he said he would be there but...wow, I hadn't even thought to question his absence. I think the whole Carly debacle really messed with my head."

"I know you probably want to call and check on him but can you give me time to call him first. I also want to question on whether he has heard anything from Ethan."

"Sure. I am still driving so I will call him when I get home."

"Thanks Elizabeth."

"No problem. Make sure you call me should you not be able to reach him." She heard the worry in Elizabeth's voice.

"I will." Kristina hung up then dialed Johnny's number.

"I am so sorry I didn't make it Krissy", was how he answered the phone. "Something came up with my father that needed my attention immediately and unfortunately it is taking much of my time."

"Are you still with him?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then I'll make it quick; have you heard from Ethan?"

There was a long pause before he answered, "No, I haven't. I take it he hasn't shown up either?"

"No."

"Hey, I'm sure he's okay but I tell you what. If he doesn't get in contact with either of us then tomorrow I'll look into it." Relief spread through her body.

"Thanks Johnny, that makes me feel better."

"Sure thing. Now I hate to be rude but I really do need to get back to what I was doing."

"Okay, but one last thing. Elizabeth is worried about you too..."

"Damn, I didn't think to call her."

"She plans on calling you as soon as she gets home. Did you want me to call and tell her you're fine and that you will call her later?"

"No, I'll call her myself and you and I will get together tomorrow. Again I'm sorry Kristina."

"That's okay. I'm just glad you're okay."

Night time rolled in and Kristina was now alone in her new home but instead of excitement and happiness, she felt nothing but worry and loneliness and she knew it had everything to do with the fact that Ethan was not beside her sharing the pizza she ordered or watching the movie she had put on. This was what they were supposed to be doing right now; how they were planning on celebrating her new place. Instead the pizza sat untouched and the T.V was muted leaving the apartment in complete silence. Kristina's eyes filled with tears but she did not allow them to spill because though she may have given up that Ethan would show up tonight, she refused to believe that he wouldn't tomorrow.

Instead she sat in her darkened apartment staring down at her cell phone willing it to ring and tried not to let the fear take over. _Easier said than done._ Her stomach was in complete knots and the later time passed the worse it got. When midnight rolled around Kristina got up and put the pizza away then switched off the T.V. She changed into a night shirt and slipped between her cool sheets but sleep would not come. It was hard to when all she kept picturing were different scenarios; all in which end with Ethan hurt – or worse. For a long time she laid on her side staring out the window with tears streaming down her face as she prayed for the man she loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you for reading. Comments, criticisms and suggestions are always welcomed.


End file.
